


DC Legends of Tomorrow: The Glitch: Glitching to Save Time

by Sparkle123tt



Series: The Glitch Series [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 163,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle123tt/pseuds/Sparkle123tt
Summary: Everyone's favorite Glitch is back for book 2. With the Time masters now destroyed it is up to the legends to save time from all those who wish to destroy it in any way whether it be by causing aberrations or rewriting reality itself. The legends  are the only thing that stands between the timeline and total chaos. If that wasn't enough for Clarity Springs to deal with, Old friends and foes of fights faded and past are about to comeback. What's a Glitch to do?
Series: The Glitch Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820506
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Intros

Martin Stein

The Time Masters were an organization charged with protecting history from rogue time travelers, but they were destroyed. Under the leadership of Rip Hunter we have taken up their mantle. Sara Lance, former member of the League of Assassins, Clarity Springs... The Glitch, Dr. Raymond Palmer... The Atom, The Thieving Mastermind ... Leonard Snart, Todd Rice ... Obsidian, The Arsonist... Mick Rory, and Firestorm... The merged super form of Jefferson Jackson and myself, Martin Stein. We are the only ones left to protect history. We are The Legends of Tomorrow.

Sara Lance

My name is Sara Lance. Last year, a former Time Master named Rip Hunter recruited a team of heroes and villains to save the world, and we did, but in the process we destroyed the Time Masters. Now we've taken up their mantle of protecting the timeline from time criminals. We are no longer saving the world. We are saving history.

Dr. Nate Heywood

Time travel is real, and all of history is vulnerable to attack by rogue time travelers. But one group travels throughout time to stop the spread of these so-called time aberrations and erase their damage to history. A group of outcasts and misfits, these individuals aren't heroes. They're something else. They're Legends.

Jefferson "Jax" Jackson, Amaya Jiwe, Ray Palmer, (They're all the same for these three. I checked. 😱)

Time travel is real, and all of history is vulnerable to attack. Which is why we must travel through time to stop the spread of these so-called "time aberrations" and to erase their damage to history. We are a team of outcasts and misfits, so please don't call us heroes we're legends.

Mick Rory

Seriously. You idiots haven't figured this out by now? It all started when we blew up the time pigs- the Time Masters. Now history's all screwed up, and it's up to us to un-screw it up. But half the time we screw things up even worse. So, don't call us heroes. We're something else. We're legends. Who writes this crap, anyway?

Leonard Snart

Last year a former member of the time masters, Rip Hunter recruited us to stop a very bad man doing some very bad things, plot twist it was the time masters, the goody goody law men of time who were the real villains all along. Now we're tasked with doing the job they left behind since we blew up those controlling puppeteers, you're welcome. My name is Leonard Snart, others know me by Captain Cold, but make no mistake. I'm no hero and neither are the rest of the crew I'm running with. We are Legends.

Todd Rice

My name is Todd Rice alias Obsidian. I am a former member of the Justice Society of America. About 6 months ago, a man by the name of Rip Hunter came to the year 1944 in search of my teammate Amelia Pond whose real name we learned was Clarity Springs. I joined my teammate in her mission to vanquish Vandal Savage, an immortal dictator, but taking down his allies the time masters left the timeline exposed for attack. Now, we fight together to protect it. Don't mistake us for soldiers. We are Legends.

Clarity Springs

Rip Hunter, a former time master, recruited 8 others, and myself to help stop Vandal Savage. We travelled in his timeship, the Waverider, at least that's what he calls it, but we all know it's a Tardis. The mission went fine for 6 months, until I got stuck in the 40's with amnesia for 2 years, but then Rip recruited me from the 40's again, and my JSA teammate Todd came along for the ride. We defeated Vandal Savage, in doing so we also defeated the time masters, who were controlling our lives. That's just like time travelers from the future isn't it? Without anyone else to protect the timeline we are the only ones that stand between it and total chaos. Well, the chaos we don't cause ourselves. We may not be good enough to be heroes, but we're great enough to be legends.


	2. Ch 1: French Mistakes

"I look like an idiot." Mick complained, Todd and Snart standing on his right, Stein and Rip on his left. All five men in the accurate musketeer get up of the time period. Stein and Snart in blue, Rip and Mick in brown, and Todd in a striking black.

"I rather like the style of le Mousquetaires de la garde." Martin admitted.

"You would." Mick grunted, the professor might be used to wearing blouses all the time but Mick wasn't and he wanted out of the old timey dress shirt as soon as possible.

"Wouldn't be so bad if we all didn't have to have feathers in our damned hats." Snart complained, as he swatted his clearly defective ice blue feather out of his eyes for the-he didn't even know what time anymore. The feather having been giving him problems all day long, getting in his eyes and tickling his nose. He'd even tried to freeze it in place with his cold gun back on the ship earlier, but that just made his hat soggy by noon, and now the former villain was not in the mood to deal with it anymore.

Todd chuckled, "You know if you hadn't let Flick pick the floofiest feather to put in it then maybe-"

"Can we concentrate, please?" Rip cut in, really not giving a damn about any of their wardrobe problems. "King Louis XIII is scheduled to meet an untimely end at the hand of Cardinal Richelieu's men at any moment." Rip reminded annoyed that still after a whole year of first recruiting these people, they still couldn't complete a task without monumentally screwing it up. Rip hoped that today would be an exception. That hope unfortunately had started to dwindle.

"Roger that. I have eyes on the King." Ray announced over the coms as he flew into the King's bedroom as small as a fly.

"Whatever you do, do not let him out of your sight." Rip warned him, answering back in reply.

"But if today's when he's supposed to... You know, with the queen, I..." Ray trailed uncomfortable with the idea of watching two people have sex.

"Raymond, without that consummation there will be no Louis coutures, no Sun King, and no golden age of France." Stein reminded him.

"Which means by extension no Madame Curie, no Louis Pasteur." Rip continued as if Ray needed a bit more incentive.

"And Science'll take a pretty big hit." Snart added on as if Ray didn't know how high the stakes were.

"The discoveries that were made may be lost forever never to be seen again." Todd leaned on the edge of the wall in front of them with a sigh. Waiting sure was boring, but unfortunately with Rip right beside them, him and Snart couldn't sneak off to have some fun. Not without a damn good excuse none of which Todd could think of right now.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it, history will be totally screwed," Ray replied, perturbed that half the team was ganging up on him. "But I don't have to be there for the actual... you know, consummation, do I?"

"You might." Todd told him. "Depends on when these assassin's show up."

"Speaking of assassins anyone heard from, Sara? She hasn't checked in, in a while." Snart drawled spinning around on his heel as he heard the sound of hurried footsteps behind them. Snart smirked, nudging Todd to look behind him as well. The smoke hero turned, a single eyebrow raising as they watched two cloaked figures dashing across the grass behind them. Their upper halves were concealed by jet black cloaks, but it was clear from both, the sneakers with the white soles, and the sparkly blue boots, peaking out underneath the draped edge that it was Jax and Clarity.

"Sara..." Rip spoke into his com, "I need to know that the Queen is secure."

"They didn't..." Todd trailed off into a laugh, squinting into the distance.

"Oh they did." Snart confirmed, swatting his feather out of his eyes watching Clarity and Jax disappear from view. It was obvious from the choice in footwear that they'd snuck back to the ship to change their clothes. Snart had half a mind to tell Rip what the two had done. Why should he have to wear this damned hat if they didn't? But Leonard Snart was no snitch so he decided to keep it between Todd and himself.

"Meantime, I believe I've identified our assassins," Stein gazed at the numerous cloaked figures gathering, "and I'd wager those aren't just swords on their hips."

"Ah, yes, that would explain the aberration." Rip squinted into the distance.

"To think I thought they were all just happy to see us." Todd grinned.

"They won't be for long." Snart replied already pulling out his sword getting ready for the fight he knew was about to happen.

"Sneaking back to the ship was probably like your best plan ever. Couldn't stand wearing that servant hat anymore." Jax told Clarity as they entered the house together. Jax, holding the door open for her to walk through, shutting it behind them.

"That hat wasn't doing you any favors." Clarity laughed in agreement, eyes cast to the hilt of her sword as she weaved some blue flowers she'd picked from outside around the handle. Fingers guiding the stems and leaves where she wanted them to ravel together. Once she was done she looked at Jax, who still had his hood up. Clarity's having fallen off her head in their rush to get back to their posts before Rip noticed they'd gone. A few stray flowers still clutched in her free hand along with her sparkly feathered hat.

"Alright, well," Jax shook his head, "I'll take down here. You can go upstairs since Sara's up there."

Clarity's face contorted into one of confusion. "What does Sara have to do with me going upstairs?"

Jax didn't answer her question though, merely running off down the hall to hide in a room. Fully prepared to take down anyone who came through the back door. Clarity sighed, trailing off into a smile.

"Oh well, doesn't matter." She whispered to herself shaking off her cloak, the sea of black fabric pooling to the floor in one fluid motion. Clarity putting on her hat, hopping up each and every stair til she reached the top, admiring the way her boots and knee length skirt sparkled and shimmered in the sunlight.

Clarity's abnormal blue eyes glowed through her contacts as she skipped down a hall in the chateau   
Clarity's abnormal blue eyes glowed through her contacts as she skipped down a hall in the chateau. The few extra blue flowers that she still had in her grasp plopping down into an empty vase as she moved past it. She paused, looking ahead of her as she heard a door creak open.

"...knock." The king said eyes wide completely stunned as he saw not his wife, but an assassin pointing a gun at his face. Ray flew out of the room, Clarity almost mistaking him for one of her sparks, until he knocked the assassin down.

"Sorry to spoil the mood." Ray apologized, flying out of the room heading down the hall to take care of the assassins. There were three assassins coming up from the stairs and two more coming down the hall. Ray'd never make it back in time which meant this was her chance!

"Don't worry your majesty!" Clarity called as she raced down the hall, twirling in front of the frantic king, her skirt billowing around her glittering all the while, blocking an assassins sword with her own. She discreetly glitched all of their laser guns into the pond outside with her free hand as she held it out back towards the king. A silent signal to stay behind her. "You're safe with me."

"Is there a place you and the other women are hiding?" The king asked urgently hands clasped and shaking in fear. "Take me to it at once naked girl and I shall reward you with proper fitting clothes to cover yourself. My wife will see to it personally."

"What? No," Clarity shook her head. Knocking the first assassin back. He rolled down the stairs but quickly stood up recovering near the middle landing. "I'm not hiding, and I love my clothes. You're safe..." Clarity trailed, kicking the two other musketeers down to the landing with the first.

"Because I am a musketeer!" Clarity exclaimed positively beaming pointing her sword high into the air towards the assassins a single spark shining on the swords tip.

"En Guarde!" She flipped landing on the banister, sliding down the rail keeping slightly ahead of the king sword fighting assassins as she went. Maybe using her powers as a little cheat to stay balanced and not fall. The top of the railing may be wood, but the metal siding holding it together was more than enough to help her stay in place with a little magnetism. The sparking tip of Claritys sword lighting each and every candle on the wall as she fought the assassins back from the fleeing king.

"Saved by a woman! This is madness!" The king exclaimed in terror as he raced down the stairs screaming in terror only to be body tackled to the ground by Mick Rory to avoid getting laser blasted as Jax took an assassin out.

"Where the hell is Sara?" Mick demanded, into the coms.

"She hasn't checked in!" Todd replied as he lunged at an assassin knocking him off a high wall, kicking a second to the ground his gun firing as he dropped it hitting the third Todd was about to take down. Todd straightened catching his breath finger on his com to talk more clearly. "Haven't heard from her in a while."

"Well, someone's got to make sure the Queen is secure." And it certainly wasn't about to be him. Snart having much more important things to do, such as pickpocketing cash and jewels from both fallen musketeers and assassins alike while Rip was busy running for his life from a single gunman.

"I'll check!" Clarity glitched upstairs making the king go white as a sheet. Clarity poked her head into the queens room, quite literally as she glitched her head through the closed door, and her eyes widened practically bulging out of her head as she saw Sara flip the queen over onto her back, both their hands clasped, fingers linked together. The assassin sharing a sensual kiss with the royal woman. Lightning buzzed to life on Clarity's cheeks, crackling with a ferocity the Glitch couldn't push down. Her mouth dropped slightly open, but no noise came out save for the tiniest of squeaks as she pulled back from the door.

"Clarity, status on the Queen and Miss Lance?" Rip's voice sounded in her ear from the com. "How are things up there?"

"U-uh,"Lightning permanently crackled in Clarity's cheeks as she blushed, a finger shakily tapping at her com. "I-u-um Sara's i-in her, o-on her," Clarity stammered shutting her eyes, shaking her head, sword hilt tapping against her forehead lifting her hat up and down, struggling to clear her flustered thoughts.

"Come again?" Rip struggled to make out what the Glitch had said as his sword clashed with that of an assassins. "Clarity, your powers are interfering with the coms."

"S-Sorry, uh," Clarity cleared her throat taking one last look at the now closed bedroom door, fumbling around with her sword that almost went flying from her frenzied grip buzzing with lightning. "Sara's ... Sara's on top of her-It!" Clarity rushed to correct herself. "Sara's o-on top of it. Mhm, Sara's on top of her err everything."

"Sure she is." Snart smirked, plucking a nice silver bracelet off a fallen assassin to give to his boyfriend later. Clarity not having gotten like this since she caught him and Todd going at in the wheat grass.

"Everyone back to the ship!" Rip yelled over the coms.

"That's easier said than done." Jax replied, getting thrown back through a glass door. The shattering sound alerting Clarity that he was in trouble. Jax fought the assassin getting his dagger away only for the guy to pull out a laser blaster. Clarity glitched in front of Jax just in time to absorb the blast so it didn't hit him as he ran away towards the roofs edge leaving Clarity to take the assassin down.

"Gray, meet me on the north side of the house!" Jax told his other half.

"It's actually a chateau." Stein corrected. "What's your plan?"

"You'll see!" Jax replied, leaping off the roof.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding." Stein complained reaching his hands up to meet Jax's our stretched hands, the teen having leapt off the roof into a swan dive.

"Oh, bloody hell." Rip complained, as he spotted not only firestorm and the Atom flying proudly through the sky blasting assassin's, but Clarity glitching out of the house appearing in a blur of pixeling circles, triangles and squares. Clarity walking towards him. She most certainly was not wearing the era appropriate serving girl dress that they had started this mission in and lightning was clearing buzzing across her sword in thin wispy waves. Her sparkly clothes glittering all the more because of it.

"That was the last assassin." Ray announced as he touched down onto the bridge. Rip spun around looking away from Clarity to face Ray.

"What did we say about using powers and future tech, Dr. Palmer?" Rip asked him.

"Well, yeah, but they started it." Ray said defensively. "Clarity'll back me up."

"It's true," She chimed, "They shot first. I felt all their futurey laser gun fire."

"Of course you did." Rip sighed as Mick exited the mansion, Snart and Todd walking over as well. "Mr. Snart, Mr. Rice, Mr. Rory, anything to add?"

"Don't look at me. I left my gun on the ship like a good little Boy Scout." Mick replied stepping over a fallen assassin.

"My boyfriend and I played by the rules this time." Snart held up a finger daring Rip to try scolding him or Todd this mission.

"What's going on?" The king pleaded searching for an explanation. "Who are you people?"

"I believe the Queen is waiting for you in her bedroom." Sara rushed out clutching the front of her dress curtsying before the king.

"And I'll bet she's all warmed up for you." Jax nodded earning a sharp look from Rip. Clarity blushing lightly toeing the ground, a lock of her brown hair curling around her finger.

"Shut your mouth, Jax, or I'll cut your eyes out and feed 'em to you." Sara warned him.

"I believe our work here is done." Rip said, the regret and disappointment clear in his tone already. Leading the way back to the ship, the rest of the team following behind him.

"All of the assassins work anyways." Snart looked at Sara who death glared him.

"I'll stab you." She warned.

"Please don't." Todd told her. "He's sorry."

"He's not," Snart protested, "but...sorry."

"Remember!" Clarity called back to the king. "Girls can be musketeers too! And blue is a great color for all the uniforms!"

"Ah, That reminds me." Rip spun on his heel flashing the king in the face. "Your Queen is waiting for you in her chambers best not keep her waiting."

"Rip! How's he supposed to remember now?" Clarity protested.

"Al contraire Miss Springs, he's not supposed to." Rip replied as the team boarded the ship.

"Hey Giddy! We're back. Take us to the time stream please?" Clarity asked the Ai.

"But of course Creator." Gideon answered her. "I trust everything went well?"

"It was amazing! You should've seen me Gid!" Clarity gushed as she did another twirl. Some skirts were just made for the spinning motion and this dress was one of them. The action was quite addicting. "I was all en guarde!" She made a jousting motion. "And the king was like ahh!" Clarity jumped back hands resting against her cheeks. "And the assassins were all we cannot be identified by our tacky low thread count cloaks and terribly groomed facial hair, grr fear our fancy guns, the red killy light's match your blood, but joke was on them cause those don't even work on this musketeer." Clarity pointed to herself all the lights on the ship brightening.

"That's unfortunate for them." Todd laughed at her recount of her fight.

"Put another successful mission down in the books." Ray told the Ai. "Where are we off to next?"

"Better be somewhere where there won't be any feather hats." Snart blasted his hat with his gun and smashed the object to the ground.

"Was that necessary?" Sara asked.

"No, but it felt good." Snart replied.

"Gideon, Clarity and I have calculated a 96% likelihood of another aberration in Bhopal, 1912." Stein announced.

"1912? More scratchy clothes." Todd sighed.

"Why can't it be Aruba, 2016?" Mick complained.

"Oh, Aruba sounds beautiful. How about a week long vacation? Maybe 2?" Clarity suggested.

"For real." Jax agreed. "We've been going non-stop for the past six months."

"Nobody wants to address the fact that Cardinal Richelieu's men were armed with laser guns?" Sara spoke up as they walked into the renovated bridge. The new circular console making it look even more like a Tardis. All the chairs having been moved up front to the window for a more team oriented set up.

"We brought swords to a gun fight." Todd added. "Seems poorly thought out."

"Would've brought mine if I'd known. Not fair they got to have future tech." Snart replied.

"Clearly provided to them by a time pirate or some-such." Stein theorized.

"Ah, Grey's right." Jax agreed. "We need to find out who so..."

"You can get another chance of destroying the very history that you're supposed to be protecting?" Rip demanded, taking off his hat throwing it to the side Clarity catching it placing it on the consoles edge. Besides her own Rips hat had been the nicest and it did not deserve to be roughly cast away no matter the mood he was in.

"Ah, I knew I forgot something..." Ray smiled,   
"The part where Rip tells us everything that we did wrong."

"As in seducing the Queen of France just before she's supposed to conceive the country's greatest hope for the future?" Rip challenged looking to Sara.

'Sorry' Clarity mouthed to her with a wince.

"She seduced me." Sara defensively replied signaling to Clarity that it was alright. Though Sara didn't really know what she was apologizing for.

"All wrong, as in violating our policy of not using super powers in front of people?" Rip looked to Jax, Ray and Clarity.

"They had laser guns." Jax replied like it was obvious they should have.

"Which they used!" Snart pointed a finger at Rip. "Wild West exception, they used future tech first we counter with our own. Why was I not glitched my gun this time?"

"You didn't say you wanted it." Clarity replied.

"All wrong, as in disregarding our need to blend into the times, going against the temporally indigenous fashion of the period?" Rip glared at Clarity.

"I improved what was already there." Clarity replied with a smile gesturing to her dress. "Cmon, tell me this dress isn't amazing. It's Gideon and mine's best work yet I think."

"Makes you look like a damned Barbie." Mick grunted. His sister having loved those dolls. Their hair always perfect for setting ablaze with a match.

"Thank you." Clarity smiled genuinely taking that as a compliment rather than an insult before turning back to the captain. "Rip, it's not like I walked around in jeans and a t shirt."

"That isn't the point, Clarity!" Rip exclaimed, exasperated by this whole team. "You can't just run around 17th century France covered in glitter."

"At least I didn't screw up this time." Mick shrugged.

"Neither did I." Snart smirked in pride.

"Ahem." Rip walked over to both pulling a shining silver bracelet out of Snart's pocket and a gold chain necklace out of Mick's shirt.

"Stealing's not screwing up." Mick protested.

"Neither is free gift shopping." Snart grabbed the bracelet back as Rip stormed off.

"Guess we can all finally change now." Todd sighed.

"I almost don't even want to." Clarity admitted, doing one final twirl before it was time to change again.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And Thus Dc's Legends of Tomorrow: The Glitch: Glitching to Save Time (Glitch 2 for short) officially begins!! Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual, especially compared to the last couple Glitch chapters, but those were getting pretty insane. I know it's only 3,000+ words, but I figure a 3,000-5,000 word chapter ratio is pretty good yeah? I think it'll be more manageable for me anyways. Here are a bunch of questions for you to answer! I love you all so much, and I really love hearing your guys's opinions. Don't be afraid to comment, I know it can be intimidating at times, especially if you're shy, believe me I know. I'm pretty shy myself, there's nothing wrong with being shy, so if you'd feel more comfortable pming the question answers to me that's perfectly okay to do. But no matter how early or late you are, whether I posted this chapter 5 minutes or five months ago, whether you're a new reader or an old reader, I value you. You matter, your voice, what you think, even if your not exactly sure how to say what you want to say, that matters. How you feel matters. I want to know. So please, answer away my dear glitchers.

1\. So, what did you think of this chapter?

2\. How did this chapter make you feel?

3\. Are you enjoying the obsidian cold content? If so tell me what you like. If not tell me what you don't. Be honest.

4\. I know it's only the first chapter of the second book but who are you shipping Clarity with and why? Why should Clarity be with the specific character your shipping her with? Give me some reasons!! I want to know why guys!

5\. How do you think Clarity'll react to meeting Nate?

6\. If Clarity was a mythical creature what would she be and why?

7\. What did you think of Claritys outfit? Be honest.

8\. If I wrote an original fantasy story where Clarity was the main character would you read it?

9\. What season 2 episode are you most excited to see Clarity in?

10\. What's your favorite Clarity moment that happened in this chapter?

11\. What day or days (depends on how things go, no promises) of the week would you like me to update Glitch 2 on?

12\. Is there anything you'd like to see more or less of in this story moving further?

13\. Whose your Clarity brotp and why?

14\. What song do you think describes Clarity?

15\. What makes you like my writing so much? Or maybe you hate my writing who knows, though if you do I'm not sure why you've come to the sequel story haha. Genuinely curious peoples.

16\. What was your favorite chapter from book 1?

17\. Legends all seasons + Clarity. Kiss, Marry, Kill, Go!

18\. How would you describe Clarity?

19\. Are there any questions your sick of seeing or think I should be asking?

20.Anything else you'd like to ask, Rant and or tell me!


	3. Ch 2: Secrets and Sides

"Another successful mission, Captain?" Gideon asked Rip, who was now wearing more normal clothing. 

"Yes, well," Rip started as he walked into the library. "It seems I don't share our team's definition of success, but let's see if our labors came to a certain fruition, shall we?" 

"Well, that was fun." Sara commented walking into the room, now changed out of that long flowing yellow and blue dress. 

"I'm in no mood for a lecture, Sara." Rip replied. 

"Too tired from dishing 'em out?" Sara asked walking over to lean on the library desk. 

"Replacing the Time Masters is an enormous responsibility, Sara, and one which I fear our team is ill equipped... " Rip began only for a menacing quake to rock the ship. The force so great it actually made Clarity fall out of the libraries monitor the glitch having been hanging out with Gideon in the ships systems. Clarity falling to the floor with a groan her ears ringing, the whole room spinning. A few lights in the room sparking as Clarity struggled to reorient herself. 

"Clarity!" Rip offered his hand to her. "Are you alright?" 

"Ah," She rubbed her ankle, sitting up. Almost having twisted her ankle with the way she fell. She grabbed onto Rip's hand, her fingerless sparkly blue glove with the lace trim settling softly against his palm, Clarity letting him help her up. "Yeah, what's wrong with the ship? It's never rattled me out of it like that before." 

"Gideon, are we under attack?" Sara asked the Ai. 

"Negative," Gideon denied, "that was a shock wave generated by a time quake." 

"A what?" Sara asked both Clarity and Sara looking to Rip for an explanation. 

"A Time Quake..."Clarity echoed never having heard the term before. "Uh, what is a Time Quake exactly?" 

"A disturbance in the temporal zone caused by an unusually large aberration." Rip answered. 

"You never mentioned a time quake before." Sara pointed out. 

"I've never experienced one on the waverider before. The first time was..." Rip pointed to Clarity his eyes widening in realization. "Back on the jumpship when I went to rescue you from the 40's..." Rip prayed that he was wrong as the three of them leaned towards the screen. "Gideon?" 

"The shock wave's point of origin was New York City, 1942." Gideon announced pulling up all sorts of images on the screen. 

"That's not... possible." Sara denied as she looked at the screen. 

"Well, apparently it's not impossible either." Clarity frowned biting at her knuckle on her pointer finger. 

"Gideon alert the team to what's happened. Have everyone report to the bridge now." Rip ordered walking out of the library, Sara and Clarity following behind. The team all filing around the console. 

"Wow," Ray sighed turning away from the screen not wanting to look anymore. 

"Someone just blew up New York." Jax crossed his arms. 

"And we felt it on the ship?" Todd asked him and Snart late to the meeting per usual. 

"When'd it happen?" Snart asked walking into the room. 

"During World War II. Think we can all guess who that someone is." Sara crossed her arms.

"Nazis." Mick complained. "I hate Nazis." 

"You and me both." Todd agreed, "They're supremacist assholes."

"But the question is how'd they get a nuke in 1942?" Clarity wondered.

"Aided by some sort of time traveling ally, obviously." Rip replied.

"No, I got that, but who'd want to ally themselves with Nazi's?" Clarity's face scrunched in distaste. "I mean, they're Nazi's, no one likes Nazi's except other Nazi's and I don't think there's a time traveling one of those. We would've noticed." 

"First rule of crime sparky, doesn't matter the era, you don't have to like 'em to do business." Snart leaned on the console. "So long as you get paid what you want your golden."

"Or this pirate doesn't care about money and just wants to see some chaos." Mick added, knowing full well if he was in this time travelers shoes he'd just want to see everything burn, to hell with whatever money they'd give him. That was just a bonus. 

"Nothing spells chaos better than pushing the war tide in the Nazi's favor." Todd shook his head shoulders tight.

"Wait, does that mean the Allied forces lost the war?" Stein asked in panic.

"In which case, why aren't we speaking German right now?" Jax asked.

"We might be, but because we're all speaking the same language we don't know it?" Todd took a guess. 

"We'd hear the accent," Clarity denied, "It's not just the words, it's our voices too." 

"So, we're not all germanified because.." Snart sweeped out a hand gesturing for someone else to explain. 

"Because we're in the temporal zone." Ray figured.

"And because it takes time for the consequences of an aberration... even one as cataclysmic as this one, to ripple throughout time." Rip explained.

"But if it's still rippling we can still fix this and stop the bomb." Clarity pointed out.

"It's worth a shot if we can swing it," Todd agreed. "No way am I letting those bastards hit us so close to home."

"So how much time do we have to stop it?" Sara asked walking forwards closer to the group.

"Isn't traveling to that particular time precisely what Rex Tyler told us not to do?" Rip looked at everyone.

"Well, what's the alternative? We let New York blow up?" Sara asked him. 

"We can't just ignore an aberration big enough to cause a time quake." Clarity insisted.

"It's not like there are Time Masters left to stop it." Ray pointed out.

"No one else is going to correct this but us." Snart agreed.

"Miss Lance is right," Stein said. "We are history's last line of defense."

"I like the sound of that." Jax agreed.

"So do I."Snart nodded.

"I'd rather die than speak German." Mick said.

"Cmon, Rip we have to at least try." Clarity told him.

Rip sighed, walking away from the console hands on his face. Yet again this team was going against him. Rip spun around. "Best case scenario, let's assume that Mr. Tyler is wrong and we all end up not dying in 1942. What if, in endeavoring to save New York, we make things worse?" Rip asked.

"What could be worse than a genocidal fascist nuclear-armed super power?"Stein challenged.

"Answer: Nothing." Snart replied.

"Relax, Captain." Sara grabbed Claritys hand, a silent signal for her to come with her. "We got this." 

"It's true! We do!" Clarity agreed giving Rip a thumbs up as Sara and her disappeared from sight. 

"Where are they going?" Todd wondered. 

"Maybe they're taking an early page out of you and Snart's book?" Jax suggested. 

"Wait, Jefferson, you mean to imply that Clarity and Miss Lance are canoodling?" Steins eye brows raised. 

"You mean screwing, Professor." Mick corrected fixing his jacket sleeve. 

"I'm sorry, they're what?" Rip demanded more than asked. This was the first he was hearing about any of this. Why did no one ever tell him anything? 

"Cmon," Jax gestured around. "I can't be the only one who noticed they've been spending a lot of time together or the only one whose heard them sneaking around at odd hours of the night." 

"Flicks glitching really isn't as silent as she thinks. Her lightning makes a sort of crackling sound. I've been hearing her teleport around the ship from our room." Todd angled his head in Leonard's direction. After six months of dating the two shared a room on the ship. About three months in it was getting harder and harder to fall asleep without the other next to them, so they'd talked it over and Todd moved in to Leonard's room. "This tin can gets pretty echoey." 

"Standing around talking bout it isn't going to get us any answers. Those two have been acting suspicious. It's about time someone got some details." Snart went to walk out of the room. 

"Hey! Wait, I'm coming too." Ray walked after him catching up to the ice villain with a few long strides.

"Everyone can't just leave! We're still having a meeting." Rip protested. 

"I'm going to see if I can pinpoint the aberrations center." Ray replied over his shoulder, though really he wanted to check on Sara make sure she was okay. 

"Fine...fine." Rip waved a hand. "But the rest of you are staying. We have a lot of things to get to the bottom of." 

"Gideon," Sara let go of Claritys hand once they were behind closed doors. "I need you to pull up everything you can on the target in 1942." 

"I assume that by "target" you mean Damien Darhk." The Ai answered back in reply. 

"You are finally getting the hang of this whole revenge thing." Sara crossed her arms. 

"Justice for Laurel thing," Clarity corrected. "We're doing this to save your sister and make sure he doesn't paralyze Felicity or hurt anyone else. Don't lose sight of that." 

"Whatever you say, Pachirisu." Sara replied. 

"Sara, I'm serious." Clarity purposefully leaned against the bookshelf so she blocked the assassins view of the monitor. 

"So am I. Clarity, move you're in the way. I can't see anything." Sara walked up to her intent on getting her to slide over but Clarity wasn't budging, placing her hands on the assassins shoulders. 

"Listen to me," Clarity's hands slid down her shoulders to rest her hands just above Sara's elbows. "We have to make sure we're doing this for the right reasons. This mission of ours isn't just about killing Damien Darhk."

"Maybe not for you-"

"No. Not for either of us." Clarity denied, Claritys hands sliding down to hold Sara's. "It can't be. Don't forget that he has a little girl. If we kill him in the 40's, she gets written out of existence. Her father might be horrible, but she's an innocent in all of this. I'm not about to tell you that her life is worth more than your sisters, but-" 

"But it sure sounds like that's exactly what your about to do and I don't want to hear it." Sara replied pulling her hands back. "If you don't want to help me anymore,if you're backing out then you can leave."

"Sara...I-I've seen what getting erased from existence does to a person. Your entire body chips and cracks away like you're made of porcelain. One crack grows, spreads across your entire body. There's this horrid whiteish blue light that eats away at you from the inside out til your nothing at all." Clarity thought back to the look of sheer terror that had been in Eobard Thawne's eyes. He'd looked straight at her, after he spoke to Barry. "I suppose this is my last chance to say it. Clarity Springs, I -" She hadn't been able to hear the rest. A cry of pain replacing the last two words that would have completed his sentence. "It's nowhere near painless. It might even be a fate worse than death. It's terrifying to watch let alone go through. A little girl is going to be put through that if you kill him here."

"So what? Now that we're so close to ending him you're growing a conscience? You didn't seem to have a problem with it back in the 70's." Sara pointed out. "Same thing would've happened."

"I didn't know about her then. That was before we did all this research on him." Clarity defended her decision. "Felicity might be my best friend, but we usually don't really talk about the big bad terrorizing our lives unless we have to, and we definitely don't talk about their families." 

"And now that you know it's suddenly different? The fact that his kid erases changes everything for you?" Sara asked. 

"Doesn't it for you?" Clarity asked. 

"No." Sara told her. "It doesn't."

"I don't believe that." Clarity shook her head.

"You should. It's true. As long as Darhk's dead and my sisters alive whatever it costs its worth it."

"Not if it costs a little girl her life, especially not if it costs you." Clarity protested. "Laurel wouldn't want that."

"Don't act like you'd know what my sister would want." Sara took her hands back. "You barely even knew her."

"You're right, I-I didn't know her. I'm sorry." Clarity apologized. "I just...I remember what you said, about Laurel bringing you back. She went through all that trouble... for you to risk damaging yourself like this it doesn't seem right. At least ... not to me."

"Clarity-"

"I don't want you to lose yourself." Clarity turned to look at her again continuing on. "Grief can change a person, revenge even more so even if you started out with noble intentions. You told me you'd been lost for as long as you could remember that you were just starting to find yourself again. The second you stop caring, when your vision tunnels and you can't see anything else but him dead and Laurel saved your going to be lost all over again. You can't ignore any consequences that you might regret later on. Don't lose your way now, Sara. Don't lose the humanity you've worked so hard to get back. That's all I'm saying." 

"I won't." Sara told her, those two words feeling so weighted even as they left her. "I know the risks Clarity, and I'm fine with them if it gets my sister back. Are you going to help me devise a plan or not?"

Clarity hesitated but ultimately nodded finally moving out of the way of the screen.

"All right, so we know that he was alive during 1942, so we just need to know where he is." Sara looked to screen pacing the floor.

"According to a 1942 FBI file, the target was spotted here." Gideon moved some images around so the two could see the file.

"My hack of history's major security databases that I incorporated into Gideons data banks really-" Clarity turned to face Sara. Clarity's breath hitched, leaning back clutching the bookshelf, whatever else she was about to say cut off as Sara was suddenly right in front of her, mere centimeters between them as the library door creaked open. As fast as Sara had come on to her, she was already moving back. The screen contents having been swept away off the screen with a hurried slide of the assassins hand. Clarity's heart racing in her chest 

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Ray walked fully into the room. 

"I'd say the same but I really don't care." Snart studied the monitor in suspicion. 

"No," Sara shook her head. " Clarity and I were reading up on 1942." 

"Were you now?" Snart asked crossing his arms. 

"Uh, Sara was reading." Clarity took the half lie a little further adjusting her beret. "I was explaining since, you know, I lived there for a few years. I'm sure Todd can tell you all about it." 

"Tempting, but I'll pass for now." Snart replied not believing either of the two for a second, but Clarity didn't seem frazzled beyond compare either at being caught doing anything. Something else was going on here.

"You've been spending a lot of time down here lately, alone. Just the two of you." Ray pointed out.

"Am I not allowed in the library with Clarity?" Sara raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Ah, you just never struck me as a book worm." Ray replied to her. "Thought you two might be doing something in here that wasn't reading." 

"It's the library, that's pretty much all it's used for." Clarity laughed looking between Snart and Ray. 

"Is there something you want to ask Ray?" Sara crossed her arms as the Atom lingered awkwardly, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say. 

"I'm just making sure that you're not holding onto anything." Ray looked to Sara then to Clarity. "That nothings being taken advantage of."

Clarity looked at him confused, what was he talking about? "The only thing being taken advantage of is the library. I mean," Clarity walked over hopping up to sit on the desk, Clarity trying to save their little cover story. "The desk in here is pretty comfortable."

"I'll take your word for it." Snart replied wheels turning in his head. What could they be doing in here? Clarity was much too calm for them to have been caught in the act. 

"I-I know a thing or two about grief, about moving on, so if you ever want to talk about Laurel or anything..." Ray trailed looking to Sara. Snart smirked as the pieces all clicked. Yes that had to be it. Clarity was trying to be a little hero and help Sara out. It seemed the two were going behind Rips back, if that was the case then Snart wanted in. 

"Then I know where to find you." Sara replied. "Thank you."

"I'll catch up with you in a bit, Pachirisu." Sara patted Claritys knee. With that said Sara and Snart left the room. The thief intent on joining whatever side mission Sara had going on. Anything to get under the captains skin. 

"Miss Lance. Mr. Snart," Martin nodded at the two as he passed them walking into the room. "Any luck pinpointing the epicenter of the temporal aberration?"

"No." Ray replied with a little shake of his head. 

"We haven't started yet." Clarity admitted. "Gid, a little nudge in the right direction please?" 

"Perhaps these news reports will prove useful." Gideon pulled up news reports on the screen

"Thanks, this is exactly what we needed." Clarity told her. 

"I know, I'm happy to help creator." Gideon replied. 

"Oh, that's good news, even though we get nuked, we still win the war." Ray trying to look on the bright side as always.

"Look at the date, Dr. Palmer." Stein pointed out.

"October 8th 1947...no, it's supposed to end earlier than that." Clarity shook her head. "Its supposed to be September 2nd 1945." 

"In this version of history World War II lasts two more years." Ray realized.

"And claims 12 million more lives." Stein continued to read.

"All those people." Clarity shook her head. "No wonder this aberration caused a time quake." 

"Including Albert Einstein." Ray added. 

"Actually, Einstein went missing just prior to the attack on New York." Gideon corrected. 

"Really?" Clarity complained. "Einstein just vanished before a bomb got dropped? Did he think he'd get blamed? That's so not cool." 

"Wait. W-wait." An idea struck Stein at Claritys complaint. "Perhaps these two events aren't merely coincidental. Think about it, a Nobel Prize winning physicist goes missing."

"And miraculously, the Germans get the bomb three years ahead of us." Ray followed along. 

"Without any difficulty whatsoever." Clarity continued. 

"They must've kidnapped Einstein, forced him to build them an A-bomb, which means the only way for us to fix the aberration..." Stein was really getting excited now. 

"Is for us to kidnap him first." Ray grinned. 

"Just like we did with Perry." Clarity smiled. 

"Yes!" Stein fist pumped. 

"Ha!" Ray laughed to himself. "Gideon, please chart a course for New York City, 1942."

"Oh, my God." Stein was all but panting in excitement. "I can't believe I'm going to meet... Albert Einstein."

"Me neither, guess I have to doll myself up for the 40's. Giddy, time to accessorize, leave no piece of lace unthreaded, Pearl un polished, or diamond unshined because I'm going back with a splash of color like you wouldn't believe."

"Are you referring to the G117 ensemble?" Gideon asked. "That's quite the number."

"Oh, I know, but I dressed so ugh while I had amnesia. Time for the 40's to see the true me." 

"You're outfits ready and waiting." Gideon told her. 

Within a few minutes all the Legends were changed and heading off the ship, save for Jax who had to fix the time drive to the ship, and Todd who made the excuse of not wanting to deal with the homophobic times of his era, but really just didn't want Jax to feel too left out deciding to keep him company as he did his work. 

"So how do we find Einstein in a city of 7 million people?" Stein wondered as they walked past a fountain. 

"Well, we just look for the physicist with the crazy white hair." Ray grinned, Martin looking back at him unamused. "I mean the other one." 

"Sure you do." Snart drawled as he walked beside Sara. 

"According to Gideon, there's a cocktail party at Columbia this evening." Rip informed the 

"Cocktail party? Means booze. Where is it?" Mick asked despite Rip already saying where it was. 

"At Columbia, I just... Why does no one ever listen to me?" Rip complained. 

"I listen," Clarity did a twirl in front of him, gaining Rip's attention so Sara and Snart could both start walking away without being noticed. "See? No glitter this time." 

"That dress is from the 2000's, Clarity." Rip scolded. "I'd wager that's just as worse. You get no bonus points for breaking a rule in a different manner even if it is more subtle this time." 

"But it was inspired by the 40's," Clarity protested. "so it counts." 

"No it doesn't." Rip protested. "The fabrics different, and why in the bloody hell the do you have on bridal heels?"

"I thought they were cute." She replied. 

"Oh," Rip sighed. "Of course you did." 

"Hey," Ray saw Sara and Snart about to walk off . "Where you going?" 

"I have a grandfather that's in the FBI." Sara started another half lie. "I figured I'd check in in case we need backup." 

"And I'm going with her." Snart replied. "Can't have a lady walk these filthy streets alone no matter how well she can handle herself. Given the times they might not take a woman seriously." 

"Oh. Good plan." Ray nodded at them both, he hesitated for a second before deciding he needed to investigate further. 

"Hey!" Rip yelled stopping Ray from following Sara and Snart who were both heading for a yellow taxi. "Where do you think you're going?" 

"Follow Sara, in case she needs backup." Ray replied. "Snart too, Todd asked me to look out for him while we were here and can't really do that from here so.." Ray shook his atom suit at Rip and dashed off behind some trees to put it on. 

"Oh, God." Rip groaned, already dreading what was to come. 

"Hey, don't worry. Everything's going to go as planned." Clarity told him, wrapping an arm around his. Little did he know that she wasn't just taking about kidnapping Einstein. 

"Take me to Conway and 5th." Sara told the driver as Snart slid into the cab with her. 

"And make it snappy." Snart slammed the door shut. "We're on the clock." 

"Oh, jeez." Ray flew himself to stand all teeny tiny on the hood of the car now in his suit. 

"Now, if memory serves Columbia is that building in dire need of a paint job right there." Clarity pointed, "Cmon everyone. Party's this way." 

"Finally, an answer." Mick grunted. 

Rip shot him a look as if to say 'are you kidding me?' 

The four of them all walked to the building, and headed inside. At least they all were about to. Clarity paused on the steps as she felt a chill run up her spine. A particular brutal wind blowing by in a sudden gust. Clarity having to hold her skirt down or risk it blowing up because of it. Eyes. She felt eyes on her. Familiar horrid watchful eyes. She turned scanning out over the people walking by and hailing cabs as the wind settled, but they were all going about their business. Nothing out of the ordinary, no one she recognized. She turned and scanned rooftops, building windows, still no one watching her that she could see. But she could feel...she had felt...

"Miss Springs," Rip cut through Clarity's thoughts hanging out Columbia's doors. "Now really isn't the time for sight seeing or reminiscing. If the Germans get to Einstein before us New York will be bombed." 

"Yeah, I know, but I thought I felt..." Clarity scanned the crowd one more time yet still she saw nothing. No flashes of red lightning, or blonde hair, or yellow anything. No cause for alarm. Maybe it really was just a freak gust of wind. Wind did that, right? It was just a regular windy day in the forty's. Nothing to worry about. "Nevermind. Time to get Einstein." 

"Stunning as ever, My Glitch..." Eobard muttered stepping out from behind a set of trees once the Glitch had gone indoors. Eobards watch started beeping and his smile dropped. "Soon, we'll be together again, Clarity. You'll see. Fate's crossed our paths once more, who are we to deny it?" 

Clarity and the boys climbing up the stairs to where the party was none the wiser about the speedster who'd just sped away outside chased by something worse than a time wraith literally running for his life. 

"Never been to a nerd party before." Mick remarked as they got to the grand hall. 

"You mean a physics symposium." Stein corrected. 

"Nerd party." Mick repeated. 

"Oh, I missed this song." Clarity smiled closing her eyes, swaying to the melody of the old timey 40's music. Her feet stayed planted on the ground but her upper half twisted from side to side in a little movement as she hummed along to it. Just what she needed to calm herself from that stupid scare at least only slightly. 

"Keep your eyes open." Rip advised sipping his drink, placing another in Clarity's open hand. The Glitch's eyes opening at the sudden feel of a glass in her hand, her fingers deftly closing around it. "We're sure to be in the company of German spies."

"Right, Sorry," Clarity apologized, "couldn't resist. Uh, Okay, so I spy with my little contact covered eyes someone sciencey and in desperate need of a comb." 

"Th-th-that's him." Stein spotted Einstein across the room hitting on two women correctly guessing who Clarity had seen. "The greatest mind the world has ever known." 

"I am merely demonstrating Newton's third law. "For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction." Einstein told a woman who just hit him for grabbing her rear.

"Ha ha! I like him." Mick nodded. "He's a pig." 

"I... I don't." Claritys nose scrunched up, wishing she had followed Sara's lead and worn a shall or a scarf so she could cover up just a tad. But of course silly her had insisted it would have ruined the look, and yes it would have, but at least then she'd feel less exposed. Then again she never expected that someone like Albert Einstein would be a creep or that she'd scare herself because of some wind. She held her drink up just a little higher as if that would be accurate protection against prying eyes that wanted a peak at her cleavage. "He's so much older than they are...that's gross...and he's looking over...wait is h-he looking at m-me? Oh my God, I think Einstein just ogled me...ew, ew, ew, ew, ick, ick, ick,...oh this isn't happening, Mick your burning this dress when we get back to the ship." Clarity's glass shook in her grip threatening to spill as her lightning danced in her palm, Claritys eyes flashing an abnormal blue glow for an instant before it faded. In this moment, despite priding herself on her fashion sense Clarity didn't like being looked at in that way, at least not by a man old enough to be her father. 

"Trade ya, Sparky." The next thing Clarity knew Mick had stolen her drink and she had the Arsonists jacket placed across her shoulders, the belt that came with it shoved in one of its pockets making it heavier on one side. Clarity looked at Mick eye brows raised in slight surprise.

"What? It's good booze. Have the damned hat too." Mick plopped his hat that he still refused to wear on Claritys head, at a slight diagonal angle so it would stay on her. Now his other hand was free to grab a little sandwich off a tray from a passing waiter. Clarity shoved her arms through the much much too big sleeves, and buttoned the top button. 

"I just found our spies." Rip told the trio, clearly the only one actually focused right now, again. 

"Oh, yeah definitely, they should have used a top stitch. Rookie mistake." Clarity eyed the stitching on the lapels in disdain for the poor craftsmanship. 

"Says the woman who's wearing a dress made out of material that won't be created for another 30 years." Rip remarked. 

"I'm just a little fashion forwards." Clarity replied, "they on the other hand are fashion backwards. Their uniforms are so last season." 

"Them?" Stein asked utterly baffled not seeing how the army people stood out. 

"Notice their uniforms. The stitching on the lapels, it's exquisite." Rip explained to him taking another sip of his drink. 

"You mean to say fake." Stein realized. 

"We really have to work on your spy skills." Clarity fiddled with Mick's hat. 

"Mm-hmm." Rip hummed in agreement sipping his drink. 

-meanwhile outside a crappy New York warehouse- 

Snart got out of the cab first and held out a hand which Sara took. 

"Keep the change." Snart told the driver throwing him a hundred dollar bill. "Forget you ever came here." 

The assassin and the thief making their way into the building both having old fashioned guns hidden on their person. 

"If this is going to turn into a shoot out you should have brought Clarity to cover our asses." Snart whispered lowly as they snuck around. "Getting shot wasn't part of the deal." 

"Clarity was getting all soft about Dharks kid getting erased. I couldn't risk her getting in my head and talking me out of it at the last second. You know how she is and you know what? I could say the same about you not asking, Todd." 

"What about it?" Snart froze hiding behind a column as two guys in suits walked by. 

"You're the one who didn't want to get Todd involved in any of this." Sara replied, "He would've come to cover our asses too if you asked him." 

"The only crime Todd's ever committed was being attracted to guys. I may love that man, but a criminal he is not. If the shooting attracts cops I don't want him getting pinched and have his JSA buddies come running, that wouldn't be too good for the timeline." Snart tightened his grip on his gun. 

"Didn't know you cared so much about the timeline." Sara replied, as they paused near some crates. 

"I don't, I care about him." Snart corrected. "And if you tell anyone I ever said any of this I will freeze you so solid that Clarity, Mick, even the professor and the kid won't be able to melt you out." 

"What happens in this warehouse stays in this warehouse." Sara replied, "Now, shut up. I have a bastard that needs to be shot." 

"Surprise." Ray grew to normal size both Snart and Sara whipping around to point their guns at him. 

"Surprise." Ray whispered putting his hands up. 

"Are you trying to get shot?" Snart glared. 

"Uh, no, I've got my hands up. See?" Ray waved his hands as Sara forced them down. 

"How long have you been following me and Snart?" Sara demanded lowering her gun. 

"How long have you been following Darhk?" Ray countered. 

"Shut your mouth, Ray." Sara replied as a car pulled up. "We got company." 

"And it's by no means friendly." Snart added just in case he needed an extra reason to shut up. "Some of us don't have bullet proof exo suits if things go south." 

"Guten Abend, mein Herren." Dhark greeted the fellow bad guys. 

"Are they speaking..." Sara began. 

"German." Ray confirmed. 

"Time's cementing." Snart leaned against a crate. "It won't be long til we all sound like that." 

-back at Columbia- 

"The extraction team is on the move." Rip spoke into his com alerting Gideon and the other legends. 

"Let me talk, I speak "physicist."" Stein told Mick and Clarity as the three walked up to him. "Oh, Herr Professor, I'm so sorry to interrupt." 

"Who are you?" Einstein asked looking confused at Stein. That is, before he focused his gaze on Clarity, "Actually," his voice gained a more suggestive tone. "Who are you?" 

Clarity's lips parted slightly, but no words came out. She for all intensive purposes had frozen under his gaze. Her stomach sinking as he looked at her with a gaze that no man his age should ever be giving her. She felt the urge to button another one of the buttons on Micks jacket, but she didn't want to do anything to draw his eyes anywhere. She flicked her eyes away from him then back and he was still looking. How long had it been? Only a few seconds but it felt like hours. Talk. Say something. Why couldn't she? Why was it so hard all of a sudden? Had it been him eyeing her outside? She didn't even have to say her real name. She could make one up but she couldn't just keep standing here. Spill a drink, trip into a waiter, do something, move, Clarity don't just stand there. She urged herself, but for all intensive purposes even as her mind was racing, shouting at herself to do something, she just stayed stupidly frozen staring back like a deer caught in headlights. 

"Shy are we?" Einstein observed. "No matter, my first wife was the same. What is a name but a label, Ja? There are other things that you could do for me that does not require talking. You should get to know these lovely ladies here." Einstein gestured to the women beside him. "I'm sure your friendship will be quite intimate." 

"I'm out," Mick passed his empty glass to Clarity stepping slightly in front of her. "Go get me another drink toots." 

Clarity's mouth closed then parted again, eyes flicking between Mick, Einstein and the empty glass. Everything was getting blurry. Why were her eyes doing that? Had he seriously just asked her to-

"Sometime today?" Mick dropped a few toothpicks in the glass. 

"Uh..sure." Clarity finally found her voice which came out far more small and nervous than she'd wanted it to. "I-I'll um like do that." 

"My colleague and I were just having a rather spirited debate about your theory of relativity. Perhaps you can help us settle it." Stein proposed once Clarity was gone away. 

"I was this close to getting them both to come back to my room." The two girls Einstein had been with walked away in boredom. Einstein pointed to Clarity. "And getting her to join!" 

"Well," Stein started, "What about your wife?" 

"The one who died or the one who divorced me 30 years ago?" Einstein challenged. 

"Come on, it's time to go." Mick pulled Einstein by the arm not being gentle whatsoever. 

Clarity walked off towards a table setting the glass down. Her lightning shattering the glass and along with a few bottles of champagne that she'd been about to pour in it. A few people pausing to look at her. Clarity did her best to sweep it into a pile so it didn't look all exploded and more like it was knocked over. "My bad..." she whispered holding up a hand, brushing her hair behind an ear. "Sorry, Sorry...my fault." 

"What the hell are you doing?" Rip hissed walking over. "Why aren't you over there? You're supposed to be near him so you can Glitch him if the spies start firing which I gather they're about to do momentarily." 

"Uh...sorry." Clarity jumped slightly at his tone. "That was an accident, I'll go back um." Clarity replied, blinking a bit, eyes flicking to the shattered pieces, voice soft. "Mick... Mick wants a drink." 

"When doesn't he?" Rip sighed, before he looked at Clarity. Like really looked at her. "Hang on, Are..are you crying..?" 

"Uh.." Clarity wiped at her face, pulling her hand back. "I am, so I am." She sniffled lightly. "Sorry...don't know why I'm doing that. It's..It's windy today, isn't it?" 

"Clarity, if you need to go back to the ship..."

"I need to know if it's windy or not. I can't ask Gid she'll just tell me what I want to hear." Clarity smoothed out her skirt dress all stained with champagne. "Is it windy? Yes or no question, let's talk about the weather, just for a second and then, I stop my cries and we take out all those spies and no one dies." 

"Now that you ask it's really not..." Rip didn't miss the way her face scrunched up as if pained "not that bad out there. Sun's shining, but it's..it's a bit windy I suppose." Rip paused. "Why does it matter?" 

"It doesn't," Clarity replied. "Um," Clarity rapped her fingers on the table. "Lets just stop those spies yeah? I could really use a shower, I've got champagne all over me...kind of stings. That's all." Clarity started towards a spy. 

-In the crappy New York warehouse-

"You don't have to speak German to know what "uranium" means." Ray commented. 

"So what?" Sara replied really not caring. 

"We came here to do a job, Boy Scout." Snart tapped his gun against a crate getting restless. Those precious seconds of getaway time being eaten away. 

"Yeah? Well so did I." Ray replied. "Even Einstein can't build a bomb without fuel. Darhk must be the one supplying the Nazis." 

"Great, nobody cares." Snart told him. 

"Damien Darhk murdered my sister in 2016. If I take him out here in 1942..." Sara started to explain. 

"You save her." Ray finished.

"I've been waiting six months to get this son of a bitch." Sara admitted. "All that planning, those wasted nights where I should've been doing other things with Clarity instead of researching that monster." 

"Wait, so you and Clarity aren't sleeping together?" 

"No, Ray, we haven't been sleeping together." Sara replied with a little roll of her eyes. When she found who started that rumor they were deader than Damien was about to be. "So quit talking already so I can focus. I've got to kill him." 

"You're gonna have to wait a little while longer. We gotta let him go." Ray told her.

"Like hell she doesn't. Sara don't listen to him." Snart protested. 

"Until we get our hands on the uranium he's selling, New York City's hanging in the balance." Ray told her, hoping she'd see reason." 

Sara sighed. "I really hate you sometimes, Ray. Let's go, Snart. I'll kill him some other time." 

"Hey..you weren't really about to let her take the shot were you?" Ray asked Snart as Sara wrapped her arms around Ray's neck. 

"If someone even tried to kill my sister I'd do the same as Sara is." Snart replied wrapping his around the atoms waist from behind. Ray flying the two back to the waverider.

-back at Columbia-

"What do you two think you're doing?" Einstein demanded.

"We have to get you out of here, your life is in danger." Stein insisted. 

"This is why I never travel without my security detail." Einstein glared. "Help! I'm being kidnapped!" 

"We might not look like it, but we're the good guys." 

"Why should I believe that you are really a physicist?" Einstein asked. 

"Because for every action..." Martin began to explain, punching Einstein in the face knocking him out. "there's an equal and opposite reaction."

"Damn," Mick complained. "I wanted to see, Sparky do that." 

"Yes, Well, it would seem I have beaten her to it. Now best get back to the ship before he wakes up." Stein reiterated, Clarity already having Glitched back there to shower after Rip and her had taken out the last of the german spies. Rip waiting for the two on the steps. Their mission completed, or so they thought. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Haha well, we're getting there you guys!! Next chapter we wrap up episode one and move onto episode two so that's super exciting! This was supposed to be the short chapter and it turned into 7,000 words, oops. Sorry, not sorry haha. 

Here are some questions for you to answer! 

1\. What are your thoughts on Clarity helping Sara? 

2\. Thoughts on Clarity almost seeing Eobard? 

3\. What did you think of both of Claritys outfits? 

4\. What do you think was the best brotp in this chapter? And why? 

5\. Do you have a favorite moment in this chapter? If so what is it? And yes, if picking is too hard for you, you can pick more than one. 

6\. Do you like having my chapters so long? Or would you like me to shorten them? 

7\. What ships do you want to happen for this book and future Glitch books and why do you want them to happen? 

8\. If All the legends got turned into animals then what animals would they be? 

9\. How many times did Clarity apologize this chapter? 

10\. Is there anything about Claritys past you'd like to see a flashback of? If so what? 

11\. Do you feel like Claritys currently in a good place to be in a relationship? 

12\. What's your favorite word to read? 

13\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant and or tell me!


	4. Ch 3: Time to Scatter

"Captain Hunter is calling a meeting. It would seem New York is still in peril." Gideon informed Clarity who had just gotten through drying her hair from her shower. 

It had taken her a while, a lot longer than she was proud of, to actually step into the shower under the waters spray, and it took even longer to so much as turn the shower on. Clarity having checked over the bathroom for a camera of any kind in even the smallest of crevices. Even in the bottle of hairspray Kendra had left behind on the ship that Clarity accidentally sprayed in her eyes when peering straight into the nozzle. Clarity'd had to calm her powers so she could shower. In order to do that, she had to be calm, to relax, and she couldn't do that without checking. No matter how many times Gideon told her there was nothing there, even though she couldn't feel anything with her powers, she didn't trust either, there may be something she was missing. 

Her search came up empty and so she kept her mind as clear as she possibly could as she finally stepped under the spraying water. The Glitch doing her best to think of nothing but the temperature of the water hitting her bare skin, any other thoughts positive or negative, would lead to a thorough shocking. Enjoying a shower was something that Clarity didn't get to do anymore since she got her powers. No singing in the shower, no letting her thoughts run wild, or anything of the sort. It was one of the many things she sometimes missed about not having powers. 

She was now changed back into the sweater dress she'd been wearing before. Her shoes, gloves, and jewelry already put back on. The Glitch now applying a fresh coat of makeup to her face. 

"Thanks Gid." Clarity murmured putting her buret back on her head, touching up her make up. "I'll be right there...there's something I need to do first." 

"Are you sure you're alright, Creator?" Gideon asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Clarity replied, leaning back setting her pink lipstick down once it'd been applied. "Really, I just worked myself up over nothing that's all. So some old award winning scientist guy wanted to sleep with me...it's not like it'd be the first time." 

Sure, Clarity didn't know how old Thawne technically was, especially not in his real body, but back then, that night, he had been in the body of a 50 something year old, or his body had looked like that of a 50 something year old? Clarity didn't exactly know the logistics of how Thawne had changed his appearance to look like Wells, but either way, to her, from her point of view, there was at least somewhere between a 20-30 year age gap between them that night. Similar to how big the age gap between Einstein and herself was. 

Clarity shoved the dress, the shoes, and the rest of the accessories, even the bobby pins she'd put in her hair, into a trash bag. She tied it up, glitched to the ships incinerator, and threw it in to make sure she'd never make the mistake of wearing it again, feeling as if the stains would never come out, like it wouldn't ever be clean again, even if she managed to get out the spilled champagne there was something that would always feel dirty about it now. 

"Okay..." Clarity took a deep shaky breath watching the bag burn away. "Everything's okay now...it was just the wind, Clarity. Just the wind and some disgusting old man who thought he'd get lucky at a party. That's it. Not a big deal. So, no more crying, no more thinking, there's a city that needs saving." 

Clarity glitched to the parlour where Snart, Sara, Rip and Stein were already gathered. 

"Is no one else coming?" Clarity asked as she walked over to the circular table everyone was standing around. 

"Mick and Todd are watching Einstein, and Jax is still working on making repairs to the ship." Snart told her. "This is everyone." 

"Now that you're here we can begin." Rip leaned on the table. "So, while we were busy safeguarding Professor Einstein..."

"The Nazis were busy kidnapping his ex." Sara crossed her arms. 

"Of course they were." Clarity shook her head. Why had it never dawned on her to check on his ex? Maybe because she took it for granted it was Einstein himself who made the bomb. Why had she been so quick to assume that? Of course Mileva would've been the easier target. It hadn't even occurred to Clarity to think of her. The attempt on Einstein was probably just icing on the cake for them. 

"Who is this ex of his? How does she know how to build a bomb? She peak at his notes?" Snart inclined his head in the Professors direction. 

"Her name is Mileva Maric," Stein explained. "She's a fellow nuclear physicist." 

"Who, let me guess, had no one guarding her." Rip sighed. 

"But why take her? Are they trying to get Einstein to cooperate?" Snart asked. 

"No, I think it's more straight forward than that. They don't even need Einstein now, She's actually a bit of a genius." Clarity replied. "I did a paper on her in eighth grade. I don't remember a lot other than there were some theories she actually helped Einstein with his work. Sorry... Honestly, didn't think of her til right now." 

"Yes," Stein agreed. "Einstein's collaborations with Ms. Maric were a closely guarded secret between the two of them." 

"Guess the secrets out now." Snart leaned back against the wall. 

"A secret that the Germans apparently knew, so unless we can determine where they're keeping her while she manufactures their bomb... " Rip said rubbing at his forehead, hand karate chopping in the air. 

"If I had to guess, I'd say she's with Damien Darhk's uranium." Ray walked into the room now changed out of his suits outer mechanical layer. 

"Thats just who we need to have Uranium." Clarity bit her finger. "He's tried to blow up cities before or...is he going to?" 

"He's going to." Snart replied, because Clarity had yet to hear that Sara hadn't killed him yet. Snart's comment conveying the hidden message to her. 

"Damien Darhk? As in..." Stein began. 

"The man who murdered your sister." Rip finished all eyes on Sara now, the assassin sighed. Clarity was quick to wrap an arm around her in a side hug. 

"Thanks Clarity..." Sara whispered. 

"How is Damien Darhk even alive in 1942?" Stein demanded finding it rather impossible. 

"Thanks to the Lazarus Pit, he hardly ages." Ray answered him. 

"I think his magic has something to do with it too. I mean Sara went in that mystical jacuzzi and she's not going to live forever." Clarity looked at Sara leaning towards her, eyes curious. "You aren't going to live forever are you?" 

"No, Clarity, I'm not going to live forever. Yes, the pit brought me back from death, but it only extended it past that point. Damien went in uninjured and probably cast a spell or something." 

"You have quite the knowledge on the subject." Rip remarked suspicion entering his tone. 

"Sara's kind of an expert on Damien Darhk." Ray looked to the two women. "After that little spiel, I'd wager Clarity is too." 

"Drop it, Ray." Sara warned. 

"No one likes a tattle tale." Snart pointed his finger at him. "Zip it. We have a lady to rescue." 

"I'm sorry," Ray told them turning to Rip. "but while you were all saving Einstein, Sara was off on her own secret side mission to kill Laurel's killer in the past with Snart and Clarity knew all about it and didn't say anything." 

"Was that why you were crying earlier?" Rip asked Clarity, still trying to make sense of that. 

"You were crying?" Stein looked to Clarity the genius not having seen the tears too focused on Einstein's brilliance. "When was she crying?" 

"Back at the party." Rip replied with a wave of his hand. "Secret keeping become a bit too much for you, hm, Miss Springs? I'd imagine so, must be terribly hard keeping your relationship such a secret from everyone on top of some revenge scheme. Gideon didn't even know about it when I asked her. How'd you manage that? Another override? Thought we were done with those." 

Claritys eyebrows furrowed in confusion and unease, hand dropping from where it had been curled around Sara's waist. What was Rip talking about? What relationship? She wasn't in a relationship with anyone. "And I thought we were done having Gideon dig through information either of us would rather keep private about our lives. Not that I even know what you were searching for." 

"Oh don't act so confused. Everyone on this ship knows that your seeing each other." Rip told her, hands shoved in his pockets. "You think we don't hear you glitching around the place together every night? Couldn't be decent enough to tell people? Least Todd and Mr. Snart did so." 

"Oh my god, Clarity and I haven't been sleeping together!" Sara exclaimed throwing her hands up slamming them down on the table. "What you people think I'm just going to start something with Clarity while Laurels killer is still out there?"

"Well, Clarity could've came onto you.." Ray argued. 

"Really Raymond?" Stein gave him a withering glance. "I highly doubt that Clarity would be so insensitive when Miss Lance has been in mourning. She apparently isn't as over it as most of us suspected either." 

"Over it?" Snart glared. "A dead sisters not something you get over. Someone hurts them you kill em, some kills them you make them suffer the most poetically painful death imaginable." 

"Point is, I can't be with someone who I actually care about right now, not in any real way that matters and she deserves a lot more than just some meaningless sex on some library desk top. So would you all just stop spreading around rumors like that about us? Who even started that rumor? I swear I'll cut their tongue out." 

"Uh, I believe it was Jefferson. I'll have a talk with him." Stein replied. "No need for bodily harm." 

"Uh...t-thanks?" Clarity picked at the lace on her gloves. "I um..I-I think..." if anything Clarity just looked even more confused than before but for a different reason. Everyone had thought they were seeing each other? Was that why Jax had suggested she go upstairs with Sara? And everything Sara'd just said..she cared, she wanted something real, something more, something meaningful, but was it in the way Clarity was thinking? No, she was just overthinking things. Had to be. There was no way that the assassin liked her like that, right? Was she even Sara's type? Did Sara have a type? How did Clarity feel? What did she want? 

She didn't really know, too many thoughts running around in her head, colliding with counter arguments zipping around. A relationship hadn't been on her mind at least not when she was Clarity. Amy was a different story, but Clarity... she hadn't thought about being with someone like that after everything with Tyler, with Eobard and then she was time traveling. Though Felicity had seemingly given her permission to date Ray way back when Rip first recruited them. She didn't seem the billionaire as anything but a friend. In fact, the very prospect of dating always seemed so hard now after her five year engagement went down in shambles. If someone who she was with for that long couldn't handle it then how could she suspect any one else to? Even if they were used to all this craziness. How to explain to someone that you glow and sparks fly from your fingers when you get turned on? Was she even ready for a relationship? And what about Eobard what if he was- no. No, Clarity. She berated herself. It was just the wind. A freak breeze that came out of nowhere. Stop thinking. It was nothing. In any case, she definitely wasn't coming to any conclusions any time soon. 

"That solves that mystery." Snart clasped his hands together smirking lightly. "Or does it?" 

"You still shouldn't have tried to kill Darhk." Ray protested. "I can't believe you dragged Clarity into it either." 

"I didn't drag her into anything! She volunteered." Sara protested. "And I suppose you never thought about saving your fiancée?" 

"Yeah, of course I did," Ray replied hurt that Sara would even suggest otherwise, "but I never did it, because it's against the rules." 

"What rules?" Sara challenged. "We're not Time Masters, there are no rules." 

"Not any that apply to us." Snart added. 

"Well, if there were, there'd certainly be one about lying to your team." Ray glared. 

"Wake up." Snart told him. "This team was built on lies. If anything that's rule 1." 

"Okay, first that's horrible," Ray told him, "And second, That doesn't make it right." 

"Listen to yourself." Sara scoffed. "Look, we get it, you're perfect. Always the Boy Scout, aren't you, Raymond?"

"Yeah, well, I could say the same thing about you being an assassin." Ray replied not missing a beat. 

"Ray, stop." Clarity told him because that had been uncalled for. Sara was so much more than being an assassin, even if she was using her skill set to try and kill Darhk. She wasn't doing it just to kill him, at least Clarity didn't believe she was doing it just to kill him. 

"No, enough with the lies. Let's all be honest for once." Ray replied. 

"Well, if we're being honest, then let me get something off of my chest." Sara walked up to him. 

"Let's all just take a deep breath, shall we?" Stein tried to get between them. The tension in the room as thick as blood yet to be spilled. Though the professor went ignored by them all. 

"You think that you're such a big hero, Ray?" Sara asked. "Without that fancy suit you're nothing but a self-righteous rich guy." 

"Damn and people call me cold." Snart smirked. 

"Shut it, Snart." Sara told him. 

"Maybe you're right... but without my suit there's no way of finding Einstein's ex-wife, or Damien Darhk for that matter. Seeing as how Claritys not going to know what they feel like." 

"Sorry, what are you saying?" Rip asked cutting in. 

"That anyone who spends a lot of time around uranium... In this case Damien Darhk... Picks up trace amounts of radiation, which my suit can track." 

"And lead us straight to the Nazis' nuclear bomb." Stein realized. 

"Everyone suit up, and report to the cargobay. Time is of the essence. Gideon, spread the word to Mr. Jackson, Mr. Rice and Mr. Rory. We're going to need everyone." Rip ordered walking hurriedly to get any supplies that might be needed. 

In mere minutes the team was all suited up in the cargo bay. Gideon flying the waverider to the Garrett Shipyard in Hoboken, New Jersey where Ray's suit had tracked the bomb. 

"What's he doing here?" Clarity asked crossing her arms in front of herself shuffling back as Einstein walked into the bay behind Todd and Jax. 

"To hell if I know." Snart sighed, making sure his gun was correctly assembled. 

"I am coming with you." Einstein announced. 

"Dude, wants to help save his ex." Jax held out his arms and hit his palms on the outer sides of his thighs. 

"He can't do that." Clarity protested fingernails beginning to dig into her arms. 

"Bah," Einstein waved his hand eyeing Clarity up and down. His eyes focusing on certain private areas. "I will not listen to the likes of a woman." 

"Maybe if you had your girl wouldn't have left your sorry ass." Mick grunted, fixing him with a glare as he put his gloves on. "You're about three seconds away from getting socked in the jaw again. Quit trying to look up her skirt." 

"I was doing no such thing!" Einstein protested at being caught. 

"Yeah? And I'm the king of Belgium." Mick replied. 

"It's true, he eats the most waffles. Haven't beaten him yet." Todd agreed, Snart cracked a smile as he nudged him. Clarity did too her lips quirking upwards just the slightest though she still felt uneasy with Einstein in the room. 

"Wearing a skirt like that she is asking for attention." Einstein pointed to the ground. 

"That's not how it works man." Jax denied eyeing Einstein in disgust. His mom having raised that boy right. 

"You want a smoke screen between you two?" Todd asked Clarity. Despite his joking comment he was concerned. 

"No, I-I'm good." Clarity told him. "Thanks though." 

"I get it, Rip. I'll stay on mission." Sara promised though her fingers were crossed behind her back as Sara, Ray, Stein and Rip walked into the room the last to arrive. 

"Ready to go everyone?" Rip clapped his hand together. 

"Va, let us go."Einstein nodded. "Mileva is waiting for rescue. I must be there to save her."

"That's pretty noble for a divorcé." Ray said putting on his helmet. 

"I concur, do you believe your ex is simply going to come running into your arms?" Stein raised a brow at him. 

"Perhaps not." Einstein replied. "But it is my duty to be there if she needs me." 

"Rip, he's not actually coming with us is he?" Clarity asked hesitantly, realizing he wasn't ordering anyone to take him back to the brig like she thought he would have. "I mean he's important to history." 

"We might need him to diffuse it on site, Clarity." Rip replied. "Ray's confident his suit can do the job but we need a backup plan in case something goes wrong. As important to history as I know he is...he's coming." 

"Alright, then I'm not going." Clarity shook her head taking another step back. 

"What?" Rip demanded, walking over to her. "Clarity, it's all hands on deck right now. You can't just not go." 

"I'm not comfortable with him being there with us." Clarity replied. "If he goes then I'm not going." 

"You have to." Rip told her. "If we don't get this bomb New York explodes! This isn't about whether or not your comfortable. Might I remind you that millions upon millions of lives are hanging in the balance? Possibly even your and Mr. Rice's past selves, along with the rest of the JSA." 

"I-I know, but..." 

"We do not have time for this, Clarity. You can't stay on the ship. This isn't a normal mission you can opt out of. The stakes are far too high." Rip insisted. "Your going whether you want to or not. That's an order." 

"Your not listening, Rip please, I don't want to-" Clarity didn't get to finish. 

"No, I'm not. Not this time." Rip glared. "None of you ever seem to listen to a single thing I say well right now you get to see how it feels. This time your going to do whatever the hell I tell you whether you want to do it or not. And you Miss Springs are going on this mission do you understand?" 

"Just this one time is all-" Clarity looked at him pleadingly. 

"Do you understand?" Rip repeated voice raised cutting her off. 

"I..." Clarity bit her lip looking down at her boots. "Yeah...I understand..." Clarity walked dejectedly off the ship. Eyes kept downcast arms remaining crossed in front of herself. Einstein was walking behind them, Clarity and Ray leading the way, the rest following behind. Even though most of the team was separating them she could feel his eyes on her through gaps of space between where the teams arms would move, or they'd drift apart when walking leaving more peeping space. They finally crouched by some crates, Clarity placing herself as far from Einstein as she could. She still felt like she was being watched. 

"We can't allow them to get that bomb onboard." Rip stated the obvious as Mick peered through some binoculars. 

"Flick, can you glitch it away from here somewhere? Drop it in the water?" Obsidian suggested. 

Clarity closed her eyes reaching out with her powers but she felt no hum from the a-bomb. "No, it's not on...and if I mess up when I magnetize it..." 

"What happens?" Snart asked her. 

"Boom." Clarity replied. 

"Let's not." Snart told her. "How about you? Can you use your smoke to hurl it into the water?" 

"If any of it slips in it'll ignite like a powder keg. If I lift it with my smoke it'll be the same as Flick lifting it with her lightning. It jostles then bye bye us. Why don't you freeze it?" Todd asked. 

"Not sure how an A-bomb'll react to a rapid decline in temperature." Snart replied. "Something tells me it wouldn't be good." 

"What about Mileva?" Einstein worries about his Ex. 

"Don't worry, Doctor, we'll be sure to keep her safe, but we must secure the nuclear bomb..." Stein began. 

"Atomic." Einstein corrected. 

"About to be placed aboard a Nazi's submarine.   
This is no time for subtlety." Stein complained, annoyed that Einstein tried to correct him again. 

"Agreed." Rip stood up wiping his hands. 

"Let's make sure we all follow the plan." Ray looked to Sara. 

"Let's just get this done." Sara straightened up. 

The team started walking down the docks and Ray fired a warning blast way to close to the bomb for anyone's liking. 

"You call that a warning shot?" Snart pulled his goggles down. 

"Well yeah... wanted to get their attention." Ray replied. 

"We really need to work on your aim." Todd sighed hood pulled up. 

"Guys, not the time." Clarity chimed lightning crackling in her palms. "Though speaking of ... wait til we're closer next time, you're going to have to yell for them to even hear you now." 

"Step away from the lady and the bomb! Final warning!" Ray yelled walking in front. Mick and Snart on either side of him slightly behind. Sara, Rip, Clarity and Todd walking just behind them two. 

"Schnell! Toten sie!" Darhk yelled, ordering them all to fire. 

"I love roasting Nazis!" Mick remarked firing his gun at a few. 

"Putting them on ice ain't so bad either." Snart agreed as he fired his cold gun at some Nazi's. 

"We need to get Miss Maric to safety!" Rip exclaimed. "Sara!" Rip yelled at her as she went running straight for Darhk. 

"Get down." Rip gestured for the old woman woman to lower herself behind a crate. "Miss Springs, Sara's gone awol, now would be a good time." 

"On it!" Clarity rushed over. "This might feel a bit tingly." She warned the woman before she placed a hand on her shoulder and the two glitched to Einstein. 

"Mileva! Darling!" Einstein smiled, at her as if he hadn't been trying and failing to seduce Clarity all day. 

"Good work." Einstein slapped Clarity's ass making her jump in place. Her mouth dropped open and she stared at the scientist completely scandalized a single hand covering the spot the other pulling at her skirts edge. Lightning crackling across her body. Had he really just-!?

"Albert!" Mileva slapped him across the face, but it hadn't been for assaulting Clarity. "What trouble have you gotten us into you fool?" 

"Nothing, that I cannot get us out of darling. Come. I know some place safe." The Einstein's both running off together Clarity still struggling to regain her composure. 

"Uh, guys, a little problem here." Ray's voice crackled through the coms. "Suit's not as radiation-proof as I thought." 

"Sara!" Rip yelled to the assassin, "Fall back!" 

"Uh, guys, actually a big problem." Ray corrected. 

"I'll say, the Nazi's are about to put the bomb on the ship!" Snart called as one particularly brave Nazi ran past Ray keeping low to the ground and pushed the bomb towards the u-boat.

"They can't get it on if they can't get on the sub." Clarity glitched close to the docks edge, and she pushed down with her lightning, forcing the ship to submerge under the waters surface. It was insanely heavy, and the water was working against her already trying to push it back up. Clarity fighting to keep it down. 

"Haircut! Watch out!" Mick called as the Nazi's fired at Ray all of the bullets ricocheting. 

"Mick, look out!" Ray called a moment later the arsonist going down. 

Clarity felt a strong gust of wind hit her again from the water, so strong that she'd had to close her eyes or risk getting dust and dirt kicked up into her abnormal blues. She couldn't see if there was something there now, but it almost felt-no she had to focus. She was losing her grip on the u-boat. The submarine was big but if she could just keep it submerged under the water so they couldn't get away....  
She felt a hand grab her arm, definitely a male going by its size, and Clarity instantly freaked out . 

"Don't touch me!" She snapped stumbling back, catching herself before she could go falling into the water, but she lost her grip on the submarine and it popped up above the water again as she shocked whoever had just touched her with her lightning. The Nazi's successfully getting the bomb on board. 

"What did you do!?" Snart snapped at her cradling an unconscious Todd in his lap. The smoke hero having just come to check on her and received a nasty shocking for it. 

"Oh my god," Clarity's eyes widened bending down. "I- I didn't mean-I thought he was-" Clarity struggled as she panicked. "I-is he breathing? His body's still humming." 

"He's alive." Snart confirmed with a glare. "You're lucky."

"Or not." Snart drawled as she got splashed by a poorly aimed fireball from Jax. The flaming ball hitting the water getting her splashed from head to toe. 

"Fall back!" Rip yelled for the millionth time. 

"Sara!" Rip snapped into the coms. "Mr. Rory's injured, Mr. Rice has been electrocuted, Dr. Palmer is incapacitated, Clarity is soaked from head to toe, we need to fall back now! 

"Firestorm, cover Dr. Palmer and Sara." Rip ordered. "I'll cover Miss Springs and the rest." 

The team all went back to the ship, the injured all being transported to the medbay. Everyone else scattering today change. Clarity changing into what she was wearing earlier one last time. Her hair was still dripping down her back, but other than that she was dry for the most part. 

"Hey, sorry about splashing you." Jax apologized coming up beside her. "Thought I saw something moving in the water." 

"You saw s-something in the water?" Clarity asked eyes widening. 

"Yeah, saw something yellow before it dipped under the docks after I blasted by it. It was hard to tell from way up there, but it must've been a buoy or something." Jax replied.

"Yeah," Clarity swallowed thickly as she hugged herself. "Must've been." 

"Okay, Mick's on the mend, Todd's recouping in his room, and Einstein and his ex are safe and sound with the security detail." Jax announced as Clarity and him walked into the bridge. 

"And none of us got killed by Nazi's." Clarity added. 

"Thank you, Jax. And that's good to hear Clarity." Rip answered them both. 

"But the Nazis still have the nuke. What are we doing leaving New York?" Jax asked leaning forwards. 

"Because the Nazis still have a nuke, which we saw being loaded onto a U-boat." Rip replied. 

"They're gonna hit New York from underwater." Jax realized. 

"That's such a dick move." Clarity complained. 

"Yeah, I'm tracking the uranium signature recorded by Dr. Palmer's suit, but before we engage the Nazis I need you to make these modifications." He passed Jax a tablet, then turned to Clarity passing her a different tablet. "And I need you to program this into Gideons mainframe as well." 

"Really? Is now the time for me to be playing mechanic?" Jax complained. 

"And I just gave Gideon an update before we went on the France mission." Clarity protested. "Why does she need..." Clarity glanced at the screen. "a time tracking protocol on all of our electrical signatures?" 

"Your and Mr. Jackson's tasks go hand in hand." Rip replied turning to face the two. 

"Course they do." Jax complained. 

"Look, I know that you consider the chores that I've been assigning you to be a waste of time, Jefferson, but believe me, they're more than just an exercise." Rip told him. 

"What's the subliminal variance of the quantum manifold?" Rip quizzed. 

"Two microns." Jax answered instantly not even needing to think about it. 

"And if one wanted to divert power from the axial array?" 

"Can't be done, you'd have to go through the clavian adjunct." Jax replied. 

"Mm-hmm." Rip hummed turning back around. "Clarity, I'm sure you'll find that you have similar knowledge regarding Gideons systems." 

"All of the stuff you've been having me and Clarity do, you've been teaching me about the Waverider and Clarity about Gideon." 

"I'm a time traveler, Jefferson." Rip told him. "I spend most of my time thinking about the future, specifically my own, and..." Rip trailed. 

"And here I thought you were just being lazy." Clarity studied the tablet over. 

"It occurs to me that that future might not involve me being aboard this ship, and I need someone to know its secrets in my absence. There has to be someone who can care for Gideon." 

"Hmm, nice try, dude, but you're not quitting on us." Jax denied. "What's a "Timescatter"?" 

"Hmm? Uh, a last ditch option, and one that I pray we will never have to use." Rip answered. 

"We'll get this done." Clarity told him, Jax and herself going to do what Rip has asked. 

Clarity froze as the ship rumbled. 

"Gid? What was that?" Clarity asked, voice trembling. 

"We are now submerged underwater and taking heavy fire." Gideon answered. 

"Better hurry." Jax told her. 

"Let's hope we don't spring a leak." Clarity winced, 

"Okay," Jax looked behind him as a flurry of sparks erupted behind Clarity. The Glitch really really did not like being trapped underwater like this. Fresh water was bad enough but ionized ocean water was even worse. "I don't know what you wanted me and her to do, but we did it." Jax told Rip as Clarity glitched them back. 

"Excellent work, Jax." Rip nodded taking the tablet from him. "Amazing as always, Clarity." 

"What's going on?" Mick demanded. 

"I am piloting us on a collision course with the torpedo, Now, with any luck it will hit us before New York City." 

"How is that lucky?" Mick demanded. 

"Can the Waverider handle the blast?" Sara asked. 

"Honestly, I have absolutely no idea." Rip answered her. "Which is why... I'm doing this." 

Doing what? Clarity's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as she felt a tingle. Almost like she was glitching, so naturally she started glitching as if in response to the feeling trying to make it stop, which in turn monumentally screwed up her time scatter. Instead of her landing in the golden age of technological rebirth in Paris France on a gorgeous crisp 70 degree day like Rip had intended, Clarity ended up in the indian ocean during a massive thunder and lightning storm.

Clarity screamed in agony as the salty water hit her skin, her body burning inside and out as her lungs were filling with water. Bubbles carrying her screams up into the open air. All the fish that surrounded her were now dead as lightning fanned out in all directions. She struggled to swim to the top fighting through the pain in hopes of staying above sea level gasping for breath. The air feeling frigid cold against her face introducing a new kind of stinging pain. Her eyes burning from the salt water. Just as she gulped in some air a giant wave crashed down, forcing her back into the dark salty depths. Clarity somersaulting under the water, her leg scraping against jagged coral, dress ripping at the skirt. 

She popped above into the open air, thunder roaring above her. She couldn't keep treading water forever. She could barely keep her head above water now, her buret already lost somewhere in the massive waves. She had to get out of the water, get to somewhere dry, find something to stand on, even just to hang on to, anything at all, but how? Clarity looked around desperately but there was nothing but roaring ocean water for as far as the eye could see. There was no driftwood or random piece of wood to cling to. The fish she'd killed weren't big enough to lean on. There was nothing. Nothing she could use. Light flashed above her head and she looked up. Wait...lightning she had lightning! 

It was going to hurt no matter what she did, using her powers was going to make it hurt even worse she knew, but she quite literally had no other options. Why would Rip send her here? Why hadn't she been warned not to use her powers? Where were the rest of the team? Were they all okay? Was Gideon alright? Or has she just lost her again? 

Clarity reached her right hand up towards the sky. Her legs and left arm kicking faster tears streaming down her face as she struggled to compensate for the missing limb. She couldn't go under, she didn't have much energy left. She had one shot at this. The lightning flashed once more and Clarity screamed as she pulled with her powers the bolt flying down right to her open hand which closed around the bolt. Clarity's other hand reached up closed around it as well, the rain making it feel as if acid was being poured on skin, but it was better than being submerged in it. Clarity climbed up the lightning bolt, her muscles aching as she pulled herself out of the salty water. Her thighs squeezing around it like a rope in gym class. Clarity panted as she clung to the lightning bolt, rain hurtling down mixing with her tears, waves crashing up and down in the sea. 

"Help!" Clarity screamed at the top of her lungs, a guttural sound that ripped from her throat, high pitched and pleading. Nothing but pain and agony filling it. No match for the roaring water all around. Not that it mattered. No one was around to hear her cries. "Somebody please help!" 

Clarity clung to that single bolt of lightning for hours. Keeping it charged with the lightning in her body becoming more drained each second that passed. She screamed for help until her throat went hoarse. She let the cloud carry her, let it move the bolt wherever it roamed. At the 28 hour mark Clarity was starting to lose consciousness, her bolt was getting thinner and thinner starting to flicker. It was going to disappear! The cloud was beginning to disappear from the heat. Spots danced in her vision and she looked off into the horizon... was that land..? Clarity grit her teeth, she barely had anything left but surely she could recharge once she found a large city. She had to take the risk, if she fell in then she would drown. At least on land she had half a chance. 

Clarity screamed as she held her right arm out in front of her. Her lightning bolt moving as fast it normally would towards landed. Clarity clinging to it for dear life. She didn't even have the electrical energy to glitch straight there, she wasn't even sure how many minutes she could go without a recharge. She could very well die from the lack of power. Just as the lightning fizzled out she glitched the couple feet that remained onto the dry sand. At least it was supposed to be sand, now Claritys lightning had turned it into glass. The tiny shards digging painfully into her skin. Clarity didn't even have the energy to cry about the new pain. She passed out. Laying in glass, soaking wet, unconscious and drained of energy god knows where in the timeline. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And that's chapter 3!! I hope you enjoyed it I know it was fun for me to write!! Especially the time scatter!! I've been waiting for this for like ever!!!! And I'm beyond excited that I finally got here! I'm not exactly sure when the next chapter will be out, but definitely expect it to be within the next few days sometime. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please please don't forget to vote, or comment! I value your opinions people! Tiff out! Peace!! ✌🏻

1\. So what do you think of the beginning of Claritys Time scatter? Where do you think she is? 🙊

2\. What did you think of the interactions between Einstein and Clarity? How'd it make you feel? Be honest. 

3\. Are you excited for Clarity to meet Nate next chapter? Why or why not? 

4\. What do you think your ships first kiss will be like? Who will kiss who? Where will it happen? 

5\. Isn't it so freaking nice having Kendra gone? 

6\. If you could tell all the legends something what would you say to them? 

7\. What do you think of Thawne creeping around? 

8.Whats your favorite legends season? 

9\. What character do you think most deserved a punch in the face this chapter? 

10\. What clothes would you like to see Clarity wear this season? 

11\. Finish this sentence "This story..." 

12\. If the legends were gemstones what would they be? 

13\. How do you feel while reading this chapter? What did you think of it? 

14\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant or tell me?


	5. Ch 4: If you seek Clarity

-6 months after being time scattered-

-The Ice Age in what would be Arkansas-

"You know.." Todd began crossing his arms as he peaked into the igloo. "I never thought I'd be into that Eskimo look, but you really-" 

Snart tackled him back into the snow the two tumbling in the cold white fluff. "Where have you been!?" 

Todd grinned pushing back on his shoulders sitting up. "Taking a stasis nap back on the ship with Mick for oh I don't know 60-70 years? Just woke up about an hour ago thanks to some historian guy and Sara's Arrow friend." 

"You and your beauty rest, I've been here for six months." Snart grinned leaning in giving him a passionate reunion kiss. 

"Woah...uh oh, so they're together?" Nate's mouth dropped in surprise. Ray, Sara, Jax, Stein, and Mick all standing in the ships open but nicely heated cargo bay with Nate watching on. Snart the third to last to be rescued. Clarity and Rip still needing to be retrieved. 

"Yup, his girlfriends a guy." Mick crossed his arms. "But he makes him happy so what do I care." 

"What did you expect from that tackle?" Sara looked at him. 

"Oh, I thought they were just broin' out you know." Nate replied miming a bro hug. "Like bro's do." 

"Trust me, Dude, those two fool around way to much to be bro's." Jax shook his head. 

"Bro's fool around that's like-" Nate started to protest before Ray cut him off a bit of a haunted look in his eyes.

"Not that kind of fooling." Ray warned, a haunted look in his Bambi eyes, "Trust me." 

"Perhaps we could speed this along?" Stein called out to the boyfriends. "We do have two more teammates to procure. Our resident Glitch and Captain Hunter aren't going to rescue themselves." 

"Flick's interrupting and she's not even here." Todd chuckled holding out his hand to help Snart as he stood up. 

"Sounds about right." Snart took the offered hand standing up. He grabbed his cold gun from inside the igloo and the two were getting on the ship Gideon shutting the doors for them. The waverider flying to its next destination. 

-uncharted island in Indian Ocean the year 740-

"It is time, Goddess." A servant bowed her head, blonde braided hair falling across one shoulder, freckled tanned hands clasped in front of her. "All is ready for you." 

The so called Goddess said nothing. Her head was pounding and there were spots dancing in her vision. Abnormal blue eyes focused on the room off to the side. Black dots dancing across the sheer curtains that were drawn closed in a feeble attempt to hide the fact that someone was lying across the alter, waiting to be sacrificed like an animal to the slaughter. Only this island had no animals, nothing bigger than the size of a dove, nothing that had enough electrical energy to keep her alive. Normal people only needed two things to survive: food and water, but she was no longer a normal human, she hadn't been for a few years now and thus she needed three things to survive: food, water, and electrical energy. Her body was capable of generating electricity on its own yes, but when she was this low on power, her body wasn't able to replenish it fast enough to store it, the energy all but disappearing as fast as it's created and it wasn't enough of a spark to hold a charge, not even close. If she didn't recharge again soon...she would die. 

The storm that she had arrived in six months ago, had been the first and last she ever saw. In fact, it was the first storm the people of this isle had seen in over a century. Because of this, they regarded Clarity as their goddess. Devoted themselves to her as if she was the highest royalty. To them it was like she was an angel fallen from the heavens and now it was their duty to serve her, care for her in any way she needed and in return Clarity gave them guidance and protection. She was their Zarysa pronounced Zar-ee-sa, the isle people's word for Queen. Over the course of these 6 months she'd earned many titles as their ruler, but Zarysa was by far the most meaningful. 

"Zarysa," The freckled woman knelt by her throne green eyes shining with concern. "You must replenish...the time is now. The people see you grow weary. We worry...if our enemies return from the north and you do not have the strength to-"

Clarity raised two trembling fingers and the serving girl went quiet at the gesture. 

"Apologies your purity," She bowed her head. "I meant no disrespect. You were most wise and merciful to let our enemies return home to their families. I know the ritual is trying on your mind, but we mustn't delay any longer. The pin wheel in the sea, the rotating wheel in the water, all have failed and broken apart. The ships cannot find the sea creatures that you've detailed. No Eels nor Stinging Ray's. There is nothing left. We must return to the ways of the beginning. The days with which you first came to us. As the ancients provided for the storm bearers before we shall do the same for you." 

Clarity gave the briefest of nods in reply signaling that she was ready. Well, as ready as she would ever be. 

"Would you prefer not to see Zarysa?" The girl presented a blindfold as she always did. Clarity lifted two fingers again. No. She had to see their face when she did this. What she was about to do was wrong enough, it made her stomach twist at just the thought of it, if she would do nothing else she would look them in the eye. It was the only right thing about what she was about to do. 

"Favio, Abrexis, take Zarysa into the sacred room. She is ready." The serving girl ordered two guards. They both got on either side of Clarity and lifted her up carrying her through the curtains. Once past them she could clearly see a man lying down on the table. Ritualistic designs painted all across his skin from head to toe. The two guards setting her down on a crystal seat just before the alter. Candles of incense were lit all around the room. The echoing of people whispering a chant could be heard drifting throughout the room. 

"You lie in the presence of Clarity Springs first of her name," The serving girl announced, standing at Claritys side once again. "Bringer of the Storm, The Divine one, Goddess of light, Goddess of lightning, the spark of nightfall, Protector of Zaralty, Striker of the Dishonored, Eyes of the Incandescent, The Asher, rightful ruler on high, Zarysa of the Zorcai Isles and Seas." 

"Na...wha...ss...n...me" Clarity attempted to ask, but her tongue wouldn't move properly. She barely had the strength to lift it to speak. Luckily the man lying there understood just the same. 

"I am called Ronalty, your grace." The man answered. "I have lived my life to its fullest regard you have my word. I have not seen my family for many moons. It is my desire to be with them once more. I offer my soul's blood to you. May it replenish and bestow the strength that you require. Accept my offering for I make this sacrifice of my own free will. I wish to see your eyes shine as they once did." 

With that said, no more words were spoken. The time for talking was over. The serving girl turned her back to the scene. As did the guards. The chanting people bowed their heads in reverence voices raising from a whisper to a roar. Clarity took a deep breath and placed one hand on the man's chest and another on his head. She reached inside him, taking hold of the lightning in his body and pulled, quite literally sucking the life out of him. She could feel her strength returning, her skin becoming less sunken and ashen, more full of life. Her vision was clearing of spots and she no longer felt like she was going to keel over, but at the same time she could feel Ronalty dying by her hand, his eyes losing that spark of life, skin graying and shrinking to resemble a raisin. It was painless, Clarity made sure to shock his nerves to numbness, but even so it broke her heart she had to do this in order to live. Killing by accident was one thing, killing on purpose was another, but Clarity didn't exactly know where voluntarily murdered stood between those two. 

Doing this, draining someone of the electricity in their bodies they needed to live... she didn't like it, not one bit, even if most of her victims, aside from those she'd killed 6 months ago on the beach when she was unconscious, were willing victims. But what other choice did she have? Die of electrical starvation? She had to survive until the team came for her, if they came for her, Clarity wasn't sure they ever would at this point. It had been six months, six months of being worshipped by the Zoraltites. These people, her people, they wanted her to live. For their Zarysa to stay strong by whatever means and try as she might Clarity could not deny their help, their sacrifices, for without them her body would likely be rotting on the beach somewhere. Dead due to a lack of electricity. She wondered, not for the first time why she'd been sent here of all places. What had she done to deserve to be put through this agony? Physically, mentally, emotionally, she didn't think she deserved to be here either because everything was too hard or because getting worshipped made things far too easy. She'd always wanted to be a Queen when she was little or more accurately a warrior cowgirl pirate ninja fairy princess superstar queen, but she never thought it would be like this. 

Clarity gasped, hands sliding off the now dead Ronalty, clutching the alter. She felt it, the waverider, felt them, her team, but she did not have the strength to Glitch there. Even with absorbing all of Ronaltys energy she barely possessed the strength to stand. If she let go of the alter she would surely fall down again. 

"Goddess? What is wrong?" The serving girl was by Claritys side once more noting her distress in an instant. 

"Newcomers on the eastern shore." Clarity told her, voice soft barely audible as she tried to conserve her strength. "Take Ronalty to the burial site there, and bring those who've landed on our shore here unharmed. I think they've finally come for me." 

"By your decree, Zarysa." Both guards banged their spears upon the ground before they wrapped Ronalty's body in a silk tapestry and went off to carry him to the site as Clarity asked. 

"Come Zarysa, we shall relax the mind and body while we wait for their return." The serving girl gently grabbed her arm to guide her out of the sacred space. 

"Marinique, we've talked about this. I don't have to be pampered." Clarity protested shaking her head. Though she had to admit the idea did sound nice. Especially after what she just did. It would help take her mind of the horridness of it all. 

"You are goddess, Zarysa." The serving girl now known as Marinique, replied leaning forwards placing a loving kiss on Clarity's lips before pulling back, stroking her hair running her fingers through Clarity's chesnut locks. "You deserve all. It is known." 

"I get thrown into the ice age and Clarity gets a beach vacation?" Snart complained as the cargo bay doors opened all of the team walking off the ship in normal clothes. 

"It's still not Aruba." Mick, stepped onto the beach with a scowl. "This sand sucks." 

"Yeah, doesn't seem like a good beach. It's got crazy rocks popping up everywhere." Jax eyed the thin twisting structures that sprouted from the sand practically every which way you stepped. There was barely even any room to walk between them to get up from the beach to the mainland. "They all look like some kind of weird sand explosion." 

"Wait, Jax those aren't rocks." Ray protested, as he surveyed one fingertip resting lightly against it. "I was an Eagle Scout. I know my minerals and all these structures..." 

"They're fulgurite." Stein finished, looking around with a grin. "Remarkable. I don't believe there's ever been a recording of this magnitude." 

"The hell is fulgurite?" Jax asked, confusion written across his face, not that it was even needed to be read due to the tone of the young man's voice. 

"Beats me." Todd shook his head. 

"Sounds like a gem. This crap worth something?" Mick eyed it thoughts already on stealing some of the smaller bits. 

"Doubtful if we've never heard of any worth stealing." Snart replied. 

"On the contrary it depends on the quality." Stein answered Mick. "Fulgurite is an incredibly fragile silica glass. The glass takes on a tube like shape and it is formed when the silica, the rock minerals, are exposed to a direct minimal heat of 1800 degrees celsius." 

"What causes that type of heat instantaneously like that?" Nate asked. "And in such a direct spot?" 

"Lightning." Sara answered, running her hand along a piece of fulgurite, the outer layer falling away at Sara's touch, crumbling to reveal a glittering glass crystal with jagged edges. Even though the Assassin could only see a small portion she knew it was as beautiful as the person who'd created it. 

"Or more accurately a lightning strike. Most of which have a temperature of 2500 degrees celsius." Martin answered. "Fulgurite is quite fragile and for all intensive purposes is nothing more than fossilized lightning." 

"Woah, wait so does that Clarity made all this fulgurite stuff with her powers?" Jax asked. 

"Yes, that would be the most likely conclusion." Stein grinned. "It's truly astonishing. I don't believe the thermal capacity of her lightning has ever been test-" 

"Maybe another time." Snart cut off Martin's science babble a smirk on his lips. "Claritys not going to rescue herself." 

"Harty Har Har, Mr. Snart. Using my own words against me." Stein shot him a dirty look. "It's not a game you'd like to play." 

"I'll say because-" 

"Guys, something's wrong." Sara interrupted as she scanned the tree line, looking for a wisp of blue, maybe a set of sparks, an accidental tree fire, but there was nothing. "Clarity would've felt the Waverider the second we touched down. You all know how excited she gets she'd Glitch right to us." 

"Well, the ship is cloaked-" Nate began. 

"She can sense the ship even when its in its cloaked form. Maybe even better since that's just another system humming." Ray denied. "And she would've felt us too. Sara's right." 

"Uh guys, we've got company." Jax pointed time the tree line. Favio and Abrexis carrying Ronalty's corpse to the beach setting him down into a pile of quick sand. His body sinking into its depths.

"Dear god was that a body?" Stein asked. 

"By the order of the Goddess, Zarysa of Zorcai Isles and Seas you are to come with us." Abrexis ordered tone commanding. "Your prescience is demanded before her."

"We're not going anywhere with..." Snart began to protest, but Nate was quick to cut him off. 

"Zarysa, it's the indigenous peoples word for Queen." Nate explained. "We don't want to get on the Queens bad side. I couldn't find much of anything on this place other than the fact that their queens ruthless." 

"New guy has a point." Todd agreed. "Maybe this queen'll help us find Clarity." 

"Worth a shot." Jax shrugged. 

"Alright boys," Sara grinned smiling flirtatiously between the muscled men. "Take us to your leader." 

And that's exactly what they did the two soldiers of the queens personal guard leading them through the jungle. The legends all marveling are the immaculate pathways, huts, stone houses they came across and of course the marble palace that stretched towards the sky. Finally, they reached the throne room. 

"Clarity!?" Sara exclaimed gaping at the sight before her, and the rest of the team. 

"No way..." Ray whispered to himself. 

Clarity lay across a giant throne of polished fulgurite long chestnut brown hair draped over her shoulder, a tiara of silver leaves sat upon her head, and she wore a luxurious gown. The blue fabric formed an X at the chest, the top of the X looping around the back of her neck, fabric stretching down along her arms just under her shoulder wrapping back around connecting into one piece behind her. The bottom of the X covered her cleavage, and was met with a V just underneath it that wrapped around her waist, the two connected letters leaving a diamond shape that outlined her smooth skin above her belly button. Upon her bellybutton there was a jeweled piece of ribbon which most likely kept the whole dress tied together. Below the belt the skirt split into two pieces, front and back, reminiscent of a loin cloth albeit much longer. The spaces where the fabric was left gaping, the diamond middle, the two spaces just below the front of her shoulders, and the upper most parts of each of her thighs was littered with polished fulgurite stones. Her hands were adorned in metal silver leafed coverings reminiscent of fingerless gloves, and on her feet were fulgurite crystals secured round her ankles stretching down the length of her foot, connected to her ring toe. 

The giant crystal throne she sat upon glimmered in the light. A servant was at her feet painting her nails blue, another was holding her left hand filing her nails. A third was fanning her with a giant palm leaf keeping her still pale skin shaded so she did not get another sunburn for the thousandth time. Finally Marinique was hand feeding her strawberry's right from the vine. 

"Silence in the presence of the divine one!" Favio slammed his spear down. "You will not speak outsiders." 

"Who dares interrupt Zarysa's me time?" Marinique paused pulling the strawberries away, Clarity pouting at her because she'd been right about to eat one. 

The guard fell to his knees to the ground spear clattering to the floor. "A thousand apologies, your divinity. I should not have been so careless as to interrupt, I was merely trying to do as you asked and I-"

Clarity spoke softly to Marinique, for she still could not speak at a normal volume. 

"Goddess says, she does not want excuses. Take the bowl of pitless cherries and pass them out to the young as your punishment. We are to leave her. She wants to be alone with them." 

All of the servants bowed, Clarity taking a moment to return the kiss Marinique had given her earlier, knowing full well it would be their last, before she was alone with the team. 

"Damn if I squint I can Imagine that was Stargirl-" Nate muttered, only to get hit in the back of the head by Todd twice in a row. 

"Ow! Dude c'mon twice!?" Nate complained. 

"Two teammates needed their honor defended." Todd shrugged in reply. "Keep thoughts like that to yourself new guy." 

"I liked you so much better when you were in stasis. Sorry if I've been fantasizing about them since my teens. It's not my fault they're totally hot." Nate grumbled to himself rubbing his head staring at Clarity almost in awe, she looked positively enchanting in that dress. Truly someone to be worshipped and revered. 

"Hey, Clarity, are you ready to quit playing make believe and come home pachirisu?" Sara asked her. 

"Definitely." Clarity breathed hopping to her feet in excitement going to walk down the stairs but her legs gave out underneath her and she went tumbling down them instead. 

"Hey are you okay?" Ray asked her, the whole team rushing to help her. 

"I need to recharge, I landed in the ocean when I time scattered." Clarity explained voice trembling as she tried to speak louder. "There's no electricity here. I've had to...it hasn't been enough, improvising...need more, so much more." 

"It's not just lack of energy is it?" Todd asked her. "You're not sweating from the heat." Todd's hand rested against her forehead. "Your sick from not using your powers." 

"She's what?" Nate asked in confusion. 

"When I don't use my powers I start getting really sick due to an excessive energy buildup or lack of efficient lightning reserves." Clarity explained. "If use my powers too much, like I did, if i'm so dangerously low on energy I get so drained that I'm practically paralyzed. Conversely if I don't use them enough and absorb too much I run the risk of giving myself a high fever and other medical problems." 

"Alright Sparky, Lets get you back to the waverider." Mick went to pick her up. 

"No, wait," Clarity raised a hand. "I can't just disappear. My people don't deserve to be abandoned. I have to decree a new ruler in my place. I need that parchment, paper too." Clarity pointed to her desk, Snart grabbing them for her. 

"Thanks." She replied, writing as legibly as she could. She elected Marinique as the new Zarysa. Wrote a quick apology for leaving so suddenly, but she made up a story of the gods needing her to return home now. One she knew her people would believe and then back to the ship the legends went. Clarity leaving the rolled up note and Silver leafed tiara sitting upon the throne for someone to find. 

A while later Clarity was now fully recharged, showered and changed into a fresh set of clothes. She smiled at the clickety click clickety noise her heels made as she walked onto the bridge, but that smile fell as Nate started talking. 

"I'm sorry," Nate started looking around at the legends. "but so far I haven't been able to detect any historical alteration that would indicate Mr. Hunter was stranded in a time."

"Unlike all of us Rip is always good at not breaking the rules." Clarity leaned on the console. "I'm not sure if he'd leave any alterations. A former time master would be good at covering their tracks." 

"But why hide from us if he's stranded?" Todd asked. "It doesn't make any sense wouldn't he want to be rescued?" 

"Uh, why don't we ask Gideon where he is?" Ray suggested. 

"Who's Gideon?" Nate asked, this being the first he'd heard of an Ai. 

"She's the best friend I could ever have." Clarity answered leaning on the console. "Giddy, hey, we're back. Are you awake?" 

"Yes, I am indeed awake, Clarity." Gideon answered her. "It's so nice to see you all again. I see we have a newcomer. Greetings, Dr. Heywood. I am the ship's artificial consciousness." 

"Gideon," Sara smiled, "We need you to tell us where Rip is." 

"I'm afraid I have no idea," Gideon admitted regretfully. "But I would be happy to play his final message for you all."

"Final message?" Ray echoed. 

"Sounds ominous." Snart commented. "Gideon play it!" 

"Sorry for stranding you all throughout history, but it was the only way to save you." A hologram Rip appeared. 

"No..no," Clarity protested. "Rip Hunter you are not ninth doctoring us!" And how was dropping her into the ocean in a time period without electricity saving her? If anything Rip had just about condemned her to death. 

"Well, you know what they say," The Hologram continued on as if Clarity hadn't said anything at all. "Captain must never abandon his ship. Well, neither shall I abandon hope of seeing you all again someday, somewhere in time. As flawed and unruly as you are individually, together you are the best crew, the best team, a captain could ever hope for. So... stick together."

"Rip... that means you have to stick with us too." Clarity protested, she wanted answers, how could he leave when she hadn't gotten them? As if hearing her this time the hologram turned to face her direction. 

"And remember, history is yours now, my dear Legends. Good luck." Hologram Rip told them before the message ended. They thought the message was over but Hologram Rip popped up again. 

"Oh, and Clarity, just to be clear, and because it's likely I'll never get this chance again... as my final decree as Captain," Rip smiled lightly to himself. "The waverider is most certainly not and will never be a tardis." 

"That's it?" Clarity asked as the message finally clicked off. "That can't be it! He-he doesn't get the final say on that. It's not fair to use a recording. Gideon there has to be a way to track him." 

"Apologies creator but I'm afraid there isn't." Gideon told her regret in her tone. 

"So," Ray wondered everyone having migrated into the parlour. "What do we do now?"

"We drink." Mick answered. 

"As Rip once said, 'Capital Idea.'" Snart toasted drinking a shot with Mick. He poured Todd a shot a moment later. The smoke hero much more quiet and reserved when he was grieving. 

"It's not like we were exactly Time Masters, even with Rip." Sara rubbed at her hair sitting in a chair in the corner. 

"But I think he knew that one day we might have to do this without him." Jax pointed out. 

"And we all heard his message. He wanted us to keep going." Ray added. 

"We have to keep going." Martin corrected.   
"There's a rogue time traveler out there somewhere."

"Yeah, a time nemesis whose idea of fun is helping Damien Darhk and the Nazis blow up New York City." Sara reminded. 

"You've got to be pretty sick to want to pal around with people like that." Claritt sighed, rubbing at the back of her neck. To think she'd spent the last 6 months without thinking of Thawne. So much for progress, but there was no way it's him. He was erased that's not something you come back from. 

"What's to stop them from going back in time and kidnapping Einstein and his ex-wife again?"

"Nothing." Todd shook his head. 

"We can't be everywhere at once." Mick protested as he ate a dooughnut. He ripped off a piece he hadn't bit near on the opposite side and offered it to her. She took it smiling in thanks. It's been a while since she had one. 

"We were running ourselves ragged as it was. How do you think I let myself get so drained?" Clarity pointed out mouth full of doughnuts covering her mouth as she spoke food not yet all the way chewed. "We were barely holding it together." 

"But you can safeguard the Einsteins." Nate pointed out. 

"We can?" Snart asked. 

"Safeguard the Einsteins?" Stein repeated in confusion. "How?" 

"By making one slight alteration to history." Mate proposed and Clarity figures out what he was getting at right away. 

Clarity smiled, "Make him share his credit with the likes of a woman who insults his intelligence in true divorcé fashion? Nothing would make me happier."

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Wooo! Okay and here's chapter 4 everybody!! I wanted to get it out like two days ago but it felt too short and then chores got in the way but hey at least it's out now right? Chapter 5 is going to be literally all the JSA stuff, and that'll be all one chapter cause I just don't really like the JSA that much even though I put Clarity in them and I want to get through that headache and get to the good stuff haha so keep a look out for it! It should be out in a few days!! I'm hoping to get it out by this Tuesday, but depending on how things go it might be Thursday instead since this chapter came out a few days later than I intended. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as it's been sitting in my head for well over a year now. Anyways, here are some questions you guys! I'm curious to know your answers to them! 

1\. So what did you think of Clarity's Time scatter? 

2\. What did you think of this chapter? How did you feel while reading this chapter? 

3\. Is there anything else you'd like to know about her 6 month time scatter? If so what? I'll be happy to tell you. 

4\. What did you think of Claritys outfits this chapter? The Goddess gown and the normal clothes? Be honest. 

5\. Are you excited for next chapter? Why? Be honest. 

6\. It's going to take me roughly until 2024 to finish the Glitch series, (unless there are more than six seasons in which case it'll be longer) what I'm asking is, are you willing to stick around for four years or more to follow Claritys story? Be honest. 

7\. Do you have any Headcanons about Clarity? I'd love to hear them if you do. 

8\. Who are you shipping Clarity with? Why? Give me anywhere between 13 and infinity reasons why you ship your ship and why I should make said ship canon in the Glitch series! Tell me!! I wanna know guys!

Rip: 

Sara: 

Constantine: 

Other:

9\. This is very important, Firefox or Steelfox? 

10\. If you could change something about Clarity what would it be? And why? 

11\. Do you like how fast I've been updating?

12\. If you could see Clarity in one show that wasn't legends what would it be and why? 

13\. Anything else you'd like to Ask, Rant, and or tell me!


	6. Ch 5: The JSA

"You guys can go talk to him and head into the symposium. I'll wait out here." Clarity hugged herself. "Its been six months I should be over it I know, but I'm just still not comfortable being around Einstein. I know there'll be a crowd in between us and everything but I-I don't even want him looking at me." 

"That's not how this works, Clarity." Sara protested, shaking her head. For one horrid moment Clarity thought that she was going to make her go just as Rip had, that she was going to have to endure Einstein's creeping stare and perhaps even his wandering hands, but luckily for Clarity that wasn't the end of Sara's statement. "Mick, Snart, Stein, Nate, you boys can go make sure Einstein isn't a dick and does the right thing. The rest of us are going to stay right here with Clarity and keep her company." Sara hooked her right arm around Claritys shoulders. 

"What? I-I mean are you sure? It's a significant change in history..." Clarity trailed her grip tightening on her purse, "None of you should miss it cause of me. I'll be fine by myself, it's okay really, you all can go." 

"Please, you think anyone's lettin' me in that door?" Jax thumbed back at the entrance. "Doesn't matter how far up north we are the damned Jim Crow laws are still a thing even up here and I'm not goin in round back just to get kicked out by some uppity white dudes who think they know everything. Rip probably had me stay back on the ship the first time round so things would go easier." 

"Been undercover once been undercover a thousand times. I'll pass." Todd agreed hands shoved in his pockets. "I'd be back on the ship now if I didn't need fresh air. Stasis was stuffy." 

"Ray?" Clarity pressed as Ray played with his hat. 

"Einstein's kind of overrated if you ask me. If he's that much of a jerk I don't think he deserves the praise." Ray looked up from his hat. "Besides it's a pretty nice day, it would be a shame to go inside." 

"There see? No one's staying out here who doesn't want to." Sara told her, adjusting her side hug, the assassin's hand sliding down Claritys arm, settling in the middle just above her elbow, thumb swiping up and down against Claritys skin. 

"But what about you? Don't you want to go in?" Clarity asked Sara, head tilting to the side causing her hat to shift to the right. 

"Yeah, I'm sure you can find some science gal to seduce in there for a quickie." Jax nodded his head over to the building. "I heard Einstein almost got lucky. Bet you'd have ten times more luck in there than he did." 

"I'm not going to be having any quickies in the forty's, Jax." Sara punched him in the arm with her free hand as Jax chuckled. "Besides why go all the way in there when I've already got the prettiest science gal right here under my arm." 

Clarity let out a little laugh, her lips quirked up into a tiny smile as Sara adjusted her hat for her with a grin of her own. For a moment everything was fine as the team split up. That is until Clarity felt like she was being watched again. But it didn't feel like Eobard this time, it almost felt like- Clarity looked up at the rooftops, scanning with her eyes and there he was. Hourman gazing down at them. Uh oh, that wasn't good. As comfortable as she was under Sara's arm Clarity knew she had to talk him down. Now that she knew Hourman was here she reached out focusing her powers and felt the rest of the JSA walking in their direction, Todd and her past self included. 

"Todd, lets talk a walk." Clarity stepped out of Sara's hold. 

"What? Now?" Todd asked not having noticed Hourman yet. 

"They're not going to be long in there, Clarity." Sara pointed out. "I know standing around is kind of boring but nows not the time." 

"I know, I uh...it's just that it's really hitting me that this is our last chance at being in this era, you know?" Clarity returned her attention back to Todd. "I mean remember all those long walks by the pier, cleaning up head quarters, stakeouts, watching from rooftops..." Clarity did a twirl grabbing Todd's hand flipping her hat in the direction of the roof in a non discreet point to where Hourman stood. Todd followed her hat with his eyes, and it was then that he saw Rex too. 

"Yeah, yeah I remember. We'll make it fast." Todd promised Sara, and the two walked off from the rest disappearing around the corner. As soon as they were out of sight they were turning into smoke and glitching respectively to the rooftops edge. 

"Rex." Clarity materialized first her glitching faster than Todd's smoke. "Rex call back the team. This is nothing the JSA needs to be getting into. It's only going to complicate things." 

"Amy you were the one who wanted..." Rex turned around looking surprised but then he guarded his expression just as fast. "Well, I'll be. I knew there was a likeness from a distance, but you two are spitting images of my team members. Sound like em too. How'd you manage that hat trick?" 

"It's not a trick. We are your team members." Todd insisted. "The same one's that you just sent after our other team. Just older." 

"No, the only thing the two of you are is a pair of Nazi spy's 'cept you got some of your facts wrong. Amy'd never wear a bright blue like that. I don't know what you thought you'd accomplish by coming up here, and quite frankly I don't care. The only thing you need to tell me is whether you want to walk inside a cell or wake up in one." Rex took a pill from his suit pocket and ate it. "Choice is yours."

Of course, a fight between the three ensued shortly after when Clarity and Todd did nothing more than exchange a nervous look. Hourman now having super strength and enhanced speed for the duration of one hour thanks to the pill he'd taken. 

"Not until you answer a few questions." Commander Steel called as he stood atop a crate. 

"Oh no..." Clarity breathed, as she clutched the roof's edge after getting knocked to it by Hourmans fist. She looked back at Rex who currently had Todd in a chokehold working on knocking him out. 

"We're the Justice Society of America." Amaya announced. 

"And you're coming with us." Dr. Midnite said.

"Show any resistance and we will engage." Flicker warned, a single hand on her hip, the other gliding a finger on the metal lightning bolts around her neck. 

"Oh, my God. You're Commander Steel." Nate breathed out eyes wide in surprise as his grandfather flipped off the crate landing in front of him. 

"Who the hell are you?" Commander Steel demanded. 

"Whoa, whoa. Just relax. We're all friends here." Ray rushed to intervene. 

"Some of us are a lot more than that. Todd, what are you doing over there?" Snart complained, of course his Todd was unconcsious on the roof, but Snart didn't know that quite yet. "What'd you and sparkplug round up your old buddies for?" 

"How do you know his name?" Amy demanded.

"Rex Tyler told us about the JSA." Ray grinned. "You guys are awesome." 

"Rex would never." Amy glared nose scrunching. Rex would never betray them like that. "The JSA's secret." 

"Hey." Jax waved at Courtney. "The name's Jax." 

"Rex never mentioned any of you." Courtney replied, Jax lowering his hand awkwardly. 

"Mind telling us what you were doing impersonating OSS agents?" Commander Steel demanded. 

"And the two of us?" Amy glared gesturing back to Todd. "I see they've conveniently slipped away."

"It's quite simple, actually. We were protecting Albert Einstein from Nazi agents who were attempting to kidnap him and force him to build an atomic bomb in the future and those of us who look like you actually are in fact future versions of yourselves." Stein started to explain, being as succinct as he possibly could be. 

"Time travel. It's... it's hard to explain." Nate told him. 

"You can take all the time you need." Amaya told him. 

"In custody." Midnite added. 

"If you don't comply in the next five seconds you're going to have a hell of a lot more bruises on your body." Amy threatened. 

"Whoa, take it easy." Nate told his grandfather, attempting to calm the JSA. "Let's talk for a minute. I mean, after all, you're my..." 

Commander Steel knocked Nate out with the butt of his gun. The five seconds were up. Mick went to throw a punch at obsidian who turned to smoke Mick falling through him. Todd whipping him into the air with his smoke the arsonist roughly landing on a crate. Snart getting knocked out by a shock from Flicker not a second later. Unlike Clarity she didn't make a habit of going easy on people or avoiding conflict. 

"Obsidian, shut off the lights!" Commander steel ordered. Past Todd reached a hand to the sky, smoke covering up the daytime light. 

"Flicker, make the stars shine!" Commander Steel shouted another order. Flicker gathered thousands of sparks in her her cupped hands, lightning crackling swirling into tiny sphere's. She reached her hands to the sky, the tiny balls of light went scattering and nestling into Todd's smoke as if they were stars. 

"Wow, that's pretty neat." Ray looked up to the Sky as he struggled with Dr. Midnite. 

Sara and Amaya, squared off but the Assassin was no match for her monstrous Gorilla strength or Amy glitching around her to get in a few jabs and kicks of her own. 

"She's trying to kill us!" Stein lamented to Jax as Courtney fired at them with her staff. 

"Nah, she's just flirting." Jax denied as he dodged some blasts. 

"She's trying to kill us!" Stein exclaimed again only this time, he was talking about Amy, as she started throwing lightning coated pieces of her metal necklace at them. The bolts flying through the air as if they were shuriken. Above firestorm all her sparks formed an electric net in the sky so they couldn't fly any higher or they'd be zapped. 

"You might be right this time." Jax struggled to dodge having no where left to fly and Courtney finally shot the two down. 

"We don't want to fight!" Ray cowered. "You win!" The only one of his team on the ground yet to be taken down by the group. 

A boom resounded from the rooftop and flicker gasped. "Hourman..." She glitched up to him, only to see him locking hands with her double straining with all his strength to push her back. They seemed to be evenly matched in strength, Clarity channeling her electricity straight to her muscles. She didn't even realize she could do that until this moment, but as it would turn out she had super strength or rather she had the ability to charge her muscles with her lightning to give herself super strength. The more lightning she channeled and focused to her muscles the stronger she would get, but before she could really experiment with it Amy glitched behind her and knocked her out. Rex catching Clarity as she slumped, throwing her over his shoulder. 

"Thanks for the assist." He nodded at Amy. 

"Of course, you know I'm the only one allowed to kick your ass." She smirked at him. 

"Your double here put up one hell of a fight. She knows quite a few of your moves and strangely.." Rex trailed off going quiet, hesitating. 

"Strangely what?" Amy prodded further. 

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. We have to get them all to headquarters." Rex told her. 

"Right." Amy nodded her head collecting Todd's double lifting him with her lightning. "Let's move." 

A little while later the legends were all dumped in the same cell. All of them waking up within an hour or so. Ray going to help each of them even if they didn't really need it.

"You just had to mention time travel, didn't you?" Mick complained. 

"None of this would've happened if you kept it simple." Snart complained. 

"Yeah, well, at least he didn't throw the first punch." Ray pointed out. 

"I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, Raymond." Stein replied. 

"I'm pretty sure that you got knocked out by a teenager in a star-spangled leotard." Sara pointed out. 

"Her name's Stargirl." Nate corrected as he held one of the cage bars, one foot crossed over his leg toeing the floor, his other hand stuffed in his pocket. 

"How do you know that?" Todd demanded, because Nate knew way too much about them for his liking. 

"Your code names aren't confidential." Nate replied. "I'm a historian. They're not so hard to find." 

"Did anybody catch her regular-person name?" Jax asked. 

"Courtney," Clarity told him. "Her names Courtney Whitmore." 

"I'm surprised you didn't ask for her number." Sara looked at him slyly. 

"Oh, so it's my fault that we got our asses handed to us?" Jax asked her. 

"Look, they're just better coordinated than us." Ray protested. 

"I've been telling you since I came on board that we needed to do team training sessions, but no just training feathers was all you people wanted to do and then she left and no one wanted to try by that point. Training individually only gets you so far. If we had actual team attacks we'd have stood a chance." 

"It's worked out for us fine up til now." Snart shrugged in reply. "But we were two players down. Where'd the two of you run off to before things got good?" 

"We were trying to stop the fight before it started. Get Rex to call them off before they engaged. Obviously it didn't work." Clarity replied. "He doesn't believe we're us." 

"You guys, just listen to me for two..." Nate started. 

"Pretty, shut up. If I recall, you were late coming to the party." Mick glared at him.   
Meanwhile the JSA were watching them from their little secret spy room. 

"Never laid eyes on them before in my life." Rex studied them all on the screen. "Except for Todd and Amy's lookalikes, but it's still undetermined how they made themselves identical. Perhaps the Nazi's have concocted a type of serum to disguise identities." 

"They seemed quite adamant that they knew you." Dr. Midnite pointed out. 

"Believe me, if I'd met this bunch, pretty sure I'd remember." Rex replied. 

"Wish I could say the same." Amy muttered under her breath looking at her future self in disdain, all soft and blue. She would never. It made her sick just looking at her. 

"What do you propose we do with 'em?" Hourman wondered as they watched them all squabble on the screen. 

"If I may be so bold, sir, I say we find the darkest hole in Leavenworth and throw away the key." Amaya suggested. 

"I say we ship 'em to the boys in Bellevue Mental Hospital." Commander Steel suggested. 

"That's not a bad idea." Amy agreed, "I'm with Steel." 

"Amy, we shouldn't rush to conclusions. I suppose before we do anything, we ought to question them." Rex sighed, "If we can even manage to get a word in." 

"I'll shut them up if we need them to be quiet." Amy slammed her fist into her palm lightning crackling.

"We know you will Ames." Courtney smiled, meanwhile the legends were still arguing amongst themselves. A few minutes passed Steel and Vixen going to interrogate the group as ordered Nate revealed he was hourman's grandson. That information was shocking enough for them to be let out of the cell and heard out. 

"Mr. Tyler." Martin sighed looking relieved as he entered the room. 

"See? Rex Tyler. Told you we knew the guy." Ray pointed. 

"I don't know you. Any of you." Rex shook his head.

"Not true, you know us two." Clarity gestured between Todd and herself. 

"Tell me what the heck is going on here." Rex demanded. 

"Well, we tried explaining..." Sara began. 

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Hourman stopped her, looking to Stein. "I was addressing the team leader." 

"Uh... uh... oh." Stein looked stunned that he was being singled out before recovering. Everyone else on the team groaning or making looks of annoyance at the obvious sexism.  
"Oh, well, simply put, we've come here as time travelers to identify aberrations in history and correct them. Two of our members were even recruited from your very group though in Miss Springs case it was actually re-recruited." 

"Springs?" Amy asked, "Its Pond." 

"No, it's really not." Clarity shook her head. "Your- Our real name is Clarity Asteria Springs. Which you'd know if you could remember past waking up in the dirt in a bloody sweater. An outfit which was three different shades of blue. Sound familiar?" Clarity gestured to her dress. 

"You can't know that information" Amy glared. "It's not in any files." 

"Neither was the fact that this guy is Henry's grandson. I know you don't like it, but I'm you. We were escaping a bad fight when we crashed." Clarity explained, pointing back to Snart and Mick. "He froze the controls on the wrong date."

"Guilty." Snart admitted. 

"I'd say sorry, but I didn't have to and I'm not going to. You already forgave me." Mick crossed his arms. 

"You were apart of our team- are apart of our team? We're superheroes, like you guys." Ray added.

"Speak for yourself, Raymond." Snart drawled. 

"You think you're just like us?" Courtney asked.

"Well, two of us are you." Clarity replied. "So, yeah." 

Amy glared clearly disbelieving still, Todd's past self still remaining silent as ever. 

"What are your qualifications?" Courtney challenged. 

"Well, I used my personal fortune to create an advanced exo-skeleton, which is powered by dwarf star alloy." Ray began, Mick jumping in right after.

"And I'm nothing like you. I'm a criminal. So, is my partner over here." Mick nodded to Snart who smiled in past Todd's direction not that he moved or lowered his hood or even said a word. 

"Are there any other felons on your team?" Amaya asked. 

"No, no..." Ray started to deny, but Mick again beat him to it. 

"Yes. She's an assassin, but never convicted, right?" Mick announced, Sara waved with a smile. 

"We're protecting history." Ray told them. "It's pretty important." 

"In the future, you risk your own life to save us, Mr. Tyler." Stein told him. 

"How do you know my name?" Rex asked. 

"Because you told us your name in 2016." Jax threw his arms down in annoyance. 

"And it helps that Todd and I already knew it." Clarity added."I don't know why it's such a hard concept for you all. I dropped out of some aircraft from the sky and these people are who I came from-who we came from. Listen here's what happened..." Clarity started to explain what happened to Rex.

"So I crashed your ship, told you some bunk about not staying in 1942, and then I just disappeared?" Rex asked once Clarity was done recounting the story. 

"It was more like "fritzing" out." Ray corrected. 

"You might've been on to something with the Bellevue idea." Rex looked to Steel but then the red phone rang. 

"Yes, Mr. President, sir?" Hourman answered the red phone as it rang. 

"FDR? Oh, tell him I'm a big fan of the New Deal." Ray grinned. 

"Ray Shh." Clarity put her fingers to her lips. "He's getting mission orders. That's not a social call."

"Oh sorry." Ray whispered.

"All right. You can count on us, sir." Hourman nodded as he hung up the phone. "All right, we have to move out. Baron Krieger's been spotted in Paris." 

"If it's permissible, sir, I'll fly ahead and record Krieger's movements." Amaya told him. 

"Sensible, as always." Hourman nodded at her giving her the go ahead. 

"We could help you out with that." Ray suggested. "Fighting Nazis is kind of our thing." 

"Yeah. Last time we tried, we ended up at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean." Mick reminded as he studied a sword. 

"We can handle Adolf's buddies. I think it's best for the 20th Century if..." Hourman began. 

"For us to leave it?" Stein supplied.

"And that's why you're team leader." Rex nodded his head. 

"Well, I guess we'll be on our way, then." Stein said the future Obsidian leading the way out with Snart. 

Amy caught Claritys arm and she looked back at her younger self. 

"I will never be you." Amy glared at her. 

"Keep telling yourself that." Clarity replied with a little sigh glitching our of her hold walking away. 

"Hey, you okay?" Sara asked, as they walked next to each other just behind Snart and Todd boarding the waverider. 

"Yeah, fine. I just can't believe me that's all." Clarity shrugged as they all walked to the bridge. 

"Can you believe what we just saw with our own eyes? The actual JSA. You guys were incredible." 

"We're not as good as you think." Clarity protested with a shake of her head. "Rex was the best of us." 

"Having a good leader did help." Todd nodded his head. 

"And Hour man?" Ray nodded at Todd's mention of him. "That guy's amazing." 

"Aw, haircut's in love." Mick teased. 

"Come on. Those guys were precise, professional, in constant agreement. Just like Todd and Clarity described every now and again. We can't even agree on whose turn it is to make dinner."

"Not it." Sara chimed, placing her hands on Claritys shoulders. "Pachirisu, I choose you!"

"Oh Alright," Clarity caved as Sara gave her shoulders a squeeze, "But everybody better save room cause I'm making pie for dessert." Clarity warned.

"Apple?" Sara asked. 

"Of course." Clarity replied, "with copious amounts of cinnamon and honey and maybe if your lucky I'll even throw in some ice cream." 

"I can't argue with you, man. They got some serious skills." Jax agreed. "Apparently we can add cooking to the list." 

"That's more of a Clarity skill than a JSA skill, though Rex could grill a mean steak." Todd recalled. "This one time he cooked for the president and he said it was the best steak dinner he ever had."

"Big deal. Apart from the fancy headquarters, discipline, and calls from the White House, I mean, what do they have that we don't?" Sara challenged. 

"An actual leader." Ray pointed out. "Rip's gone, and who knows when or if we'll ever find him."

"We'll find him." Clarity insisted. "He's somewhere we just...we just don't know the time or place." 

"In the meantime, we need someone who can make the tough calls." Ray insisted. 

"Let me guess, you're volunteering?" Mick grunted.

"Sure sounds like he is." Snart agreed.

"With all due respect, Raymond, I think there's a reason Mr. Tyler just naturally assumed I was in charge." Stein butted in. 

"Yeah, because Mr. Tyler is from 1942 and you're some old white dude." Jax pointed out. 

" "Old," meaning experienced." Martin raised his chin. 

"What about..." Jax started only to be cut off by Sara. 

"Martin's right." Sara cut Jax off before he could throw in an insult. "With Rip gone, we could use some adult supervision. Congratulations, Captain." 

"Well, then. Thank you all for your support. Now, I believe our first order of business concerns Dr. Heywood. Miss Lance, Miss Springs, I trust that you ladies can send him on his way?" 

"Is that Grandpa?" Sara asked Nate walking into the library with Clarity. 

"Yeah. Pictures of him aren't hard to find. You just got to know where to look. I actually found quite a few of you too." Nate shuffled through a few photos pulling some up for Clarity to inspect. "I hid a couple of these under my bed when I was thirteen. Some guys hid playboy mags but I-"

"No." Clarity cringed holding up a hand. "Stop. Please, I uh, I don't want to hear about thirteen year old you uh..." Clarity hands gestured all around,. "...to me. Okay? Great." 

Nate nodded, turning a little red. Right, that probably wasn't the best detail to share. What did he think she'd be flattered that he used to think about her when preteen him used to touch himself? For someone so smart he could be such an idiot. 

"Well, that must've been something, getting the chance to meet him." Sara swerved the subject before things could get too uncomfortable. 

"You would think so, right? But... I don't know." Nate said. "Felt empty somehow."

"Well, meeting your idols usually does." Sara told him. 

"It's true, I met Einstein and he was nothing like I imagined." Clarity shook her head. 

"Yeah, you know your not what I imagined either, but in a good way." Nate told Clarity. "You're more bright and smiley." 

"Think of it this way. You are gonna have one hell of a story to tell your friends when you get back home." Sara told him. 

"Back home? 2016 back home?" Nate asked. 

"Same day and time that you left it." Clarity assured. 

"You can't cut me from the team." Nate protested. 

"Well, you're right, because you're not a member of it. And even if you were, history can be dangerous, and it's no place for a..." 

"A historian? I'm more than..."that's weird." Nate cut himself off feeling at his neck. 

"It's really not so weird. You don't have any superpowers. You don't even have training..." Sara insisted. 

"Not that. My grandfather's dog tags. They aren't around my neck." Nate replied.

"So?" Sara asked. 

"So I haven't taken 'em off since I was a kid. They were here a minute ago, and now they've..."

"Sara...I feel kinda..." Clarity vanished right then and there. 

"Vanished." Sara finished for Nate, eyes wide in horror. 

"What does that mean? Where'd Clarity just go?" Nate wondered. 

"That history has changed and probably the same place your grandfathers necklace went. Gideon, status report on Obsidian." Sara ordered. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid my other creator, Mr. Snart and Obsidian have all been killed earlier in the timeline." Gideon told her. 

"Then why aren't you on the fritz?" Sara asked. 

"Clarity, installed a time code lock in my processors. She didn't want another pilgrim situation to happen ever again." Gideon replied. "My systems will remain unchanged for now." 

"What are you doing?" Sara asked Nate. 

"Reviewing my notes on the JSA." Nate told her flipping through pages. "We have to go back to 1942." 

"Nate, the JSA was pretty explicit on us not going back to 1942." Sara protested, one hand on her hip, but Clarity had vanished, not exactly how Rex Tyler had, but it had been about the same. Snart was dead because Clarity hadn't been there to save him, and Todd was also dead. 

"That mission the JSA went on to track down Baron Krieger in Paris, they're all gonna die there tomorrow. Not just Clarity, my grandfather and the rest of them too."

-30 minutes worth of episode 2 Time Skip cause everything literally happens the same way as it does in the episode up til this point-

"I'm afraid Mr. Heywood's vitals are dropping." 

Clarity had her hands on Nate's chest. Her lightning reaching out to his, Clarity trying to figure out a way to get his bodies energy to make his blood clot, but she had no idea what the hell she was doing. She'd just been rematerialized into existence when Nate was being strapped into the medbay chair. Snart and Todd in the cargobay with the rest of the team. 

"There's got to be something on board this tub to get him back on his feet. You people are from the future, for God's sake!" Henry exclaimed looking at his dying grandson. 

"I'm trying Henry, I-I don't know..." Clarity struggled trailing off. 

"The bomb blast caused massive internal bleeding, and because his body lacks the normal clotting factor, there's only so much Gideon or Clarity can do!" Stein exclaimed, not a minute later Ray came rushing into the room. 

"I think I can save him, with this." Ray held up a blue vial. 

Is that the Nazi serum that created that hideous berserker? Are you mad? 

"I did a little tinkering tothe formula, so... So what will it do now? With any luck, save his life. 

"How do we know if it's working?"

"He's not dead yet, so that's a good sign."

"And he's not turning into a Nazi berserker."

"His vitals are improving. He's stabilizing." Stein grinned. 

"He's going to make it." Clarity smiled. With Nate saved it was time to see the JSA off. 

What'd the Nazis want with a piece of jewelry anyway? 

"No idea. Hitler's known to be obsessed with the strange. We'll keep it safe, in any case." Rex assured them. 

"I guess that's your way of saying thanks." 

"Right, well, I think it's time we got out of 1942. This was fun." 

"It was unusual." Rex replied. 

"Tell me about it." Amy complained. 

"Speaking of telling you things," Clarity walked up to her past self holding up the flashy thing. "You can't remember the last twenty four hours." 

"The sooner I forget you the better." Amy glared at Clarity. "I will never be you." 

"You keep telling yourself that, but in the end you will be." Clarity held up the flasher in her past self's eyes and erased her memory of the past 24 hours. 

"Stargirl, Vixen, take Flicker and Obsidian back to base." Rex ordered. 

"And you, sir?" Amaya asked eyes flicking between Clarity and Rex. 

"I've been told they aren't going to get a proper send off." Rex replied. "It's best to give them one now." 

"Obsidian, consider yourself relieved of duty." Todd shook Rex's hand. "You're doing good work here." 

"Believe me, I'm more than relieved." Todd replied. "Thank you, sir." 

Todd left the room leaving Clarity and Rex alone. 

"We aren't teammates anymore then?" Clarity asked him. 

"No, not anymore." Rex replied. "But something tells me that doesn't matter. All those plans we had for making a life together those vanished the second you got your memories back, didn't they?"

"They did, but I think we both know that I was your back up plan in case Amaya shot you dow-"

"You were always my first choice." Rex leaned forwards closing the distance between them. Their lips locking together in one hell of a goodbye kiss before they pulled apart. 

"Goodbye Rex." Claritys hand rested on his chest gently pushing him away. 

"It was nice knowing you." He replied, crushed that their plans would never come to be, but happy she was where she belonged. Maybe this was for the best. No one would be heartbroken and he could focus on his brewing feelings for Amaya in two years time once her past self was gone. It was hard having feelings for two people at once and leading a team. 

-JSA headquarters the year 1944, just after Rip left with Obsidian and Clarity-

"Hello, Rex." Eobard held the JSA leader up against a wall in 1944, mere hours after Rip Hunter had first picked up Todd and Clarity back in book 1. 

"Who are you?" Rex demanded as he was choked against a wall.

"Oh, we've met before. Quite a number of times, actually." The Reverse Flash revealed. "In fact, after our last go, you discovered my plan and then traveled through time yourself to stop the Legends from coming here. 

"They... they said I disappeared." Rex struggled out. 

"Not disappeared. No. Erased from the timeline. Like this." Eobard thrust his vibrating hand into Rex's chest. Rex letting out a strangled gasp as this was a move that would surely kill him. "You touched what was mine Rex Tyler. I've been watching her, my Clarity," Eobard glared a growl to his voice. "And what you did will not be forgiven." 

Eobard took the amulet and sped away as Amaya walked into the room. 

"No. Rex? Rex? Rex." Amaya cupped his face in her hands as she found him dying alone on the floor. "Rex, no."

"Crim...Criminal...Time..." Rex struggled. "Time traveler, Wa...watch...C-Clarity..." 

"Mick might be a criminal, but he watches out for me when it counts, Amaya." Claritys words rung through her head. "And Snart makes Todd happy, I wish you could see that." 

Amaya marched up to Claritys blown up time ship. They'd still kept all the pieces in storage, after seeing the legends ship at work she had just enough know how to get it into the time stream. She didn't know how or why Mick had come back to the forties to kill Rex Tyler but he would pay for it all the same. Amaya was going to make sure of it.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Okay! That's chapter 5! And now we are officially out of the headache that is the 1940's!! Finally! I know I wrote the Amelia Pond chapters in the first book ages ago but like I still feel sick of them for whatever reason. Was this chapter poorly written and rushed? Maybe, but tbh my heart just wasn't in this one and it's likely that it was never going to be because I'm just sort of permanently sick of the JSA? But at least I got it out of the way so we can keep moving forwards with book 2. I'm giving myself three weeks to get to outlaw country episode. If I'm lucky I can even get to invasion crossover, but that's only if I work really really hard between now and then so we'll see what happens! Please comment and answer the questions you guys! Not only do they inspire me to update more, but they show me you care! 

1\. Did this chapter suck? What did you think of it? Be honest. 

2\. Are you excited to see how Clarity fits in next episode? What do you think'll happen? 

3\. Thoughts on Eobard this chapter? 

4\. Thoughts on Clarity this chapter? 

5\. What did you think of Claritys outfit? 

6\. Who's supersuit is better Amy's or Claritys and why?

7\. So, who are you shipping Clarity with and why? 

8\. What do you think your Clarity ships first date will be like? What will they do? Where will they go? Tell me! 

9\. Who's better the legends or the JSA? And why? 

10\. What do you think is Clarity's favorite thing to do? 

11\. Do you like my current update schedule of every three to five days? 

12\. Think I can finish this book by February and post book 3 by March? 

13\. Why do you like Clarity? 

14\. Anything you'd like to ask, rant, or tell me!


	7. Ch 6: Stowaway’s and Cast off’s

"Clarity, I can't see!" Sara laughed leaning as far forwards as the roller coaster seat straps of the captains chair would allow, pulling on the short sleeved silver silk blouse Clarity was wearing trying to tug her out of the way off to the side so she could see out the windows into the time stream. Clarity currently blocking it as she modeled her latest outfit creation her and Gideon had made. 

"But you haven't even given me your opinion." Clarity protested, twirling out of the way, spinning out of the turn to glide right into Sara's lap. One arm wrapping across the assassin's shoulder's around the back of her neck, her other hand resting clasped atop part of her hand and Sara's shoulder, her legs crossing at her ankles as they dangled in the air, the Glitch all but nestling herself atop of the Assassin. 

"Clarity," Sara grinned, taking her eyes off the time stream for a second to look at the glitch's smiling face, only a breath away from her own. Sara's voice lowering slightly. "I'm trying to fly a timeship here." 

"I know, I know." Clarity reached up with her left hand turning Sara's chin back to face the window with two fingers. "And you're doing a marvelous job. Eyes on the time stream so you don't crash the tardis. Don't mind me," Clarity rested her head against Sara's ultra soft black t shirt. "I can wait." 

"We're going to crash if you keep-" Sara tapped a few buttons on the screen, stealing another look at Clarity before looking back at the vortex" -if you keep taking my eyes off the vortex." 

Clarity hummed, "Maybe, but I guess that'll be the price I have to pay to get an answer out of you." 

"Clarity, what do you care what I think about your outfit anyways?" Sara asked her. "You and I both know your going to wear whatever you want regardless." 

"You're the only other girl on the ship besides, Gideon. I want to know what you think." Clarity sat herself more upright. "The boys don't care about this sort of thing. Believe me, I tried and I don't know I just...I thought you'd care...maybe..." 

"And you think because I'm another girl I care about what your wearing more because why exactly...?" Sara prodded as she looked at her amusement in her eyes. 

"Uh..well, I just thought that cause we're... girl ... friends that you might be interested err more interested in...," Clarity's voice got quiet as she trailed off realizing what that had sounded like. "Um, Not-Not that I'm calling us girlfriend girlfriends, obviously, no uh, just that you're a girl, I'm a girl, we're girls and we're friends, like um you know more like 'hey girlfriend hey!" Rather than uh, 'Aww, you're my girlfriend I love you so much honey' you know? And uh, I don't know what you used to do with your girl friends, but this is the sort of thing I did with my girl friends, and as fun as spending quality time in the library is with you I thought we could do something fun, and this one of the things that I do for fun, even though your busy captaining and everything so so...w-wh-why are you looking at me like that?" Clarity asked, her rambles dissolving into that one curious question as Sara looked at her with a grin of pure amusement. Did Sara's eyes always look that blue and crystally? 

"You're being cute again, Clarity." Sara told her, tilting her head about to close the microscopic distance between them, but before she could even start leaning in a crash resounded with the ships outer wall, everything shaking, a few lights sparking, Clarity jerking back due to the loud noise. 

"Gideon, what the hell did I hit?" Sara asked turning her attention back out the windows as Clarity glitched out of her lap. If Sara hit something it was her fault. 

"Nothing, Captain Lance," Gideon answered. "but it appears that something has hit us." 

"We're in the time stream what else is even in here to get hit by?" Clarity walked towards the windows. 

"My sensors have detected a jumpship floating in the temporal zone. It appears badly damaged." Gideon reported. 

"Damaged, but salvageable." Clarity corrected as she looked out the window. "Looks like it went through one hell of an explosion judging by the scorch marks. It's in such poor shape, but if a time pirate gets a hold of it and knows the right people and can get the right parts..." Clarity trailed turning to look back at Sara.

"Alright, Gideon, fire up the tractor beam and put it in storage. Clarity's right, we can't leave it floating out here for a time pirate to fix up." Sara told the Ai. "Maybe Jax can even salvage a few pieces from it." 

"Right away, Captain Lance," Gideon replied. 

"You know everytime someone calls you that it makes me think of your dad." Clarity admitted with a laugh. "If it's that bad for me I can only imagine how bad it is for you." 

"Like father like daughter." Sara replied with a shrug. "I actually think it makes me pretty cool." 

"You are cool," Clarity replied, "Uh, I-I mean you're pretty. Well, you're pretty and cool together is what I mean. The very icily attractive Captain Sara Lance, prettiest coolest Assassiny Captain ever, that's you." Clarity, ran a hand through her hair. "And I..I'm hungry, so I am going to go eat something. You want anything? No? Okay." 

"And maybe if I stuff my face I'll shut up." Clarity muttered to herself as she walked away tugging at her hair. "Icily attractive? C'mon Clarity, what does that even mean?" 

"Hey, Clarity." Sara called over her shoulder, the Glitch could hear the smile in her voice. Clarity pausing in the doorway to hear Sara say. "Silks a good look for you." 

Clarity smiled to herself, "Thanks," She replied, glitching into a light by the door only to glitch out of a light in the kitchen a second later. "Hey, Mick, you didn't eat my left over pie yet did you?" 

"It's lunchtime, that's breakfast food." Mick replied, "Your diet's terrible. All you ever eat is sugary fruity crap." 

"Your one to talk." Clarity laughed, "You ate 5 sprinkled doughnuts this morning." 

"Where are all the knives?" Mick complained as he tossed down a container that held nothing but spoons and forks. 

"Huh? There aren't any in the knife drawer?" Clarity peered into the empty drawer Mick had gotten the container from. "That's pretty weird. Maybe Jax and Stein were practicing their transmutation powers and turned them into air? But then again why use the kitchen knives? We kind of need those...hm, maybe Ray's child proofing them all after Todd almost cut his finger off the other day? Just tell me if you find any, I don't really want to use Sara's killy knives. I know she cleaned them but I still think they're pretty contaminated with other peoples blood." 

"Oh, there's one." Mick remarked, as Amaya held a knife to his throat. "Look, if this about me taking all the mayonnaise, you might be slightly overreacting. Sparky, if you're worried about a bloody knife might want to turn around." 

"What? Mayo's totally gross and I don't even like sandwiches unless it's peanut butter and Amaya...?" Claritys mouth dropped open in surprise as she turned around, the Glitch now seeing there was another person in the room with them. "How did you get- Wait why are you holding a knife to Mick's throat?" 

"It's none of your concern anymore. You left, you brought him to us, you don't get to care." Amaya snapped at her, venomous glare in her eyes before she turned her attention back to Rory. 

"You killed him!" Amaya threatened Rory, paying Clarity no mind any longer. 

"Killed him? I've killed lots of people. You're gonna have to be a bit more specific." Mick grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder. 

Amaya glared and she put a hand to her totem. The Ashe of a gorilla surrounding her, eyes shrouded by a mystical blue light before it faded and she lunged at Mick going on the attack again. 

"Amaya! Stop!" Clarity glitched in between Mick and Amaya. Her hands held up in a placating gesture as Mick dodged the slashing knife, Clarity doing her best to protect Mick from her angered ex-teammate. "Please, don't make me fight you. Can't we talk about this, whatever it is? I don't know who you think Mick killed but he didn't do it." 

"Stay out of this! It's not you i'm after."Amaya went to smack Clarity out of the way, but she glitched and Amaya's arm didn't hit her. Mick being thrown back off his feet as a result of the arm swing. The arsonist now lying on his back. Clarity glitching herself doing nothing to stop Mick from getting hit. 

"Seriously, Sparky?" Mick complained, leaning on his elbows. 

"Sorry!" Clarity winced back at him over her shoulder. "I forgot you were right behind me."

"How can you forget?" Mick narrowed his eyes at her. "Thought you could feel everyone with your damned powers."

"I can, yeah, all the time, it's just." Clarity hopped back a step to dodge the knife, her heels remaining in the spot she'd just been in. Clarity kicking them to the side out of the way now bare foot, she didn't want to twist her ankle. If she glitched for too long Amaya would realize she could just dive right through her to get to Mick and Clarity wasn't about to give her that opening. The last thing either of them needed was Amaya switching to a panther or a tiger ashe and pouncing through her to maul Mick. "It's a lot to focus on all at once-would you stop it with the slashy slash?" She redirected her attention to Amaya who was trying to slash at her with the knife, Clarity glitching only the spots where the knife was going to slice her. "I'm in the middle of a conversation here."

"No, you're in the middle of this knife and his throat." Amaya glared at her. "Move so I can do what needs to be done, or you won't like what happens next." 

"Not gonna -Ah!" Lightning crackled in her palm. Clarity having been fully prepared to magnetize the knife out of Amaya's hand the next time she swiped, but she was momentarily blinded by the reflection of her own lightning on something ridiculously shiny that came out of the nowhere or more accurately on a steeled up Nate Heywood who'd heard the fight from the medbay and wandered in to check it out. 

Clarity's lightning faded away, and she watched as Amaya spun around the knife in her hand breaking to bits as it shattered against Nate's steel coated skin. He bonked her on the head with both his fists and she went down with a grunt of pain. 

"Amaya!" Clarity glitched to her side just in time to catch her head so it didn't get knocked twice. Clarity studying Amaya's hair at the roots looking for any blood, but there wasn't any. Still Clarity momentarily worried for a concussion, how hard had she been hit? How much force had he used? It had to be something substantial to knock Amaya straight out. Maybe Nate had a bit of his grandfather in him, Henry always had a habit for knocking people out, but then again whatever powers Nate had could have helped too and really that was most worrying. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Mick asked Nate with widened eyes from where he still laid on the floor propped up on his elbows. 

"I really don't know." Nate replied as he looked at his metal hands, twisting them forwards to back and forwards again. 

"I do," Clarity spoke up glitching Amaya to the pipeline before she woke up. Maybe she should've glitched her to the medbay, but it was risky having the JSA member uncaged and free to roam right now. "At least, I think I do, anyways. Uh...best guess, the serum Ray gave you did a little bit more than just save you, it changed you on a cellular level." 

"Hold on, cellular level?" Nate repeated. "What does that mean? My cells are metal? That doesn't sound very good." 

"It means," Clarity grabbed onto a bar stool chair slipping her heels back on one by one. Lightning coating the chairs metal back as her grip tightened on it. She kept her eyes focused on the floor as she straightened up, Eobards or as she'd known him then Dr. Well's words rushing back to her. "It-It means your body now possesses capabilities that far exceed the limitations of a normal human. Being different is terrifying, but in this case, in your case, it can empower you to do amazing things. You may not have asked for these abilities, but you have to live with them. You have a future, perhaps different from the one you always imagined, but believe me when I tell you it's liveable, prosperous even. Take it from someone who knows how life altering change can be." 

"No shit he's different. Look at him, he's gone metallic." Mick grunted getting up himself. "Like a real life tin man." 

"Ugh, that's a horrible name." Todd protested as he walked in. Leonard grabbing an ice pack from the freezer resting it on the back of Todd's head not a moment later. The two having just woken up from being knocked out. Todd having taken a worse blow having tried to protect Leonard from Amaya to no avail. 

"Better watch out even if you've got powers now. That animal teammate of yours is on the prowl." Leonard looked to Clarity. "Took Todd and I right out. Same with the rest of the crew." 

"Already taken care of, Sparky caged her after pretty here knocked her out." Mick said going back to making his sandwich making do with a spoon since the knives were still all MIA. 

"Did he now," Snart drawled as he looked to Nate.

Todd chuckled and pointed at Nate, "Oh, you are so Henry's grandson." 

"I'd say bravo," Snart said, folding his hands Todd using his smoke to hold the ice pack, "But beginners luck. The dangers passed you can power down now." 

"Uh," Nate gulped, "How do I do that? I don't know how to-Am I going to be stuck like this forever!?" 

"No, no, no, Nate, calm down." Clarity walked up to him her fingers centimeters away from touching his chest Clarity thinking better of actually making contact. "Listen, we don't know the extent of your powers, how they work, what triggers them, how they react to emotions... I've been right where you are. For now as hard as it is, it's best to stay calm." 

"Calm, right just stay calm. I can totally do that." Nate nodded, but really that looked like the last thing he was about to be. 

"Just take a deep breath in, and breathe out. Nice and slow." Clarity advised, she could still see the slight panic in his eyes, but the historian did as she said, and as soon as he breathed out he was back to normal. 

"Oh, hey it stopped." Nate twisted his hands glad to see his normal skin once again. 

"Good, so it's not a permanent state. Gideon, call a meeting. If Snart and Todd are up maybe the rest of the team is too." 

"Right away, Clarity." Gideon answered. 

Clarity glitched them all to the parlour, Sara already there holding some melting ice to her head from the ice box. 

"You alright?" Clarity asked her. 

"I've had worse, don't worry I'm fine." She assured wiping her now wet hands on her pants. Slowly everyone else trickled into the parlour one by one. The meeting was going good at first until the word Nazi was mentioned. 

"You injected me with Nazi serum?" Nate demanded looking at Ray leaning on the table that Clarity was sitting on. 

"It was that or let you die." Clarity pointed out as she clutched the table. "There wasn't time to find another solution. Gideon and I were barely keeping you going. If it helps your grandfather consented to it."

"Not really, it's a freaking Nazi serum!" Nate exclaimed. "What if it turns me into a metal rage monster!? I don't want to be like Krieger." 

"Correction, the Nazi's only had it because our time traveller friend gave it to them. It's a refurbished serum from sometime in the future." Snart spoke up. 

"Which I'd redesigned to quintuple my own strength and transform my skin into an alloy a hundred times stronger than steel." Ray replied. 

"Steel, that's a cool name." Mick grunted as he sat eating his sandwich. 

"Kind of poetic actually." Todd admitted thinking of Henry. 

"Yeah, especially since my grandfather was called Commander Steel. But what does that make me? Corporal Steel? Mr. Steel? Citizen Steel?" Nate wondered. 

Clarity shook her head to herself a frown pulling at her lips. He'd had these powers for all of two seconds and he was already trying out hero names? Seriously? Clarity was starting to feel sick about this whole thing. 

"Who cares?" Jax replied with a grin. "You got superpowers now, dude." 

"Except I don't know how I turned to steel in the first place." Nate replied. 

"Ray'll teach you." Sara proposed. 

"He will?" Ray asked incredulously. 

"You said it yourself, you redesigned the serum." Sara pointed out. 

"Which I did beautifully, but it's not like I have some sort of instruction manual." Ray protested. "I don't know anything about being a metahuman. If anyone should train him it should be Clarity." Ray gestured to the Glitch. 

"W-what? No. No way." Claritys eyes widened, hopping off the table. She pointed to her chest before gesturing towards the ceiling. "I'm still learning how to control my own powers. How am I supposed to teach someone else to control theirs?" 

"Guess you'll have to wing it. Both of you can train him together. Two genius minds are better than one. Ray knows about the serum and you know about powers, Clarity." 

"I'm not a genius, Sara-" Clarity stepped forwards. "I can't-" 

"Yes," Sara rested her hand on Claritys shoulder. "Yes, you can. I believe in you. Now, I'm gonna go have a chat with our stowaway." Sara walked off to go talk to Amaya. 

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Nate grinned totally pumped about everything. Whatever panic he had earlier was gone away. 

"Hm." Ray nodded slightly eyes flicking to Clarity. 

Clarity groaned rubbing at her temples lights flickering. "Alright fine, you boys meet me in the cargobay in 5." Clarity held up a hand waggling all five of her fingers including her thumb. "I'm going to go change." 

"When I was a kid, I used to play JSA versus Nazis with my dolls." Nate recalled as Jax, Ray, and himself descended the cargobay stairs. Clarity already changed into a set of workout clothes waiting for them. 

"Well, they were action figures, really. But it doesn't matter 'cause I got superpowers now and it's awesome." Nate jumped skipping the last couple of stairs. 

"Awesome. You think having superpowers is awesome? That it's that easy?" Clarity asked, as she kicked off the crate she was leaning against. 

"Well, yeah, I mean just look at you." Nate gestured to Clarity his smile only growing. "You're amazing. This is the best thing that ever happened to me." 

Clarity shook her head, "Best thing..? The best thing?" Clarity challenged that sick feeling in her stomach only growing. "You have no idea, do you? How hard being a meta actually is? How much this is going to change your life?" 

"That's why this is so incredible, it's like a dream come true that I never even dreamed for but got anyways." Nate replied, "What happened to that smile? You don't seem very happy about any of this." 

"Because I don't feel like this is something to celebrate or smile about." Clarity explained arms crossed. "If I'd known the serum would do this I never would've let Ray give it to you." 

"Clarity, this is a good thing. You were all gunhoe about me becoming firestorm." Jax reminded. "Why's Nate getting powers any different?" 

"You already had the metagene and Martin was dying! It's a different situation, kind of. Plus, you don't have your powers when you're unmerged, not harmful ones anyways, unless Steins dying. We don't know if that's the case with his. There are so many things we don't know. How much iron does he have to eat a day now? Will he rust when rain hits him or if he goes in water? Does he only have super strength when coated in steel or does he have it when he's normal too? What happens when he gets turned on? Is he going to turn to steel then?" 

"Uh, You know that last ones a little personal." Nate cleared his throat. "Maybe we can just focus on figuring out how I can do it again like last time?" 

"Your powers manifested as a result of a heightened adrenal response." Ray told him, though he did agree with Clarity. She was right, there was more to this than simply helping him turn it on and off but for now it was better to start small. 

"Basically, Amaya threatened you and you reacted." Jax dumbed the science talk down for him. 

"So now what we need to do is duplicate the conditions which caused you to, you know, steel on?" Ray continued. 

"I think it's more like steeling up." Clarity admitted. 

"Wait, so you want to threaten Clarity and I try to protect her?" Nate asked. 

"Not exactly." Ray replied stretching his arm out. One of his suits blasters on his arm. 

"I'm not the one who needs to protect myself." Clarity leaned against the wall. Did she exactly approve of shooting, Nate? No. But they did need to figure out what it takes to make his powers work and by extension if an atom suit blast was able to hurt him or not. 

"Wait, let's discuss this." Nate pleaded holding up his hands upon realizing that Ray was going to be shooting at him. 

"If there was a better way we'd be doing it." Clarity told him, "Wait Ray, Uh before you fire maybe you should put on all of your suit just to be safe. The light from my lightning reflected off him, so your blast might ricochet." 

"Good idea," Ray lowered his arm. Once he was all suited up Ray did actually fire. Instead of going flying back Nate steeled on. 

"Ray, he did it, that's enough." Clarity told him when he kept on firing. 

"We want to see how much he can take." Ray waved her off, wrapped up in testing his serum. Nate loving every second of being invulnerable. 

"Yeah, come on!" Jax cheered him on. 

"If Grandpa Heywood could see me now." Nate smiled turning to Clarity, "Cmon tell me your not impressed, did I earn a smile yet?" 

"I'm not impressed. If Henry were here he'd be scolding you for being reckless. Ray, please, that's enough with the energy blasts. I'm serious." Clarity told him, glitching in between them stopping one with a wall of her lightning, no sign of the smile Nate was hoping for. "He just got out of the medbay, you're not sending him right back. This is dangerous enough as it is. For him and for you. This isn't a game." 

Ray fired again, one last time, Clarity glitching before she could be hit as well the blast going right through her hitting Nate. "Ray." Clarity stepped towards him eyes glowing lightly, lightning crackling lightly along her hand. "Stop. I mean it." 

"Professional?" Amaya asked looking to Sara as they walked in. 

"Ish." Sara amended with a light shrug. 

"I know you not gonna take that, Ray. Go crush this Tin Man." Jax goaded him on. 

"Nice try." Nate told him, after Ray had completely failed in moving him with a shoulder bump. 

"Come on." Ray complained. 

"Careful Nate, we don't know how strong you are now." Clarity called. 

"Clarity..." Sara laid her hand on Claritys arm gaining her attention. "There's something you need to know.." 

Before Sara could tell her about Rex's demise Nate shouldered Ray into the cargo bay doors which opened them a crack. And that was enough to make a window tunnel. Clarity magnetized her shoes to the floor to keep herself from getting sucked out. She looked back behind her seeing Ray barely hanging onto the edge of the cargo bay doors she reached out for him. 

"Hold on, I'll close it!" Nate yelled, but he hit the spot too hard and broke it, Clarity almost had Ray in reach if she just kept her focus she could-Nate lost his grip as the metal bar broke. He slammed right into Clarity and the two went hurtling out of the waverider. Clarity feeling immediately dizzy as she spun through the air, her senses too confused to tell where the waverider was. Time stretched all throughout the vortex and suddenly it felt like there were a million waveriders in different directions. She couldn't slow down, she couldn't stop, and she couldn't make heads or tells were Nate had gone. 

"Nate! Clarity!" Ray yelled looking back out at their spinning forms. 

"Shit." Jax swore if Clarity couldn't hang on could he really keep this up much longer? 

"Ray, get inside! We have to close the door." Sara yelled to him. 

"No, I got to go after them!" Ray insisted and with that Ray was leaping out of the ship flying towards their spinning forms. 

"Gideon, shut the cargo door!" Sara ordered before anyone else could get sucked out. Ray, Clarity and Nate all crashing in seperate places in the same time period. 

"Not again..." Clarity gasped out, body shaking tears in her eyes as she kicked to the surface of some ocean. Luckily there was land not too far away. So, she forced herself to swim through the pain and she collapsed down on the dirt ground amongst the reeds, curling up pulling her knees to her chest. "Please not again..." 

Clarity Springs stranded in a foreign time in a foreign land. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And that's chapter 6! Clarity stranded in time yet again! At first this was going to be the full episode, but it was getting too long so I had to split it up into two. You all understand, right? So, anyways I go to college in 4 days so that's exciting! (Hopefully I don't catch COVID) I'm going to try to update once more maybe twice before I go if I can manage it, but quality over quantity right? Better to have a good chapter than to have two crappy chapters. 

In other news, I've recently fallen back in love with the Umbrella Academy. Naturally this has inspired me to write a fanfic. It's a Number Five x Clarity love story. 

Here's the cover: 

And here's the summary: 

At 58 years old, the chestnut brown hair she'd known for all her youth faded into a shining silver. To the elite commission assassin labeled as the Glitch it was a clear sign that it was time to retire. Just two years shy of sixty she fully planned on kicking back and relaxing for the next 30 or 40 years of life she guesstimated she had left, but that all changed when her very last assignment, to kill five hargreeves with Cha-Cha and Hazel, goes awry. It all started with one little briefcase accident that transported her adult consciousness into that of her thirteen year old body. 

If this interests you at all feel free to read it. Clarity has the same powers that she has in this book and It'll be out sometime tonight! (I wanted to get Glitch up first cause I know you've all been waiting) 

1\. Thoughts on Claritys outfits this chapter? What did you think of them? Be honest.

2\. What did you think of Clarity's reaction to Nate getting powers? 

3\. Any idea what's going to happen next chapter? 

4\. What did you think of Clarity and Sara this chapter? 

5\. Do you like Umbrella Academy? And will you read Love's a Glitch? Also what do you think of the cover? 

6\. What do you think of this cool thing I made for my umbrella academy story?

7\. Did you miss this story at all? 

8\. Is there anything about Clarity that you'd like to know? Or anything you'd like to see more about? 

9\. What's your favorite chapter of Glitch? (You can choose from book 1 or book 2) 

10\. What is your favorite thing about Claritys powers and why? 

11\. How are you holding up with COVID quarantine and everything? 

12\. If Clarity was a drink what would it be? 

13\. What do you think Claritys dream job would be? 

14\. Anything else you'd like to ask, Rant or tell me!


	8. Ch 7: Wrath of Raiju

This chapter is dedicated to @Galaxy-Mystory ! Without their comments I wouldn't even know what a Raiju even was so thank you for telling me! I really did enjoy reading your comments on the subject and it even inspired me to do a little research of my own and incorporate a little something into this chapter haha! 

Anyways, before I start off this chapter I just want to take a minute to remind you all that I listen!! Your voice matters, you all matter to me. I value each and every single one of your opinions. I enjoy reading facts you share with me and I love hearing your thoughts and feelings about this story, even about what's going on in your daily lives in general. I read every single one of your comments and honestly, you all inspire me so so much. So, please don't be scared to comment for whatever reason you may have as I really do enjoy them. 

With all of that said, on with book 2!! Woo!!

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Clarity winced, the feeling of something dripping on her forehead awakening her. Everything stung, an ever present feeling of pain radiating over her body, but strangely her body was also surrounded by a sort of relaxing warmth, the heated sensation stopping where her neck met her shoulders. At least this time she didn't feel cold at all. She opened her eyes, blinking them shut not a second later as whatever was dripping from the ceiling got in them. She rubbed at her eyes, frowning at how heavy raising her wrists to her eyes was and what was making a jangly sound? Clarity sat up looking around. 

She was laying in a hot springs, the constant flow of heated water explained the warmth she was engulfed in, but she didn't remember getting there. It was more reedy where she'd passed out, hadn't it been? And hadn't she made it out of the water? The opening to the cave was far off in the distance, fiery torches and candles provided more than enough light. As she tried to peer around the bend to get a better look she caught the sight of chains lining either side of the cave walls near its ceiling. Her eyes traced the chains along the walls, up the ceilings down to...her? Clarity gasped as she realized her arms and legs weren't just exhausted from treading water again. Her wrists and ankles were shackled and that jangly sound had been the chains rattling when she moved. 

"Okay...okay.. Clarity, stop, you're in water, don't freak out, just breathe. Stay calm..and-and oh my god where the hell are my clothes!?" Clarity sunk back down into the steamy water as she realized she was completely naked. Wincing as her powers flared in response to her panic, Clarity accidentally shocking herself as she freaked. Who undressed her? Who brought her here? Where was she? When was she? Unfortunately for Clarity, her screams of pain alerted her captors that she was awake. 

-meanwhile back on the ship- 

"How can you bring a thug on a rescue mission?" Amaya objected as they walked down the waverider halls glaring at Mick. "I've known men like you." 

"Amaya, stop it, he's not that bad." Todd interjected shaking his head in Mick's defense. 

"Do what you do best when the fighting starts and shut up, Todd." Amaya snapped. "Don't act like he's different from the people we put away. Men who take and prey on the weak." 

"Listen, girly, I'm risking my neck for two morons who fell out of a ship and one genius who got knocked out of it by their stupidity. Why? 'Cause they'd do the same for me. Why are you on the ship?" 

"Cause I'm a member of the Justice Society of America and so was Amel-Clarity." Amaya corrected herself. "It's my job to protect everyone. Even if we didn't always see eye to eye. I'm not losing another teammate." 

"Everyone? Doesn't seem like your protecting everyone to me." Snart glared at her. 

"I protect everyone who deserves it." Amaya protested, glaring back at Snart. 

"Except for me." Mick protested her statement. "You snuck up behind me and sliced my throat like a ninja." 

"There's no such thing as ninjas, you idiot." Amaya said. 

"Tell that to Chuck Norris." Mick grunted. 

"Who's that?" Amaya asked. 

"To hell if I know." Todd told her shaking his head. Still having so much pop culture to catch up on. All the movie nights in the world with Leonard weren't going to catch him up fast enough. 

"And I'm the idiot." Mick laughed. 

"Don't worry, we'll get you caught up." Snart assured his boyfriend hand on his shoulder. 

"And by the way, I'm not your girly." Amaya glared at Mick. 

"All right, if you two don't quit your squabbling, I am going to maroon you in a time period of my choosing. Together." Sara warned looking from Mick to Amaya. "And if you two keep weighing in I'm going to strand you. Apart." Sara glared at the boyfriends. 

Mick grunted sending a glare Amaya's way. Todd shrugged at Leonard. 

"Now, now Captain we all know you're worried about Clarity, but that's no reason to take it out on all of us." Snart drawled, a smirk forming on his lips. 

Sara rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Snart." 

"I don't hear any denial." The former ice villain folded his hands together. "Do you?" 

"None at all." Todd shook his head. 

"Fraternization with your team members? That's not at all professional. Almost as unprofessional as allowing it to happen amongst its members." Amaya berated, as she spoke she looked pointedly at Todd who let go of Snart's hand at her chastising gaze. Eyes flicking to her then down at his feet. 

"There is no "fraternization" going on between Clarity and I," Sara replied a hint of annoyance coloring her tone, pausing once more to turn around, "and even if there was get it through your head that we aren't the JSA. If people want to screw, date, court, get married, whatever it's both allowed and above all its supported. Got a problem with that?" 

"Absolutely. Sentiment can cloud one's judgement." Amaya scolded in reply. "There's no room for it among teammates in or even out of the field. Feelings could jeopardize entire missions. You would be well advised to remember that." 

-Meanwhile back with Clarity-

A whole clan of ninja's had flooded into the cave at Claritys screams. She'd tried to cover herself, curl up somehow to maintain some decency, but a few of them tightened the chains so her arms were held apart. Lightning still crackling along her body and along the dripping wet metal chains. It made her wrists ache.

"Okay, Clarity, nothing to be scared of. You're just chained naked in a hot springs surrounded by deadly ninja's. Not a big deal, everything's okay...you've, uh, had this dream before right? Right. Definitely. Granted there was a lot more Sara than these guys but she'll probably swoop in any second..." Clarity let out a nervous laugh as she spoke to herself tears in her eyes, her body ached and stung head to toe from her powers shocking her, she gripped onto the chains limbs feeling numb. "...this isn't going to be like the last few times. It's not gonna be a few months, or-or years...they're gonna come any minute." Only the minutes passed, more ninja's gathered and the legends were nowhere in sight. Clarity's little pep talk to herself doing nothing to uplift her trembling heart. 

The clan leader stepped forwards, at least she assumed he was the leader what with the fancy colored sash he wrapped around his waist. He started talking at first to the ninja around the cave and then he started speaking to her, but Clarity had a major problem. She didn't have her translator, didn't know a lick of Japanese and to make matters worse, it didn't seem like the team was coming for her after all. 

"I-I don't know what your saying." Clarity shook her head tugging weakly at her chains, "or why you've taken me prisoner, and you clearly have no idea what I'm saying either, but whatever it was that you think I did- I-I'm sorry, I don't know if I killed any of your people or if I started a fire with my powers or something threatening like that, whatever happened with my lightning while I was unconscious to make you feel like capturing me in here was a great idea I swear it wasn't intentional. J-just please let me go. I have to find my friends, I won't hurt anyone I promise, but you have to let me go. Please." 

The man yelled at her, saying some foreign word that Clarity didn't know, she flinched back at the tone. While she didn't know the exact translation she got the gist of it as his hand covered her mouth. Shut up. The ninja leader kept talking, stepping back from her clenching and unclenching his hand that was no doubt stinging from the contact with her electrified skin. Clarity noticed there was a single word he kept repeating. Raiju. Over and over he spoke of this Raiju, words sounding spiteful and angered with each passing syllable. He gestured to paintings on the cave walls as he spoke, each tapestry having long scrolls rolled out on either side with Japanese words that Clarity had absolutely no hope of reading, luckily they did come with pictures. 

In the first drawing was what Clarity presumed to be the Japanese version of Zeus. He had a lightning bolt in his hand, was standing on dark clouds, seemed to be wearing some pretty nice robes and headwear, so yeah lightning god. At the god's side was a blue and white wolf, it's body seemingly made out of lightning, a ball in its mouth. So... basically, a lightning god with a pet puppy? Okay...no immediate answers there... 

Clarity looked to the the second drawing trying hopelessly to understand any of what this leader might be saying. In the painting the wolf is seen to have jumped from tree to tree, its claws having torn into trees leaving singe marks behind, similar marks being left on the ground in the fields. The wolf was diving down into a persons stomach shrinking itself to be a tiny ball of light. The god stands in the clouds seemingly clueless about the wolf wandering off. 

In the third painting, it showed a close up of the person relaxing in the rain, the wolf slumbering inside them having entered their body through the belly button. In the clouds the lightning god had a lightning bolt in hand aimed at the wolf about to wake him up with a shock to its system. 

She looked for more clues and frowned as she saw a ninja was currently painting the fourth or rather painting over the fourth painting. The original depicted the person burnt to a crisp, the wolf happily prancing up into the sky, holding a lightning bolt in its mouth like it was returning a stick. The new version was a picture of her, lightning crackling over her body, thankfully covering her more intimate areas, the wolf drawn inside of her, snarling ready to attack the god, clearly pissed from getting woken from its nap. As if the wolf was going crazy, turning on its master. 

Though the fifth canvas was blank, yet to be drawn, Clarity knew what it would depict. Her chained in this cave, seemingly serving as the vicious wolf's prison, as she herself was also imprisoned. A cage in a cage, lightning bound by lightning. The ninja obviously praised this lightning god, and thus no matter how she pleaded, even if there was no language barrier between them, they would not be letting her go anytime soon. If her friends weren't going to find her, she wasn't waiting around. Clarity had no doubt these guys were going to get drunk off sake in their celebration of capturing Raiju, and with lowered inhibitions and coordination skills came perverted thoughts and daring bets. None of which meant good things for Clarity in the state she was in. She had to get out of there, she had to recharge and push through the pain, find the strength to glitch away somehow, preferably before she a) got raped again or b) accidentally killed any of these ninja's who'd try to touch her. Only thing was that was all easier said than done. 

-Meanwhile with Snart and Todd- 

"You're quiet." Snart said, walking beside Todd, arms clasped behind his back. The only noises around was the symphony of crickets, fireflies buzzing all around them. The moon high in the sky, a perfect crescent. Both of them changed into appropriate clothes of the time period. Snart in an ice blue and Todd in a darker shade of the same color.

"So?" Todd paused, looking up from the positron tracker in his hands to stare at Leonard. It's screen glowing softly in the dark. 

"This whole romantic moonlit walk-." Snart gestured around them. 

"This is a mission-"Todd began but Leonard was not about to be cut off. 

"-We've been at it for hours and you've barely said a word." Snart reached out placing a hand over Todd's. "That's not like you. I know somethings up." 

"Flick's out there." Todd nodded to the expanse of forest before them. "We should keep going." 

"She can wait." Snart insisted, "Look at me, at least talk to me. What's wrong? You aren't yourself."

"It's nothing..just..Amaya's right. We're a distraction for each other. We should at least be professional on missions. It would be more effective." Todd replied. 

"Okay, when we're out and about it'll be all mission no play from now on." Snart replied. "Or at least for as long as the animal lady's watching. Don't think I didn't notice you let go after she looked at us." 

"Sorry," Todd sighed. "It wasn't like I didn't want to it was just reflex. Being with a man back in the forties was shameful, even behind a locked door. Everyone on the team knew what I was into, and they were fine with it so long as I never did anything in front of them." 

"Anything included holding another guys hand?" Snart's eyebrows raised. "The JSA need to update their PDA rules." 

Todd chuckled shaking his head, though the happy sounds were short lived as they died out soon after. "It's not just Amaya that got me down. Rex, was good to me. As team leader, he could have kicked me off the team when I came out, but he kept me on. He tolerated me, which I know is the bare minimum but for the forties that was decent of him I suppose. So, I don't feel all that in the mood for a date right now Len. Even if we're in a pretty romantic setting." 

"Don't apologize, I didn't realize the two of you had been that close. You need time to mourn, I understand. Take all the time you need. You know I'm here for you." Leonard leaned in to kiss him, and as their lips touched that's when they were ambushed by a bunch of freaking ninjas. 

-meanwhile back with Clarity-

By what Clarity could only assume was around the middle of the night and early morning the ninja's were all smoking and drinking, some played dice, while others invented their own games which involved throwing shuriken and kunai. The fifth painting had been finished a while ago so they were all celebrating now. Some of the female ninja's had also changed into silk kimono's in honor of the celebration. She saw a group of ninja's heading in from the opening, two of them breaking off from the group and heading straight towards her. Shit. 

Clarity hung her head, gripping the chains tightly. This was going to suck, she was nowhere near back to full strength yet, but she wasn't about to let herself get raped by ninja's either. She didn't have enough energy to escape but she did have enough to protect herself, keep peoples hands off her at the very least. She waited until they got close then let her lightning run up the chains in a fierce burst. 

"Ah...Flick cmon..." Todd groaned, as Clarity had shocked the chain he grabbed. Todd falling back into the water as a result. 

"Wait Todd?" Clarity froze looking down at him and then to the ninja at her right, Snart in disguise picking at the chains lock. 

"Only you, Clarity, would get kidnapped by ninja's." Snart shook his head. "Hold still, these are old, and we've got to be quiet." It took him a few minutes, the jangling noise being more of a hold up than the chains locks themselves, but he finally freed her the ninja's still merry and unaware for the moment. 

"Thanks..." Clarity breathed, rubbing at her wrists. "You two want to steal some ninja get up for me to throw on? Cause I'm telling you right now I'm not streaking through the woods. Honestly this whole forced skinny dipping thing is already crossing a line. I really liked those workout clothes and I think they sacrificially burned them as a gift to Japanese Zeus while I was unconscious." 

"We could," Snart smirked taking off the bag he was wearing unzipping it. "But why let this present from good ole Gideon go to waste? Outfit G323, much more your style." Snart smiled at Clarity as her face lit up. Clarity snatching the dress from him holding it to her chest. 

Clarity cleared her throat. "A little privacy boys?" 

Snart and Todd both turned around. Eyes roaming over the ninja's averting their eyes from Clarity. "Ready?" Todd asked her after a minute. 

"Could've done with some shoes but it'll have to do." Clarity replied, as she tied the pink ribbon into a bow tying the kimono closed. This outfit was a slightly unfinished project. That said, she didn't exactly expect to be in Japan today. At least now she was covered up and for that she was immensely thankful. 

"We have to go regroup with the others. Can you Glitch?" Todd asked.

"No, not yet, I'm soaked it'll hurt too much." Clarity shook her head. "But I can sense where the others are, they must still be looking for Nate and Ray. They're not on the ship yet." 

"We go on foot then, Todd we need some cover." Snart told his boyfriend, Todd nodded and his smoke filled the cave, Clarity, Snart and Todd escaping into the night. When the smoke cleared the ninja were enraged to see that Raiju had escaped. And now they had horde's of drunken ninja chasing after them through the woods. 

"Flick, you go ahead. We'll deal with these guys." Todd told her. 

"I'm not leaving you two. They're freaking ninja's!" Clarity exclaimed. 

"We can track you, just go! You aren't in any state to fight." Snart told her revving up his cold gun. 

"Al-Alright." Clarity replied, because they were right. It would hurt too much if she used her lightning, and even if she could push through the pain and that was a big if, there was a risk she could set the whole forest on fire because it was so dry. So, Clarity ran. 

-Back with the others- 

"Konnichiwa, scumbag." Mick greeted the shogun as he shot him with a stream of fire. 

"Go get him." The Shogun ordered his men as Mick fled into the woods. It didn't take the arsonist long to roast every one of those sword wielding fools. Just as he finished up roasting their asses Clarity burst through the brush feet blackened from dirt, her lightning creating a light forcefield around them to prevent them from getting cut up and bloody. A trail of singe marks behind her leaving a perfectly followable trail. Not Clarity's best plan mind you, but she'd been sprayed with water multiple times while she'd been running away from them and was only now starting to finally dry off. 

"They're after me!" Clarity grabbed onto Mick's arm, spinning around to face the direction she had just come from. Her hand shooting out to stop their shuriken before they could hit her, Clarity tossing them back not that they hit anything. Clarity too panicked to properly focus. 

Mick grunted in reply looking around at the ninja dashing about in the trees. "I don't want to shoot you guys. I love ninjas." Mick held up his gun threateningly. "But no one hurts, Sparky." 

"Where the hell is Mick?" Sara wondered slashing through a samurai. 

"Probably ransacking the village himself." Amaya replied just as Todd, Snart and Mick appeared taking out three samurai. Each of them taking off their ninja hoods cause they were kinda stuffy. 

"Told you ninjas were real." Mick told Amaya, Clarity jumping down from a tree herself, a sword made entirely of lightning in her hand, well it was supposed to be a sword it didn't look much like one. She needed to work on shaping her lightning constructs. 

"Clarity! Thank god." Sara breathed in relief all of her team now accounted for alive and well. 

"What took you all so long? We were beginning to think you were dead." Amaya glared. 

"Things got...Complicated." Snart replied him and Todd sharing a smile at one another. 

"Whatever you can all debrief later right now, Clarity, I need you to glitch the shogun out of the atom suit." Sara told her. 

"What? Why's the shogun in the atom suit?" Clarity asked in confusion. "I mean I thought it felt weird that Ray was outside of it when it was on but-"

"Clarity, there's no time for questions." Amaya spoke up as she sliced through a samurai. 

"Its a long story, but Ray and Nate are about to destroy it. You're the only one who can get it off him. Go, before it's too late." Sara told her. 

"Alright, 1...2...3...Glitch!" Clarity glitched to the field where Ray and Nate were fighting the Shogun. 

Clarity's mouth dropping open in horror as Ray yelled to Nate, " She's not coming! There's no choice now, it's up to you, Do it!" 

"No, don't!" Clarity yelled but it was too late, before Clarity could react Nate had jumped into the air and driven his sword though the atom suits back. The shogun disappearing in a shock wave of blue light right along with the atom suit. Clarity's hand uselessly dropping to her side. 

"Are you okay?" Nate turned to a woman laying on the ground steeling down. 

"Yes. You did it." A woman in a green kimono replied to Nate, smiling at him. 

"I did it." Nate looked over to Clarity, "See? We didn't even need you. Come on, I still don't get a smile?" Nate asked as Clarity frowned at him. 

"No, no you don't get a smile." Clarity replied. "I told you to wait, now Rays suit is literally nothing but atoms in the air. We're probably breathing it." 

"Yup... you blew up the ATOM suit." Ray nodded in agreement standing up looking at the spot where it had just been. 

"I can't sense any of it left." Clarity looked at Ray with a heavy heart. She was too late, the atom suit was destroyed it was all her fault. "Or the shogun for that matter. You realize you just killed someone right?" 

"I am so sorry." Nate walked up to Ray the realization of what he'd just done sinking in. "About the suit. The shogun was a dick. No regret there." 

"It's okay. You steeled on." Ray wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Kind of proud of you." 

"Claritys not." Nate noted. Ray looked back at her over Nate's shoulder. 

"Don't worry buddy, she'll come around." Ray patted his shoulder. "Eventually." 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And that's chapter 7!! Sorry it's been a while I know, college classes and homework keep me pretty busy. But I promise I'll be back to weekly updates starting now though! I just needed a bit of time to get on top of things. How does every Monday sound? That way you'll start each week with a Glitch chapter to get you through it!! In any case you might have noticed that this chapter didn't end with them back on the waverider as it did in the episode. That's cause they're sticking around in Japan a bit longer! They dealt with the shogun, but now they'll have to deal with the Ninja clan leader! After all the legends can't leave the village to die because the ninja think they're harboring and protecting Clarity now can they? 

As always (don't think I forgot) here are questions for you all to answer!! 

1\. What did you think of Clarity being held captive by ninja and accidentally changing a legend? 

2\. Who are you shipping Clarity with? Why do you ship them? Why do you want them to be together? Give me as many reasons as you possibly can! 

3\. How do you think Clarity'll react and feel to discovering Rip has a secret room hidden on the ship? 

4\. What is your favorite ability that Clarity has and why? 

5\. Would you like Clarity to get a new suit in the invasion crossover? Yes or no? And any thoughts on what it should look like? 

6\. Did you like Claritys kimono? (Though I know it's in no way historically accurate cause it's all short and ruffley, that hasn't and will not ever stop Clarity haha) 

7\. How do you think Clarity spends her days on the waverider? 

8\. Who are you most excited to see Clarity fight in season 2? 

9\. How do you think Clarity'll react to learning Rex Tyler is dead? Who do you think should tell her and why? 

10\. If I made an Instagram where I post daily quotes that remind me of Clarity and the rest of the legends would you follow it? 

11\. What Arrowverse character from season 3 onward are you most excited to see Clarity meet and why? 

12\. Finish this sentence... "The legends...." 

13\. Why do you think Clarity deserves a drink at Jitters named after her? And if so do you think she'll ever get one? 

14\. Anything else you'd like to ask, Rant or tell me!!


	9. Ch 8: Say Sayonara

Okay so, as all of you might have noticed my weekend triple update idea went down in flames due to having to do school assignments so the proposed update schedule I mentioned last time is going to be flipped around and shifted to this weekend (my workload'll be significantly less by that point, I underestimated how much studying I needed to do for my exam tomorrow) I thought I could squeeze the updates in, write them in the wee hours of the night but it didn't happen and unfortunately sleep won out. 

So as we can see by my lack of updates my plan of writing at night clearly isn't working out and making unkept promises does nothing but disappoint you all and make me feel guilty as all hell. So, to remedy this today I've written myself out a schedule and made sure that I've allotted actual daytime hours for my writing time in my schedule and as a result here are the update dates of Glitch 2 for the end of October.

Ch 8- Tonight October 19/20 -at the rate I'm typing I'm not sure if it'll be before or after midnight but it's definitely going to be Monday or Tuesday when I post it. 

Ch 9- Friday October 23rd 

Ch 10 and 11- Sunday October 25th

Ch 12- Wednesday October 28th

Ch 13: Saturday October 31st 

In the October 31st update of Chapter 13 I'll include an updated schedule for November update dates. I think that's all until we meet again at the chapters end! Happy reading you guys! Enjoy!!   
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

"Wipe those smiles off your faces boys, we aren't done here yet." Sara sighed lowering her finger from her com as Nate, Ray, Masako, and Clarity returned from the hill they'd been on. Gideon having just delivered her some bad news. Not only were Jax and Stein still working on repairs but there was now an aberration that needed handling. 

"What do you mean? We destroyed the shogun-," Nate replied throwing his arms out. 

"-and my suit too," Ray added with a wince as he took off the samurai helmet. Clarity placing a hand on his arm in silent apology the guilt gnawing at her. If she had just glitched there faster, maybe if she'd yelled a little louder. If she'd only gotten Nate to listen to her then his suit wouldn't be destroyed. 

"And the village is safe now." Nate finished stepping forwards. "Problem solved." 

"Wrong," Mick grunted as he fiddled with his gun, though it didn't seem as if he was going to say anymore on the subject. 

"Wrong?" Nate asked in confusion. "We beat the Shogun, I saved this whole village! With-with you know assistance from you guys," he gestured to everyone save for Clarity. The Glitch crossing her arms in front of herself hand falling from Ray's shoulder not missing the fact that she'd been excluded. What had he said after he destroyed the suit? 'We didn't even need you.' Yes, that was it. But that didn't mean she wasn't needed at all did it? What did Nate know about her being needed or not? He was the newest person here. 

"Mission completed, history is back on track." Nate announced. 

"Blondie says we're not done then we're not done, Pretty." Mick glared as he adjusted his glove. 

"What my partner means to say is that you forgot about the ninja's." Snart supplied arms crossed as he leaned against a tree. Todd leaning right beside him as their arms touched. 

"Ninja's? Seriously?" Ray asked eyebrows raising. 

"Seriously," Sara confirmed as she wiped blood from one of her knives. "According to Gideon the ninja faction in this region will lay waste to the village and the rest of the continent if we don't get things back on track." 

"I know what you're going to say," Amaya began. "Ninja's aren't real. It surprised me too, but-" 

"What? No ninja's are real." Nate cut her off. "There are loads of historical accounts that say ninja fought against Samurai during feudal times if you know where to look for them. But they were relatively dormant during the shoguns rule. Even if news of his death already spread the ninja would be working to defend the village from the samurai's remaining forces. Unless the village did something to wrong the ninja's but what could make them turn their backs on the village so quickly?" Nate wondered. "Mahsako?

"We have had peaceful relations with them for many moons." Mahsako replied, "I cannot think of anything we could have done to anger them." 

"Maybe you didn't. Someone else must have and now the village will be blamed for it." Amaya shook her head. "I've seen it happen to other villages before. Outsiders hiding stolen treasures to instigate a slaughter." 

"Snart, did you take anything extra from them?" Sara asked looking to the thief. "Diamonds, Jewels, anything that you shouldn't have?" 

"No," Snart replied. "Not this time. They didn't have anything that valuable." 

"Me. They had me. Snart took me and now they want me back." Clarity realized, speaking up. "They must still be after me-I mean it makes sense. I lead them straight here and I don't think changing their legend helped anything." 

"You changed a legend!? Clarity!" Ray's mouth dropped in disbelief. 

"I-I didn't mean to," Clarity spluttered in protest. "It just kind of happened." Clarity replied running a hand through her hair shrugging lightly, lightning crackling over her arm as she did so.

"Just kind of happened? How does something like that just kind of happen?" Ray asked her incredulously. "An entire legend was completely altered."

"It just does, okay? And only the ending of it changed. They saw my powers and it's not like I had a translator to explain myself with so they drew their own conclusions."

"Don't you think you should've been a little more careful?" Ray insisted. "Myths and stories like that are precious. What if we landed in Britain instead and you changed the tales of Camelot?" 

"I got chained up in some cavern with a hot springs, they weren't exactly giving me any choices." Clarity defended herself. 

"Wait, you got beaten by a bunch of lousy chains with your powers?" Nate raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you do that thing you do and just zap crackle pop yourself out of there before they got the wrong idea?" 

"It's called glitching, and I was submerged in water. I tried, but I couldn't, it would've hurt too much." Clarity replied. 

"Don't you think that's kind of lame? All you had to do was fight through the pain, it might hurt but I'm sure if you tried harder you could've gotten out of there in seconds. You just weren't doing enough." 

"What did you just say to me?" Clarity asked her grip on her crossed arms tightening, lightning crackling on her hands. She wasn't doing enough? First he says they don't need her and now he tells her she hadn't done enough? Did he even know what she'd been through the past few days? 

""Do or do not there is no try."" Nate quoted Yoda a bit bummed that his quote hadn't even gotten a smile out of her, but then again maybe a girl like her wouldn't get the reference. "Not even a smile for Yoda? At least smile for the Yodster. Mahsako did and she didn't even know who he is either." 

Clarity frowned at him no sign of a smile on her face, her lightning cracklings more intensely along her arms. 

"Look all I'm saying is that next time you should spend less time thinking and just do it. It worked for me, it will for you too. It's easy to use your powers-"

"Do not even go there." Clarity warned, cutting him off. He was not about to lecture her on using her powers. Not going to happen. He barely understood his own, who was he to criticize her for how she used hers? She knew her limits, and while pushing them was good, getting herself killed once she'd run out of energy from exceeding said limit would not have been a good plan. 

"No, I don't know if you realized it but using your powers could be so much easier if-" 

"I swear to God, if you don't stop talking in the next three seconds I'm going to shove my lightning so far up your ass that your whole body magnetizes and then all these pointy knives lying around everywhere are going to fly up into the air and stab you all at once." Clarity glared, voice raised, something inside of herself snapping. She'd had it up to here with Nate Heywood. She didn't ask to get thrown out of the waverider into Japan. She didn't ask to train someone else when she had so much training she still had to do for herself. She was only just starting to explore her super strength and refine her lightning constructs. She didn't ask to be incorporated into a Japanese legend or held captive. She didn't ask to get chased through the woods all night long. She didn't ask this guy to constantly hit on her, tell her to smile in almost every conversation they had and she most certainly didn't ask to be lectured by a wanna be hero who barely had their powers for three days. Who was he to lecture her on her powers? He didn't have the right. He didn't even know her. 

"You tell him, Sparky." Mick chuckled taking a swig of Sake. 

"Woah, that was a little harsh, Clarity." Ray winced. 

"I'm not done." Clarity replied lightning crackling over her hands as her arms uncrossed. "I am not interested in you. Period. Okay? I don't want to hear about any fantasies you've had of me when your were a kid. I don't want to know about you playing with some doll of me or if you ever dressed up as some gender-bent version of me for Halloween. It's not flattering, it's creepy, and it has to stop. Out of respect for your grandfather and as a favor to Sara, I'm helping Ray train you, but that does not go the other way around. You don't tell me what I can do with my powers when you barely even know how to use your own." 

"Now that was harsh." Snart corrected Ray, not that he blamed Clarity for her out burst. She'd had a rough couple of days.

"She'll come around Huh?" Nate looked to Ray the genius seeming to struggle with a reply. 

"Alright, Alright," Sara rushed forwards placing a hand on Claritys shoulder. "Thats enough you three, let's all simmer down. No finger pointing from you boy genius you gift wrapped your suit to the Shogun." Sara reprimanded Ray. "And you got us into this whole mess in the first place so zip it unless it's history related." Sara looked pointedly at Nate finally turning her attention to Clarity. "We're going to fix all of this, Clarity, no one's saying you meant to change anything, I'm sure you did everything you could to get out of there. Just tell us what happened. How'd you change it?"

"I...I don't know." Clarity breathed, shaking her head. "I couldn't understand them very well, but there were these tapestry's in the cave where they were holding me. They were painting over them, rewriting everything. Incorporating me in them. There was some lightning wolf, Raiju, sleeping inside of a person and before he was loyally returning to some Japanese version of Zeus when he called him, but the version with me shows it turning against him and refusing to return. They want me locked up to cage the wolf." 

"They think you have a magic wolf living inside of you?" Sara asked in surprise. That wasn't something she'd expected to hear today or even ever. 

"According to the Raiju myth people get struck by lightning because the wolf's sleeping inside of them. It could be their way of rationalizing her powers." Nate suggested, as he spoke he made sure not to look Claritys way. 

"Okay, so all we have to do is change the tapestry's back to normal and convince the ninja's that this Raiju isn't inside you of you anymore and they'll leave the village alone." 

"Sounds easy enough," Ray nodded. 

"It always does, I'm sure things'll fall apart soon." Snart replied. 

"Bet you a beer things go tits up by noon." Mick suggested. 

"Your on." Snart smirked, Todd nudging him a silent message he wanted in. But with Amaya watching he was hesitant to say it allowed lest he get scolded for it. 

"Clarity, you work the fabricator best. Go back to the ship, have Gideon make you two tapestry's identical to the originals then Glitch back here and get yourself some shoes while you're at it." Sara ordered Clarity before she turned her attention to the other team members. "The rest of us will stay here while we wait for Clarity and guard the village in case the ninja's come looking."

"Is that really all we can do? Just sit around and wait?" Nate protested. "Why don't we take the fight to them?" 

"First rule about Ninja's you don't find them they find you." Mick corrected. 

That was the last thing Clarity heard in the teams conversation Clarity glitching herself back to the waverider not about to waste any time after she'd been too late to save Ray's suit.

"Hey Giddy, you can stop worrying now I took a tumble through the time stream but I'm back all in one piece." Clarity greeted the Ai, as she stepped inside the ship. Smiling as the warm electrical current of the ship surrounded her. A hum that felt more like home the more she was on the ship. 

"Hello creator, while I wasn't programmed with that capacity I find the fact that you are indeed still alive to be very good news." 

"Where are Jax and Stein? If they're done fixing the ship they should come help us with the ninja." Clarity told her, "Oh and I need you to fabricate me some sandals and two tapestries of the original ending of the Raiju   
legend. Can you do that for me, please?" 

"Of course, I'll get started right away. I believe these will go nicely with your kimono. I'm afraid the repairs to the ship still aren't completed. The Professor and Mr. Jackson have elected to pause that chore and instead investigate the 36th compartment Captain Hunter hid from you all." 

Clarity froze. The smile dropped off her face and she dropped the sandals Gideon had just made her. The thud they made nowhere near as loud as the thump of her heart in her ears. No. Not again. Not again, please, please, this wasn't happening again. Not here. Not now. Rip, was clear. He was good. She'd gotten through his lies months ago, he wasn't like Thawne or was he? But what if he was? What if her instincts when she first got on the ship had been right? Time had lowered her guard, but he's a time master isn't he? He'd know how to play the long game. How much did she really know about him? Not much, not enough to be sure she'd known as much about Wells' life hadn't she? She had been friends with Thawne-Wells like she was friends with Rip. Let him teach her, guide her, powers, Gideon, Where was Rip now? Nobody knew, they may never know. What if this has all been some big complicated plan to control their lives? Control them? Just like Thawne did. Just like Thawne was going to- no! No, don't think, stop thinking, stop thinking, he's dead, he's gone, stop thinking, Rip wouldn't-thats insane, it's insane, don't think, why think that? Don't think. Slow down, too fast, stop-no breathe. You need to breathe, breathe, in, out, out, in, in, out, in, in, no wrong, stop, stop, ow, ow, stop breathe, breathe right, not wrong, hearts racing, just stop, stop everything, stop thinking, Breathe or you die, that's no lie.

Her hands shook, trembling really no wonder the shoes had dropped right out of them. Her voice little more than a whisper, coming out of her quickened breaths. "Room? No, n-no room...secrets, aren't no, no secrets again, can't be, not no, not now, not here, not him, not no, it's not really, no." 

"Compartment 36 is the secret room that Captain Hunter had me delete from all official maps and systems. This room contains heavy duty weaponry and inter temporal communications with Barry Allen of 2046." Gideon repeated.

Clarity paled, her stomach twisted, and she was suddenly grateful she hadn't eaten anything yet that day as Eobard raced into her mind and she couldn't get him out. This was just like last time, back in Star labs. The secret room, the time vault. Hidden from everyone. No, no, no, no. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. A secret room? Here? No, Rip promised no more secrets he-he lied to her. He lied, and Eobard lied, and- Clarity fisted a hand in her hair, her other reaching out to steady herself on a nearby crate feeling the need to sit down. Electricity went surging to Claritys muscles Claritys accidentally channeling her lightning there, and the metal caved underneath her hand. Clarity falling as the metal gave way, her arm sinking inside the crate, Clarity fallen to her knees beside it. The lights flickered, and Clarity leaned her head against the cool metal of the crate shutting her eyes. 

Everything was fine, but it wasn't fine. Now that she knew about it, she couldn't stop feeling it. If she closed her eyes she sensed it's hum, if she opened her eyes she could see the open hatch door at the end of the hall. She had to leave. She had to go, they all had to go. She had to go. But she couldn't leave. No escape, her thoughts would go with her. 

Clarity had no idea how long she sat there. Pressed against the metal crate, breathing anything but normal, thoughts going round in circles at such an overwhelming speed any mind reader would think she was a speedster. Could've been minutes, or it could've been hours eventually, Clarity got everything back under control. She didn't feel like she had the strength to walk in this new secret room alone, especially not when her fear of Thawne, And Rip secretly being just like him had seized hold of her. A thought she had deemed over and done, clearly not as put to rest as she considered it to be, the comparisons clear as day, and even becoming clearer. She decided to check it out later have Stein and Jax take her in. Clarity grabbed the tapestry's assuring Gideon that whatever freak out she'd been having was over and she was calm now before she walked out even though all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep. 

"I thought the plan was for me to Glitch back to you guys." Clarity frowned in confusion as she saw Todd and Amaya standing at the cargobay doors. 

"You've been gone for 2 hours." Amaya told her. 

"Oh...uh, it took Gideon an hour to make each tapestry. Sorry should've glitched back to relay that." 

"It's okay, Ray thought of using Micks gun to make scorch marks in the grass to lead the ninja's away from the village. Nate's making scratch marks in the trees too." Todd told her, "they're going to be coming straight here." 

"We'll be taking these." Snart took the tapestries from Clarity. "The Captain and I are going to be redecorating a ninja lair. Back in a bit." 

"Be careful!" Obsidian called back to him and Snart waved a hand in reply. "Hey, Flick you okay?" Todd asked as she leant back on the ship. 

"Hm? Oh, yeah fine." Her fingers fiddled together looking to the ground. "I just found something upsetting is all." 

"I'm sad Rex is dead too." Todd told her, incorrectly assuming that was the knowledge she'd stumbled upon. 

"Wait..Rex is dead?" Clarity asked slowly. "He..Amaya, what's he talking about?" 

"Rex was killed by a time traveler-" Amaya started. 

"No...not Rex. He..can't be.." Clarity denied shaking her head, squashing whatever thought that had just raced through her head that it was Eobard. Now was not the time or place. The ninjas were coming and the last thing she needed to think about was her non existent rapist killing her almost boyfriend, or worse a missing Rip Hunter killing her almost boyfriend. Not after the unnecessary scare she'd forced herself into. 

"He is, thats why I'm staying with your team until I find Rex's killer. So that the time traveler can be brought to Justice." Amaya told her. 

"We," Clarity corrected wiping at her eyes, stopping the tears before they could fall. "We're going to find his killer. I remember what it felt like, loving him, I want justice for him as much as you. You know I loved him just as much as you did." 

"Look alive ladies," Todd straightened as Mick, Nate and Ray came running through the trees Ninja hot on their tails. 

"Clarity, we're doing move Alpha 9501. You remember it?" Amaya asked. 

"I remember." Clarity nodded her head, with that said the three of them sprung into action. 

Clarity passed Todd a lightning bolt which Todd cocooned in his smoke, his entire body transforming into black fog, flying up to mix with the real clouds in the darkening sky. He waited a few seconds. Nate shouting at the Ninja's, "Raijin!" The name of the lightning God, pointing at the cloud Todd had hidden into. 

All the ninja's paused and watched in wonder as Todd let the bolt unravel from his smoke and it shot down hitting Clarity in her stomach. Amaya placed her hand on her totem an Ashe of a wolf springing out of her necklace and right through Clarity's stomach. The Glitch focusing her lightning sending some to crackle along the Ashe. Losing just enough power that her legs gave out, she really was drained after the day she'd had. Physically and emotionally. Amaya focused on her wolf sending it running away into the woods the ninja all going to follow it. Expect for one the Ninja leader pulling out his sword intent on cutting Clarity down, but Mick blasted the Ninja leader back into the woods. 

"Sayonara suckah." Nate called after him. Mick grunting in reply as he lowered his gun. 

-Meanwhile with Snart and Sara- 

"Was it just me or did Clarity look off back there?" Sara asked as the two crept into the ninja cave. 

"She looked pretty drained, but she hasn't exactly had a spa day in this cave. She'll be fine after a little rest." 

"What should I do with these? Take them to your quarters?" Snart asked gesturing to the paintings of Clarity practically completed nude if not for the fact that her lightning was shielding all the fun bits. 

"Ice and smash them," Sara replied. "I don't want a picture like that unless Clarity wanted it to be painted." 

"Suit youself, such a shame it's all such beautiful artwork." 

"Snart." 

Snart froze the tapestries and threw them on the ground. The paintings shattering as they hit the cave floor. 

"Let's get back to the ship. I've had enough of Japan." 

"You said it." Snart agreed. 

"Ah, Freak wind." Sara muttered in complaint as a gust blew her hair out of her bun and into her and Leonard's faces. Little did she know but if she had turned around she would have seen the shattered remains of the tapestries were now gone. 

"What are you staring at?" Mick demanded as he sat in the kitchen of the waverider. The ship already in flight. 

"I've figured you out." Amaya told him, arms crossed. "Clarity helped me see the truth about you." 

"Congratulations." Mick replied. 

"You act like this selfish meathead, but secretly, you're not so bad." Amaya kept going as if Mick hadn't even spoke. "You try to deny it but I saw you out there. Clarity was down and you had her back in an instant. You saved her. You know, you might even have the makings of a hero."

"Well, that proves one thing. You don't know me." Mick told her. "I'm no hero." 

"Perhaps not." Amaya agreed. 

"Trying to kill me again?" Mick challenged. 

"Trying to give you a present." Amaya replied. "In case you ever need proof you met an actual ninja." Mick stared the shuriken she left in awe. 

"So, we're in agreement? No one knows except us three?" Stein asked looking between Jax and Clarity.

"I've already sworn Gideon to secrecy. She won't be accidentally telling anyone else." Clarity told them. 

"Good, enough people know already." Jax nodded. 

"All right. What's your secret?" Sara asked the trio as she came out of the Kitchen. 

"What on earth do you mean?" Stein asked barely recovering.

"Well, you two must be magicians considering how badly damaged the Waverider was before we left." Sara replied. "And Gideon told me her systems are running at optimal levels." 

"Oh, that. Well, Jefferson and I went over the ship top to bottom." 

"I gave her systems a little update while I was waiting for her to fabricate the tapestries." Clarity lied. 

"And safe to say there are no surprises left on the Waverider." Stein finished. 

"Great. I'll go prep for takeoff." Sara smiled.

"So are we gonna say something about future-Barry's message or not?" Jax asked. 

"We can't. They're going to want to know where it came from and how we got it." Clarity denied. "Besides I want to listen to it before we make a decision to tell anyone." 

"Barry was very clear about the team not knowing what he told Captain Hunter." Stein added. 

"Except now we know." Jax complained. 

"Indeed. You were right, Jefferson. Some things you just can't un-see." 

"Even if you wish you could." Clarity frowned.

-meanwhile at the vanishing point-

"Oh look at you, look at you." Eobard having pieced both tapestries of Clarity back together. The speedsters eyes running over her form. "So beautiful my Glitch, My Clarity...we'll be together again soon, I promise." 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And that's chapter 8 peoples!!! I'm so happy I'm finally updating my stories again you have no idea how much joy it fills me with!! I know I was supposed to update this on Friday but as I mentioned in the authors note at the start my homework kicked my ass and far exceeded what I thought I'd have to do in preparation for my school week. But anyways enough about that guys, it's in the past, and it's best not to dwell on something we can't change. Next chapter will be out soon!! 

As always here are some questions for you to answer! Please answer them you guys, it'll help inspire me to do better next time. 

1\. Oh no, Rips giving Clarity Reverse flash vibes again! What do you think about this?? 

2\. What did you think of the combo move Amaya, Todd and Clarity did to trick the ninja's?

3\. Was this chapter as good as you thought it was going to be or did you feel it was a let down?

4\. Was Claritys outburst at Nate deserved? Why or why not? 

5\. What would your Clarity ship do on their first date together? Describe what would happen in as much detail as you possibly can

6\. Thoughts on Eobards obsession with Clarity? What did you think of him stealing the rewritten tapestry? 

7\. What do you think Eobard has in store for Clarity? 

8\. What do you think is something Clarity secretly loves to do that no one knows about? 

9\. What do you want to happen next chapter? 

10\. Do you still enjoy it when I do original chapters like this? Or should I stick more to the canon stuff? 

11\. Do you think I'm a good writer? Why or why not? 

12\. Finish this sentence, "Eobard Thawne..." 

13\. How are you holding up with COVID, school and life in general? 

14\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant, and or tell me!!


	10. Ch 9: Zombination pt 1

Ack! Sorry, sorry late again I know I'm terrible but a few days late isn't so bad is it? Better than a month!! So anyways, here's chapter 9 enjoy reading about the Glitch version of the half of the abomination episode!! Chapter 10 will cover the other half, and I'll include an update schedule (that I will hopefully be able to stick to) in chapter 10!! Okay here we go!!

Enjoy! (I know I'm not technically on time but I believe that my schedule is helping me. What do you guys think?) 

Oh also Happy day before Halloween!!! Oh! And a happy late birthday to @nik_figuierido

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

"I can't risk putting any more lives in danger. And neither can you. Which is why you'll keep what I'm about to tell you a secret. Even from the rest of your team. A war is coming, Captain Hunter.-" Jax got up from his seat on the stairs, shutting the message from future Barry off. Martin was sat in a clear rolling chair, arms crossed as he tried to make sense of the message. 

Meanwhile, Clarity, who could have just as easily sat in the other rolling chair in the room next to Martin, elected to seat herself on the square glass coffee table instead. Her homemade pink and blue galaxy skinny jeans clinging to her legs as she sat criss cross on the white square. It was too easy for her to imagine Rip sitting in one of those wheely chairs, polishing guns and weapons in here. Plotting some kind of dastardly plan, not that Clarity had any idea what that plan might be or if she was even right that he had been pulling an Eobard. Point is, Clarity didn't want to sit where he sat and considering how many times he'd told her 'his desk wasn't a chair' she figured sitting on the tiny coffee table was something Rip wouldn't do. Besides, she didn't feel like spinning around all that much today. The discovery of this secret weighing her down, not because keeping it was hard, but because it gave her deja vu in the worst way. 

"How many times are we gonna listen to this message from Future Barry?" Jax asked as he turned to face the other two. 

"Until it make sense." Stein replied Jax's own aggravation intermingling with his own. 

"So, forever is basically what you're saying." Jax crossed his arms in disapproval and looked to Clarity. "C'mon, Clarity, back me up here. You know this isn't solving anything." 

"It's not forever," Clarity protested looking up from her lap. "It's until we find Rip and he can explain...all of this, but..." She turned to Stein. "Jax is right. We've already listened to this message a thousand times today alone. The only thing it's doing now is driving us all crazy with possibilities because we are never getting any real definitive answers from it. Even if we draw our own conclusions we aren't going to know for sure if they're right. Not until we can confront Rip about the room, the message, everything. He promised no more lies. He promised and he just..." Clarity trailed off nails dug into her jeans. Little wisps of electricity striking up and down her arms. 

"I gather you may be right," Martin agreed when it was clear she wasn't going to pick up that sentence. "Captain Hunter has many things that he needs to explain upon his return. Perhaps repeatedly listening to the message itself isn't conducive for any of our minds. Thinking about it too much might even draw suspicion if a headache is induced and it is imperative that the rest of the team not know. You haven't spoken to anyone else about this?" Martin looked to Jax. 

"No. Not besides, Clarity." Jax shook his head. "We agreed that we wouldn't. 

"And yet, I find myself asking. Clarity? How about you?" Martin turned to her.

"Hm? Oh uh no." Clarity shook her head blinking a bit. "But Snart is getting suspicious of where we're sneaking off to lately. I told him we took a field trip into Gideons system for special maintenance but I can't keep using that excuse. Luckily he's distracted with helping Todd mourn Rex. If we want to keep this on the dl he might have to be looped in which also means Todd would have to be looped in because I am not having him lie to his boyfriend. They're a package deal. We tell one we have to tell the other as well. Snart isn't going to do anything to risk their relationship, and that includes lying to him. Lies are the death of every relationship, Romantic or otherwise." 

"You sound like you're talking from experience." Jax raised an eyebrow. An unasked question in his statement. The quizzical look on his face all but asking it for him. 

"Yeah, yeah I am." Clarity admitted. "I was engaged, if you could even call it that. It only really lasted five hours, might've been four actually, but um basically all the lies and the secrets it just...it tore us apart. We'd had our ups and downs before and like all those other times we tried to make it work, reconcile, I mean he proposed to me, he didn't want to let me go and really I didn't want to let him go either. He was the only part of my normal pre power life I had left. As much as I was clinging to the idea that he'd stay no matter what like he promised....we were never really the same, not after that first lie, because it wasn't just one, it's never just one lie is it? Because that first lie opens a door and once you open it you can't shut it. Not totally, because you keep on lying because you can get away with it. You know they'll forgive you no matter what, or you hope so anyway and even better they have permission to lie to you now because you just lied. That's how it was with me and Ty. It was just one lie piled on top of the other. He'd lie then i'd lie or I'd lie and then he'd lie. Like for example, I lie about why we can't have sex anymore because I didn't want to touch him and kill him with my powers and he lies about banging his secretary Janet when I stop putting out for him." 

"And then that was the end of your relationship?" Stein guessed. "The lying undid all of it which is why your insisting Todd be looped in alongside Snart so as to not cause harm to their relationship?" 

"Yes, well, No, not quite, we were still together for around a year or so after that." Clarity admitted, "And things between those two are good right now I don't want to mess with that. besides if we tell one of them they're probably going to end up telling each other anyways." 

"Wait, back up you forgave that asshole for cheating on you?" Jax asked. "Why would you take him back?"

"Of course I did and Ty wasn't an asshole. He was a great guy. It's not his fault I got powers and stopped having sex with him." 

"It's his fault for cheating." Jax insisted. "You should've dumped his ass right there." 

"That's not fair. He wanted sex and I glow when I get turned on and I had no idea how to tell him I was a meta or even if I could stay in control and not kill him. And anyways, I felt pretty guilty at the time because we'd just come off a break a little while before he started sleeping with Janet and during said break I actually slept with this really hot blonde British dude in a trench coat. He was a tad bit drunk so luckily he thought my glowing was just this really fancy glow in the dark body glitter," Clarity smiled as she thought back to it eyes glowing lightly, "His name was John. Best sex of my life. It was absolutely magical. Life saving really, sorry um, why are we talking about this?" Clarity came out of her little daydream. "I think I got off topic." 

"Uh... yeah just a bit." Jax replied with a nod of his head. 

"Sorry, I didn't really mean to. Anyways, I was able to do it with some guy I met on a rooftop but I wasn't confident enough that I could replicate that with my own boyfriend without-" 

"Martin?" Sara's voice chimed in on the coms interrupting whatever Clarity'd been about to say.

"Oh. Sara. W-what can I do for you?" Stein asked nervously. 

"You never call me Sara." The Assassin replied. "Everything with you is Ms. Lance."

"I'm turning over a new leaf. Sometimes I call Clarity and Raymond by their names. Why not extend you the same courtesy since we're friends and friends have no secrets from each other like-like what their first name is." 

"Stop talking." Clarity mouthed to Martin zipping her lips. 

"Well, turn it over in the Library. We've got something, and tell Clarity all I'm getting from her com is static. I've been trying to have Gideon patch me through to her for the past five minutes." Sara ordered. 

"Will do." Stein replied removing his hand from his ear. 

"Could you have been anymore obvious?" Jax asked him. 

"Your nerves were quintupled with my own. It is just as much your fault as it is mine." Stein defended himself before turning to Clarity. "Sara would like me to tell you that your powers are affecting your com." 

"Oh, yeah, my hand was near my ear, my lightning must've been..whatever doesn't matter. Let's just go to the library before anyone gets suspicious." Clarity glitched them all there. The three of them popping out of a screen into the library where Sara, Ray, and Snart had already been waiting. The thief was sitting on the desk legs crossed and stretched out upon it. Clarity hopped up to sit on the edge of it next to Sara, their arms brushing against each other. A tiny static shock zapping Sara's arm not that the Assassin minded the tingle, though she did jump at the sudden zap. 

"Sorry.." Clarity apologized sheepishly scooting away from the Assassin biting her bottom lip sheepishly. "...I'm a little sparky today, it's why my com was all..." She wiggled her fingers lighting dancing on the appendages. "..crappity zappity." 

"Are you alright?" Sara asked her. "Do you want to sit this one out? You can if you need to." 

"No, having nothing to do is the last thing I need. Stein and Jax are helping me keep busy." Clarity replied. "I still can't believe Rex is gone." And was that the whole truth? No, she had so much more than just Rex's death weighing on her right now. Rips possible betrayal, Eobard's possible resurrection though Clarity was still doing everything to convince herself that that was all in her head, she didn't have any reason to raise any false alarms even to herself. She didn't see him. She was just being paranoid. Of course those messes kept dragging her mind back to her old relationships Rex, Tyler, and maybe she should've just day drinked with Mick instead of trying to investigate anything because now she was growing worried for her future. 

"How are Gideons systems?" Snart chimed in, eyes narrowing. 

"What? Uh, They're good, tip top, Gid's finally got everything back to how it's supposed to be after everything with Jerry." Clarity replied. "So what's up out here?" 

"Gideon intercepted this transmission." Sara replied pointing to the screen. 

"Funny you didn't see it." Snart narrowed his eyes. 

"We were no where near the video section. The digital world is wicked huge man." Jax came to Claritys aid. 

"Should we not wait for everyone else to be here before we begin?" Stein asked. 

"Todd's taking a nap, the newbies are doing their thing, and Mick," Sara pinched the bridge of her nose. "Honestly, I didn't even bother calling him. We all know it's prime drink time for him. No sense wasting the breath." 

"Gideon hit play." Snart ordered. "Captain's right. No one else is coming." 

"I don't know when I am. I've activated the temporal beacon. You get in the Dauntless and you get out here and rescue my ass." The video played before it was cut off abruptly. 

"A bit vulgar for a Time Master." Stein noted as the clip stopped. 

"Time Pirate, we're thinking." Sara corrected walking forwards from the desk a finger on her chin. 

"He does have that scruffy piratey look to him." Clarity agreed tapping her heels against the desk. "And it'd makes sense since he couldn't very well be a time master, we blew up all of those. Well, except for, Rip. Oh, and Miranda but I think she quit before she could pass her exams."

"He activated a beacon. We have to go after him." Ray pointed out. 

"He's a Time Pirate. Why would we rescue him?" Jax asked. 

"Because if he ends up somewhere he shouldn't..." Sara started. 

"And does something he shouldn't..." Ray continued. 

"Or interacts with someone that he shouldn't...." Snart added. 

"It's Aberration-palooza." Sara finished, Clarity making a little crackling sound with her lightning for emphasis. 

"And besides it's the right thing to do." Clarity pointed out clasping her hands together. "Just because he's most likely a time traveling sleaze bag doesn't mean he deserves to be stuck in a time period that's not his own, and if you ask me he looked kind of time sick on top of it all. Who knows if he'll even survive the time period he crash landed in depending on if he landed somewhere nonfuturistic. We can't just let him die. He might've been injured in the crash." 

"So, where do we think he's going to end up?" Stein wondered. 

"Somewhere he doesn't want to be, don't forget there's still a rogue ship out there that needs apprehending. Todd and I'll take the jumpship go to the Dauntless, strip it for spare parts, blow it up so no one else can use it, turn the time pirates in to the proper authorities in that time period, and steal back whatever other dangerous goodies they may have gotten their hands on." 

"Just the two of you? You don't want more help?" Sara asked. "You aren't taking Mick or Clarity or anyone else?" 

"Don't need more help. It's one time ship full of time pirates vs him and I. They don't stand a chance." 

"Or you don't want to any extra wheels on your date?" Jax grinned. 

"It's a mission. Not a date." Snart corrected holding up a finger, giving a look that clearly said watch it. 

"I'll be sure to tell that to Amaya." Clarity promised. 

"Todd appreciates it." Snart nodded in return. 

"I know he does, I used to cover for him all the time when we were in the forties but you know you two don't have to start keeping your relationship under wraps. I'm pretty sure I speak for everyone when I say we're all completely fine with you two being together." 

"I concur, unfortunately there is absolutely no part of your relations that can be unseen." Stein lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Everyone on the ship save for Amaya having walked in on them having sex at one time or another. "There is no sense in hiding anything now." 

"Of course, but if it makes him more comfortable while she's aboard then that is what we are going to do ." Snart replied. 

"Alright, Gideon call everyone except Todd to the bridge. Time to loop in Mick and the newbies." Sara ordered, and with that said everyone went to the bridge save for Snart and Todd who went on their mission/date to deal with the time pirates. The remaining legends gathering around one side of the console, Clarity, Sara, Ray and Stein in front of the screens the rest of the crew standing a little further back. 

"Clarity, you're um, glitching the screen." Nate told her from his spot in the back and Clarity took a step back from the console.

"Sorry, Uh, feeling a little sparky today.." She apologized glitching to stand further away the screen clearing though it was still a bit grainy. Sara looked at her for a moment, eyes filled with concern. Clarity had said she was alright, but her control was slipping today. More than just slipping, slipping noticeably. It didn't take a genius to notice the ship lights were always brighter than they seemed to be shining today or maybe that was just something Sara had gotten herself into the habit of noticing since being around Clarity for so long. 

"Well boss? Where'd this amateur end up?" Rory asked crossing his arms. 

At Rory's question Sara returned her attention to the screen, having been staring at Clarity long enough to make the arsonist impatient which wasn't that long considering he was a pretty impatient person, but still long enough to be considered too long. "Looks like Mississippi, 1863." 

"Height of the American Civil War." Nate exposited hands on his hips. 

"Ugh, that's such an ugly era. Everything from the people to the fashion's just..." Claritys nose scrunched and she grimaced. The look of thorough disgust on her face saying it all. 

"It's also the bloodiest year in American history." Ray added. "We gotta watch each other's backs out there." 

"Yes, which is why you will be watching ours from right here." Sara told him as she tapped on the screen. 

"Huh?" Ray asked looking beyond confused and even a bit hurt at Sara benching him. 

"If you don't mind, someone has to stay behind as backup." Sara told him then she addressed the whole team. "The rest of you to the fabricator, time to get dressed all civil like." 

"You won't be missing anything." Clarity patted Ray's arm as all the legends filed out. "This is the best era to skip out on. Everything's absolutely horrid during this time. The clothes, the people, the food, all of it." 

"The food, I didn't even think about the food. Thanks Clarity, and don't worry lunch'll at least be good." Ray promised dashing off in the direction of the kitchen. 

"Hey, Giddy, You'll keep Ray company won't you? You won't let him feel left out while we're all out there?" 

"Of course not, I'll be sure to keep him informed." Gideon replied. 

"Thanks Gid, you're the best." Clarity smiled, but it dropped as a thought struck her. "Hey, you don't feel left out when all of us leave the ship do you?" 

"There is always much to do here creator and I know I'm always with you no matter where you go. Just as I know there is always a part of you here with me." 

Clarity smiled again. The Ai's words warming her heart. Clarity glitched herself to the fabrication room. The first thing she noticed was that only the boys were getting dressed. 

"Ugh, work you stupid thing." Amaya complained, struggling to work the fabricator slamming her hand against a button on the glass surface. A skull emoji on a file folder popping up on the screen. Sara was leant on the other side of the fabricator arms crossed looking more amused than anything else. 

"I am quite intelligent actually." Gideon corrected. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't spam my system with messages. The system is quite easy to use." 

"What is the point in having all this technology if it won't even work?" Amaya looked to Sara. 

"It'll work, you just don't have the right touch." Sara told Amaya smiling as she caught sight of Clarity arriving. "Pachirisu, finally, I need you and your sparkle fingers to help me out here. Amaya's having a bit of trouble and could use a little tech support." 

"Sara, I know you know how to use the fabricator." Clarity laughed lightly, walking up to the screen. "I've seen you use it a billion times." 

"I know you know that I know, but I think she got into your design folders somehow and I didn't want to mess with them." Sara replied looking closely at the screen watching as it did pixelate and Glitch under her touch though Clarity was working as if it was still normal. Sara made a mental note keeping track of all the glitches Clarity was causing today. "I know they're important to you." 

"Mhm, right." Clarity hummed as she tapped away on the fabricator shuffling through dozens of files. Eyebrows pinched together in focus. "They totally are." She muttered. 

"Or," Sara smiled suggestively at her, not that Clarity saw said smile as her focus was on the screen. "Maybe I just like watching you work."

"Maybe she could work more efficiently if the captain would stop distracting her." Amaya leant around Clarity giving Sara the same look she'd been giving Todd and Snart. 

"I'm not distracting her, am I distracting you Clarity?" Sara leant so she was more in Claritys view. Similar to how Clarity had stood in front of her back when she was trying to get an opinion on that outfit she'd been wearing before they went to Japan. 

"Such behavior is juvenile and shameful." Amaya tugged Sara away from Clarity. "We're about to embark on a mission."

"I don't need reminding of that." Sara replied. "Don't go yanking me either, if Clarity wants me to move then I'll move. But that's her choice or mine. Not yours, your lucky I didn't reach for my knife just now." 

"Show some decorum. You're the leader." Amaya told her. 

"Would it kill you to lighten up?" Jax asked Amaya from across the room where he was putting on his shirt. "Hate to break it to you but we aren't the JSA. Less rules over here."

"I know that," Amaya crossed her arms. "Believe me." 

"It's fine, Jax. Amaya's just really professional, on missions especially." Clarity told him popping out a dress for Sara, skirt and top for Amaya, setting you work assembling her own outfit. The ladies all started getting changed the boys journeying the cargobay to give them space. 

"Along with comms devices, I also packed sacked lunches. I figured the food in 1863 is pretty lousy." Ray announced. Sara finishing getting dressed sticking the last of her knives in a holster on her leg. Clarity and Amaya still finishing getting dressed back in the fabricator room. 

"All right, the operation is simple. We isolate the target, we eliminate the timeship, and we get out of there." Sara told the group. 

"And all while wearing this dress." Amaya complained holding both sides of her skirt. 

"Is this the most fashionable era? No, but we can still make it work." Clarity protested as she twirled into the room in a pink dress with bows, and ruffley trim. A pink lace parasol hanging closed on her elbow by the handle. White lace gloves on her hands, lace boots on her feet though no one could see below the dress. A pink bow nestled in her 1860's curled hairstyle. 

"You are so different from how you used to be." Amaya frowned as she looked at her. As much as Clarity or rather, Amy and her hadn't gotten on splendidly, that didn't mean there wasn't some part of her that missed her. Even more so now that Rex was gone, they wouldn't have had anything to be at odds with each other over. But it would seem her old teammate was truly a completely different person with her amnesia gone. She was practically a stranger. 

"Wow." Nate muttered to himself when he saw her. So softly nobody heard save for Mick. Said Arsonist swatting him in the arm giving him a look to keep it to himself. 

"No blue?" Sara asked her in surprise. 

"You know you ask me that every time I wear another color." Clarity laughed in reply. 

"I think what Sara's trying to say is that you normally wear blue." Ray pointed out. "That's all, nothing wrong with pink. It's actually a really nice color on you."

"Why are you switching things up? Didn't want to be twinsies with me?" Sara tugged at the blue material of her dress. 

"This era doesn't deserve to have me visit it in blue." Clarity replied. "I'm doing a silent fashion protest at all the atrocities."

"I'm sure it'll be quite offended." Amaya crossed her arms, Amy had never cared much for clothing and yet it seemed Clarity did quite a bit. What a frivolous thing to waste time on. There was a difference from making yourself look presentable and wanting to make a spectacle. 

"Alright everyone, let's head out." Sara ordered the team. "Faster we go faster Amaya and I can get out of these dresses." 

"Come back safe." Ray told them as they all walked off the ship. 

"We will, you stay safe on the ship." Clarity stuck her com in her ear. 

"Hey I think our tracker things on the fritz." Nate hit it a few times but the screen was grainy and unclear. 

"It's glitching," Clarity corrected, "My fault, sorry, but um you don't need it. Ships this way," Clarity pointed with her parasol, picking up the hem of her dress with her other hand as she walked to the front of the group. She could sense the hum the ship was giving off. Even though it was faint there was no other advanced technology in this time period besides them. She didn't mean to make the tracker go all a scrambly either, it was just hard to keep everything in check when so much was on her mind. It didn't happen as much as it used to but Clarity still had her bad days. This seemed to be one of them. 

"It's Mississippi, 1863. The weather is a temperate 58 degrees." Ray exposited. "Ooh, a little trivia, you guys are in Hinds County, which was named after General Thomas.."   
Ray's com cut off suddenly. 

"Did you just..." Nate looked to Sara who had just tapped her ear. 

"Shut off his comms?" Sara supplied, "Yep." 

"Guys? Guys?" Ray tried to get back in touch with the group. 

"Sorry Ray," Clarity tapped her com feeling bad that he was cut off. Afterall he was just trying to be helpful. "I don't think it's just my com I'm affecting this time." 

"That's okay," Ray replied. "I've still got the monitors. You enjoy the fresh air. Don't forget to stop and smell the roses. I think the ship crashed in a field or something." 

"We should bring him something back. Like a souvenir." Clarity suggested. 

"We aren't going to Disney right now. Are we almost there?" Sara asked. 

"Yeah," Clarity nodded, "Its over that hill." 

"Yo, Cmon. Why does there always gotta be a hill?" Jax complained. 

"How do you think I feel with all my arthritis Jefferson? You don't get to complain about these things until your my age." Stein told him. 

"If we merge we could fly up it." Jax suggested. 

"Tempting as that idea may be, I believe I'll have to pass. Abusing our powers could only lead to misusing them in the future." Stein replied the legends all climbing up the hill. 

"I can't believe it." Amaya marveled at the crashed ship as she looked to Clarity. "It looks just as yours had." 

"It looks to be some kind of escape pod." Stein observed. "No doubt, it fell out of the Temporal Zone." 

"No sign of anyone." Sara looked around. "Clarity? Sense anyone?" 

Clarity focused for a moment closing her eyes. "No, it's just us and the ship. He's not here." 

"Well, the power core looks exposed." Jax commented. 

"That mean what I think it means?" Sara asked him. 

"Only one way to find out." Jax replied. 

"Ah. Thought you'd never ask." Mick grunted. 

"Back up, everyone." Stein called everyone shuffling back as Mick set the time ship alight. Clarity putting a forcefield made of her lightning around everyone just in case it exploded beyond the interior of the ship. 

"Ah, what's next?" Mick turned to the group, Clarity dropping the forcefield. 

"Don't you think that's enough incineration for one day, Mr. Rory?" Stein asked. 

"No, I do not, Professor." Mick replied lowering his gun. 

"This is turning out to be one of our easiest missions yet." Jax grinned as Stein nodded in agreement. 

"Help me! Somebody, please!" A guy called off in the distance. So faint it would have been missed if one of the legends had spoken again. 

"You had to say that, didn't you?" Stein looked to his counterpart in annoyance. 

"It's over there." Amaya pointed using her eagle eyes to spot the man quickly. 

"It's not...possible..." Clarity breathed as she looked on. There was no electricity coming off from the soldiers chasing him. Their bodies weren't humming at least not in the way they were supposed to be. She could still sense energy inside of them, but it was wrong. It was like the electricity in their bodies was frozen, which was impossible because electricity was always moving, dancing, and surging. She'd never felt it straight up stop before and even worse than that the feeling was fading, the electricity in their bodies was dissipating. Like a shark that stopped moving. Which meant Clarity knew two things for sure 1) All of those soldiers were dying and 2) Those soldiers weren't normal. 

"Help me! Help!" The man screamed, soldiers hot on his tail. He was outnumbered. He didn't stand a chance. 

"Whoa, wait, we're not supposed to interfere with historical events." Jax objected as Amaya went to answer said call. 

"Try and stop me." Amaya snapped in reply. 

"Oh, come..." Jax groaned, only to be cut off by Clarity. 

"You mean stop us." Clarity corrected going with her. 

"Clarity, not you too!" Jax exclaimed, as she glitched away. 

"Women." Mick grunted, that being the last thing Clarity heard before she was out of ear shot. She glitched into some bushes jumping out just as the man ran past. She tried to take hold of their electrical energies in the soldiers bodies to stop them, but she couldn't get a grip, the electricity wasn't obeying her. It just stayed frozen, none of it would budge. However that didn't mean she hadn't succeeded in getting the zombies off the man's back. The soldiers all stopped abruptly and they turned going after Clarity. The basic instincts they were reduced to telling them to feed on her as she would be the better feast. 

"Let's get those Confederates off her back." Jax fired fireballs down taking out the soldiers before Clarity could get a look at how undead they all really were. 

"Clarity! You okay?" Jax asked flying down unmerging beside her. 

"Yeah, fine, thanks." Clarity nodded. 

"Whoa, whoa. Relax. All right, you're safe now." Amaya told the man a single hand held out for him to stop running. 

"What in tarnations was that? What did I just see?" The man demanded searching for answers. 

"What was what? I, uh, I didn't see anything." Nate smoothly replied. 

"Who are you guys? What's going on, here?" The man continued his questions not believing Nate at all. Looking at Clarity like she was going to whack him over the head with her umbrella at any second. Why would a white woman who was seemingly dressed to the nines for a cotillion help a black man in this time period? Couple that with the weirdness of those soldiers... this had to be some kind of confederate trap somehow. Not that the man knew why Clarity hadn't just let them finish him off herself. The whole situation was just entirely strange. 

"Look, we're just passing through." Sara told him making her way to the front of the group. 

"Okay, guys, let's get the hell out of here." Jax nodded. 

"We can't just leave him here."Amaya protested. 

"Well, unfortunately, we have to. If we rescue one man, we could alter history in the wrong way." Stein explained. 

"Maybe, but I'm not sure we're done here yet. Something was seriously wrong with those guys." Clarity shook her head. 

"They were confederate soldiers, as wrong as it seems what they were doing was right given the context. Morally wrong yeah, but not uncommon in this era." Nate told her. 

"Wrong as in besides them being racist dirtbags." Clarity protested, looking down at her hands. "It's hard for me to explain, but something was off with the electricity in their bodies. It wasn't flowing properly, it was...the lightning felt dead." 

"I don't know what y'all are talking about but I got places to be. Much obliged for saving me, but if I'm not getting answers that make a lick of sense so I must be going as well." The man told them.

"You're dispatch, aren't you?" Nate addressed the man, 

"Wait, what's a dispatch?" Amaya asked in confusion. 

"It's a former slave providing information to the Union Army." Nate explained. 

"My name is Henry Scott. I'm a free man from Trenton, New Jersey." The man, Henry, introduced himself.

"Well, you're a long way from home." Mick told him. 

"And we need to be getting out of here." Sara announced talking more to the team than to him. 

"Uh, guys?" Nate said as he looked at the confederates all getting up. 

"Told you we weren't done." Clarity gripped her parasol tight stepping back eyes widening finally putting the pieces she was feeling together as she got a good look at their faces. "It's...the hums...the lightning... it's almost like...no, not like...they are...they're... they're-they're living dead!!!" Clarity exclaimed. 

"Oh, my God." Stein's mouth dropped. 

"How can they be living and dead at the same time?? I'm crazy! This is insane... please someone tell me I'm wrong." Clarity begged as the soldiers all growled and ran at them. 

"I don't think we can. Those Confederates look a lot like..." Jax started only to be cut off by Stein. 

"Don't... don't... don't say it!" Stein exclaimed, scared out of his wits. "Quick, quick, just merge!" 

However a zombie tackled Jax away before Stein had a chance to take his hand. The old man quickly scrambling away from the battle. 

It was a quick fight each legend fighting one to two zombies each. Mick going hand to hand punching them and squashing the mindless corpses with a rock. Amaya using her favorite gorilla Ashe, Sara using her knives and assassin skills to take some down. Nate steeled up as a precaution scared or getting bit and Clarity put her parasol to good use, bashing a zombies head cleanly off its solders right into steins hands who screamed and drop kicked it away. 

"Is everybody okay?" Sara called to the group once the fight was over. 

"Uh...Yeah I think so, they're hums are gone now." Clarity told her. "They aren't getting back up." 

"What the hell was that?" Nate asked. 

"You ask me, they look like zo..." Mick started. 

"No! Please, don't say it. I know they're essentially a myth, but I have this irrational fear of..." Stein started. 

"Zombies." Mick supplied. 

"Please, don't say it." Stein begged. 

"Oh, God." Jax groaned spotting Henry lying on the ground. 

Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Hey. Hang on. 

"Satch..." Henry started to say. 

"What?" Jax asked him. 

My... satchel." Henry coughed and Jax Passed it to him. "Are you... Union?"

"Kinda." Jax nodded. 

"My... my orders. Collins Plantations. Confederate troop movements. Without them..." the man couldn't finish his sentence and he died in Jax's arms. 

"Hey. Hey!" Jax tried to rouse him. 

"Jax, h-he's gone." Clarity told him crouching down beside him shutting the man's eye lids. She looked up at the rest of the legends a grim look in her eyes. They weren't done here. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And that's chapter nine peoples!!! I hope you liked it!! Chapter ten will be out very soon!! And now here are some questions for you to answer!! Happy Halloween!! (Yeah a day early I know but still)

0\. What did you think of this chapter? How did it make you feel? 

1\. If you could give Clarity some advice what would it be? 

2\. How do you think the legends celebrate Halloween on the ship? 

3\. If each legend was a type of Halloween candy what would they be? And why?

4\. What episode of legends are you most excited for me to cover? 

5\. Is there anything about Clarity you'd like to know more about? Family? Friends? Past relationships? Powers? Struggles? Like anything? Tell me!! 

6\. If a little girl dressed up as Glitch for Halloween how do you think Clarity would react? 

7\. What are some cute things you imagine your clarity ship doing together? What do you think dating would include? How would they act together? List as many reasons as you can think of! 

8\. Thoughts on Claritys two outfits this chapter? 

9\. What do you think are some character flaws that Clarity needs to work on?

10\. Do you like Snart and Todd together?

11\. What do you think is going to happen next chapter? 

12\. Do you still enjoy answering these questions? Yes, no, why or why not? 

13\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant and or tell me?


	11. Ch 10: Zombination pt 2

Surprise! Here's pt 2 you guys!!! And as promised here is the tentative update schedule for the first half of November that I'm going to try really really really hard to stick to!! I hope you enjoyed Halloween! Here's a November treat! 

(Today) November 3-Ch 10 -finish Abomination episode 

November 6 - Ch 11 Cold War episode (All)

November 9- Ch 12 Outlaw Country episode(all) 

I'm hoping to be able to get both of these out in their entireties. Fingers crossed that I won't have to split them into two parts! 

November 13- Ch 13- CROSSOVER (pt 1???)

November 21-Ch 14- CROSSOVER (pt 2???) 

I'm only releasing the first half of the schedule because to be totally honest I have no idea how long covering the crossover episode will take me as it's 3x longer than all the other episodes I've covered and I've never done a crossover episode so I'm a tad bit scared but I promise I'm going to try my best when I get to writing it. Anywho, on with the chapter!! 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

"Nice job blowing up the Time Pirate's escape pod. Put another win in the mission column." Ray commented as all the legends returned from the field. 

"Gid, hold off on that please." Clarity sighed. "Time is still in the lead. 26 to 0." 

"What? We're back to zero? Why?" Ray asked in confusion. "We definitely had a point." 

"Did you not see what happened next?" Jax asked in annoyance. 

"No, I took a break. Had to go to the bathroom." Ray replied. "You okay?" 

Clarity shook her head mutely. She'd felt a man die today. Sure, it was something she'd felt before, but it was something she'd never get used to feeling. It was chilling feeling that ever present electrical hum dwindle and die out. Not to mention the zombies had been mind boggling. Their lightning was dead, frozen, still humming but unmoving. It wasn't right, it felt wrong and made her stomach twist. She couldn't control their lightning and they'd seemed to be drawn to her. That wasn't a very good combo. 

"We were attacked by zombies." Mick told him sitting down on the stairs that led into the parlor as Clarity didn't seem like she was going to be making any comments. "And someone put sprouts on my sandwich." 

Clarity hadn't even touched her lunch that Ray packed. The ordeal far too fresh ruining whatever appetite she'd had. 

"The Time Pirate's distress call referenced something called a TX-90. It's a futuristic bioweapon. The infected's condition represents strongly those things... that... I can't say." Stein

"And if that infected Time Pirate is out there spreading this virus, then our work is not done here." Sara shook her head. As much as she'd been trying to get the team out of there Clarity was right. They weren't done here. Not if their were confederate zombies running around. 

"No kidding. Having zombies, or whatever they are, running around the Civil War is not a good thing." Nate said, even though everyone pretty much already knew that. 

"Oh no..." Clarity whispered to herself her head turning to Mick. Eyes settling on the arsonist, as she felt a sudden change in the lightning in his body. It was slowing down....

Clarity glitched over time Mick's side. Catching him just as he slumped forwards passing out. Clarity easing him to the floor. 

"Speaking of not good." Ray commented looking over to Mick who just passed out on the floor. 

"Guys...his Lightning's slowing..." Clarity frowned, clutching onto the arsonist shirt. 

"Get him to the MedBay." Sara ordered them her eyes wide. Great, that's just what they all needed. To get infected with this virus themselves. 

Amaya and Nate moved to help Clarity get him up. Martin and Ray going ahead of them to prep the medbay for their arrival. 

"His lightning slowing...what does that mean?" Amaya asked, looking to Clarity from Mick's other side. 

"It means he's infected." Clarity replied. "The electricity in the zombies bodies was completely frozen. The lightning slowing down it has to be stage one of the infection." 

"Can you speed his lightning up again?" Nate asked her. "Slow down the infection that way?" 

"No," Clarity shook his head. "I can't control the electricity in his body right now. It's already set in. He's like a bank account when all your assets are frozen. It's still there but you can't touch any of it." 

"What's going on?" Mick groaned the word bank having of course woken him up. Nate and Amaya leaving once he was set down in the medbay chair, but Clarity was hesitant to do the same. Even though there was nothing she could really do to help him now. Clarity standing in the doorway. 

"Apparently, uh, you were wounded during our encounter with the infected." Stein explained. 

"Impossible. Those creepy bastards didn't lay a finger on me." Mick protested.

"But they might have gotten in a tooth." Ray pulled Mick's shirt aside. "Or 30." 

"Oh, my God. He's already starting to turn." Stein freaked as Mick grabbed Ray by the shirt. 

"Ray, you gotta fix me. I don't want to be turned into a frickin' zombie." Mick shoved Ray away, the billionaire stumbling back from the shove. Mick's eyes settled onto Clarity. The girl in Mick's line of sight now that Ray was out of the way. "Get out of here Sparky. I don't want you seein' this." 

"Well, I don't want you to die." Clarity replied, all the medbay monitors fritzing out. The screens basically unreadable. She could feel it happening, he'd be like the other Zombies sons 

"Unfortunately I don't believe dying is a possibility for him at the moment." Stein told her, looking petrified as he walked away from Mick. "Though he is right. It pains me to say it, but you have to go. If there is any hope in saving Mr. Rory we are in need of the monitors." Stein gestured to the glitching screens. "Best to get some distance from the medbay." 

"Right." Clarity nodded, "Sorry, uh, I'll get out of your way." She turned and left walking down the hall. She hugged herself, muttering as she walked. "It's not like I can do anything to stop it anyways." 

What good was being able to feel what was wrong if she couldn't fix the problem? The only thing it did was give her a heartache to match her current headache. She couldn't help Mick any more than she could find actual answers about that secret room, anymore than she could figure out a way to find Rip, anymore than she could seem to get a handle on her powers today. She was just so useless. No, not useless, actually, it was worse than that. She wasn't just useless she was getting in the way too. She was. She knew she was. Getting in the way. Always getting in the way. Clarity was shaken from her thoughts by Jax. Clarity walking right into him, Jax dropping the note he was reading as the two collided. 

"Oh Jesus, Sorry Jax... I wasn't paying attention." Clarity shook her head and bent down to pick it up, but her hands were crackling with lightning and as soon as her fingers touched it the note caught on fire.   
Clarity tried to pat it out but she was really only making it worse. Jax stamped on it with his foot trying to put it out, Clarity pulling her hands back holding them close to her chest, but it was too late. The paper was nothing but ash. Consumed by the flames. 

"Damnit." Jax swore, shaking his head looking down at the ash pile. 

"I..." The words got caught in her throat. That had been Henry's mission orders. Had she just doomed the civil war? Had she just singlehandedly condemned people to suffer in slavery?"...please tell me you know what those said.." 

"Oh, my God." Sara's voice echoed from the library just down the hall. 

"Yeah, it's pretty disastrous." Nate's voice echoed in agreement. 

Jax sighed, the teens response drowning out whatever Nate was saying in the library. "Not word for word but I got the gist of it. Accidents happen, nothing we can do about it now. C'mon, let's get in there." 

Clarity nodded scooping up the ashes, cradling them in her palms as if carrying them would somehow change what she'd just done. She almost fell as she stepped on her skirt when she went to get up from the floor In her scramble to follow, but she corrected her footing and stood up. Rushing after Jax into the library. 

"-That guy, the dispatch, these are his mission orders. From General Ulysses S. Grant. Or at least they were before Clarity burned them." Jax told the two, gesturing back to Clarity who was still cradling the ashes in her hands. 

"My God." Nate sighed shaking his head. 

"I-It was an accident." Clarity looked down at the ash in her hands. "I didn't mean to, papers really flammable.."She trailed off looking down at the ash in her hands. Frowning to herself. She'd been so careless. 

"Relax, Clarity. It's okay. I told you I got the gist." Jax told her, before he redirected her attention to Sara. "He was supposed to infiltrate the Collins Plantation and steal Confederate troop movement orders." 

"That sounds pretty dangerous.." Clarity emptied the ash into a little vase. "Gideon? Did history remember him for his efforts? It didn't all go unnoticed because of his skin color did it? Nobody else stole the credit or something?" 

"Mr. Scott was indeed remembered." Gideon pulled up a newspaper article. "No, need to worry creator." 

"They named a high school after him?" Sara asked in surprise as she read the paper. 

"That's because in the original version of history, the plans Scott stole helped Grant win the Battle of Champion Hill." Nate read the paper. 

"And I'm guessing none of that happened because Scott was bayonetted by a Confederate turned into a zombie by a future virus." Sara frowned. 

"That sums it up." Clarity agreed. "But if you think about it we're almost lucky he was bayoneted and not bit. Who knows what would've happened if he completed the mission and got all zombified. Micks proof there's an incubation period. So, it could have been worse than it is now." 

"Okay, so... how do we fix it?" Nate wondered. 

"There has to be something we can do." Clarity agreed. If she couldn't help Mick, maybe she could still somehow help with this. Hopefully without burning more important documents. 

"We don't. I do." Jax corrected. 

"Jax." Sara protested. 

"No way, not alone." Clarity shook her head. 

"There's a reason black people were used as spies. Because we were invisible. That's why I'm going in there. Don't worry. If anything happens, it's on me." Jax told Sara. 

"No, Jax, it's on me." Sara corrected. 

"It's on all of us." Clarity denied. "We're a team. We don't do things solo, especially you. You don't have your powers without Stein." 

"I don't need powers, not for this." Jax shook his head. "I'll get in and get out." 

"Look, Mick is already hurt, and I don't like the idea of putting anyone else in harm's way." Sara said. 

"And I don't like the idea of having a flag that has 20 stars on it." Jax told her. 

Sara sighed, "I'm definitely not letting you go in there alone." 

"Fine, I'll take Amaya." Jax relented. 

"I can go too. I'm already dressed for a party." Clarity objected. "I just have to change my gloves and get a new parasol and I'll be ready." 

"Uh-Uh no way." Jax shook his head at her. 

"Why not?" Clarity asked. "I can distract everyone while you search. I'll fit right in." 

"Not quite. I don't think you can fake being racist to the staff."Jax replied with a shake of his head. "We don't need this being a rescue mission." 

"I can too fake it. I've just never had a reason to be." Clarity went to protest. 

"Alright, prove me wrong. Call me something." He challenged crossing his arms. 

"W-What?" Clarity asked uneasily. 

"Call me something racist." Jax challenged. "I'll narrow it down. Use the n-word. I'm sure all the white folks in that mansion are going to be using the term." 

"T-the Uh...um...okay, you're a Uh...you um..." Clarity couldn't even get to the first letter of the word forget the first syllable. She couldn't say it. She didn't want to say it. She knew if she said it Jax would let her go too, but she couldn't say that to him, hell she couldn't say that to anyone. The word was nasty, and vile and ugly and hurtful and uncalled for in any and every situation. 

"All right. Enough of that, pachirisu. Jax is right. You're too good to fit in with that racist crowd. They'll see you being nice to someone and you'll get accused of being a union spy. We can't have that." Sara told her, Clarity looking down at the floor. Because really they were all right. She'd just cause more trouble if she went with Jax. "You, Nate and I will go warn the Union Army about the infected soldiers." 

"Okay." Jax nodded, going off to get Amaya. 

"Okay?" Sara asked hooking her finger underneath Claritys chin tilting it up so she looked at her. 

"Okay..." Clarity nodded lips quirking up slightly. Clarity, Nate, and Sara leaving the ship as well to go warn the union army. Clarity having a fresh umbrella and unsoiled gloves from the fabricator. The glitch leading the two in the direction where she felt a lot of people gathered. Presumably soldiers. Hopefully union. If not she was leading them right to the confederates who weren't infected. 50/50 shot.

"When we get to wherever we're going, maybe I should be the one that breaks the zombie news to General Grant." Nate suggested, Sara and Nate walking just behind Clarity. 

"Why do you have to do it?" Clarity asked pausing in her walk. She felt people all around them now. They were probably getting surrounded. Good she supposed. Best way to figure out if they were union or not. She'd taken a bit of a blind guess on which group of hums to head towards. 

"I'm someone he'll listen to." Nate replied shaking his head as if it were that simple. 

"Because you're a man?" Sara challenged. 

"You've got to be kidding me. Seriously? That's where you're going with this?" Clarity complained softly resting her parasol against her forehead with a sigh. Why did it always have to come down to a gender thing? Realistically Sara and herself had Nate outranked in probably every other way. 

"We're a couple hundred years away from gender equality." Nate explained. 

"Only a couple hundred?" Sara challenged. 

"His math is off. It's definitely at least a millennia," Clarity spoke up, "What makes you think the General won't be ahead of his time? Maybe he'll respect us." 

"No way. Okay, Sara maybe, but you?" Nate protested. "Did you take a look in the mirror before you left the ship? You're all pink and frilly looking. No man's going to respect you while your wearing that dress." 

"So," Clarity challenged, umbrella pointing at his chest. Head tilted to the side. "You don't respect me right now then?" 

"What, no!" Nate protested. "I didn't mean myself specifically. Obviously, I respect you. You were JSA and I'm way ahead of how all these guys think." 

"Oh? Really, you are? Well if you're so far ahead why don't you look at my face instead of my boobs while I'm talking. Eyes up, Nathaniel." Clarity moved her umbrella to underneath his chin forcing his head up. Nate's eyes having been wandering down to her chest. Granted it had been only been a second or two, but his eyes had still gone wandering. 

"What? I didn't-no I mean you're shorter than me, I have to look down at you, ...and I wasn't trying to...I don't know it's not me, it's the dress, they're like right there, and they just caught my eye for a second or two, and they're um, they're pretty?" Nate looked from Clarity to Sara as he stammered, fumbling for an excuse of some kind. As if the Assassin would somehow help him out of the grave he was digging himself. 

"They're pretty." Sara confirmed. "But not what you should be paying attention to when she's talking." 

"I know, and I wasn't! It was just a second. I got distracted." Nate replied.

"Why should the way I dress have any impact on the way men treat me? On the way they see me? Hm? Why? Tell me." 

"The lady asked you a question." Sara smiled a single hand on her hip. Cause Nate had gone very, very quiet. 

"That's a...that's a trap. I'm not.." Nate cleared his throat. "I'm not answering that question. Uh, Look, all I'm saying is, maybe... just maybe... When we get to the Union Army, you let me do the talking." 

"Fine," Clarity relented lowering her umbrella opening it up spinning it around forcing a smile, feeling the troops right on top of them. "I'll just smile and look pretty then." Clarity shrugged softly, and be completely useless yet again. But they didn't need to know about that part. 

"Wait where you are." A soldier commanded. Thankfully Clarity recognized their uniforms to be union. 

"Right there." A soldier warned. 

"Okay." Sara gave Nate a look "You do the talking." 

They soldiers led them back to their camp. Clarity twirling her parasol as she walked. Fingers fidgeting around with its handle. 

"This is incredible." Nate remarked speaking up for the first time in a while. "I did my sophomore thesis on the Civil War." 

"I smell a history lesson coming." Sara sighed, they were getting a lot of looks from soldiers. Attracting more attention than the blonde wanted. 

"Fun fact: Did you know, out of the 3 million people who fought on both sides, 300 were women in drag?" 

"How is that not a fun fact for you?" Nate asked Sara, when she didn't reply. He turned to Clarity when she didn't comment either. He expected at minimum a giggle. "Or you?" 

"A woman shouldn't have to sacrifice her femininity to fight." Clarity replied closing her umbrella as they entered the Generals tent. 

"General, we caught these three outside the northeast perimeter." A soldier reported. 

"This here is a war zone, so either you three are Confederate spies, or you..." The general's eyes roamed on Sara, Nate and finally rested on Clarity. "... are very lost." 

"Actually, we're neither, General Grant." Nate replied in a tone, that Clarity could only describe as fanboying. 

"How do you know my name?" The General demanded. 

"I'm a fan. Actually, I'm, like, a really big fan. And you are surprisingly taller than I thought in real life." Sara elbowed Nate in the side. "Um... I'm a Colonel in the Union Army. Colonel Sanders. I'm Colonel Sanders with the 31st Pennsylvania Infantry." 

"Then why are you not in proper uniform, son?" General Grant asked him narrowing his eyes. 

"My uniform's in the wash, sir. My wife here," Nate gestured to Clarity. "Has been a little slow on the laundry." 

"Excuse me? You have hands you can do your own laundry." Clarity looked at Nate sharply. Sara's left hand resting on Claritys arm. A silent reminder to keep calm. They didn't want her powers being exposed. The metal wiring of Claritys umbrella whirring with electricity that was luckily hidden by the fabric put over it. 

"See what I mean? Slow." Nate shrugged. 

"Or you are a Confederate spy." The general countered pointing his gun at Nate. "I don't believe for one second that Perdy woman right there's your girl. She's dressed much finer than you." 

"Okay. Look, we're not Confederates." Sara spoke up. "She'd given Nate his chance and he'd really botched it up. "And truth be told, we're not a part of the Union either." 

"And you're right I'm not his wife." Clarity added holding up her pointer finger. 

"But we are here to tell you that your company is in danger." Sara told him. 

"In danger? Of what?" The general challenged still not lowering his gun. 

"Well, believe it or not, a horde of zombies is headed your way." Sara told him. 

"What is a zombie?" The general asked them in confusion gun still raised. 

"They're not familiar with that word for another 70 years." Nate leant over to Sara. 

"Zombies, they're living dead. Men who've been shot dead and rise up again. Corpses walking on earth. They're Mindless with only one goal. To feed on the living. And they're on their way here." Clarity did her best to explain but really she just ended up sounding quite insane. 

"I've had enough nonsense." The general warned. 

"Look, it's not nonsense. It's just really hard to explain, my girl here tried her best." Sara told him pausing as she realized. "And it would be a lot easier if we just showed you." Sara turned grabbing Claritys hand. "And if I'm not back with my lady friend here for any reason, feel free to shoot him." 

"Just don't listen to her." Nate gulped looking nervous. Sara and Clarity walking out of the camp together. 

"Okay, Pachirisu, Glitch us to the nearest zombie herd. We have to get some proof." 

Clarity nodded and glitched them behind some bushes close to a group of zombies. "What now?" Clarity whispered watching zombies roam past. 

"Now we wait for one to break from its pack." Sara replied. "We can't risk getting bit." 

Clarity nodded, clutching her umbrella in her lap. Rolling it back and forth against her skirt.

"How close are we to the camp?" Sara asked her.

"1 mile? Maybe a little less.." Clarity replied. 

"Okay...that means we've got a little time." Sara got out a knife playing with it as they waited for a straggler zombie. "Do you want to talk about what's got your powers all," Sara cracked a smile. "What did you call it earlier? Crappity Zappity?" 

"No." Clarity replied, clutching the umbrella tight in her hands. "I don't. At least...not right now." 

"Alright, but whatever it is you know you can talk to me." Sara told her, reaching out resting a hand on top of hers. "Just because I'm captain now doesn't mean I'm not still here for you." 

"I'm just having a bad day," Clarity replied. "I'll be fine." 

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Sara pressed. "Because the lights on the Waverider haven't been as bright as they usually are. Clarity, I know somethings wrong." Sara told her. 

"Of course something's wrong, Sara. A guy I really used to love was killed by some time traveler and-and we don't know where Rip is."   
Clarity frowned, again that was nowhere near close to all it was, the secret room, Maybe even Thawne, but she couldn't reveal those secrets. Not here. Not now. 

"Why are you talking as if those aren't two separate problems?" Sara asked. 

"Maybe they aren't." Clarity replied. "Sure, we call him a time master but really that's just a fancy title for a time traveler." 

"Wait a second, you think Rip killed Rex? Clarity, why in the world would you think something like that?" Sara asked her. 

"I don't know." Clarity replied looking away. Maybe it had to do with the secret room not that she could tell Sara about that without the whole team finding out. It was how Thawne deceived team Flash, surely Rip was using his secret room for the same means. The JSA were a secret organization kept off the books and under wraps, and Rip found out about them when he rescued her. Didn't it make a little sense? If he was deceiving them this whole time the time scatter would have been the perfect escape plan. But that little question of why he would ever do such a thing Clarity still had no answers to. She just had question upon question upon question. 

"Clarity, why-"

"I don't know," Clarity replied, lightning crackling in her hands and up her arms. "I don't have any proof of it, it's just a thought that popped into my head, maybe I'm getting my wires crossed, but I just I have this feeling that we can't trust Rip. There's something about him vanishing without a trace is..it's off to me, and I know it has to do with Rex dying. Somehow." Clarity cleared her throat. "Alright...we've got a straggler." 

"Almost," Sara replied as she eyes the supposed straggler Clarity was talking about. "Changing the subject won't make me forget about this. Look, if you don't want to talk to me about it any more that's fine. But you should still talk with someone, Clarity. Especially since it's having such an effect on your powers. Today it's the ships systems but we don't want it to get so bad that you make the whole ship go crazy or worse you." 

"Is that an order from the captain?" Clarity raised a brow. 

"It's a bit of friendly advice. Afterall, that's what girl friends are for." Sara smiled giving her a little nudge. "Now let's get that zombie. Looks like your powers got his attention." 

Clarity held the straggler Zombie down with her lightning binding its limbs as Sara cut off its head. But with Clarity using her lightning for much longer than the short burst that attracted the straggler, the zombies were all turning around to face them.

"Clarity-Clarity we have to go! Now!" Sara yelled one hand grabbing onto her arm the other holding the zombie head by its hair. The head chomping its jaws at Clarity trying in vain to get a bite of her. The two women making their way back to the camp. The zombies resuming their heading towards the camp only this time faster having sensed Clarity use her powers there. 

"The zombies are attracted to you?" Sara asked holding up the decapitated head that refused to stop trying to chomp Clarity. 

"Yeah...apparently they are." Clarity nodded as they walked up to the tent. 

"And I keep asking, what in perdition's flames is a zombie?" General Grant asked Nate. 

"This." Sara announced slamming the head down. "We found him and 50 others just like him less than a mile outside of your camp. And, yeah, I said less than a mile. Which means we don't have a lot of time." 

"Rally your troops, general." Clarity told him. "The fights coming to you." 

The zombie's came faster than anyone wanted. The generals men fighting by torch light.

"This isn't working." Sara told the General after a while of fighting. "We need more sharpshooters." 

"I can't spare the men." The General replied. 

"You see what is out there." Sara challenged.

"We have to think about the battle that lies ahead. If we don't take Vicksburg, we won't control the Mississippi, and we need command of the river to win the war." The general looked over the fight taking place. "At this rate, I'm afraid we will be out of ammunition before dawn." 

"We need some backup." Sara decided looking to Nate and Clarity. The three walking away 

"What's wrong?" Clarity asked her as Sara frowned repeatedly tapping the device. 

"I can't get through to Jax and Amaya." Sara shook her head. "And it's not you this time." She looked to Clarity. 

"Do you think something went wrong on their end?" Nate asked. 

"It's possible. Clarity go to the plantation. They might need help." Sara ordered. 

"Where I go the Zombies'll go." Clarity reminded. "They're attracted to me, or at least they are when I use my powers." 

"Good, it'll thin the herd. You glitch close to the back, take half with you to the plantation. I'm sure they have guns there to defend themselves with." 

"Are your sure that's a good idea? Seems like we'd be endangering civilians." Nate pointed out. 

"They're not innocents, and this is wartime. There'll always be casualties." Clarity denied and she did as Sara instructed Glitching to the back of the zombie heard attracting a good chunk of them with her lightning and glitched to the plantation. Stopping periodically so the zombies would follow her. 

"The way these people are being treated. That's the real aberration." Jax told Amaya. "I can see that now. This is the history that needs to be fixed." 

"I couldn't agree more." Clarity walked into the shed out of breath. A horde of zombies on her tail. They had minutes. "You two okay?" 

"Clarity? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with the union troops." Amaya said. 

"Change of plans. There were too many zombies. Sara told me to lead some here see if some of the confederates could do something productive with their time." Clarity looked to all the people chained up. "On behalf of like every white person with a conscience like ever I am so sorry, um, not that an apology really makes any of it better um, here let's get you all out of those." 

"No, no, I'm obliged ma'am, but you ain't my mistress. Lady Catherine'll be livid. She'll have me whipped or worse." The boy protested. 

"Let her help man. She may not look it but she's on our side." Jax told the other boy. 

"I told you what happens if they catch us." The boy replied shaking his head fear in his eyes. 

"Don't worry. We're gonna protect you. I know your scared. I get it. Don't ask me how I know this, but it gets better. Not perfect. Nowhere near close. But...better than this." Jax told him. "But it starts right now with us not giving up." 

"Zambesi." A woman realized as she caught sight of Amaya's necklace. "Your amulet. You are a warrior of the Zambezi." 

"You're familiar with it." Amaya smiled at her. 

"That's where my mother was born." The woman told her. "We must follow her. I believe in her. I believe in them." 

"Then I do, too." The boy agreed. 

Clarity and Amaya got everyone out of their chains in seconds with their powers. Clarity muttering apologies left and right to all of them. Though every one of them shrunk back from her in fear looking at her like she was a monster about to hurt them. 

"Clarity, stop apologizing, you didn't throw them in here." Amaya rested a hand on her shoulder. 

"I don't care! I still feel bad.." She replied. "...and I don't..." Clarity's voice got all small and quiet. "I don't like people being scared of me." 

"Speaking of Scary, you guys might want to come see this." Jax slammed the doors shut as he panted.

"What is it?" Amaya asked him. 

"We got company." Jax told her.

"Oh, yeah should've mentioned before. The zombies are here." Clarity clapped her hands together. 

"We've gotta get out of here." Amaya told him.

"Not without the confederate plans." Jax denied. 

"I think I know where they are." The boy told Jax. 

"Okay, you, get everyone to safety." Jax told Amaya. "Clarity, help her out." 

"Sounds like a plan." Clarity nodded her head. 

"Come on." Jax told them. 

"Wait, Jax. Good luck." Amaya told him. 

"And be careful." Clarity added. 

"You ready?" Jax opened the door punching one zombie, kicking another clearing a path for others to exit the barn. 

"This way." Amaya told everyone. Clarity taking up the rear. "Amaya! I'm going back for Jax!" 

Clarity glitched into the plantation house landing between Jax and the other boy. "Mick's going to be so mad he missed roasting zombies." 

Jax chuckled. "Definitely." He grabbed Claritys hand and the other boy did the same. Though he was a little hesitant, and Clarity glitched them both to where Amaya and Clarity had brought the people to safety. 

"Everybody good?" Jax asked. 

"Yeah." Amaya nodded. "Jax, we've gotta go. This fire is gonna attract a lot of unwanted attention." 

"I know but I wanna enjoy this for a moment." Jax replied and they all watched as the house burned down. 

"Okay." Jax nodded finally seeing enough. 

"This way, Everyone." Clarity called leading them all back to the union camp. It was a long walk, but Clarity couldn't glitch all of them over that distance. Too many people. So they walked, and morning was just dawning. 

"This is a godsend." General grant commented as he held the confederate plans in his hands. Clarity peering into the tent with a smile. 

"We know how the rebels are planning to take Champion Hill, and when they do, we will be there to give them hell. Set our cannon battery up on the western ridge." 

"Yes, sir." A soldier saluted. 

"We will light them up like the Fourth of July when they roll over that hill." The general nodded. "What's your name, son?" 

"Oh, it's Ja... Henry Scott." Jax corrected himself. 

"Mr. Scott, thank you for your incredible bravery and your service to the United States. You may have just won this war for us." 

"General, there are some people I would like you to meet." Clarity ushered the General outside. 

"Are these men and women from the Collins Plantation?" The General asked.

"Yes, they are, sir." Amaya answered with a nod. 

"I trust you'll do the right thing." Clarity told him. 

"We will care for anyone seeking refuge in our camp from the Confederate states." The General replied. "We have plenty of food and water for everyone." 

"Thank you." Amaya smiled. 

Everyone went back to the ship. This wasn't an era anyone felt comfortable sticking around in. As Clarity was changing out of her dress she thought about what Sara had said. She had to talk to someone. Well, judging from her initial reaction Sara thought her idea about Rip was crazy. So she wasn't talking to her about that again. Todd was still away with Snart. So both of them were out of the question. She didn't want Stein or Jax to feel like she was burdened with the secret room though she really was. Amaya maybe? But if Rip was ever found and Clarity was wrong...best not talk to Amaya. Nate...forget Nate. No way in hell was she asking Gideon, she'd already tried that. Which is how she found herself zapping a little tune with her lightning on the open door to Mick's room. A beer in her hand.

"I brought beer." Clarity held up the bottle as Mick looked up at her. The sound alerting him to her presence. "Can we talk?" 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
That was chapter 10!!! I hope you all enjoyed it!! Chapter 11 is coming on November 6th!!! Mark your calendars!! Haha! Thanks so much for reading you guys! Every vote and comment you leave inspires me to keep going! Now here are some questions for you all!!! 

1\. What did you think of this chapter? How'd it make you feel? 

2\. What do you think about Clarity choosing to confide in Mick? 

3\. How's my writing? Is everyone in character? Be honest! 

4\. What was your favorite moment this chapter? 

5\. What is your Clarity brotp? Why are they your brotp? Out of all the people Clarity interacts with why them? List as many reasons as you can!! 

6\. Do you enjoy when I update frequently like I am? Why or why not? 

7\. Clarity thinks Rip might've killed Rex! Any thoughts on this? 

8\. In your opinion what is Clarity's worst habit? 

9\. Supergirl and Glitch vs. the Flash and Superman in a game of super powered dodgeball. Who would win? And what Arrowverse characters would support which team? Name as many Characters as you like. And if you're up for the challenge tell me why a specific character would support a certain team. 

10\. Fill in the blank! Scarlett Speedster, Emerald Archer, _______ Glitch 

11\. What do you think is going to happen when Eobard and Clarity officially meet again? 

12\. How are you holding up? I know life is crazy right now. I want to know how you're doing. 

13\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant, and or tell me?


	12. Chapter 11: Compromised

Woo!! Okay!! Here's Chapter 11 everyone! Sorry for how late it is! I wanted to make sure I posted the entire chapter this go. 😅 

Here's an adjusted update schedule to account for its lateness!! 

Monday- November 16th- Outlaw Country - (All) 

Monday-November 23rd- Crossover (pt 1) 

Thursday November 26th- Crossover (pt2) 

And that's about all I'm planning right now! We'll see how other stuff goes!!   
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

"Have a seat." Mick gestured to the side table beside him grabbing the bottle of beer from her. "What's on your mind?" 

"Everything," Clarity admitted hugging her self as she sat down. Criss crossing her legs like a kindergartener. "That's the problem...it's all...so much, too much really...and I tell myself to not think about it, try to push the thoughts out of my head somehow, but...they keep coming back and I don't know what to do. I can't focus on anything else. Rips missing, Rex is dead, and Eo..." Clarity cut herself off, no, no don't say his name. Freak winds and a stray buoy aren't proof of anything, it was just paranoia, paranoia fueled by the death of an old love and a missing friend with a lot of concerning secrets. "I've learnt some new things that are um, really scaring me, giving me deja vu in the worst ways. I- I don't know how to even begin to process any of it. One thing just piled on top of the other before I had time to sort any of it out and now it's getting all jumbled in my head. I've been trying to piece everything together somehow but none of the pieces make any sense. Separate or together there's no proof, no leads, just more questions and I...I'm just so useless-" 

"Shut up." Mick told her. 

"W-What?" Clarity asked blinking at Mick startled by the order, lightning crackling on her arms. "But you said we could-"

"I said shut up." Mick repeated, "and while you're at it do the same thing for whatever damned voice is in your head spewing lies."

"On Cmon Mick, you know it's true." Clarity looked down at her hands. "Just think about it, I've been nothing but a burden these last few missions. I attracted the zombies and my powers didn't work on them, I caused an aberration in Japan and couldn't even save Rays suit, I lost my grip on the sub back in the 40's, and..." Clarity sighed, "I don't know, isn't it obvious?" 

"You think too much." Mick replied. 

"Maybe you aren't thinking enough." Clarity countered. 

"Once..." Mick began setting down his beer so he could narrate with his hands. "Snart and I were on a job. He planned for every contingency cept for the bank manager. See no one was supposed to be there so late after hours, but the lady forgot her wallet. She goes back for it, uses her own key to get in and finds Snart and I inside the vault knee deep in sacks full of cash. One push of a button and Snart and I were getting locked up again. Wasn't our problem that she lost her wallet, but we paid the price." 

"Okay...but uh, What does that story have to do with me?" Clarity wondered, a little lost. 

"These problems you keep thinking about, they aren't yours and your payin the price trying to deal with them all. Everything going on it's someone else's problem, Blondie's after Dhark not you, Amaya is hell bent on going after Rex's killer not you, Don't know what Jax and the professor are up to but I know their being squirrelly and whatever it is it's not your problem." Mick snatched his beer again. "You don't have to be the one to come up with all the answers when you find out someone's trying to do something. You play hero, you wanna help all your friends when their having problems, fine, but don't burn yourself out trying to light someone else's fire." 

"Hey." Ray greeted walking into the room with a sandwich on a plate. The only warning that he was coming having been his footsteps echoing from the hall. 

"Hey." Mick greeted in reply as Clarity gave a silent wave in greeting. 

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Ray apologized. "Just checking up on you, but I guess Clarity beat me to it." 

"Oh, my god I'm such a Glitch!" Clarity exclaimed. "Here I am telling you all this stuff that happened and I didn't even ask you about being zombified! Are you alright? Like I know physically your fine but..." Clarity tapped at her temple with her finger wondering how he was doing mentally. "Everything okay up there? Strange cravings or anything? I know it's not the same but after I was turned into a flying monkey by Savage I was craving bananas for a week."

"I don't feel like eating anyone's brain, so..." Mick shrugged in reply, looking away from Ray. 

"Guess Ray did a good job curing you then." Clarity smiled the billionaire's way. 

Mick grunted in agreement looking to the wall though he spoke to Ray. "...Thank you." 

"Well, maybe you feel like eating a burger. No sprouts." Ray told him passing it over stepping back, "Uh, sorry didn't bring you anything Clarity I didn't realize you were going to be here too...." Ray munched on a carrot standing awkwardly in the room. 

Mick looked at Ray eyeing him up and down. The same hesitant posture that Clarity had held when she'd shown up at his door earlier. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." Ray shook his head as he lingered hands rubbing together.

"Ray." Clarity hesitated, whatever was happening with Ray wasn't her problem either. But surely there was no harm in just listening right? She didn't actually have to fix said problem. "It's okay, whatever it is you can tell us. Whatever you say... it won't leave this room. I promise." 

"Well, there's a little something." Ray relented. 

"I had to ask, didn't I?" Mick complained. "Why is it you damn nerds always come to me with your problems?" Mick grunted spying into his beer bottle like it was magically give him an answer. "Go talk to someone who gives a damn."

"What's on your mind, Ray?" Clarity asked turning to face him better. Micks comment about not caring going ignored. 

"It's just, I don't think it's any secret that without my suit, I've been wondering what my place on the team is. If..." Ray chuckled, "I even have a place, you know?" 

"Ray, don't say that of course you still have a place." Clarity protested, the guilt at not saving his suit gnawing at her. Why hadn't she glitched Nate? Or the suit? Or made a forcefield? She had so many ideas in hindsight. "You just need to find a new way to contribute." 

"And for now I'm just what? An outsider?" Ray frowned not wanting to be ostracized on missions. 

"Being an outsider is a good thing. It's a great thing." Mick protested. "I've been an outsider my whole life. You get to tell people to go shove it." 

"Good point." Mick agreed seemingly thinking for a second before he opened the silver case his feet had been resting on. 

"What are you doing?" Ray asked as Mick pulled out one of Snart's guns. The man of course having had spares made. 

"Something I hope I don't regret." Mick replied. "This belonged to the greatest outsider I ever knew, still does as long as he gets his ass back here in one piece. Since he's busy playing boyfriend, with smokestack, I'm looking for a partner."

"Cool." Ray grinned as he took it. "But wait, I don't know how to use it." 

"That's what trainings for." Clarity told him picking up the spare set of Snart's goggles with a smile. Looking through them, everything in her vision gaining a blue tinge. 

"You're going to train me?" Ray grinned at Clarity. "You'll teach me how to shoot?" 

"I-what? Uh, wait...that Um, I wasn't err I didn't-" Clarity lowered the goggles eyes wide. No, no way, she couldn't train Ray on top of trying to train Nate! Hell she wasn't even sure if she could keep training Nate anymore. She could barely fit in her own training (which she desperately needed) as it was. She told herself she was only going to listen!

"Sparky's not doing anything. That's not in her wheelhouse, it's not a normal gun." Mick grunted. "We'll meet up tomorrow in the cargobay, Haircut. I'll give you a crash course." 

"Cool." Ray repeated passing the gun back to Mick. "Anyways, I'll leave you to it. Later Clarity." 

"Bye Ray." She waved goodbye standing up as well. "Actually I should probably be going to bed too. It's been a long day." Clarity leaned over and gave Mick a hug. "Thanks for listening Mick, you're a really good friend." 

"We're walking the same way aren't we?" Ray chuckled, slowing down so she could catch up. 

"Yup." Clarity nodded, smiling lightly. "That goodbye was pretty pointless." 

"For Nate's training I was thinking maybe the two of you could go one on one tomorrow. I think he's starting to think he's invincible. It might do him good to get knocked down a few times."

"Yeah...listen Ray...uh, I think you're gonna have to train Nate by yourself for a little while." Clarity told him hugging herself as they walked down the Waverider halls. 

"What? Why? Sara told us both to." Ray frowned at her. "And you know so much more about meta's and powers than I do." 

"I know, but I can't." Clarity shook her head. "At least not right now, honestly I never should have said yes in the first place." 

"Clarity, you're doing an amazing job. Don't just give up on him." Ray protested. "He's trying his best." 

"I know he is. He didn't do anything wrong. I did in agreeing to train him at all right now. I need to take some time for myself. I'm falling behind in my own training. I have new abilities I still have to figure out. My lightning constructs still aren't forming solid shapes. I have this new strength thing I need to learn how to use properly and that's just the physical things I'm working through. So from this moment on Nate's on his own. Bottom line: I have to focus on me right now." 

"Can't you just do his training and your training at the same time?" Ray asked her. "Why do you have to have seperate training times? Just train together." 

"He's nowhere near my level, Ray." Clarity protested. "It wouldn't work. He's too green. I can't handicap my training. If I do, I won't improve at all and that would defeat the whole purpose of me even trying to train." 

"Yeah, but he has strength that he doesn't know how to control yet either. Clarity, he needs help. There's only so much I can do for him. He needs your help with this-" Ray continued to try to persuade her. Not liking having to leave his new pal high and dry. 

"Well then you know what? It's really too bad because I can't. Hell, you know what? I won't. I won't do it. I'm not training him. Not at the expense of myself. I do everything for everyone all the time. I agree to help them, I-I keep secrets, I lose sleep cause I hunt for clues to problems that aren't even mine in the middle of the night, and I'm sorry, but I need a break." Clarity shook her head, turning away from Ray continuing her walk down the hall muttering to herself. "I really need a break." 

"So, that's it? You're just going to leave Nate to fend for himself?" Ray frowned. 

"For now yes, but don't worry once upon a time I needed help too and no one was there to help me with my powers either. No one. I had to figure it all out by myself. Sure eventually I had Star labs to help me out, give me some pointers, guide me in the right direction, but that was a full year after I got my abilities. Nate has it so easy. Way easier than I ever had it. He'll be fine." 

With that said Clarity went to her room and went to bed. Guilty about not helping for sure, but in her heart she knew that she was doing what was right for herself. The next day, She didn't go to Nate's training session that morning, she didn't go into the secret room Jax and Stein had discovered to listen to Future Barry's message, She didn't go find Sara to help find a lead on Dhark or Amaya to find a lead on Rex's killer. She didn't go to the Cargo bay to help Mick show Ray how to use the cold gun. She'd even told Gideon to pause in the search program they were running on Rip's DNA in the time stream. She thought not helping would have made that useless feeling even worse, but surprisingly it had faded down. In doing so much, it felt like she hadn't been doing enough. By slowing down it felt like a weight had been lifted on her shoulders. 

Instead, she got herself breakfast, took a quick shower, and then spent the day fine tuning her control. She gave herself a manicure and a pedicure using her lightning instead of her hands. All her nail care tools having some type of metal on them for her lightning to interact with. The movements had to be precise or she could screw up her nails. The Glitch was careful not to snip too much, or file them down too hard. She was especially careful with the blue sparkly nail polish not wanting it to smear. Once all her nails had dried, she started trying to form shapes with her lightning. Squares, triangles, flowers, hearts, and she did so with varying degrees of success. Though she was starting to be able to hold the constructs in that shape for longer periods of time. Her training however was interrupted by a blaring alarm. 

"Gideon? What's going on?" Clarity asked the lightning heart between her hands dissipating. 

"The time seismograph that you, Ray, Professor Stein and Mr. Heywood have been working on has proved to be successful. We've got a hit. Your presence is requested on the bridge right away." 

Clarity glitched herself to the bridge.   
"We have an aberration?" 

"Indeed, it would seem our invention has proved fruitful." Stein nodded. 

"Where's it coming from?" Sara asked arms crossed just arriving to the bridge herself. 

"Washington D.C., December 7, 1987. 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue." Nate answered the captains question. 

"So?" Mick challenged from where he leaned on the parlour entrance. 

"Dude, that's the White House." Jax answered him. 

"So what?" Mick challenged. 

"December 7th was the day before Reagan and Gorbachev signed the INF Treaty, reducing both countries' nuclear arsenals and paving the way for the end of the Cold War." Stein exposited. 

"How do you know all that?" Ray asked Stein hands on his hips. 

"Because I was in the capital for that very summit. The Reagan Administration would call upon the top nuclear physicists to act as technical advisors." Stein explained. 

"You think someone might have traveled back in time to stop the treaty from being signed?" Ray wondered. 

"That, or worse. Think about it, Reagan and Gorbachev under the same roof at one of the most volatile moments in history?" Nate added. 

"Whatever the case there's no way it's coincidence, but shouldn't we wait for Snart and Todd to get back? If it's about to be Cold War city seems like it's all hands on deck." Clarity said arms crossed.

"No, we don't have the time. We have to go now. If this aberration cements then we won't be able to fix it." Sara leaned on the console. "We'll just have to figure out a way to manage without them on this one." 

"The JSA has a training academy in D.C. I could reach out to the current membership, see if they have any intel or resources we could use." Amaya offered. 

"Good idea," Sara approved. "but you shouldn't go alone. 1987 is a long way from 1942, and it's dangerous to know too much about the future." 

"I can handle myself." Amaya insisted. 

"That's not the issue, Amaya." Clarity told her. 

"I'll go with her." Nate volunteered. 

"I'll go with them too. Strength in numbers." Clarity decided. 

"Great, you three reach out to the JSA while the rest of us break into the most secure residence in the country." Sara nodded. 

"And how exactly do we do that?" Jax asked. 

"Gideon, schedule us for the next White House tour group." Sara ordered. 

"Cmon Sara, those things are so boring." Jax complained. 

"We don't have to pay attention to it. It's just a way in." Sara assured him, clapping her hands together. "Alright, let's move people. 80's ensembles." 

"Speaking of Gid, please fabricate file G-888 for me." Clarity requested. 

"That's a fine choice." Gideon remarked. "It's ready and waiting." 

After the three of them got dressed Clarity glitched Nate, Amaya and herself as close to the JSA training facility as she dared. 

"Women actually wore these things in the '80s?" Amaya asked as they walked around the buildings corner. 

"Yeah, prints were all the rage in this era." Clarity nodded. "Right along with cheap clunky jewelry." 

"No, I meant these ridiculous things on the arms." Amaya patted her shoulder in distaste. 

"Shoulder pads?" Nate asked. "Yeah, they were supposed to make women more imposing, more, I don't know..." 

"Manly?" Amaya supplied. 

"Yeah." Nate nodded his head.

"It's a shame really." Clarity frowned to herself, "That a woman still has to worry about being seen as too girly." 

"I'd hoped that by this decade, women wouldn't need to use clothing to compensate for their status." Amaya frowned. "Surely by now men and women are considered equals." 

"Never lose that optimism." Nate replied. 

"Spoken like a true man." Clarity drawled. 

"Let's just...Um not have that conversation again." Nate scratched his head awkwardly. 

"Yeah, that's probably for the best." Clarity agreed. 

"This is it." Amaya announced pausing at a door. 

"This is the JSA Academy? Inside a crummy warehouse?" Nate asked looking unimpressed. 

"Not exactly." Clarity shook her head. "Don't forget the JSA is top secret. Which is why.." 

"The JSA Academy is hidden inside a crummy warehouse." Amaya finished with a smile inputing the code to open the door. "Prepare to see the most elite training facility in all of history." 

"Which seriously should have changed its building code in the last forty years." Clarity laughed pausing as she grabbed the door to hold it open. Though that laugh died down as she gripped the door tighter in her hands. She turned, looking out at the street, rooftops of nearby buildings. Watched. She was being watched. 

"Maybe "elite" means something different in 1987." Nate commented looking around. He peered over his shoulder at Clarity who was looking outside."Clarity, uh you need to see this." 

"Hm? What? Oh-Oh no..." Clarity's hand's flew over her mouth. Fingers lowering to curl into fists that she held at her chest. "This isn't right. The JSA wouldn't leave equipment and documents just lying around. Why would they abandon this place?" Clarity bit her lip, assuming the worst. 

"When I was recruited, this is where I was brought to train." Amaya frowned. "What happened to the JSA?" 

"No clue..." Nate replied, "but a lot can change in 45 years." 

"I thought you said you were a historian. How can you not know?" Amaya demanded. 

"Yeah, Aren't you supposed to be an expert on the JSA?" Clarity asked. 

"Hey, don't gang up on me, every memo, every executive action relating to the JSA is top secret. I only pieced together their World War II activities from my father's bedtime stories, witness testimonies, and government leaks." 

"I never should have left 1942." Amaya sighed looking at a picture of the Justice society. All of them standing around the table. 

"You don't know it was you. It could have been me or even Todd." Clarity countered looking at herself in the photo. She was a different person back then. 

"Look, Amaya, Clarity, whatever happened to them, that's... That's not either of your faults." Nate tried. 

"You don't know that. Like you said, you don't know what happened to them." Amaya replied. 

"We've got a bunch of documents over here. Maybe if we dig through them we can get some answers." Clarity suggested opening a file blowing a cob web off of it. The three of them beginning to search through all the files for any clues that could have lead to the JSA being no more. 

"And you're sure there's no mention of the Injustice Society?" Clarity peered over Amaya's shoulder. 

"Not a single one. It seems they went down with the Nazi's." Amaya replied. 

"Here's another diplomatic cable from 1956 from the British ambassador warning the JSA about Soviet spies in their midst." Nate said showing the two. 

"I thought fighting Hitler would unite the U.S. and the Soviet Union." Amaya frowned. 

"Oh, we have so much Cold War history to catch you up on." Nate replied. 

"Guys, someone else is in here." Clarity realized as she felt a hum enter from the roof hatch. Not a second later smoke billowed throughout the room. 

"Okay, what's this? Nate asked looking around. Amaya activated her totem, eyes glowing gold with an Ashe of an eagle. 

"This smoke it's..." Clarity didn't get a chance to finish as Nate was flung across the room. 

"Nate!" Clarity reached out a hand and glitched him so he fell on a dusty mattress instead of a concrete wall. Refocusing her attention on the figure before her. 

"Todd?" Amaya asked instantly recognizing the costume about as fast as Clarity recognized the smoke. 

"Why?" Todd asked her his costume falling away to reveal his normal appearance. But it was not the young man the legends were used to seeing. He was old. "Why did you abandon us?" 

"Nathaniel Heywood! What is wrong with you!?" Clarity snapped at him. 

"What? Why are you getting mad at me? I was counter attacking. He hit me first." Nate dropped the metal thing he was holding. Clarity's lightning shocking the item out of his hand. "Who is that?"

"It's Obsidian." Amaya answered looking down at him. 

"From the JSA?" Nate asked in surprise. 

"Not quite." Clarity denied bending down pulling off Todd's glove to reveal a pinky ring on the pinky finger of his left hand. "From our team. From the legends." 

"How can this be?" Amaya asked. "We saw him a day ago. How could he be this old?" 

"I...I don't know. Time travel...accidents do happen." Clarity shook her head. She channeled her electricity to her muscles, increasing her strength. Hefting the old Todd into her arms she placed him down on a nearby couch, putting a pillow under his head. 

"Do you think I killed him?" Nate whispered, as the trio stared at the unconcsious hero. "I hope I didn't kill him. He's gotta be in his late 70s at least. Maybe he couldn't take the hit. Oh, my God, I just killed a member of the Justice Society. I just killed a legend. Why am I the only one freaking out?" 

"I can feel his body humming." Clarity whispered in reply. "She can hear his heartbeat." 

"Why are you whispering?" Amaya asked her. 

"Because he's whispering, he set the tone." Clarity pointed to Nate. 

"Nathaniel, why are you whispering?" She proposed her question again this time to Nate.

"In case he's not dead, he could probably use the nap." Nate replied. 

"I just told you he's not dead. Besides he likes naps even before he was old. He probably naps more than twice a day now." 

"I'm not an invalid...". Todd sighed opening his eyes as he sat up. "Just old." 

"And you, you haven't aged a day." He looked between Amaya and Clarity. "You still look amazing." 

"It's one of the few benefits of time travel." Amaya told him with a nod. 

"Thanks Todd." Clarity smiled at him, but it was sort of bitter sweet. 

"What? I don't get to be told that I look amazing?" Nate complained. 

"I'm a married man." Todd replied. "I don't look at other boys."

"Married? Wait is Snart here too? Did you two..." Clarity trailed eyes widening slowly smiling. 

Todd nodded his head. "It was off the books, we did the vows ourselves. Figured it was as legit as getting ordained online. Gay Marriage is still illegal in this era." Todd cracked a smile. "But that just made Len want to marry me even more." 

"Naturally, where is he?" Clarity wondered. 

"Home. Laying low. Just got done with a heist overseas, stealing back stolen data. I was going to join him til I got the alert the training facility alarm was tripped. If I had known it was just you guys I would've stayed home and chilled with him." Todd replied. 

"How did you two end up here?" Clarity wondered. "Last we saw of you you were heading to the dauntless to take it down." 

"We took it down, but not before the jumpship was damaged." Todd explained. "Len froze the dial and we ended up here in 1945. We've been living our lives ever since. I don't just look old, I am old." He gestured to his wrinkly face. "One of the downsides of time travel." 

"What did you mean when you said we abandoned you? Todd...I-it's only been a few days for us. We didn't know..." Clarity swore. 

"I didn't mean all of you." Todd denied. "You didn't abandon anyone, Flick. Amaya, she did." 

"What?" Amaya asked looking at him squarely. "I've never abandoned anyone." 

"That's not true. You abandoned the JSA. You never reported back." Todd looked at her dead in the eyes. "So you left us to join the loveable losers." 

"I was trying to find Rex's killer." Amaya protested. "I found Rex dying. His last words were "time traveler." I didn't think. I just acted. I never thought about returning. What happened to them, Todd?" 

"After the war, our friendship with the Soviet Union ended, and we continued fighting as what was known as the "Iron Curtain" descended over central and eastern Europe." Todd explained. 

"Does "we" include my grandfather?" Nate asked. 

"Right to the end." Todd nodded at Nate. "In 1956, President Eisenhower sent a team on a mission to Leipzig. They never made it back." 

"Why didn't you go?" Nate asked him. 

" '56 was a charged time. They were concerned that I couldn't be trusted." Todd answered. 

"Why not?" Nate pressed. 

"Leave it be, Nathaniel." Amaya told him. 

"Gap in time where he went with us and then rejoined. Relationship with another man...take your pick." Clarity placed a comforting hand on Todd's shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to go through that alone." 

"I wasn't alone. Len was with me." Todd assured her. "He didn't join the team but he helped off the books a lot of the time." 

"Clarity, Nate, Amaya, report back to the Waverider." Sara's voice echoed through the coms. 

"Better get back, don't want to keep the captain waiting." Todd told them. 

"I promise you, Todd, I will fix this." Amaya vowed. 

"What's done is done, Amaya." Todd protested. 

"Not when you have a time machine. I'm sorry for leaving, Todd. I truly am." Amaya replied. 

"Don't be, because it's my turn to leave now." Todd said. 

"What?" Nate asked in surprise. 

"Todd, don't be ridiculous. You're coming back with us. Just go get Snart. We can wait." Clarity insisted. "It might be a bit weird but Steins proof there's no age limit to being a legend." 

"That chapter of our lives is over, Flick." Todd denied grabbing her hand. "Leonard and I agreed a long time ago that if we ever saw any of you again we would say our goodbyes and send you on your way." 

"Snart and Todd aren't coming back." Clarity announced to the team, having just glitched Amaya, Nate and herself into the parlour of the waverider . "The jumpship crashed back in the 40's, it's still in tact, I glitched it back to its docking station." 

"What?" Sara demanded looking to Clarity in surprise. 

"The hell you mean they aren't coming back?" Mick demanded.

"...they've lived their lives out in the past. They're both in their seventies...They want to retire and they want to do it where they've lived their lives together." Clarity replied. 

"Great. So we just lost both Snart and Todd the moment when we find out that the time traveler from the future is working with Damien Dhark." Jax complained resting his hands on the table in front of him. 

"Rex's killer is here? In 1987?" Amaya demanded. 

"Potentially, if Damien Darhk is still working with him." Stein answered. 

"I don't see why he wouldn't be." Clarity frowned. 

"No way, Damien Darhk joined the Reagan Administration as an advisor at the Reykjavík Summit? And after the collapse of the summit, Darhk was credited with reviving the disarmament talks?" Nate read the paper in complete shock. 

"Darhk prefers stockpiling nukes, not getting rid of them." Sara said, a cold steely look in her eyes as she stared at Damiens picture. 

"Maybe he's snatching up the ones they're supposedly getting rid of? Putting them in storage somewhere?" Clarity suggested. 

"The nuclear treaty must be a cover." Jax proposed. 

"For what purpose?" Ray wondered. 

"That's what we need to find out." Sara replied. "Gideon, where is Damien Darhk now?" 

"I'm accessing the calendar on his secretary's IBM personal computer." Gideon answered. "Mr. Darhk has a meeting in Georgetown Park at 8:00 p.m." 

"Late night meeting in the park, that's not suspicious." Nate commented, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"Maybe if we're lucky it'll be the time traveler." Clarity crossed her arms.

"Ray, take Mick and Clarity. Find out who Darhk is meeting with and why." Sara ordered heading to walk out of the parlour Ray following. 

"Wait, just us?" Ray asked in surprise. 

"You aren't going?" Clarity asked, head tilting to the side in confusion. 

"Look, it's not a good idea for me to be anywhere near Damien Darhk right now." Sara told them. 

"I... I agree." Ray said after a moments pause. 

"Me too." Clarity nodded, she glitched over to Sara arms wrapping around the assassin. "I'm proud of you." 

"I'm still going to kill him..." Sara admitted. ".... I'm just not risking the mission to do it." 

"Just remember Nora Dhark, okay? We're still a little early." Clarity told her before she let go turning to Mick and Ray. "C'mon, boys stake out time!" 

At 8:00pm that night Mick, Ray and Clarity sat in a car near the park. The boys in the front and Clarity in the back seat. 

"Okay, we're a go on audio." Ray announced as he slid into his seat. Having done a quick run to the nearest RadioShack. 

"Cutting it close, haircut." Mick replied doing a double take as he looked at him. "That's Snart's jacket." 

"I... thought it would help me get into character." Ray replied. "I'm Colonel Cold." 

"The hell you are." Mick protested. "You're not gonna give yourself a promotion. 

"Fine." Ray sulked. 

"Cadet Cold on the other hand, that seems more your speed." Clarity chided from where she sat in the back. 

"Just forget it. Captain's fine..." Ray took a bite of an apple. "...I'm not demoting myself." 

"What are you doing?" Mick looked over to him as Ray pulled out some fruit. 

"Well, we're on a stake-out.Brought snacks. Apple slice?" Ray held out the bag in offering, but before Clarity could take one Mick grabbed the bag of Apple slices and threw it out the window. 

"Hey...I wanted one of those." Clarity pouted at Mick leaning forwards against the back of their seats. Chin resting on her hands. 

"Tough." Mick replied shooting her a glare in the rear view mirror. "You can't always get what you want." 

"Guess you're still upset about the White House." Ray frowned. 

"What happened at the White House?" Clarity wondered. 

"You don't want to know, Clarity." Ray told her before directing his attention to Mick. "Look, I can be more careful. I can be more meticulous, more like Snart." 

"I don't want you to be like Snart." Mick protested. 

"What? You gave me his gun. You told me I had to try to fill his shoes." Ray protested, because of course that had been what he thought Mick wanted him to do. 

"I was wrong." Mick replied "You keep reminding me of my... my old friend. It's bringing up... It's bringing up f..." Mick struggled. 

"Feelings?" Ray supplied. 

"Yes." Mick confirmed. "So just stop and be you." 

"Well, that's a little difficult, considering I lost my suit, my company, my powers. Is this what an existential crisis feels like?" Ray wondered to himself. 

"Not sure," Clarity replied, "but Mick if you want to talk about Snart...any of the feelings your having, just know I'm here alright?" 

"Shut up. Just... shut up." Mick ordered. "Can't get a moment of peace with you two nerds. Feelings and friendship, life's not a damned kiddie cartoon. Cut that crap out." He switched on the radio. 

"Oh, I, I just died in your arms tonight.." Clarity sung along to the radio. That is until Mick punched the thing enraged. 

"I hate the '80s!" Mick complained. 

"Is there any sign of who Darhk's meeting with?" Sara asked through the coms. 

"Not yet!" Mick yelled in reply, still seething in rage. 

"We'll keep you posted." Clarity promised tapping her com. 

"We've got movement." Ray announced, as Mick looked with his binoculars. "A man just entered the park." 

"He's tall, dark hair, definitely has some kind of desk job." Clarity gave them all a visual. 

"Ray, we need audio." Sara reminded. 

"Yep, way ahead of you, Cap. Thankfully, there was a Tech Village nearby. You wouldn't believe what you can hack together with a few household items." Ray slid the antenna out. 

"Oh trust me I know." Clarity grinned taking the device having a better reach from her seat. 

"Sounds like he's meeting with a member of the Soviet delegation, not Rex's killer." Nate said as he listened in. 

"Makes sense. Whoever killed Rex had to have been fast, Desk guy over there doesn't cut it." Clarity agreed as they all listened to Dharks conversation. 

"Darhk was never interested in the nuclear treaty." Ray realized. 

"He's working a side deal with the KGB." Mick said. 

"That's much more his style." Clarity nodded. 

"Uh-oh. Mayday!" Ray exclaimed as Clarity gasped in horror. "Marty, younger you just entered the park." 

"What?" Martin paled. "But that... that's impossible. Today is December 7th, Clarissa's birthday. I distinctly remember we had a dinner reservation for this evening which took me months to procure." 

"Well, you must have blown her off." Jax shook his head. 

"This ought to be good." Mick peered through some binoculars. 

"Should we stop him?" Ray wondered. 

"Stop what? What am I doing?" Stein asked in worry for his life. 

"You're about to get yourself killed! Sara, he's walked up to Dhark!" Clarity freaked. 

"Ray, Mick, Clarity, get in there, now." Sara ordered. 

"Ray, what happened?" Sara asked as Martin dropped to the floor on the Waverider. 

"Darhk just stabbed Marty's younger self." Ray answered in reply. 

"Don't worry we're...we're..." Clarity froze, trailing off stopping mid run as she felt a gust of wind rustle some leaves rather violently. A freak wind again? Eyes, there were eyes on her now. Again. She could feel them. Felt them just for second. Where? Where? She looked around eyes searching, feeling around with her powers. There was no one there. Nothing but bushes and trees. She tugged her skirt lower suspenders resisting the action. Where? Where? She spun around eyes searching, lightning crackling to her hands. Where? Where? She turned again, faster this time, searching for any signs of red or yellow. Where? Where? She stepped wrong in her heels, her ankle bending to the side, the outer part of her foot resting against the concrete and she fell on the ground, skirt billowing around her. Her hands made small craters in the sidewalk as she gripped the stone below her. 

"Where's Darhk?" Sara asked in the coms. 

Wait, Dhark...right Dhark, where was Dhark? Clarity reached out with her powers but there were no other hums coming from the park. Did...did he take him? No, he couldn't have. Could he? She hadn't seen lightning, but there were so many trees, if he was fast...forget fast Clarity he had to be alive. He had to exist. People don't just come back from non existence. It's not him. It was just wind. Get a grip. He was gone. He couldn't be back. There was no way he was back. 

"We lost him." Ray replied. 

"It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna get you back." Ray assured the young Stein using Snart's jacket to try and stop the bleeding. 

"Sparky! The hell are you doing staring off into space!" Mick snapped at Clarity shaking her out of her thoughts. 

"Huh? Oh uh, sorry," She picked herself up off the ground and rushed over. "Glitching him when he's injured isn't a good idea. I can try Cauterizing his wound but I don't want to give him nerve damage too."

"He's not going to make the drive if you don't." Ray told her. "Do what you can." 

-back on the ship in the medbay- 

"You again? I mean, me again." Young Stein exclaimed as he was shoved into the medbay chair by Mick. Snart's jacket held to his bleeding chest. 

"Guess you figured it out." Sara sighed.

"Did you think he wouldn't?" Clarity crossed her arms. 

"How did this happen? I'm too young to die. Too brilliant to die." Young Stein lamented. 

"Will one of you please shut me up?" Stein requested in annoyance. 

"Gladly." Mick prepared to punch him but Sara stopped him. 

"Gideon?" Sara requested. 

"I'm cauterizing the younger Martin's wound. Though my creator made an attempt my methods are much cleaner. I'm afraid it will leave both patients with a rather nasty scar." Gideon apologized. 

"A scar beats being dead. Thanks Gid." Clarity told her. 

"You should've let me punch him." Mick complained. 

"This is about time travel, isn't it? That's why Special Advisor Darhk stabbed me." Young Martin realized. 

"He wouldn't have stabbed you if you had been having dinner with Clarissa at L'Auberge as previously planned." Martin reprimanded his younger self. 

"Good God, Clarissa. She's waiting for me at the hotel." Young Stein realized. 

"How could you have left her alone on her birthday?" Stein scolded him. 

"She ordered room service." Young Stein replied. 

Clarity winced, that was not how you treated a girl on her birthday. 

"You are a careless, self-centered idiot." Stein fumed, looking about ready to punch his younger self in the face. 

"Gray, Gray, look, I'll go to the hotel, and I'll tell Clarissa that her husband's working late. Okay? Just relax." Jax told him. 

They all filed out of the medbay. 

"Hey, Clarity are you okay?" Ray asked her as they walked. 

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Clarity nodded. "Why?" 

"Back in the park, when Mick and I were helping Marty you seemed a little out of it." 

"Oh, that um, I thought I felt something, but...guess not. Don't worry, I'm fine." Clarity replied, peeling herself away from the group. Aimlessly walking til she found herself in front of the fabricator. 

She pulled up a stool and sat down rubbing at her eyes. "Stop thinking, Clarity. You can't freak mid mission like that. Stein almost died, but he didn't so.... Okay, okay, you know what? I'm not going to worry about it. Just gonna clear my head. Yup, gonna-gonna design something nice. That's what I'm going to do. Gideon, what is the next event on Dharks calendar?" Clarity asked opening a nearby crate pulling out her design journal. 

"It appears to be a formal dinner." Gideon answered. "Shall I pull up some inspiration for you?"

"That would be perfect and uh, could you play some music for me too? Please?" 

"Certainly, creator." Gideon answered pulling up magazines with fancy dresses and gowns for Clarity to look at. Gideon put some calming tunes on for her. Clarity wasn't the best at drawing, but she did her best. She designed herself an outfit, and then another and another and another and finally at about 6am the glitch having stayed up all night because she was afraid to close her eyes after what happened in the park. Clarity fell asleep right on her journal. Which is exactly how a certain assassin found her the next day. 

"Hey, Pachirisu I've been looking all over for you. You wouldn't believe how many lights I talked to today. I was getting worried when you never popped out of..." Sara trailed off seeing that Clarity was fast asleep. Sara smiled fondly, walking over to the slumbering Glitch stroking a hand through Claritys hair. Her hand gliding down to her shoulder giving it a tiny shake. "Clarity." 

"Huh?" Clarity jerked upright, her design sketch clinging to her face, all but glued to it by a bit of drool. "What? I'm- I'm up, um..." Clarity swatted her sketch pad off her face. Blushing as she wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth. "I'm up.." 

"Course you are." Sara smiled at her the assassin squatting down beside her chair. "We're going to the dinner party in a little while. Ray told me that you were kinda freaked out over something yesterday, and that you opted out of training Nate. I know you're going through a lot with Rex's death, and now Snart and Todd aren't coming back and I know you three were close. What I'm trying to ask is do you want to sit this one out? Do you need some time?" 

"Thanks for the out but I think I want to go." Clarity decided after a few minutes of contemplation. "I already designed my dress." She hugged her journal close. 

"Alright, as long as you're sure." Sara straightened up knees cracking. 

An hour later all the legends were walking into the party. Clustered together looking dapper and elegant and really very badass. 

"Thank you for helping us get in." Amaya told Todd. 

"Feels good to be back in the game." Todd grinned.

"I don't see Damien Darhk anywhere." Sara looked around. 

"He'll be here." Nate assured her. 

"Snart, you look like crap." Mick remarked, walking over to the ice villain who was standing near a table. 

"Well, the years can only be so kind for so long old friend." Snart leaned on the table with a smirk, he was just as old as Todd, but still recognizable despite his age. 

Clarity wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a hug. 

"Well, hello to you too, Glitch." Snart smiled returning the hug. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"Now you know what being stranded in the forties feels like." Clarity replied pulling back. "Not so fun is it?" 

"It depends on the company." Snart cooly replied. A silver band on his left ring finger. 

"You really aren't coming back?" Ray asked him. "Maybe Gideon could find a way to reverse your aging. What if we exposed Todd and you to temporal radiation and-" 

"And it can not work and kill us faster? You mean well, Raymond, but Todd and I have had our adventures. It's time for him and I to kick back and relax by a fire in a nice winter cabin." 

"What about Lisa?" Mick asked him. 

"Tell her I died on the job." Snart replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I want her to remember me like I used to be." 

"Excuse me, Miss? I was told to bring this to you." A waitress walked over smiling lightly at Clarity holding out a yellow martini a red cherry floating inside of it. A tiny note clutched in the servers hand. 

"Oh, uh I'm sorry, but I don't think that's for me." Clarity denied shaking her head. 

"Is your name, Clarity Springs?" The server asked. 

"Uh..yes..." Clarity replied, more than a bit stunned the server knew her real name. But then again Snart and Todd had gotten her on the guest list. 

"Then this is for you. The instructions given to me were quite clear. Enjoy your evening." She told her passing her the drink as well as the note walking off. 

"Damn, first offered drink of the night already? That has to be a record." Ray commented. "We've barely been here five minutes." 

Clarity laughed softly at Ray's comment. The voice's of the rest of the legends faded into the background as Clarity stared at the drink in her hand, really studied it. It was Yellow. A red cherry sunken to the bottom. She set it down on the table and opened up the note turning away from the group. 

Don't get in the way gorgeous. We'll be together soon, I promise.  
XXxx

The smile fell from Claritys face. She read the note once, twice, three times and looked up scanning the crowd. She looked for blonde hair, a nice suit, felt for the familiar feel of his lightning but there was nothing, maybe even the feeling of someone watching her but there wasn't one. Not this time. Was she really going crazy now? Maybe...but who else would send this? But how could he be alive if he was never born? If he never existed he shouldn't be able to exist now. So, the note had to be from someone else. It had to be. Someone those colors would be significant too. What else was yellow and red? Red and yellow, Yellow and red, red and yellow, yellow and red...Clarity's eyes rested on Sara. 

A canary with blood on her hands. 

"Clarity? Everything alright?" Ray asked as the lights all flickered. Though his question went ignored as Clarity grabbed the drink and rushed over to Sara the note crumpled between her fingers. She slammed the drink down on the bar behind the Assassin, the lemony liquid inside spilling out of the glass and onto the bar. She grabbed Sara's sleeve spinning her around interrupting whatever conversation she was having with Amaya, tearing a part of Sara's dress in the process. 

"Clarity! What the hell!?" Sara looked from her now torn sleeve to the Glitch. 

"Did you do this? Was this you?" Clarity demanded holding up the note. "Are you making a move on me?" 

"We're on a mission, Clarity." Amaya reminded, leaning heavily on the bar to look at her from around Sara. "Now's not the time to fraternize." 

"Amaya, I'm not talking to you. For once just mind your own damn business." Clarity snapped in reply. 

"Hey, hey your shaking.." Sara realized as she shifted to place her hands on the Glitch's arms. But Clarity stepped back before she could sliding back the martini with her. Clarity gripped the note tighter. Her lightning starting to burn the edges. Tears gathering in her eyes. 

"I need to know." Clarity's voice trembled. "You tell me right now, Sara, was this you. Just tell me the truth. Yes or no?" 

"Clarity, it's just a drink.." Sara tried to calm her, not that it worked. 

"Yes or no." Clarity repeated, something striking in her abnormal blues. 

"No..." Sara told her, voice soft. "No, I didn't." 

Clarity looked around running a hand through her hair messing up the perfect rose it had been braided into. "I-I have to find that server." 

"Clarity-wait!" Sara called after her, but it was too late. "Damnit." Sara cursed slamming her palm down on the bar. She knew she should have benched her for this one after what happened in the park but she didn't have time to dwell. Because Damien had just made the lobby. 

Clarity tracked down the server. It took her quite a bit of time, apparently her shift had ended the second she was to give Clarity the drink and she'd been payed handsomely for it too. And on top of all that she wasn't even a real server but a Russian spy. The lady was driving when Clarity glitched in front of her car and stopped it with her powers. She floored the gas, turned the wheel, desperately trying to get her car to move but Claritys lightning had a tight hold. 

Clarity walked around to the driver side door, and ripped it open using her newfound super strength. She channeled her electricity to her muscles. She pulled the woman out of the car glitching her right through her seat belt and slammed her back against the cars back door. The back window shattering. "Who told you to give this to me?" Clarity held up the note. "Who!?" 

"What the hell are you?" The lady asked in fright. 

"Answer my question and you'll never have to find out." Clarity replied, lightning crackling across her body her velvet dress starting to burn. 

"S-Special Advisor Dhark." The woman finally answered. 

"Dhark? Damien Dhark, you're sure?" Clarity asked. 

The lady nodded her head. Pale as a ghost. 

"This was a distraction..." Clarity breathed eyes widening and she glitched back to the State dinner as fast as she could. She'd played right into it. Dharks little trap, but how did he know? How did he know she would fall for it? She went straight to Sara who just got through hugging Nate. The assassin having just ordered Nate to help Amaya get Snart and Todd back to the waverider to get their injuries healed. 

"Sara!" Clarity grabbed the assassins shoulders eyes wide glitching in front of her. "Sara, did you kill Damien? Where's the body? I don't see a body. What did I miss?" 

"Hold on you don't get to ask any questions. Where in the hell did you go? There was a bomb, a ten foot guy I could've used your help taking down, a zillion hive soldiers swarmed the basement, the Russian got away, Todd and Snart both got shot and you wouldn't answer your coms." 

"I blew it up, but whatever I'm sorry. Where's Darhk?" Clarity repeated her question. 

"Gone, Clarity. The time traveler working against us... He's a speedster." Sara told her. "Picked Dhark up and sped away with him." 

"What color was their lightning?" Clarity asked blood running cold at the mention of a speedster. 

"The color?" Sara looked her in annoyance as if Clarity was asking some trivial detail. "Clarity." 

"Damnit Sara! This isn't a joke." Clarity's lightning surged as she grabbed onto Sara's arms, but her grip was tight. Too tight. Clarity loosing control of her newfound super strength, it was easily bruising, not just to Sara's skin, but to her bones. Clarity moments if not seconds away from furthering that to a fracture if she squeezed any tighter, maybe even a break. 

"Clarity, you're hurting me." Sara winced, and Clarity immediately let Sara go. 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't...My newer abilities aren't easy. Once I start using that one it's hard shutting it off." Clarity hugged herself. "But...please, tell me. This is important. Really really important. What color was it?" 

"It was....Orange..." 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
That was chapter 11! Mwahahaha cliffhanger! Gotcha! Sara needs to get her eyes checked. But in fairness to her it was only a split second. Sorry again for the delay as I said before I wanted to post all of it at once. No Glitch chapter would be complete without questions!! So here they are! 

1\. What did you think of this chapter? How did it make you feel? 

2\. What did you think of Snart and Todd leaving the team? Did you think it was a good ending for them or no?

3\. What did you think of Clarity getting sent the Martini? 

4\. What did you think of Mick's advice to Clarity? 

5\. Should Clarity and Amaya start over with each other now that Rex is dead and Clarity isn't Amy? 

6\. What are your thoughts on Claritys outfits for this chapter? 

7\. Oh no! Sara said the lightning was Orange (really Thawne's is red Cmon Sara. Get your colors straight) what do you think this is going to mean for Clarity? 

8\. What are you most excited to see in the invasion crossover? 

9\. It's almost thanksgiving so, how do you think the legends spend it? 

10\. I'm doing the shipping question a little different this time. So...what are your reasons against shipping Clarity with Rip, Sara, Constantine or whoever? Why shouldn't I ship Clarity with such and such a character? 

11\. If Arrow, Glitch, Supergirl and Flash all fought each other who would win and why? 

12\. Are you excited to read the next chapter? Why or why not? 

13\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant and or tell me!


	13. Chapter 12: Back to the west pt 1

"You know, about that drink...you seemed to really hope it was from me." Sara commented, her and Clarity walking in the dimly lit waverider halls together, just the two of them. 

"Would it be such a bad thing if I had been hoping?" Clarity asked brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I mean...I know you said you couldn't be with anyone til Dhark was taken care of...but I thought maybe we were close enough that you would be ready maybe... to make a move..." Clarity clutched at her arm. "I was being stupid." 

"Make a move? With a limoncello martini?" Sara emphasized, a slight laugh to Sara's voice. Disbelief tinging the assassins tone. 

"I know, I know like I said...stupid." Clarity ran her hands down her face. "I was just freaking out cause I was scared of...well it doesn't matter now." Clarity shook her head, waving a hand. "Just forget about it." 

"I'd never send you something that sour I know you prefer things to be as sweet as you. And you have to know I'd be way more direct with you than that, Clarity." 

"Direct...like how?" Clarity asked, looking to Sara in curiosity. "Like direct as in talking or-" 

"Like this." Sara replied spinning to face Clarity, leaning in closing the distance between them. Sara's lips pressing against Claritys, hands feather light on her cheeks before Clarity was blinking her eyes open to look at her when she pulled away, not even really knowing when she'd shut them. 

"So...what's your answer?" Sara asked. "Do you think you'll go out with me?" 

"I...I think..." Clarity licked her lips a few sparks flying from her fingertips. "I think...I need you to repeat the question." She grabbed a hold of Sara pulling her back in for another kiss. Walking herself back so he could lean against the wall, Sara stepping forwards following. The kiss never breaking. 

Clarity's arms wrapped around Sara's neck tangling into her blonde hair, the two's lips crashing together as Sara cupped Clarity's face in between her hands. Clarity's back resting against a cool metal wall of the waverider.   
Sara grinned as they broke apart hands wandering down her shoulders, and arms, sliding down to rest on her hips. Her thumbs rubbing light circles against Claritys skin dipping under her shirt. 

"If that's the case, let me give you a few more reasons that might help you make up your mind? Would you like that?" 

"Yes please..." Clarity nodded, unsure if she'd even spoken the words or breathed them. The assassins lips migrating to Claritys neck, the Glitch tilting her head to the side to give Sara more room to work. 

"Sara..." 

"Shh." Sara pulled back, looking into Claritys eyes. "It's okay we can have some fun before I get my ans-" Blood spurted from Sara's mouth cutting off whatever the assassin was about to say. A vibrating hand sticking through her chest. Sara stumbled back from Clarity, her hands going to the gaping hole in her chest. Blood staining her fingers as she dropped down to the floor, life draining out of her. Clarity gasping in terror as she looked down at Sara's cold dead eyes. 

Clarity shook frozen against the wall as she slowly raked her eyes upwards to stare at the reverse flash. Tears falling from her eyes as she looked at Eobard alive, right in front of her. His whole body vibrating as he stepped over Sara. She couldn't glitch, she couldn't move and just as Eobard was about to kiss her, having boxed her in with his body over her, Clarity woke up. The Glitch's heart racing as her eyes shot open. 

She gripped her sheets tightly. The material smoking under her hands burnt by her lightning. What used to be her fuzzy blue blanket already nothing but a blackened dust coating her bed. Her breath came out ragged as she struggled to get her bearings. 

"It was just a dream, creator." Gideon spoke up voice gentle, meaning to be comforting. 

"It..." Clarity looked around her room seeing nothing but the darkened shadows of her furniture. Her lava lamp providing the room with a comfortable blue glow to light it. "...It was so real.."

"But it wasn't." Gideon assured her. "It was all a nightmare. My records indicate that Eobard Thawne was erased from existence. There is no record of him, or any Thawne. The latest name in that familial line is the man by the name of Eddie Thawne and he as you know, is also deceased." 

"I-I know, Sara, where-where is she?" Clarity asked, biting her bottom lip running a hand through her hair. 

"Captain Lance is alive and well. Asleep in her room." Gideon informed her. "Is there anything you'd like me to do for you creator? I could fabricate you fresh bedding, or perhaps warm some milk?" 

"No, thank you, Gideon." Clarity replied, getting out of bed frowning as she looked at the blackened smoking mark where she'd just been laying, a perfect imprint of her body. "You don't have to do anything, I'm fine. I just...I've got to make sure Sara's okay." Clarity replied and glitched into the Assassins room, she went to go walk over to Sara's bed but she tripped on Sara's bow staff that the assassin had laid against her dresser after some post-mission training. Clarity thudded against the floor as did the bow staff, knocking over a bunch more stuff making a loud enough racket to wake Sara up and get a knife hurled at her. 

Clarity squeaked curling herself into a ball covering her head knees pulled up to her chest. A bolt of lightning zapping out to meet the knife, catching it, magnetizing it before it fell harmlessly to the ground. 

"Wait, Clarity?" Sara groggily rubbed her eye. Because of course she recognized her lightning crackling, even if the room was dark it light up rather beautifully. Her eyes starting to adjust to the almost entirely pitch black room. "What are you doing in here? It's 2:30 in the morning." 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you..I tripped, and uh, I had a nightmare and Giddy told me you were fine, but I just I had to make sure..." Clarity's eyebrows scrunched together glitching over to sit at the edge of Sara's bed, to get a closer look,"...t-that you were okay, and um," She hooked her fingers under Sara's chin guiding it to turn her head slightly left and right, her hand dropping away into her lap after a few seconds. "...looks like you're pretty fine, not as in your pretty, but as in you're okay, uh, I mean okay as in you're not hurt, obviously your always attractive even in the middle of the night like this. So, anyways..I'll go now..." 

"Hey, hold on a second." Sara caught her arm, fingers gently resting against her skin, less of a grip more of a simple touch but even then Sara could feel the wisps of lightning traveling up and down Claritys skin. "Don't just glitch out on me. It's okay, I'm up now, we can talk about it. You wouldn't have come here if it wasn't bad." 

"No," Clarity replied shaking her head. "I don't want to do that. It's better if I just let that dream die. If I let it fade away it's not going to have any power." 

"Alright, fine we don't have to talk about the dream." Sara shook her head. "But we do have to talk about all your recent behavior." 

"My behavior?" Clarity repeated slowly. "Now?"

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you after we got back. I was planning on finding you tomorrow but since you're already here now's the perfect time. You've been off lately. Don't try to deny it. I've noticed, and it's not just me. Ray has too. To be honest I'm getting worried about you." Sara admitted. "How long have you been having nightmares?"

"There's nothing to worry about, Sara." Clarity protested. "It's late, you should go back to sleep. We can talk about all this later." 

"Lately later means never with you." Sara denied. 

"I don't want to do this right now." Clarity told her. 

"You and I both know your never going to want to, but this is serious. You went awol on the mission we just had, Clarity. We needed you, we were depending on you, and-" 

"Sara. Stop." Clarity glitched out of her hold standing up taking a few steps back from the bed. "Please, just stop. I messed up. Okay? I know, I'm sorry. Dhark sent me a drink and it freaked me out and I wish I could explain more, really I do, but I can't. Least of all to you." 

"Why not?" Sara asked. 

"Because I'm trying to close old wounds not reopen them. If I talk about it then I have to think about it, and that'll make everything so much worse. I know I let you down. The team down earlier at the party and I know I seriously freaked you out, but instead of giving me a lecture like Rip would, or trying to pry some answers out of me that I honestly don't fully have right now.... Will you just trust that I can handle whatever's going on with me? And that if for whatever reason I decide that it's too much for me to sort out alone that I'll come to you?" 

"I don't know." Sara admitted. "I trusted you before. I asked you if you were good to go to the party you told me yes, but you weren't. How am I supposed to trust you to tell me if your alright or not if you lie to me about it?" 

"I didn't lie. Clarity protested. "I thought I was good and I was... before the drink showed up." Clarity shifted closer to Sara. "Remind me...what color was the speedsters lightning again." 

"I told you, it looked Orange." Sara replied. 

"Looked or was?" Clarity asked. 

"Clarity." Sara looked at her in annoyance. 

"Be specific, please, I know it's early but it matters. It's important, Sara. I just...I need to hear you say it again. Exactly like you first said it." 

"It was Orange." Sara told her. 

"Orange..." Clarity breathed sounding relieved. "Not red...orange.. and you're sure it was orange?" 

"I don't know, it might've been." Sara sighed tiredly. 

"You don't know? Sara you just said it was-" 

"I don't know, Clarity, he blasted by me so fast I didn't even really see the color, My hair went in my eyes I blinked and Dhark was gone. Isn't orange the only color it could have been?" 

"No," Clarity denied, "No, I've seen other colors, Barry's is orange yes but, Zoom's is or was blue and there was one...Why did you say it was orange if you didn't know? I told you this was important!" 

"Truth? I thought if I didn't tell you a color you were going to freak out on me again and break my arms." 

"I never meant to use my strength on you like that. Once I start I forget to redirect the lightning flow back to normal. It doesn't feel much different than normal really, well until I touch anything that's not me." Clarity frowned looking down at her hands. 

"Hey, I didn't mean like on purpose." Sara clarified. "I know you'd never mean to hurt me, but you were so worked up, I didn't think you'd take I don't know for an answer." 

"If it wasn't orange that changes everything, or maybe it doesn't change anything...look about handling it myself trust me, don't trust me, I don't care right now. I...I need to go lay down before my mind starts spinning." Clarity stood up again heading fit the door.

"You don't have to go back to your room." Sara called after her. "I know what an empty room feels like after a nightmare, all dark and shadowy, especially on this ship. Stay, it's okay. I've got plenty of bed space to share. I'll even turn on a night light for you." Sara reached over turning on a small light. 

"I can't," Clarity denied shaking her head looking back over her shoulder. "My powers... I can't control them when I'm sleeping. I could set your sheets on fire, or worse burn you. I already hurt you accidentally with my powers earlier." 

"And Gideon fixed me up good as new. She will again if that happens. I'll take the risk if you will." Sara held out her hand, already scooted over so Clarity could crawl in. 

"I'm sorry," Clarity turned away continuing for the door careful to avoid the staff this time. "I'm not ready to risk anything, not tonight." 

Clarity went back to her room climbed back in her ash riddled bed and fell asleep again. The next morning she ate her breakfast alone in her room, changed into day clothes, and was summoned to the parlour for a team meeting. 

"What's with bad guys and ancient amulets?" Nate complained dropping the amulet down on the circular table. 

"Any idea why Darhk wants this?" Ray asked turning to Sara. 

"All I know is, it's never a good idea when your nemesis starts accessorizing." Sara shook her head eyes flicking to Clarity as the assassin paced around the table. "Or when he orders any drinks for your girl." 

"He wanted to get me out of the White House," Clarity frowned. "Distract me from sensing the bomb, Maybe even his accomplice. Still don't know how I fell for it or how he'd know that it would work." 

"I know I'm not the expert on him but doesn't that seem a little too smart for Dhark?" Ray wondered. 

"Yes, but don't forget he's had years to investigate us. Just as Savage had done with his immortality. Perhaps he saw Clarity back in the forties." Stein suggested.

"And he's teamed up with a Speedster." Jax complained, Clarity flinching at the very word. The brief assurance she'd gotten from Sara now nothing but false hope that had already withered away. "He could be the brains of the operation. Wouldn't take long for him to speed to the future and do a google search." 

"What's a Speedster?" Amaya asked, the term foreign to her. 

"Someone with super speed. That's how Darhk escaped." Ray told her. 

"The energy of the Speed Force grants the Speedster Chronokinesis, temporal manipulation." Stein added. 

"English, Professor." Mick requested. 

"It means that his running real fast, lets him time travel." Sara dumbed it down for him. 

"He's basically the Flash." Clarity told Mick knowing he'd understand that much. 

"More like the reverse of him." Jax corrected, with a little chuckle and the screen behind Clarity cracked and sparked. It's surface glitching. 

"I'll be in my room." Mick got up out of his chair, figuring Clarity wasn't going to be far behind and the arsonist was right. Clarity glitching to his side in seconds having made some excuse of needing to get more sleep. 

"Hey, Mick, you...you know a lot about time travel, yeah?" Clarity rushed after him. "Like you've still got a lot of time master knowledge rattling around up there?" 

Mick grunted in reply, which was basically a yes from the arsonist. "Spit it out, Sparky. You've got til I get my beer." 

"Okay, uh, If...If someone were to get erased from existence....like...like an ancestor shoots themselves so they're never born then there's no coming back from that right?" Clarity asked him. "You can't unerase yourself?" 

"No," Mick replied. "If you get yourself erased you can't undo it yourself."

"But someone else could?" Clarity asked. 

"Maybe, depends on a few things." Mick replied as they walked into the kitchen. 

"Things like...?" Clarity prodded further. 

"If your involved in any fixed points. Like the Englishman always said time wants to happen, but once that points completed life'll snuff you out again. It'll kill you once it's done. It would let you exist in that single moment. A remnant of the original to keep the timeline in tact." 

"What else? You said things plural." Clarity pressed, eyes wide and searching the lights in the kitchen starting to flicker. Life can't snuff you if it can't find you, or rather the speedforce in a speedsters case. Was it possible for a speedster to outrun death? Could a remnant of Thawne have escaped from a fixed point somehow? Time travel's tricky, but no that would mean someone had to bring him back, change a fixed point, and no one would be stupid enough to do that. 

"If your erased in your own time or not. Could slow the effects if you aren't in your own time." Mick shrugged grabbing his beer. 

"Thanks Mick." Clarity told him, knuckles rapping on the counter tiny lightning bolts striking the surface. "That helps." 

She turned to walk out of the kitchen and ran right into Jax and Stein. 

"Ah good Clarity, perhaps you could assist me in persuading Jefferson to keep his mouth shut." Stein looked sharply to Jax. 

"We're dealing with a Speedster here. How long we gonna keep this secret from them, Grey?" Jax protested. "Come on, future Barry's message." 

"Yes, I know what you're talking about, Jefferson. As does Clarity. And we have been through this. Barry implored us not to share any info..." Stein cut himself off with a pained gasp. 

"Stein.." Clarity stepped closer reaching out to steady him. A bit scared he would topple to the floor with how he was holding his head. 

"You okay?" Jax asked. 

"I'm fine, it's just... Just a headache." Stein replied straightening up. 

"That didn't look like a headache," Clarity protested. "Maybe you should go to the medbay." 

"In old age head pains can be more severe than what you younger people experience." Stein replied.

"You would tell me if something was up, right? 'Cause if we start keeping things from each other..." Jax began. 

"I just need to rest. Saving history can be extremely wearing on the body." Stein replied breaking away heading toward his room. 

"He'll be fine, Steins tough." Clarity assured Jax. 

"Yeah, but that was weird. I'm gonna go see if I can get him to tell me what's up." Jax replied walking off in the direction Stein had gone. 

"Hey, I thought you were getting more sleep." Sara paused in the hall. 

"I was, but I think I'm probably too tired too now. Sorry about the monitor, I'll fix it." Clarity told her. 

"I don't care about some monitor, Clarity. I care about you. If you need to take a step back from team meetings, missions, all of it for a little while I'm telling you that you can, and that it's okay if you do, but it's either you go or you don't. I can't expect to rely on you out there and have you do stuff if you aren't okay to do any of it. I need you with me in the present, not miles away in the past." 

"I don't need to be benched, Sara." Clarity promised. "We're four legends down already. There's no need to make it five. I'm with you." 

"Alright, well I was just going to check on Nate and his amulet progress. Coming?" Sara asked her. 

"Yeah," Clarity nodded following after her, walking into the library. Nate sitting at the desk, Amaya and Ray already in the room. 

"Nate, what do we know about it?" Amaya asked arms crossed. 

"I'm thinking this amulet dates back to Late Antiquity and is Judeo-Christian in origin." Nate informed the four of them. 

"Great." Ray grinned but noticed the look on Nate's face. "Is... is that great?" 

"Well, I can't find a reference of it anywhere. Like, none." Nate replied. "Historically speaking, this doesn't exist." 

"Well, this is right in front of us, so I'd say it does exist." Sara picked it up and dropped the item down again. 

"And we know that Damien Darhk and the Speedster are willing to kill for it." Amaya added, Clarity resisting her urge to flinch not wanting to risk the library monitor. 

"Sounds like you got some more homework to do." Sara told Nate. 

"Have fun studying." Clarity tapped her fingers on Nate's desk, and Nate cleared his throat in reply. He was on thin ice with Clarity, he knew that. What with their talk about gender equality back in the civil war, and everything that happened in Japan, not to mention she wouldn't train him anymore and the action was all he could do to bite his tongue. 

"What?" Sara asked having caught Nate's attempt to control his outburst. 

"I-I just thought, becoming a superhero, I would spend less time in the library than my old job. That's all." Nate admitted. 

"It doesn't sound like that's all. What did you think it was going to be? Twenty four seven punching bad guys?" Clarity asked, Nate shifting uncomfortably not meeting her eyes. "Doing what we do is not just playing dress up and kicking the stuffing out of people. It's strategizing, and planning and solving things before a problem grows. It's work and research like this." 

"Yeah? If it's work then why'd you get to clock out on me?" Nate asked, finally looking her way. "What the hell happened to training me out of respect for my grandfather? And why do I have to research all this on my own? Why is it that you won't ever seem to help me? All you ever do since I've gotten my powers is yell at me and scold me like I'm some kid." 

"Clarity's done more than enough research since we all got recruited on this ship. As far as training goes her new powers are way more dangerous than yours. She can't shirk her own training to help you when your powers aren't a threat to anyone." Sara looked to Clarity. "No offense."

"None taken, at least someone on this ship takes powers seriously." Clarity curled and uncurled her fingers. Watching the lightning dance in her palms. 

"Might as well not even have my powers, if all you guys are going to have me do is focus on my research skills." Nate complained. Not expecting the captain to take Claritys side so quickly. What did she have her wrapped around her finger? 

"Well, research skills are a kind of superpower. And you can turn to steel. So you got two." Ray attempted to cheer his buddy up.

"Saved by the Aberration." Nate breathed out in relief, just as the timequake seismograph went off. 

"Oh, what's the Trouble Alert say?" Ray asked in excitement. 

"Look, I told you, don't call it that." Sara told Ray. 

"He meant the abberation speculation creation." Clarity corrected glitching over to peer at the chart. 

"Or that." Sara replied sounding stern. 

"A.S C.?" Amaya smiled walking over. 

"Maybe, I'll consider that one." Sara replied. 

"The timequake's epicenter is Liberty, Colorado, 1874." Nate scooped up the glorified iPad. 

"Yes!" Clarity squealed hopping up and down in excitement. 

"Hah!" Ray cheered as Clarity and him shared a double high five. Their hands linking together, Ray giving her a twirl and then let go of her hand. "Back to the Wild West." 

"You guys were in the Old West?" Nate asked in surprise. 

"Yeah, town made me a Sheriff." Ray 

"That's cool." Nate grinned. 

"And I saved a whole herd of horses." Clarity smiled to herself. "And I was this close to doing a quick draw." 

"That's cooler." Nate grinned even more. 

"All right, well, I will go tell Jax and Stein. Who wants to tell Rory?" Sara asked the group. 

"Not it." Nate and Ray chorused walking out of the room together. 

"What?" Amaya asked in confusion. 

"Sorry, Amaya. I would, but I have to go tweak my outfit. Can't wear the exact same thing to an era twice in a row." Clarity replied before she was glitching to the fabricator to get ready. 

"Okay. I'll do it." Amaya sighed arms crossed marching out of the room to get Mick Rory.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And that's chapter 12! So as you may have noticed this is not the complete episode nor is it on time as I planned it to be. So sorry about that you know I'm trying. This was a pretty busy week school wise for me. However, I'm going back home on Friday so I may be able to finish up the rest of the Wild West chapter then!! (Fingers crossed everybody) But tbh I'm not entirely sure if that'll pan out, but either way expect an update of watching the legends, watching Claritys origins, and Glitch book 2 on Monday the 23rd!! 

Monday November 23rd! All three of those books will be updated, spam me with reminders on that day just to be on the safe side and You shall get your chapters haha. And now here are the questions!!! Don't forget to answer them! They mean a lot to me you know!!

1\. What are you excited to see in the invasion crossover chapters? 

2\. What are you hoping will happen next chapter? 

3\. What did you think of Claritys bad dream? 

4\. What do you think Claritys Wild West outfit is going to look like this time? 

5\. What do you think Clarity wants and needs in a relationship and why do you think (the character your shipping her with) can give her that? 

6\. Any thoughts on what legends friendships with Clarity you'd like to see develop?

7\. What do you think is going to happen when Clarity finds out Barry was stupid enough to mess with a fixed point and let Thawne exist once more? 

8\. What are some things that you wish I did more? 

9\. Has there been anything that surprised you so far in this story? 

10\. Do you miss Snart and Todd?

11\. Finish this sentence, "The dominators..." 

12\. How are you doing? I know the world is crazy right now. 

13\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant or tell me!


	14. Chapter 13: Back to the west pt 2

Surprise!! The rest of the Wild West chapter is right on time! But unfortunately watching the legends and watching Claritys origins won't be updating until 26th due to my finals. I thought I'd have more time to write today but my mom sprung surprise errands and chores on me that consumed far too much of my writing time today, hence why those story's update date's are getting moved. It would be sooner than that but I have a final due on the 25th and unfortunately school does come before fanfic writing I hate to say. 

I could post a sneak peak of watching the legends if you all would like that in the meantime to tide you over. Would you like me to do that? Yes or no? 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

"I don't know how to use 'em, but I'm wearing spurs." Nate laughed stomping his feet. 

"Take those off." Clarity told him, southern accent resurfaced walking into the room changed into her Wild West outfit. Everything about it the same as last time save for a slight addition of the color blue. 

"What?" Nate paused a bit startled by the southern drawl that had come out of her mouth. So much so, he hadn't actually heard the words themselves.

"The spurs take them off." Clarity repeated as she walked over to the gun rack, finding the revolver she had used last time they were in this era. 

"Am I supposed to take her seriously with that accent she's doing?" Nate asked Ray lowly, a bit confused. 

Ray nodded his sideways a silent, 'yeah, probably.' Sort of gesture. 

"What's with the fake accent?" Nate asked. 

"We did them last time." Ray grinned. "It's pretty fun, you should try it when we get out there. 

"Honestly, it's not fake exactly, it's just kind of old. I grew up in a lil tiny town down south, and I used to talk like this all the time, but when I went to college in the city I decided it had to go, so now I talk like this." Clarity explained, switching back to her everyday tone. Comments like the one Nate made moments before having been the exact reason why she'd dropped the accent when she went to college at MIT in the first place. It had taken practice, effort, and a speech class, but she erased it from her everyday voice. She wanted to be taken seriously, and she didn't think that would happen sounding like some southern belle. "But anyways, Nate, I meant what I said. Please, Ditch the spurs. They're dangerous and I don't want you accidentally hurting anything with them because you don't know what your doing." 

"What, your the only one who gets to accessorize with something dangerous you don't know how to use?" Nate challenged pointing to her gun. 

"Actually, Clarity's one hell of a shot." Ray admitted, remembering from last time. 

"Besides that spurs aren't meant to be dangerous. The ones you're wearing are sharp and pointy, they'll cut even if your careful about it. It's like your wearing miniaturized pizza cutters. Spurs are meant to be circular and flat. If you get on a horse with the ones you've got on you're going to hurt it. They're supposed to be used to apply pressure, refine orders for a horse to follow from its rider. Not puncture holes and abuse a defenseless living creature. You either take those off, or I'll make you. 

"Clarity, I'm not going to hurt anything with these-whoa!" Nate gasped as the spurs went flying off him and attached themselves to the nearest wall. His feet tingling from the sensation. Clarity having magnetized the spurs to the wall with her lightning. 

"Whoa. You were serious." Nate blinked, stunned that she thought he couldn't even handle some shoe accessories. "Okay, I'll get a different pair, the flat circle kind." 

"No, you shouldn't wear those ones either." Clarity protested. "Your an inexperienced rider, you'd only confuse the horse. You shouldn't be wearing them at all. Your going to have enough trouble as it is." 

"Yeah, well you-you shouldn't be wearing lace. Nate countered. "They don't make that for another few centuries at least." 

"My fashion choices aren't going to harm anything, but if you come outside with spurs on you're going to regret it." Clarity warned walking out of the room. Her words sounding harsher than she had meant them to be. She hadn't been trying to threaten him, though that's what it sounded like to Nate. 

"I remember my first time in the Wild West. I drove a real-life desperado out of town." Ray boasted. 

"That's cool." Nate nodded a bit stung that Clarity was all but forbidding him to wear the spurs. 

"And that was my hat." Ray plucked his old hat out of Nate's hands. "Thanks." 

"Mm-hmm. Hmm." Nate nodded, "That's cool." He snatched a new hat from the fabricator. Marveling at the device. The first time he'd ever created something from it on his own. 

"That's Claritys favorite thing on the ship. Be careful with it." Ray told him. 

"You know maybe if I do something cool and heroic while we're here I can get on her good side." Nate suggested. "Show her that I'm just as much of a hero as she is."

"You can try," Ray commented, picking up a folded piece of paper. "What's this?"

"Oh, uh, that's nothing. Don't open that... You don't have to open... You opened it." Nate sighed his warnings having been to late. His jog over too slow to stop Ray from seeings its contents. 

"Did you draw your own superhero costume?" Ray asked incredulously. 

"No. Absolutely not. That would be completely unprofessional. Yeah, I did. And I only did, because when I steel up, my clothes stretch out and they fit all weird. And besides, don't I deserve a suit? I mean, am I just the research guy here?" Nate asked him. "Clarity doesn't seem to think I've got what it takes, but I know I could do it if I just get half a chance to really prove it." 

"Look, I-I know what it's like to be a rookie. To believe that no one has faith in you, but I think Clarity does believes in you. She's just giving you a lot of tough love to help you get stronger on your own." Ray promised. "I know right now your looking for a little more guidance than that so just, uh, follow my lead, and you'll be fine out there." 

"Oh, I know a few things about the Old West." Nate assured him. Having watched a lot of western films.

"Like, for instance, nobody says, "howdy." Ray began. 

"Uh-huh." Nate nodded mentally checking off not saying howdy. 

"And, uh... you know how to ride a horse, right?" Ray asked him, because of course Clarity would see to it that everyone did some riding while they were here. Knowing how excited about it she had been last time. 

"Yeah, I can figure it out." Nate nodded picking up a gun."This loaded?"

"Yes." Ray nodded his head. 

"It is? Oh." Nate put the gun back down in its holster and the two moseyed on outside where the rest of the team had gathered.

"Whoa, where'd you get horses so fast?" Ray gasped in amazement as Mick passed him a horse on some reigns. 

"Clarity found them wandering in the woods. Their riders all killed each other in a shoot out from the looks of things." Sara answered nodding over to Clarity who was petting her gray horses mane. Whispering comforting things to the creature as if it could understand her. The glitch already braiding a small part of its mane, the same kind of braid as the ones she had in her hair. "Now that you two are here we can get a move on. Everyone mount up. We've got a lot of ground to cover." 

With the captains orders everyone got on their horses. The legends all riding out in the general direction of the nearest town as that seemed like the best place to start. Everyone was doing pretty good at riding this time around, save for Nate who had no idea what the hell he was doing. As much as a newbie to riding a horse as he was to being a legend. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Guys, I think my, uh, horse is broken!" Nate called to the group his horse spinning around in circles after he rounded the bend. 

"She's not broken, your confusing her." Clarity corrected riding around to help him, leaning over to his horse grabbing a hold of his reigns gently pulling back in a straight motion. "If you want her to stop turning stop pulling the reigns so far to the left, ease up, your in the back she'll know to follow the rest of the herd if you just trust her." Clarity advised letting go, resituating herself atop her horse. 

"Where's the Professor?" Mick asked Jax. 

"Uh, he's feeling a little off." Jax admitted. 

"More whiskey for me." Mick decided looking out at the trees. 

Clarity laughed riding up on Mick's other side, "That's true, Steins missing out on some really bad liquor, but he's not going to feel left out, because I'm going to bring him back a poker chip, or a pocket watch or maybe something nice for Clarissa. Like a tumbleweed to put in a frame with a couple horse shoes in it that form a heart." Clarity made a heart with her hands. 

"Yee-haw! Whoo-whoo-whoo!" Excited cowboy noises echoed from somewhere close by. 

"Sounds like a commotion of some kind." Amaya noted focusing on the sounds. 

"Hold back, let's get a better look." Sara ordered, dismounting grabbing her rifle. Everyone following their captains lead. 

Clarity tried to sense where the people making the noises were. Frowning as one of the energies felt familiar. Not that she could think of where she'd felt it or specifically who said energy belonged to. They'd interacted with so many people last time they were here. Maybe it was someone from the bar fight so long ago? Her sensing abilities were growing stronger, she couldn't differentiate the subtle difference's in the hums people gave off last time they were here. She'd gotten very familiar with the intricacies of the human body's electricity production when she'd been time scattered.

"Yee-ha! Yeah-hoo! Look at him up there, boy!" The cowboy leader exclaimed pointing up to a man about to be hanged. A bag over his head hiding his identity. 

"Ah, it's a hanging." Mick grinned at the spectacle. 

"Sara, that guy feels familiar." Clarity told her, just as the bag came off his head and Hex was revealed. Clarity gasped, her body pixelating rippling with electricity. "Oh my god, it's-" 

"Is that Hex?" Sara wondered as she looked through a tiny telescope cutting Clarity off. 

"Yeah, It is, I knew that hum felt familiar." Clarity replied, continuing on answering Sara's question. Now that Sara had said the name and she could see his face. Clarity could match him to his electrical signature. The man about to be hanged was 100% Jonah Hex. Clarity mentally kicked herself for not realizing sooner.

"You know that man?" Amaya asked in surprise. 

"Yeah, he's a best friend of a friend," Clarity replied. "and so really he's our friend too. He helped us last time we were here. Which is why-"

"-we got to help him." Sara finished watching on as the men circled him. Tucking her telescope away. 

"Well, we got to take his crew out first." Jax pointed out. 

"They look armed." Ray noted eyeing their guns. 

"And nasty." Clarity added as she eyed them all. Hootin and hollering in joy over the death sentence of a person who she considered to be dear to her even if she only met him the once. 

"Don't worry, guys. I got this!" Nate exclaimed going after the cowboys. 

"What?" Ray asked but it was too late. Nate having already gone sprinting for them. 

"Don't tell me he's gonna.." Clarity sighed running a hand down her face. 

"He is." Sara sighed, turning towards her. "Go, make sure he doesn't get himself or Hex killed." 

"Clarity, wait." Ray grabbed her arm. "Let him have his moment. He's not in any danger, he's bulletproof. He deserves the chance to be a hero." 

"He's not being a hero." Clarity protested glitching her arm out of his hold. "He's being a show off, and it's something I really wish you wouldn't encourage. If he can't steel up or if he steels down midfight that invulnerability is gone. And on the off chance that he does manage to keep it up bullets are going to ricochet off him, and Hex or one of us could get shot. He's too cocky, and he's going to get someone killed if he doesn't get shot himself first." 

With that said Clarity went sprinting to catch up to Nate. Glitching through trees to make up for the lost seconds talking to Ray. 

"Nate, stop. You're only going to make things worse!" Clarity called after him. 

"I'm not going to stand around and watch a guy get hanged." Nate replied. 

"We aren't either, just wait a second. We'll come up with a plan that doesn't involve you exposing your powers or getting yourself or someone else hurt." Clarity finally caught up to him. "I get you wanting to prove yourself but now is really not the time. My friends life is on the line and I don't need you endangering it anymore than it already is." 

"I'm not endangering it, I'm saving it. Whether you like it or not I'm just as much of a hero as you are. So either come help me or get out of the way. Your not talking me out of this." 

"Why do I even try..." Clarity muttered to herself toeing the ground with her boot. In the way, always in the way. The words echoed in a loop in her head. Threatening to pull her back, start that horrid cycle of thinking about Thawne, and whether or not he'd alive. 

Clarity took a deep breath as she clutched her dress. Smelling the gorgeous country smells. The scent of crisp pine needles and Petrichor filling her nose. She opened her eyes a sigh falling from her lips. "Okay, Clarity, none of that now. Stay in the moment. You promised Sara. Focus, help Hex. The Teams counting on you, Nate too, even if he's too hard headed to realize it." Clarity rushed to catch up to Nate again. 

"Well, well, well, you look a lot less mean with that noose around your neck, don't you, Hex?" One of the cowboys taunted the scar faced man. 

"You think this is finished?" Hex glared down at them. 

"Lookin' pretty finished to me. Don't you think, boys?" The cowboy looked to his gang. That was when Hex took his chance to kick the asshole. 

"Ah!" The guy cried out at the attack. "You son of a bitch!" 

"Actually, he's more of a friend of a Glitch." Clarity corrected from where she sat on a branch that she'd glitched into. Her legs swinging as they dangled. "It's a very special title to have, rare too, so I suppose I understand your confusion at never having heard it before. How do you do, Hex? It's been a while." 

"Noose ain't even tight yet and I'm already seein angels." Jonah looked away with a chuckle. Believing Clarity to just be a hallucination of some sort. 

"You might want to slow down there." Nate called gaining the groups attention from Clarity. "Because these here parts ain't big enough for the... five of us." Nate looked around. 

"Six!" Clarity corrected pointing to herself.

"There are more of us here." Nate gestured to the bad cowboy men with a shrug. 

"That doesn't mean I don't count." Clarity protested.

"And who the hell are you?" The bad cowboy leader demanded guns pointing at Nate. 

"What he said." Jonah agreed, "and if he can see you then-" Jonah's eyes widened as he looked up at Clarity once more. She beamed down at him tipping her hat.

"On second thought, I don't give a damn!" The bad cowboy leader hollered at the top of his lungs cutting Jonah off firing at Nate who steeled up immediately and just as Clarity predicted the bullets started ricocheting. Clarity focused glitching each bullet so no one got killed, only minimally injured at best, most of the men running scared, but with their lives except she missed a single bullet. 

Clarity gasped as the bad guys horse whinnied in distress. The missed bullet having grazed her after it bounced off Nate. The horse made to run clearly freaked out, and Clarity glitched to stop it apologizing to the steed like no tomorrow. Petting its snout to soothe the creature. Unfortunately, it had gotten just far enough away that it left hex to swing and choke as his airways were cut off. Clarity too wrapped up in the injured steed to realize. Luckily, Sara had it covered. 

"Hold still, Hex." Sara muttered firing at the rope shooting him down. 

"Nice shot." Mick congratulated her with a nod. Jonah now up from his fall kicking the crap out of the cowboy leader in a rage. Getting a solid two kicks in before Nate stepped in much to Hex's annoyance. 

"Now you get on that horse and you ride till you feel like you can't ride any further, then... you ride some more. Now go on, get! Go on! Whoo! Hyah! Whoo! Hyah! Woo-ah!" Nate ordered firing off some shoots, stopping only when the guy was out of sight and Jonah stared at him. "Face." 

"What?" Hex asked him. 

"Nothing." Nate replied looking uncomfortable. 

"Oh, hell. They're back." Hex looked at the legends and then to Clarity who eased the noose off his neck. "Shoulda called you a demon. What trouble did y'all bring this time?" 

"None. Troubles," Clarity grabbed a hold of each of Jonah's wrists and broke him out of his ropes with a quick burst of electrical energy to her muscles. "Already here. We came to fix it. She's a tad spooked, but she should be good to ride if you watch out for her scratch." Clarity passed him the reigns to the horse with the wound. "We'll explain more back on the ship." 

The legends all returned to their horses riding back to the ship. They tethered their horses to trees outside, so they could eat the nearby grass and not wander off. 

"Saved by a filly. Ain't that the damnedest?" Jonah took of his hat for a second. 

"A simple "thank you" would suffice." Sara sighed as they walked onto the bridge. 

"How'd you know I needed saving?" Jonah wondered. 

"Because we got an alert that history was being changed, and the coordinates led us to your hanging." Sara answered. 

"Well, I guess it's nice to know that I matter." Hex commented. 

"Of course you matter," Clarity protested. "Your not just Rips friend anymore your ours too." 

"Speak for yourself, Sparky." Mick complained walking into the parlour. "Leaving already? I didn't get to shoot anyone."

"I need a drink." Jonah decided. "Where's Rip?" 

"He's MIA." Sara answered, Clarity, Amaya and herself sharing a look. 

"Damn. How the hell did you miscreants manage to not get yourselves killed without him?" Hex asked. 

"Actually I almost think it's been easier since he's been gone. He was never the best planner with missions, and well, you know how Rip was with trusting other people to get things done. All the secrets he kept." Clarity leaned against a a wall. "Sara's got much better leadership skills." 

Hex looked at Clarity in confusion. 

"Miss Lance has been serving as Captain." Amaya clarified.

"But she's a lady." Hex protested eyeing Sara.   
"You are a lady, right?" 

"You know I could take your life just as easily as I saved it." Sara replied. 

"Oh, fiery. Whoever breaks her's in for a wild ride." 

"Too bad this filly's into other fillies." Mick gestured from Sara to Clarity with a laugh. His finger trailing off into the air before it could circle back to where Amaya was standing. Hex spitting in his drink. 

"You don't say. So I take it that means the two of you lassies..." Hex looked to Sara and Clarity eyes wide and accusatory. 

Sara grinned letting out a small laugh shaking her head. 

"What? Oh. Oh, No, no, no, well, I mean yes I'm into girls too, actually, and guys, and honestly everything else in between really, but uh, we-we aren't um, a thing...if we were we would have been riding together, and you didn't see us sharing a horse so no riding, not together. Though that reminds me I'd like to go riding again before we leave." Clarity smiled Sara's way looking hopeful. 

Mick laughed again, "More like you'd like to ride her." 

Jonah spit out his drink again at what Mick said. 

"How many drinks have you had?" Clarity hissed at Mick taking off her hat to hide her electric blush from Jonah.

"Not enough." Mick replied, looking away not meeting her eyes. Not that Mick's alcohol hazed mind put any stock in her question. She wasn't concerned, not really. 

"So how did you end up in the noose?" Sara asked Hex changing the subject. 

"Well, I was collecting the bounty on a pissant by the name of Quentin Turnbull." Hex answered. 

"Turnbull...the outlaw who destroyed Calvert?" Clarity recalled. 

"Rip told you bout him?" Jonah asked in surprise. 

"He did last time I was here." Clarity nodded. "But what's Turnbull up to now? He's got to be planning something big." 

"As in "Turnbull Country"?" Nate asked walking in, Clarity putting her hat back on. 

"Never heard of it." Hex replied, the country sounding entirely foreign to him. 

"That's because it's not supposed to exist. This book has changed since the last time I saw it. Check this out... Gideon." Nate ordered. 

"Right away." Gideon answered pulling a map up on the fixed screen. 

"That's a map of the United States from 1876." Nate pointed to the screen, a map detailing Turnbull county. 

"All right, who is Turnbull?" Sara asked Jonah, leaning on the table.

"Two-bit, yellow-bellied cattle rustler. Who controls all of the land west of the Rocky Mountains." Hex answered. 

"Looks like we found our Aberration." Amaya walked around to the tables other side. 

"We better hurry up and fix it before time cements." Clarity crossed her arms.

"Am I supposed to have the faintest idea what the hell this means?" Jonah asked. 

"It's means that we need to stop Turnbull from taking over the West." Sara answered. 

"Looks like you got yourself a posse, partner." Mick grinned finishing off his drink. The legends all heading back out into the west. 

"Where is everybody?" Ray wondered looking around the empty streets of the town. 

"I know it's like a ghost town, there aren't even horses in the stables." Clarity looked over to the ranch with a frown. 

"Ever since Turnbull set up shop 'bout six months ago, everyone's been run out of town or made to work in the mine." Hex answered. 

"Mine? What kind of mine? Gold?" Mick asked. 

"Hell if I know." Hex replied.

"Nobody's been mining for gold through these parts for half a century. Listen to me, "these parts"... I sound like I'm a cowboy." Nate grinned. 

"Well, he's pulling something out of the ground that's making him rich... Turnbull also owns the saloon." Ray commented. 

"The hotel, the laundry... and the whorehouse." Jonah added. 

"The answer's no, Mick." Sara forbade the arsonist. 

"The horse ranch?" Clarity asked Jonah. 

"That goes without sayin." Jonah grunted.   
"Turnbull's got an office above the saloon. It's also got about a dozen men making sure nobody gets close to him." 

"I think I know how we can. Mick. Why don't you mosey on in there? Have yourself a good time." Sara threw the arsonist a wad of cash. 

"If you insist." Mick replied. 

"I'm not sure I understand your plan. You just set a match to a powder keg." Amaya frowned at Sara. 

"And if Turnbull doesn't want his saloon to burn down, then he's gonna have to come out of his office and deal with it." Sara replied.

"Better yet, get your boy to get in a fight with Turnbull and bring him out here on the street." Jonah added. 

"Amaya, your job is to make sure Rory keeps his pistol in his pants until he's outside the saloon." Sara ordered. 

"Clearly, I drew the short straw." Amaya sighed following Mick in. 

"So what you want us to do? Reckon I can post up nearby with a long gun." Ray spit something brown at the ground. 

"Are you chewing tobacco?" Nate asked. 

"Mm, Tootsie Roll." Ray answered. 

"That's the Candy equivalent of disgusting." Claritys nose scrunched. "Second only to black licorice." 

"Get rid of your hats and your guns." Sara told the boys. 

"What? I thought we were supposed to be some badass cowboys?" Jax played with his gun Clarity winced gently easing it out of his hand before he shot someone. 

"You guys want to know how Turnbull went from being a cattle rustler to running his own country? I'm gonna need you to infiltrate his base of operations." Sara told the trio. 

"As what?" Nate asked already dreading the answer. 

"Tax collectors. Go check his books." Sara ordered. 

The boys all groaned. Though a pointed look from Sara had them all scurrying off to complete the task. 

"What about me?" Clarity asked her. 

"You're keeping me company out here." Sara slung an arm around her. 

"You've got Hex to keep you company." Clarity pointed out with a little laugh. 

"Hex isn't you." Sara replied, fingers fiddling with one of Claritys braids. "I want you out here with me, Clarity...unless there's somewhere else you'd rather be? You could always head in there and grab a drink with your JSA buddy, or do some taxes with the boys if you want." 

"As enticing as those options sound I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to be outside in the country air." Claritys smiled at Sara the two sitting down on a bale of hay. Hex sitting down as well. 

"I see you switched to blue." Hex gestured to Claritys dress. 

"Well, you were right blue is my color." Clarity replied. 

"Shoulda changed the brown and kept the white." Hex replied. 

"Maybe next time we're around I'll try that out." Clarity replied. 

"So what's your history with Turnbull?" Sara asked hearing enough about Claritys little fashion change. She looked good no matter what she was wearing. 

"Come again?" Hex asked. 

"Well, you said that you had dealings over the years. I can tell a vendetta when I see one. I'm kind of an expert when it comes to revenge." 

"It's true she is." Clarity nodded. "I remember Rip left before Turnbull could be stopped but I take it you stayed to fight him. What happened? I remember how upset you were with Rip. I can't imagine what you must be feeling for Turnbull." 

"This is what it's like working with women? You just sit around and talk about your feelings?" Hex asked. 

"Well, if your "feelings" are what almost got you hung, then, yeah, I'd say they're worth talking about." Sara replied. 

"Not in my century." Hex replied, the three fell into a comfortable silence. Clarity picking up a nearby tumbleweed and started weaving Clarissa's name into the reads with pieces of hay. The perfect present for Martin to frame and give to Clarissa. 

"Amaya, what's going on in there?" Sara asked her.

"You wanted Rory to start a fight. I'd say your plan's working." Amaya replied, and the trio kept waiting for something to happen, only it never did. 

"Amaya, it's been forever, what the hell is going on in there?"

"Your plan's caught something of a snag." Amaya answered. 

"Explain." Sara ordered. 

"Well, it's hard to... but Mr. Rory and Mr. Turnbull...Like each other." 

"What? What happened to Rory starting a fight?" Sara demanded. 

"I think it's more likely that him and Turnbull get matching tattoos." Amaya replied. 

"Are you gonna sit around while those two bend elbows?" Hex demanded. 

"No." Clarity stood up, "Wait here, I've got this. I'll give Mick the push he needs to toss him into the street." 

"Woah, Wait hang on. Clarity, what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna spark the match." Clarity promised heading into the saloon walking up to Amaya. 

"Hey, do me a favor and watch my stuff."Clarity took off her hat, gun, belt, ascot scarf thing, and vest laying them on the bar. Now down to her dress, tights and boots. Clarity unbuttoning the first few buttons of her dress displaying quite a good amount of her cleavage. 

Was this a great plan? No, not at all, but it was the only thing she could think of to get Mick to despise turnbull and throw him out of the bar. Back in the forties Mick had liked Einstein at first, that is until he started objectifying her. If she could just mimic those results, spark his fire, get him angry at Turnbull...she could salvage Sara's plan. 

"Amaya? What's happening in there?" Sara asked doing her best to find Clarity through the window but she didn't have a good vantage point from where she was standing. 

"I'm not sure, but I think Clarity is intending to put herself in turnbulls path as well." Amaya answered. 

Clarity grabbed a tray from a nervous looking waitress giving her a kind smile before Clarity walked over to Mick and Turnbulls table, she set the new drinks down, and cleared the old ones away. "You two boys have a good time now." She winked at Mick, picking up the drinks intent on leaving. 

As she turned to walk away, Clarity flinched as turnbull went to swat her ass, though he only succeeded in swatting her skirt. Clarity having stepped just far enough away that his hand only hit the ruffled material. Plus she'd glitched her lower half for good measure. Not that Mick knew that, arsonist merely having seen the look on her face. 

"Now where's a pretty thing like you going in such a hurry, darlin?" Turnbull pulled her back to the table. 

"No place." Clarity replied, trying to ignore how her hand was shaking. She hadn't expected turnbull to pull her into his lap. Into his side maybe, but not his lap. This really wasn't a good plan. "I was just hoping to get a turn on the piano's all. My mama taught me when I was young and it's been ages since I've gotten to play." 

Why did she think she could do this? She couldn't do this. Being in his lap like this, it reminded her of the team flash selfie picture Barry had taken so long ago. Cisco and Caitlin had stood on either side of Wells as Barry had run himself to the back. Clarity herself having been sat in doctor well's lap. Much like she was sitting in Turnbulls now. 

Turnbull chuckled pulling out some money tucking it down into her bra. Clarity did her best not to twist her body away lest she piss him off. She looked to Mick eyes screaming for help, he gestured for her to get up. She went to do just that but Turnbull's arm was firmly around her waist preventing her from leaving. "I know all my girls here, but you? I ain't ever seen. Why's that?" 

"Uh, my-my friend was sick. So, I-I came in her place." Clarity stuttered out biting her lip. "Didn't want her losin her job on account of a Lil tickle in her throat."

Turnbull chuckled, "Well ain't you sweet," he put his thumb to her bottom lip unclawing her lip from her teeth. A hungry look in his eyes, predatory so much like Eobard and Einstein had looked at her with. "You must taste like the finest sugar water." 

Before Clarity had a chance to reply or Mick a chance to reach across the table and tear Turbulls arm out of its socket an impatient Hex burst into the saloon. "Turnbull!" 

Everyone turning to to look at him. The piano music stopped, as did all other movement in the bar. 

"Well, if it ain't the great Jonah Hex, himself." Turnbull laughed. "Whoo, you got quite a pair to walk into my establishment like this. You're like a cockroach. Hard to kill." 

"You let that lady there go now." Jonah pulled out his guns. "Playtimes over." 

"You heard the man sweetheart. I'll be findin' you later for a tastin'" Turnbull promised, Clarity wasted no time getting off him rushing over to Amaya. Downing the shot she was holding. Gagging at the putrid taste of the liquor and Turnbulls words. 

"Not your best plan." Amaya whispered to her as Clarity started getting dressed again pulling the dollar out of her bra in disgust as she buttoned up. 

"No, but it would have worked if Hex waited a few more minutes." Clarity replied, putting everything back on. 

"A few more minutes and that man's hand was going to be up your skirt. What were you thinking putting yourself in that situation?" Amaya replied. "Your lucky Mr. Hex showed up. Were you really trusting Mick Rory of all people to save you?" 

"Yes." Clarity replied strapping on her gun and other belts. "And I'd put my trust in him 50 times over. I know he seems a bit unhinged today, but he's mourning the loss of his oldest friend in the only way that he know how to. He

"I'm taking you in. Alive or dead. Your choice." Hex told Turnbull. 

"I choose... dead!" Turnbull replied everyone in the bar save for Mick, Clarity and Amaya pointing guns at Hex. "Actually, Jonah... I'm glad you decided to pay me this little visit. You see, I've been working on a little something. It seems that ore that I discovered... Well, it's got special qualities." Turnbull tried to fire at Jonah but his aim was thrown off as Sara whipped his arm throwing off his aim. She whipped his leg and sent him sprawling to the ground. 

"Let's party!" Mick roared a shot gun in either of his hands. A fight breaking out in the bar. Mick shooting down the chandeliers. 

"Mick, let's take this outside!" Clarity exclaimed slipping out of the dwarf star hole in the buildings side. Following after Amaya and Sara. 

"Come on!" Mick roared taunting Turnbull outside. 

"Why do you guys get to have all the fun?" Jax asked crouched next to Clarity, Amaya and Sara. 

"What taxes weren't fun enough for you boys?" Clarity asked as she ducked. 

"We just got back from Turnbull's mine." Nate answered. 

"The reason for the Aberration? He's digging up dwarf star." Ray told the group. 

"That's great!" Clarity grinned at Ray, though it fell as everyone gave her looks. "Uh, I mean oh no it's a catastrophe we stumbled across dwarf star in this here town. Whatever will we do." Clarity feigned despair hand against her forehead. 

"Get back to the ship." Sara ordered just as Turnbull fired at them all. Blowing up their hiding spot. Clarity throwing up a quick forcefield of electricity behind them in an effort to shield them from the blast. 

"That's right, run, you yellow-bellied cowards!" Turnbull hollered. 

"Finally! Some excitement." Mick grinned stepping out in the open shotguns in hand. 

"Mick, no!" Amaya yelled out to him. 

"And here I thought you and me was gonna be friends!" Turnbull complained. 

"I don't have friends." Mick replied. He tried to shoot Turnbull but he ran out of ammo. Clarity glitched herself in front of Mick. Hand on his arm to glitch him as well. But what she didn't expect was for Nate to run in front of her, steel up and get himself shot. Clarity gasped hands flying to her mouth as she glitched. Nate falling back through her getting caught by Mick. Clarity spinning around stumbling back looking horrified at Nate. 

"Nate? Nate? Are you okay?" Amaya asked in concern. 

"Yeah. I'm the Man of Steel, remember?" He groaned in pain. 

"Oh, my gosh." Amaya gasped. 

"Guys he's really bleeding." Ray called to the team. 

Clarity spun on her heel, pulling out her revolver channeling her electricity into a tiny ball that shot out the barrel. She fired six shots hitting each of the men in the street, paralyzing the lot of them as the tiny spheres of electricity broke open as they made contact with their target. Lightning crackling across the men's bodies like electrified nets. It wouldn't last long, but it would be enough for legends to escape and fight the next morning. 

"Gideon, prepare to run diagnostics." Ray ordered the Ai.

"What's to run? I've been shot!" Nate winced as he was laid in his chair. 

"Which wouldn't have happened if you hadn't jumped in front of me!" Clarity snapped undoing his western bow tie tossing it aside to help him breathe better. "You are not invulnerable, or indestructible and you are certainly not invincible. 

"Your going to yell at me when I'm wounded? C'mon.." Nate complained. 

"Gid, status update." Clarity turned away shutting her eyes, rubbing at her eye lids. 

"The bullet has lodged itself between several of Dr. Haywood's internal organs." Gideon answered. 

"How's that possible? He's made of steel." Ray pointed out. 

Clarity laughed mirthlessly shaking her head hands running through her hair tangling in her braids. How is it possible? Of course it's possible. It's more than possible. What else would a bad guy use dwarf star for but to make weapons? Nate convinced himself he was an infallible hero, jumping in front of her, showing off, rushing into things without thinking. She should have seen this coming, no she did see it. She just didn't do anything about it, at least not enough. She trusted Ray would handle Nate's ego when he was training him but Ray was just as cocky about his damn serum as Nate was about having his powers. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened with Ray feeding Nate's ego. 

"Because it wasn't a normal bullet. It was dwarf star." Sara pointed out. 

"I estimate his chance of survival at 51%." Gideon informed them. 

"Ugh, would it kill you to say "better than average," Gideon?" Nate groaned in pain. 

Clarity glitched out of the medbay into the waveriders systems. She walked past the flowing streams of blue numbers sitting down on a silver cube. 

"Please do not go blaming yourself for this creator." Gideon told her resting a hand on her shoulder walking up behind her. "He's got a +2% chance of survival." 

"I just... I should've been training him, Gid. I could see him getting cockier by the day. I thought Ray could handle being a mentor by himself, but I just feel like I let him down somehow." 

"You are not responsible for his actions." Gideon protested. "Only your own, and you made the right choice in focusing on yourself. Running yourself ragged wouldn't have been good for anyone." 

Clarity hummed. "You're right. Maybe it's for the best that I didn't. I mean he already won't listen to me, why would it be any different if I were to train him? He doesn't seem to respect me I don't think or at least I think he lost some of respect for me anyways. Maybe because I haven't been living up to his fantasy version of my old JSA self..." Clarity rubbed at her forehead. "Would you mind if I stayed in here for a little? It's pretty soothing." 

"As if you even have to ask." Gideon hugged her. "Call me if you need me." 

Clarity stayed in the waveriders systems. Thinking about everything and nothing. Until it was time to stop Turnbull, Sara calling her out to go with Jax, Ray and Nate to stop a train carrying dwarf star. 

"There's our train." Nate commented as the watched the train round a bend. 

"Loaded with enough dwarf star to punch a hole in a mountain and cut off the pass to the East." Ray told them all.

"How do we stop a moving locomotive?" Jax wondered. 

"Easy we just-" 

"We don't. I do. I think." Nate cut Clarity off riding away. "Yah!" 

"Where the hell are you going!? I've got a plan!" Clarity yelled after him eyes wide expression incredulous. Really? Riding off on his own again? Had getting shot taught him anything? 

"Looks like he's got one of his own." Jax replied. "So what do you think?"

"I think I liked him." Ray frowned, looking worried. 

"I think he's an idiot!" Clarity snapped, lightning crackling in her eyes riding after him. "Nate, I don't know what you think your doing but I've had it up to here with your flashy 'heroic' stunts. Stop trying to be a show off for five seconds and listen to me." 

"No can do." Nate replied. "I'll never catch up if I stop." 

"Nate, what are you doing, man?" Jax asked, "Listen to Clarity. Hold on! I guarantee her plans a lot better than yours if you let her explain." 

"There's no time! Keep your distance!" Nate insisted. 

"Urgh!" Clarity shrieked in pure frustration tossing her com to the ground in the thing shorting out as she overloaded it. Clarity veering away from following Nate heading in the opposite direction. If he wouldn't listen to her than she would just have to speed up her own plan and tweak it a bunch. 

"What're you gonna do?" Jax asked him. 

"I'm gonna cut 'em off at the pass. I've always wanted to say that." Nate clenched his teeth. 

"You can't get in front of a moving train!" Ray protested. 

"You said it yourself... there is no bravery without fear! Which is good, because I am scared as hell right now. Yah!" Nate urged his horse to go faster. 

"Hyah!" Nate pushed his horse one final time before he hopped off his stead tossing his jacket to the ground. Slapping the horses rear to send it running away. "Okay. I'm in position."

"And out of your mind! You couldn't even stop a bullet made with that stuff." Ray reprimanded. 

"That train is loaded with dwarf star, man!" Jax added. 

"You guys aren't helping." Nate replied jumping up and down shaking out his hands. "I got this. I got this. I got this. I got this, I got this, I got this, I got this." 

"Hold this for me, girl." Clarity put her hat on her horses head. Pulling lightly on the reigns to stop her. Clarity glitching herself in the air next to each train car window one by one, peaking in for a second before she glitched herself to the next before she could fall. It was just as she suspected. The only cars to hold dwarf star were the back three. The material in the mine was heavy, volatile and an entire train full would be excessive. Turnbull was cunning, he wouldn't waste the ore that he was using for his special ammunition's. He still had to maintain his control in the west after all. Blocking it off was only step one. 

Clarity glitched a final time into the air high above the train getting a good vantage point of the cars below. As she was in the air she saw Nate finish hyping himself up and saw him plant himself firmly on the tracks steeling up. Clarity plummeted flipping down landing on the trains roof in a crouch. She straightened up wind whipping through her hair lightning crackling around her eyes. Magnetizing her body to the train so she didn't fly off. 

"Oh, hey look at me. I'm Nate Heywood," Clarity walked toward the train cars end, "and I'm going to get hit by a train to prove a point instead of using my brain. Cause I'm an Idiot-agh! Ugh, oh god, bug, bug swallowed a bug. Blegh. Okay, I probably deserved that for being mean, but he's getting on my nerves and and oh-universe you know I'm right." Clarity grumbled to herself with a shake of her head as she slid down the ladder hopping over to the first of the train cars with dwarf star. She used her lightning to detach the dwarf star train cars from the rest. She ran her lightning along the track underneath the remaining three cars and then pushed up, twisting the track with her lightning, raising a chunk of it into the air and setting it aside from the track. Clarity setting it gently to the ground just as Nate stopped the rest of the train. 

"Did you see that? Did you see that? Tell me you saw that." Nate pleaded with Jax and Ray. 

"I was busy, had more important things to do."Clarity wiped sweat from her brow. It had been a while since she'd glitched at such a rapid pace. She made a mental note to work on her speed training. 

"Yo, that was badass, dude." Jax congratulated him. "Whether Clarity saw it or not." 

"Totally badass." Ray agreed. "You all right?" 

"No. But I stopped a train." Nate laughed. 

"I think he's good." Jax told Ray. 

"Whoo! I stopped a train!" Nate cheered jumping up spinning in a circle. 

A few paces behind, Clarity sighed, but kept her mouth shut. No sense in ruining Nate's happy moment. She could give him a proper scolding tomorrow. In the meantime she went back to her room on the waverider collapsing on her bed snatching up her phone. She frowned seeing a missed call and a voicemail from Felicity. They always texted, it had to be important if she called so she listened to the message. Once she heard it she rushed to find Sara. 

"Hey Pachirisu I was just coming to find you. Hex left already, you just missed him. What's with that look? We're still in the old west you know. I didn't forget that last time we were here I promised to take you riding if we ever came back. No kendra in the way this time either so what do you say? Want to go riding with me? Just us two?" 

"I would love to Sara, but-but we can't. Felicity called me." Clarity showed her her phone playing the message for her on speaker. "Our friends need our help." 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Hahaha yes!! Chapter 13 is over!! Invasion! Invasion! Invasion! Invasion! Invasion! Invasion! I've hit the CROSSOVER AHHHH!!! You guys this is so exciting!! Are you excited? Cause I'm excited! The book is going to get so damn good now that I've made it here! Like omg, the things your gonna see happen! The things I finally get to write that I've been imagining in my head for years! Ahh! Okay, okay enough freaking out from me. Here are the questions! Don't forget to comment! I love hearing your thoughts!! 

1\. What did you think of this chapter? 

2\. How did you feel while reading this chapter? 

3\. What character are you most excited to see Clarity unite with next chapter? And why? 

4\. What character are you most excited for Clarity to meet next chapter? And why? 

5\. Thoughts on Claritys Wild West outfit? 

6\. How do you think team flash'll react to Clarity being so buddy buddy with Mick? 

7\. In what ways do you think Clarity, and (insert other half of your otp here) would love and care for one another? What do you imagine they do when the other is sick? What do they do when they're upset or frusterated? What do they do when they're stressed? What do they do when they can't sleep? I think you get the idea. Now...TELL ME!

8\. If Clarity was a my little pony character what would her cutie mark be? And what type of pony would she be? 

9\. How would you describe Claritys powers? 

10\. How would you describe Clarity herself? 

11\. If Clarity could meet one fictional character of your choosing (can be from any fandom, fanfic or regular canon show/series/movie) who would you want to see her interact with and why? 

12\. How are you doing? I wanna know guys. 

13\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant, and or tell me!


	15. Chapter 14: Invasion pt 1

Surprise!!! I felt really bad about not delivering on the two watching chapters like I said I was going to, so Chapter 14 of Glitch book 2 has come early! I know it doesn't exactly make up for it but I've had part 1 written since forever ago and originally I was going to wait until I wrote the rest of the crossover too but really if I had put it in one giant chapter it would have been way way way too long. So, here's part 1 of the crossover!! I've decided I'll be breaking them up by episode for convenience sake and I hope you enjoy! I've been waiting to get here for like ever and I'm so pumped that I finally made it to this point! I know your all excited to read so I'm going to shut up now so you can do that! 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

"What is this place?" Thea Queen asked, as she walked outside of an empty star labs plane hangar with Barry Allen. 

"It's this old hall hangar thing that S.T.A.R. Labs owns." Barry replied, correcting himself less than a second later. "Or I guess I own it." 

"Well, you should do something with it." Thea advised him as the two of them gathered outside with Felicity, Dig and Cisco. 

"All right, so let me get this right. Our time-traveling buddies in a flying timeship are supposed to just pop up right here, right?" Diggle asked hands gesturing towards the sky. 

"Yeah." Felicity confirmed holding Cisco's vibe goggles to her eyes over her own glasses as if they would help her see anything. "This is the time and place I gave them, so if they got my message, they should be here..." Felicity trailed lowering Cisco's goggles back down pointing to the jumpship that popped out of a crack of white light in a cloud. A smile stretching out across her face. "Right now." 

They watched as lightning burst through the jumpships front window though the glass remained unharmed. The lightning crackled swirling down in pixelating blue squares, circles and triangles which spun as it moved. The lightning zapping down against the ground. As the lightning faded Clarity was revealed, a blackened scorch mark under her heel. 

"Hey!" Clarity called bubbly laughter filling her voice. The Glitch clutching onto her purse's chain strap, the most elated smile stretching out across her face as she greeted the friends she hadn't seen in so many months. Sparks flying from her fingerless gloved hand as she stretched it up towards the sky in a wave, her left hand clutching onto her purse. Her right leg bent behind her extended off the ground. 

"You know why I've never done drugs? It's 'cause I was always afraid I'd see weird stuff." Diggle frowned, his mind spinning from what he'd just seen. Unsure whether it was Clarity or the time travel giving him a headache. It was too much strange at once for him to take.

"Well, someone couldn't wait til that ship landed could they?" Thea's lips quirked upwards in a slight laugh as her and Diggle waved in greeting to Clarity.

"Apparently not." Dig replied crossing his arms doing his best to get his bearings as the legends jumpship started lowering to the ground. "But you know how Clarity is."

"Haha there's my Glitch." Cisco praised rushing up giving her a hug lifting her up off the ground and set her back down as he stepped back. "And you are lookin good girl, damn."

"Uh, excuse you that's my line." Felicity protested stepping towards Clarity only for Barry to race by her before she could get close enough to hug her friend. 

"Well, You snooze you lose. Gotta be quicker than that." Barry rested his arm around Claritys shoulders with a grin. 

"For real dude?" Cisco complained, Barry and him still not on good terms. 

"Barry!" Clarity laughed, twisting underneath his arm wrapping her arms around his middle to hug him. 

"Hey, Clarity." Barry chuckled in reply, his arms wrapping around her shoulders. "You warm enough in that jacket? It's chilly out here."

"My lightning'll keep me warm as long as the temperature doesn't go too far below freezing." Clarity replied. "Considering its early fall I'm pretty sure I'm fine." 

"Ugh, move it speedster my turn." Felicity pried Barry away from Clarity. "Riri bring it in," Felicity pulled Clarity into a tight which Clarity eagerly returned, but she might've been a bit too eager, her lightning deciding now would be the perfect time to channel to her muscles. "Or maybe not, I'm all for tight squeezes but I don't want you to break my spine." 

"Whoops, Sorry lis," Clarity ducked her head sheepishly fiddling with her hat, peaking out from under it after she'd pulled back from Felicity. "My powers have a mind of their own when I get too excited. The strength things kind of new, I'm working on it." 

"Okay, take everybody inside, all right?" Barry told the group. "Tell Oliver I'll be right back." 

"Where are you going?" Thea asked him. 

"Well, since we're fighting aliens, I figured we should get one of our own, right?" Barry asked hands shoved into his pockets stepping away with Cisco.

"You heard the man. C'mon slow pokes we have people to greet! Friends to see!" Clarity led the group inside the hangar. 

"This isn't a social call, Clarity." Sara reminded as Clarity grabbed the assassins hand in an effort to pull her to move faster. Though really Sara just brought her down to her slower pace as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

"I know that," Clarity replied, " But that just means we have a limited time to socialize and catch up with everyone!" Clarity twirled out from under Sara's arm skipping backwards into the hangar. 

"Oh my god," HR Wells hit his drumsticks together rapidly eyes wide as he set his sights on Clarity. "That's Clarity Springs, The Clarity Springs." 

"HR, you okay?" Caitlin asked sliding towards him in her rolling chair. 

"Ah, yes, no, I-I don't know." He set his drumsticks down, shook his head, and pulled out his phone. "I am her biggest fan, at least fan of the her on my earth. She's so good, Uh here look. Uh see." He tapped a few buttons on his phone and pulled up a video pressing play. 

It was an illegal concert recording, the picture was a pitch dark but pink lightning crackled onto the darkened stage and lit up the darkened place. A pop star version of Clarity revealed, her eyes glowing an abnormal shade of pink. 

The pink Clarity on stage started to sing and dance around on the stage. Caitlin grabbed the phone in interest. Accidentally pressing the cast button and video popped up onto the giant monitor behind them. 

"I'm a real rare find,   
Just for a second, just see,   
what it's like for me   
Get on out of your mind  
Look at me shining bright as can be  
Feels so good to let my powers free  
Just keep your eyes locked on me  
Cause I need you to see, you to see  
You to see that, I'm, I'm , I'm-

I'm pixel perfect!   
Got that electric circuit!  
You know that I'm worth it   
I'm pixel perfect! Ooooohhh!  
I'm pixel perfect!"

Then the clip abruptly ended as the security dragged HR out and the monitor went back to showing important monitoring activity. 

"Uh, what was that?" Oliver asked looking to Caitlin. 

"Technical difficulties." Caitlin replied with a shrug as HR whistled as if that hadn't been his fault.

"You can sing!?" Ray asked Clarity in surprise. 

"Uh, y-yeah, but like...that-that wasn't me, me." Clarity pointed at herself. "I can't dance worth a lick, and singing on a stage in front of people!? Forget it."

"Its okay, I prefer the blue you." Sara grinned at Clarity. 

"Oh, do you?" Oliver asked arms crossed as they approached. Expression guarded as ever. 

"Yeah, I do." Sara replied, matter oh factly. Before her serious expression broke into a grin as the old friends/ex-lovers/ whatever the hell else they are to each other hugged. "Hey, Ollie."

"Good to have you back with us." Oliver told her pulling away nodding curtly. 

"Did I have much of a choice? Sneaky move having Felicity give Clarity a call." Sara told him. 

"It was urgent and I don't trust your guys' answering machine." Oliver replied. "It talks back." 

"Is anyone going to explain what the hell that was?" Jax gestured to the screen where Pixel Clarity had been moments before. 

"That was the Clarity Springs of HR's earth. Apparently our resident Glitch is a pop star over there." Caitlin got up out of her chair walking over to greet Clarity. "It's good to have you back. I missed having another girl in Star labs. The boys have been going through a rough patch and Iris, well..." 

"She's Iris." Clarity nodded in understanding. "Speaking of where is she?" 

"She's making sure Wally doesn't join in on the fun. He's a speedster now, but he's too new to this to help. He's acting kind of like-." 

"Like how Barry used to be when he first started out? Nate, the newest legend is the same way. I can't believe Wally's a speedster. I've missed a lot." Clarity realized. "And I see we have a new Wells too. HW?" 

"HR." Caitlin corrected. "Don't worry he passed all of his background checks." 

"Good to know he's harmless." Clarity smiled. 

"Alright everyone enough talking. Split up into your teams. Barry's not going to be gone long and we should be ready when he gets here. It's his meeting." Oliver told the group, the legends and team arrow splitting up into their respective teams. 

"Team Arrow is here. Team Legends is here." Felicity counted walking back over to the monitors. "Is that everyone?" 

"I think so?" HR replied. 

"Nate and Amaya are back watching the Waverider." Sara told them. "The newbies." 

"We left our new people behind too." Felicity replied from where she stood. 

"We all had to. We can't have them biting off more than they can chew and get themselves killed." Clarity agreed. "I mean if Wally's acting anything like Nate's been Iris is right to bench him for now. Aliens. Actual aliens, as exciting as it sounds this is going to be dangerous." 

Before anyone could say anything else a blue portal opened up. Cisco and Barry hopping through with a woman in a supersuit. Her cape billowing behind her, an S in a Diamond inscribed on her suit front. 

"Oh. That was cool." The woman remarked straightening up getting her bearings. 

"Guys. Thanks for coming." Barry greeted walking towards everyone. The woman following, Cisco hanging back to go fiddle with his goggles. 

"Barry, I thought you were bringing an alien." Oliver objected arms crossed and disapproving. 

"And, yeah, we did." Barry replied stepping aside gesturing back to the caped woman. "Everybody, this is my friend, Kara Danvers, or, as she's known on her Earth, Supergirl." 

Clarity waved at Kara smiling at her. Kara smiled back, hands clasped together out of nervousness. There were a lot of people here. Barry had so many friends. She hoped to make a good first impression with all of them. 

"What makes her so super?" Jax challenged. 

"Well?" Barry gestured for Kara to show him. Kara flew into the air firing her heat vision, into the ground creating the same symbol that was on her chest. 

"I'm convinced." Diggle announced because what was 

"Best. Team-up Ever!" Felicity cheered with a grin. 

There were a series of introductions after that. Barry rushing to get Kara acquainted with everyone. 

"Okay. I think I have this." Supergirl announced. "Oliver." 

"Green Arrow." Oliver answered. 

"Dig." Kara pointed to him. 

"Spartan." Diggle told her.

"Thea." Kara pointed to the youngest Queen. 

"Speedy." Thea nodded closing her eyes. 

"Okay. Cai-no, no," Kara stopped herself, as she looked at Clarity. This close to mistaking her for Caitlin yet again. The two women being associated with team flash, and looked pretty similar save for their eyes, so Kara had been mixing the two up horribly due to Barry's subpar introduction. "Really blue eyes. You're Clarity." 

"Glitch." Clarity smiled back at her giving her a thumbs up. Kara cheered to herself hopping in place. "Haha yes, okay, And Sara." She pointed to the blonde next to her. 

"White Canary." Sara told her 

"Jax and Professor Stein." Kara counted them together. 

"Firestorm." They answered in chorus. 

"Ray." She continued. 

"Palmer. The Atom." Ray answered her. 

"And Mick." Kara finished the legends. 

"Hmm?" Mick looked up from his snack. "Oh. Heat Wave." 

Kara spun around. "And Iris, Caitlin, and Felicity. Whoo! Yes!" Kara congratulated herself looking to Caitlin. "And you have cold powers, but you can't use them?" 

"You have powers?" Felicity asked Caitlin and Clarity looked to her in surprise everyone breaking formation gathering around now that Kara had matched their names to their faces. 

"It's a long story." Caitlin replied.

"Barry, so, Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow?" Iris asked him lowly. 

"Yeah." Barry nodded in reply. 

"Oh, my God. He just got so much hotter." Iris told him. 

"Oh, my God." Barry complained looking to the ceiling. 

"Okay, Cisco, we should probably get started." Oliver called his voice echoing through the empty hangar. Cisco switching the monitor on. 

"Okay. Um," Barry threw his sweatshirt off. "These are the Dominators. We don't know much about them." Barry sighed hands on his hips. 

"Except they're really strong. I heard a lot of stories about them when I was a kid. They came to my planet before I was born. They did experiments on a lot of people. Killed a lot more." Supergirl spoke up. 

"Well, they're not the only ones with superhuman strength, I hear." Clarity smiled proudly, but it faltered when she realized Thea was talking to Kara not her. "Barry says that you're more powerful than a locomotive." 

Clarity's eyes flicked to Kara and then down to her hands. Little whisps of lightning crackling in them. She had no idea how strong she was. Enough to rip a door off a car at least...But maybe this would be a good chance to figure out exactly how strong she was. 

"We should use Kara as a stand-in for training." Oliver suggested. 

"Since when is Robin Hood calling the shots?" Mick complained. 

"What I think Mick is trying to say is it would be nice if we knew who was in charge around here." Jax translated. 

"Maybe we should take a vote. Choose a leader. Someone we can all trust." Ray suggested. 

"I vote Sara!" Clarity pointed to the blonde. "She's good at leading a big group." Clarity gestured to the rest of the legends team. Which was arguably the biggest group. 

"No, pass. Not happening." Sara shook her head. "Your cute, Clarity, but Mama needs a break from calling the shots. Someone else." 

"Well, I trust Oliver." Cisco nominated the Arrow. "He's got my vote." 

"Appreciate that, Cisco, but Barry put us all together. It should be him." Barry and Oliver sharing encouraging nods with each other. 

"Fair enough." Cisco replied doing his best not to seem sour about it. 

"Okay. Cool, all right, well, I guess as Team Leader, first thing to do is start out by..." Barry trailed really having no idea what he was doing taking charge. 

"Doing a test run." Oliver told him voice whisper level. 

"Let's do a test run. Yeah, let's do a test run." Barry nodded his head. 

"Against Supergirl." Oliver supplied. 

"Against Supergirl, all right? Test run against Supergirl." Barry repeated. 

"Are we just supposed to pretend like we don't hear him?" Sara asked and Clarity nudged Sara to be nice. 

"So just suit up. Mm-kay? Look alive. We're training to fight aliens by fighting an alien, so..." Barry trailed sighingly. 

"Do it." HR exclaimed arms thrown out like he was constructing an orchestra. 

"Just Suit up." Barry announced one last time before he was turning towards HR. "Stop." 

"What?" HR replied as if he hadn't been doing anything. 

"Oliver. Hey. Kara. Clarity." Barry caught the three of them. "Really quick. I was excited about all of you guys meeting each other. Or Uh, Kara meeting the two of you." Barry grinned, beginning a less formal introduction. "Oliver was the first person to train me."

"Really?" Kara asked. 

"Yeah." Barry nodded. "He trained Clarity too."

"Kind of, it was more like he offered me some pointers at a different time." Clarity replied. 

"Well, you did a really good job with him." Kara replied turning to Clarity. "I'm sure your just as good." 

"It's 'cause I didn't hold back. I shot him. Punched her full force in the face." Oliver gestured to Barry then Clarity. "You can't hold back either." 

"He did shoot me." Barry winced. 

"Yeah, That punch hurt. My tooth still feels wiggly." Clarity pointed to her mouth tongue resting on the aforementioned tooth. 

"Ouch." Kara winced turning from them to Oliver. "Okay. Are you sure about that? I just met these people..."

"These people need to understand this isn't gonna be easy. Don't hold back. Especially against me." Oliver told her walking off. 

"Yes, sir. Wow." Kara blinked. "Does he not like me?" 

"He's like that with everyone. He'll warm up to you. And Uh, as for Clarity here." Barry introduced the two gesturing to the Glitch. "We were hero partners for a long while before she decided to go time traveling and become a legend." 

"Flash and Glitch." Clarity grinned, Barry and her doing a handshake lightning flying between their fingers. 

"That's really cool." Kara smiled.

"Yeah." Clarity nodded. "So, anyways I'll see you out there. Gotta change and I'm not as fast at it as this guy." Clarity jabbed a thumb at Barry and glitched away to change in her supersuit.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, No." Cisco walked over to Clarity and threw her suit away. "That suit, is so last season. I'm not letting you fight in that disaster any longer." 

"You made me that suit." Clarity pointed out. 

"And it is now inferior. Come this way," Cisco guided her over to a star labs crate. "No more worrying about scorch marks with this baby." 

"Oh, Cisco.." Clarity gasped marveling at her new suit as she took it out holding it up. 

"No need to thank me. I know I'm a miracle worker." Cisco tapped the crate. "Stay gorgeous I gotta go help Felicity." 

Once he was gone Clarity glitched into her suit. Putting on the matching boots and accessories and this time she didn't forget the mask, though she didn't put it on merely tucked it away in her purse so she wouldn't forget it again. 

"Yo, New suit?" Jax asked Clarity as she walked over to Jax and Stein. 

"Yeah, turns out Cisco's been busy." Clarity laughed doing a twirl. 

"Barry." Jax called, him and Stein approaching the speedster and Oliver. Clarity followed behind, her smile dropping. She think she knew what this must be about. "Before we start training, there's something you need to hear." 

"A message that would be better if we could share with you in private." Stein added. 

"All right, I'll step away." Oliver decided. "Clarity. Let's go join the others." 

"No, no, it's fine. You can stay." Barry protested. "I trust both of you." 

"All right, but no one else." Stein told him. "Fortunately Miss Springs already knows of what we're about to tell you." 

"Uh, let's go in the van. It'll look suspicious if we go anywhere far." Clarity told him. "We had a sort of...time vault situation back on the waverider." 

"All right." Barry nodded, looking to everyone still getting ready. "Let's make it quick." 

They all went inside the van, And Stein played the message they had found in Japan. Clarity rested her hands on Barry's shoulders, maybe just to make sure he'd stay sitting down for this. 

"A war is coming, Captain Hunter, and at some point you're gonna be called back to Central City to fight it. So you need to know that, while you and your team have been in the temporal zone, I made a choice that affected the timeline. As you know, whenever you alter the past, those changes affect the present and get compounded in the future. When you return, you will be in the new timeline I created, where everyone's past and everyone's future has been affected, including yours. When you come back, don't trust anything or anyone. Not even me." 

"Clarity you-you said something about a time vault situation." He looked back at her over his shoulder. "Where did you get that from?" 

"We found it in a secret room inside the Waverider. It was sent by you, 40 years from now." Jax answered before Clarity could. 

"40 years from now? Barry, what the hell does this mean?" Oliver asked him. 

"It means I screwed things up when I changed the past." Barry answered.

"Y-you changed the past? Changed it how?" Clarity asked, slipping around Barry crouching down in front of him dread filling her stomach. The lights in the van flickering. She didn't want to know the answer and Barry could see it in her eyes. Which is why he hesitated.

"What did you do?" Stein asked, more forceful and accusatory than Clarity had. Had Mr. Allen not learned about not screwing with the time line after the worm hole that swallowed Ronald?

"I went back in time, and I saved my mom." Barry began voice hushed, and Claritys heart sank in her chest. 

"No," Clarity whispered, her and Barry's voices colliding as her protests mixed in with his explanation as they spoke at the same time. Clarity shaking her head her grip tightening on his hands. "No, Barry, no you didn't..." 

"...I created a timeline where she's alive." Barry continued on. "It's called Flashpoint..." 

"...Thawne tried to have you save her once and a worm hole opened above central city. He was gone. He was erased. You're not that stupid..." Clarity protested, hers and Barry's voices overlapping at the same time. "Barry you're not that stupid..." 

"I lived in it for a few months, until I realized that I made a big mistake." 

"How could you be this stupid? Do you realize what you've done?" Clarity asked him, their voice mingling over one another, though Claritys words were coming out much faster allowing her to say more. "You can't just play god Barry you can't just decide who lives and who dies. You don't think I ever wanted to go back and stop myself from hugging my mom? Shocking her brain, putting her in a coma?" 

"And I tried to reset the timeline," Barry scrambled to explain as Clarity threatened to drown him out. "put things back to how they were supposed to be, but..." 

"Some mistakes can't be fixed." Clarity's final sentence raised in volume killing off all the words that Barry was going to say. The speedster helpless under the torn up gaze in her eyes as they looked at each other. Barry's green into her abnormal blues. "You never should have done that. That's not how time operates. I know you tried to..tried to fix it...but..."

"But it didn't work." Jax finished for him Barry having all but lost the ability to speak. Clarity's words silencing him. Her reaction was strong, so much so she hadn't been able to keep quiet while he was talking. She knew something important had changed for her. But for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. 

"What's done is done. Nothings ever going to be the same again." Clarity's hands glitched out of Barry's, falling through him and the chair holding her hands close to her chest as she hung her head. "Future you was right...nothing is safe, no one can be trusted." 

"No." Barry agreed hanging his head in shame. 

"Uh, okay, alright" Clarity rubbed at her eyes standing up. "Until we're done dealing with the dominators. We-We never had this conversation. I can't be thinking about any of this right now. I-it's too much for me. I'm not ready for it to be real. So, I'm going to go out there and pretend like everything is totally fine and none of you even try to stop me. But Barry..." Clarity paused at the door. "Once this threat is over...you and I are having a very long talk." 

With that said Clarity glitched through the door and went out into the training ground just outside. She took a breath hopping down the van steps. Think about something else, Clarity, anything else-The first thing Clarity saw when she stepped outside was Sara getting body slammed into the floor with Thea, John not far behind. Mick laying down having already tapped out, Ray still hovering about to attack Kara- that'll do. 

Clarity dove into Sara's com, riding the wireless signal all the way to Ray's in his suit. Just as Ray was about to get thrown down to the ground by supergirl after his attack failed Clarity burst out of Ray's com leaping at Supergirl. Grabbing the alien by the shoulders forcing her to the ground lightning channeling to her muscles. 

As soon as Kara's feet hit the ground she went to throw Clarity into the ground, over her shoulder, but before Clarity could hit she glitched herself in front of Kara and went hurtling feet first into her stomach. Supergirl stumbling back from the hit eyes wide. She shot her heat vision at Clarity, and the glitch went sliding back from the force of it, but absorbed the energy remaining unharmed. New fingerless gloves steaming but unburnt. 

"Your like Leslie." Kara realized as she stopped her heat vision looking at Clarity with wide eyes. 

"Sorry, I don't know who that is." Clarity replied shooting a blast of lightning at Kara, which the kryptonian dodged. They sprung at each other Clarity channeling her lightning to her muscles, no holding back. Kara wasn't a normal human. She was throwing her team around like rag dolls. Clarity was confident the kryptonian could take it the two locking hands. The whole warehouse shaking, vibrating from the impact. 

"Oh, man, Supergirl vs. Glitch." Cisco pulled out his phone in excitement recording the two. 

"You are seriously strong." Clarity breathed out as her boots slid back a few inches, the glitch digging her boots into the ground refusing to let supergirl gain anymore ground than that. 

"Thanks, your pretty strong yourself." Kara replied, though Clarity was holding her own so far the Alien had yet to really break a sweat.   
"I gotta say I love your skirt."

"Really!?" Clarity smiled brightly at the compliment. Pushing Kara back a few steps as her lightning surged in response to her excitement. "Thanks! I love yours too. The red really pops against the blue." 

Clarity glitched herself supergirl gasping as she fell forwards right through Clarity. Clarity couldn't beat Kara in pure strength, and so prolonging a contest of strength would not win her this spar. And the same went for speed. To be honest Clarity wasn't even sure she could win a fight with an alien, but she wanted to try at the very least. In seconds Kara stood up. It was like she hadn't fell at all. Not a single scratch on her. 

"She really is a badass." Thea groaned from the ground getting up, clutching her middle. "Clarity is too, did you know she could toe to toe with an alien? Cause it looks like she's holding her own." 

"Yeah, it's kind of hot." Sara agreed, eyes transfixed on the super powered cat fight in front of them. Two powerful beautiful women fighting in short skirts (though they both had shorts attached underneath). What more could the assassin want? Though Sara's show was short lived as Kara flew at Clarity. Punching her, and even though Clarity blocked the punch with her arms she still went flying backwards tumbling and rolling against the concrete with a slam. Clarity mentally cursing herself for not glitching right then. 

"Clarity! Hey, Nice try, Pachirisu..." Sara bent down offering her a hand, but Clarity didn't take it. 

"I'm not done, this is just getting started." Clarity pushed herself up brushing the concrete dust off her new costume. 

Clarity went to Glitch this time, but Kara used her freeze breathe on her. And in an instant the glitch froze solid. Looking like an ice sculpture. The temperature too cold for her lightning to handle. 

"Clarity! Oh my god." Sara gasped rushing up to her.

"That-that was only supposed to blow her backwards." Kara eyes widened looking scared. Just waiting for everyone to snap and turn on her for her mistake. "I..I can try to thaw her out, but it'll take time. I never meant to-"

"How bout you all just shut up and back up." Mick piped up from where he lay. 

"Good idea, Mick use your gun." Sara told him. 

"Don't have to." Mick grunted in reply. "Snart's done her worse." 

Before Sara had time to ask about what that meant the ice shattered off a shivering Clarity her lightning crackling all over her. Just then Oliver Barry and the rest walked out of the van. 

"Let's go again." Oliver ordered. Clarity not even getting a chance to take a break to warm herself up. Luckily moving around helped with that and Barry's lightning and Supergirls heat vision were warm, so Clarity tried to absorb a lot of that while they were training. Clarity couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten to push herself like this. To really cut loose, and against Kara she could. It was actually quite fun for them both. Though Clarity wasn't an exact match for Kara in terms strength, she came somewhat close-at least enough that Kara actually felt like she had to try a little bit. 

"Are you sure you want me to keep going?" She asked the group.

"Totally! I'm so ready this time!" Clarity grinned deepening her stance having just absorbed a stray lightning bolt thrown by Barry. 

"Yeah. Yes. Just give us five minutes. Please." Oliver begged, hands on his knees. "Clarity hold off."

Clarity pouted, but nodded straightening up as she saw that her friends seemed to be struggling to keep up. Especially those without powers. Barry and herself the only ones who seemed minimally winded, apart from supergirl who wasn't winded at all. 

"Hey." Cisco strode up to Barry the forgottenn I pod like device in his hand. Stein having forgot it was there due to his headache. 

"Hey." Barry greeted. 

"You know what this is? This is really you. Like, future you." Cisco whispered. 

"Come on, look..." Barry began keeping his voice extremely low. 

"You told 'em, right?" Cisco asked.

"I'm gonna tell them, yeah, when this is finished." Barry replied, only that wasn't good enough for Cisco. 

"When this is finished? Even though you're about to lead them through an alien war? Even after Flashpoint? After everything you've messed up? All the lives you've changed? You still don't think you should tell them?" Cisco's voice raised with each sentence he said. Gaining everyone's attention. 

"Tell us what?" Sara asked him. 

"Clarity, Jax and Professor Stein found a message from me in the future saying that, right now, I can't be trusted." Barry replied. 

"And why would future you say that?" Sara demanded. 

"I think because I went back in time and changed the timeline, and now things here are different than before I left, including some of your lives." Barry admitted to the group. 

"Some of our lives? Like who?" Kara asked. 

"Not you," Clarity spoke up, "You're from a different earth. You have your own timeline separate from ours. Infinite earths each with their own infinite timelines. Barry can't screw with your life, just the people on this earth like-" 

"Cisco. Caitlin. Wally. Dig." Barry listed off. 

"Me? Why? What happened?" Diggle wondered. 

"Hey." Oliver inched close to his friend. "Apparently, you had a daughter." 

"I had a daughter, Barry?" Diggle asked him. 

"Baby John was Baby Sara." Barry nodded with a wince. 

"If he ever questions his sex and wants to change his gender at least we'd know why." Clarity offered though she knew her comment didn't exactly help things as much as she wanted it to. 

"So, wait, you... let me get this straight. You just, uh... You just erased a daughter from my life? Maybe confused my kid for life?" 

"Yeah." Barry nodded guilt written across his face. 

"You can't go back and just change things like that, Barry." Sara scolded. 

"I know." Barry nodded. 

"You know how hard it is for me to not alter events? To bring my sister back? But I don't, because I know the implications." Sara snapped, she couldn't believe the nerve of this speedster. 

"And all those aberrations we spent the last eight months traveling through time trying to correct... you just decided that it was okay for you to create your own?" Ray asked incredulously. 

"We should've told 'em before." Jax pointed out. 

"We didn't know what it meant for sure." Clarity protested. "And this isn't an aberration we can fix. The changes Barry made are cemented." 

"Guys? Guys, it's Lyla. The President's been abducted by the Dominators. She needs us now." Felicity told the group. 

"Okay, you guys go. All right? I'm gonna sit this one out. Obviously, you have Supergirl. She's just as fast as I am. Get the President. We can talk about this later." Barry ordered. 

"You still trust me, right?" Barry asked Kara. 

"I'll always trust you, but it might take more to convince them." Kara nodded to the legends and team arrow. 

"If you need me, I'll be there." Barry told her. 

"Guys, this is cr... hey! This is crazy! Everyone is going, including Barry. I... I'm not going without him." Oliver decided. 

"Then you'll be here, Oliver." Diggle replied coldly. 

"Okay. You know what?" Kara stepped in doing her best to add peace to the heated situation. "Oliver, it's okay. I will go with them. We'll get the President. You stay here with Barry." 

With that said the legends, Thea, Diggle and Supergirl all went to find and save the president. Clarity glitching everyone save for Kara. Except that turned out to be a bad idea cause Dig puked up a storm the second they rematerialized. 

"Never again." Dig told Clarity. 

"Sorry." Clarity winced in reply. 

"Sure we're in the right place?" Ray wondered. 

"Oh this is the last place the President's tracer gave a signal." Kara answered as she landed. "Must be nearby." 

"I'm sensing some really weird tech in there." Clarity pointed to a nearby building. "So, I'm willing to bet that's where they are. I wouldn't just randomly glitch somewhere." 

"Yep. He's in there." Kara squinted at the building with a nod. 

"How do you know that?" Heatwave demanded. 

"I can see him." Kara replied with a point eye wide as if it were obvious before she realized they didn't know she could see through things because this earth didn't seem to have kryptonians. "Oh, I have X-ray vision."

"Oh. You can see everyone's bits with those little peepers, huh?" Rory gestured to his eyes. "You don't even have to look up a skirt you could just see right through it." 

"No, I... " Kara started to protest eyes flicking to Clarity and then back to Mickey Clarity was the only one here besides herself wearing a skirt but Sara cut her off. 

"Ignore him." The assassin told her. 

"He's been making filthy comments since his partner left. I think it's part of his coping process." Clarity told her. 

"How did you get the name Heat Wave?" Kara asked him. 

"I burned my family alive, and I like to light things on fire." Mick answered in reply. 

"Aah. Well, that's a colorful backstory." Kara nodded regretting that she'd asked. 

"Well, my shrink thinks so." Mick replied. "By the way, I'm not gonna call you Supergirl. It's stupid." 

"You could call me Kara." Supergirl suggested. 

"That won't work either." Mick replied. 

"Well, what're you gonna shout if you need my help?" Kara asked him.

"Skirt." Mick decided. 

"Seriously?" Thea laughed. 

"Seriously." Mick replied. "But I'm not gonna need your help. If I need a hand I'll yell for Sparky." 

"Hey, see you get the easy job. You just have to save the president. I get to save the fire starter over there." 

Kara laughed, "Yeah, lucky me that sounds pretty rough." 

"Look! The President!" Dig stated as if it wasn't obvious. The group of heroes walking into the building. 

"Get me out of here!" The president ordered. 

"This doesn't feel right." Jax frowned.

"I agree, Jefferson." Stein replied though no one could hear him.

"Something's coming." Kara breathed listening with her super hearing. 

"Somethings already here." Clarity corrected looking to a dominator standing next to a piece of alien tech. 

"Release the President!" Supergirl ordered. 

"We knew you would come." The dominator replied. 

"Did you guys hear that? 'Cause I heard it in my head." Ray told the group. 

"Yeah, we heard it." Sara confirmed. 

"Guess the dominators are telepathic." Clarity commented. "Fortunately, I've gone up against a nonhuman telepath before." 

"Well, if nobody else is freaked out by it, far be it for me to panic." Ray replied. 

"You don't need to harm him to get whatever it is you want from us. Release him and nothing will happen to you." Supergirl promised. 

"He's not who we want." The dominator replied and shot the president dead disintegrating him. 

"It's a trap!" Diggle exclaimed but it was too late the dominator already activating their weapon. 

"Sparky, Supergirl, do something!" Mick groaned doubling over clutching his head. Clarity tried to fight it, attempted to use her lightning to shield her brain, but it was no good. The glitch and the rest of the heroes present falling prey to the dominators mind control trap. 

"Hey, guys, wherever you are right now, we need you." Cisco's voice sounded throughout the star labs coms. Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, and Felicity all watching from the star labs coms as all of their friends attacked outside the building. 

"What is going on?" Joes west asked as he walked into the cortex with Wally and Iris trailing behind him. 

"Barry and Oliver stayed behind while everyone went to go save the President, but now everyone's crazy and going all "Kill Bill" on the both of them." Cisco told them. 

"The Dominators have them under some sort of mind control." Caitlin explained further.

"They can't hold them off forever." Joe looked at the screen watching the two get thrown around. 

"I got to get out there." Wally decided.

"The hell you do." Iris protested. 

"They can't beat them by themselves, especially not with Supergirl against them." Wally ran away out into the battle. Not a minute later Barry, was on the coms. Wally's heroics short lived as a mind controlled Supergirl swooped in and took him down. 

"Guys. Wally's hurt bad, but he's alive."

"Let's get an ETA on overriding the mind control!" Oliver ordered noosing an arrow. 

"Bingo!" Felicity exclaimed. 

"Yahtzee!" Cisco cried a moment after the two looking at each other. 

"You go first. You go first. It's your office." Felicity told Cisco. 

"There's a weird signal coming from the salt mines." Cisco revealed their discovery. 

"For the record, that is what I was gonna say." Felicity informed the group. 

"Can you jam it?" Barry asked. 

"Uh, no." Felicity replied. "Clarity just glitched into our systems and from the way things are crackling I think she's headed our way. We've lost control of everything except for the coms. Whatever your going to do do it fast." 

Oliver did his best to hold off the remaining heroes and defend an injured Wally. Barry went to lead supergirl to destroy the mind control device. Which left everyone else in the cortex to defend themselves from the mind controlled Glitch who just popped out of the monitor screen. Felicity and Iris ducking down to hide. Joe went to pull out his gun, ignoring Felicity's yell of "don't shoot her!" As it didn't matter the gun flying right out of his hand as she zapped it. With a flick of her wrist Joe was getting magnetized to a metal wall accent. 

"Dad!" Iris yelled in worry. 

"Caitlin, you've got to freeze her." Cisco told her scrambling for cover as Clarity blasted a lightning bolt at him. 

"What? No, no Cisco I can't. You know what'll happen if I do." Caitlin replied with a shake of her head. 

"We'll all die?" HR guessed paling as Clarity found his hiding spot. 

"Look you don't even have to hit her all we have to do is make it really cold in here and Clarity'll fall asleep. She'll hibernate like a bear in winter."

"Why can't we just set off the sprinklers on her?" Iris asked, HR getting hefted up off the ground by his shirt. 

"It might not be enough water." Cisco replied. "Besides she might not recognize pain all whammied like she is. Caitlin you're our only shot. I believe in you, it'll be okay." 

Just as Caitlin was about to do said thing the mind control wore off. Caitlin breathing a sigh of relief that she didn't have to use her powers after all. 

"Would now be a bad time to ask you for your autograph?" HR asked Clarity notepad and pen in hand, the glitch holding him up in one hand lightning sphere cracklings in the other. 

Clarity blinked as she came to her senses setting him down. "Uh..yeah, sure." Clarity signed the note pad for him. "Sorry for the scare. I wasn't exactly myself." 

"No worries, all is forgiven." HR replied.

"Clarity, my dad." Iris glared at her. 

"Sorry Joe." Clarity yelled letting him down. 

"It's okay." He replied with a groan. 

The rest of the people at Star labs all went outside to greet the returning mind controlled heroes. Mick standing under an umbrella with Felicity. 

"So, what was it like being all mind-controlled and stuff?" Felicity wondered looking to the arsonist. 

"I didn't realize he had a mind to be controlled." Jax laughed. 

"Mind control sucks. It's a huge headache." Clarity replied huddled under a blue star labs umbrella. Standing in the very center so no rain would hit her. 

"Barry, about before. Message or no message, we're with you." Ray told him. 

"Thank you." Barry nodded. 

"Where's Supergirl?" Thea asked. 

"Scanning the city to make sure there aren't any more of the orbs that whammied all of you." Barry replied. 

"I would have gone with her, I really wanted to but it's my one true nemesis." Clarity pouted spinning her umbrella softly in her hands. "Pouring rain, even a drizzle stings pretty bad if I use my powers and stand in it long enough. Plus unless I'm kind of close to it that alien tech is hard to sense. It's not like the stuff we have on earth. The Hums fluctuate really bad. It's pretty annoying." 

"Okay, so now what?" Diggle asked. 

"We call Lyla. Tell her these Dominators aren't here peacefully." Oliver decided. 

They all started walking to head back inside. Sara smiled at Clarity, and Clarity returned it, but it didn't last. 

"Guys the aliens are doing something!" Clarity exclaimed feeling a sudden spike of alien tech activity directly above them. But her warning came too late and Sara was beamed up. Right before her eyes in a yellow light. 

"Sara!" Oliver yelled, but she was already gone. Thea, Diggle, Ray, and himself not far behind. 

"Everybody inside! Go!" Barry ordered pointing towards the star labs doors. 

"How high up is the ship? It might hurt with the rain but If I throw you-" Barry looked to Clarity. 

"It doesn't matter. Barry the ship...it's already gone."

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
That was invasion pt 1! Stay tuned for pt 2! I'm not sure when the update for pt 2 will be quite honestly but it'll happen in the near future!! Expect it sometime within the week! And I'm going to do my best to update both watching stories by tomorrow!

1\. Was this chapter everything that you hoped it would be? 

2\. What were some of your favorite things that happened this chapter and why? 

3\. What do you think of Claritys new supersuit compared to her old one? 

4\. What would you like to see most next chapter? And why? 

5\. Thoughts on Pixel? The Clarity from HR's earth? 

6\. What did you think of the scene where they listened to the message in the van? 

7\. What did you think of Kara's spar with Clarity? 

8\. Is there any character you'd like to see Clarity interact with more during the crossover and why? 

9\. Is there anything you want to know about Claritys past now? 

10\. Are there any powers you'd like to see Clarity use more or that you would like to learn about? 

11\. What about this story do you find entertaining and why?

12\. How are you doing today? I'm feeling stressed by school but what else is new. 

13\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant and or tell me.


	16. Chapter 15: Invasion pt 2

Hey guys, I'm sorry hate to say it but I just couldn't bring myself to finish writing the watching the legends chapters like I intended. There are some days where I go to work on them and find them to be really draining, especially after a day of mind numbing hw, and yesterday was one of those days unfortunately and quite honestly I was in such a invasion mood after seeing all of your enthusiasm for pt 1 I couldn't resist writing part 2 right away! So here it is! 

Happy late Thanksgiving everybody!! 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

"Any word from Felicity?" Curtis Holt asked IPad in hand pacing around the bunker. Rene busy working on the salmon ladder.

"Only that Oliver, John, and Thea have been abducted by aliens. She actually made that sound normal." Rory Reagan replied. 

"I've got every traffic cam from here to Central City looking for them." Curtis told the other two. 

"Yeah, like traffic cams are gonna help against alien invaders." Rene replied as he took off his gloves, body covered in sweat. 

"You know what? It'll probably help more than you trying to pretend to be Oliver Queen." Curtis shot back. 

"Nothing to pretend about." Rene protested taking off his gloves. "Got to keep in shape so when these E.T.s show up I can kick their collective asses." 

"Yeah. You'll have better luck on the salmon ladder." Curtis replied. "My whole life, I've waited to see a sign of intelligent life. Now that I'm seeing it, they're not intelligent at all. They're just mean. I can't believe it." 

"Try to start." Felicity announced walking into the arrow cave, Cisco and Clarity following behind her. Clarity now changed back into the outfit she'd arrived in.

"Guys, this is Cisco Ramon of Star Labs and Clarity Springs, my bestie who also just so happens to be a legend these days." 

"Curtis." Curtis introduced himself waving a hand. "Big fan. Of both of you. Nice to have a face to the best friend Felicity always talks about." 

"Rene Ramirez." Rene pulled out a red sweatshirt, standing the furthest back away from Clarity in particular as he looked at her. Her eyes weren't normal, no human eye was that color. She was one of those meta humans. He could tell with just one look. 

"Rory Regan." Rory introduced himself, just kind of standing on the stairs. 

"Ok." Cisco walked forwards. "Curtis, you're tall. Rene and Rory. That's two Rorys I know now. The other one, he's a douche, though. You're not a douche, are you?" Cisco asked Rory. 

"No." Rory replied. 

"Ok. Good." Cisco hit his arm. " I just had to make sure, right?"

"Better safe than sorry," Clarity agreed. "but honestly Cisco, Mick's not so bad once you get to know him. Him and I are friends as unlikely as that sounds." 

"It's the him being your friend that I'm getting stuck on. " Cisco replied as he picked up a wireless keyboard not that it vibed anything. "He's a criminal, an arsonist, an abductor-" 

"Cisco don't start now. We have more menacing abductors to worry about than Mick Rory." Clarity sighed running her hands through her hair, crossing her arms over her chest. "Can we just focus on our missing persons, please? I'm worried. They're too far away for me to sense which means they aren't anywhere near the city anymore." 

"Alright, Hey, we're gonna find them." Cisco rested a hand on her shoulder and Clarity smiled back at him. "Team Flash, alright? We got this." 

"Team Flash." Clarity nodded lips quirking upwards as she echoed his words. "We got this." 

"Guys," Cisco addressed team Arrow. "We have to find Oliver and company, and I'm not talking about the cherished Disney animated film starring Billy Joel, ok? I'm talking--I got to Vibe, all right? I need something to Vibe off of, something personal." 

"I got one of his old bows here somewhere." Felicity rushed off to find said bow. 

"That'll do." Cisco nodded faking a Scottish accent. 

"And then hopefully that'll give me enough info that I can head a rescue." Clarity adjusted her gloves. 

"You're heading a rescue?" Rene demanded sounding disbelieving. "Nah, you can't, no way, the only thing you're gonna do is make things worse for all of them. If anyone should go it should be me. They won't be expecting someone without powers to bust em out." 

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there. You're a little new to this so, I don't really know you, and you may not know or even realize this yourself, but you need to get that idea out of your head right now. You aren't ready to do anything with these aliens. Oliver and Dig spent the better part of their day getting thrown around by one and that was just training. But me? Total different story. I can use my powers, glitch in, and glitch them out before the dominators even know they're gone. I just have to get myself in close enough range to where their being held. They'd all do the same for me if I got taken." Clarity replied, resting her hand on the metal rail Rene backing away from it. "Sara did do the same for me...I'm not letting any of my friends down. So don't you ever even for a second try to tell me what I can or cannot do." She turned away from him, hurt leaking into her tone as her voice softened. "You don't even know me." 

"Um, for those of us who don't know you as well--not me because I feel like we're best friends, we've known each other for a long time-- Uh, what are you going to do exactly?" Curtis asked doing his best to remove the tension that Rene created. 

"Oh, right. Uh, I'm about to Vibe. It's this thing I do where, uh, I touch something. I--I can not only see the past. I can see the future, but most importantly, I can see where people are." Cisco told them taking off his back laying it down on the table. 

"So you're both one of them... Metahuman?" Rene looked away, as if he was too disgusted to even look at the two. Claritys fingers touched lightly just under her eyes. She wasn't wearing her color changing contacts. She didn't think she needed them. It...It had been so long since she was forced to hide from friends, but now with the way Rene was refusing to even set his eyes on her she wished she had. It reminded her all too much of Tyler. All the lights in the bunker flickering a thin trail of lightning whirring across the metal railing . He didn't even know her. 

"Yeah. Don't sound too excited about it." Cisco replied. 

"Excitements not his problem." Clarity murmured softly, so quietly that sound didn't even make it out and she ended up mouthing the last two words. "We are." 

"Ok. So this is it." Felicity gingerly passed Cisco the bow. "Just--just please don't break it any more than it is already broken." 

Cisco touched the bow and he vibed the dominator ship. Clarity and Felicity eagerly waiting for him to vibe back him. "Ok. Cool. I saw them. They're in some kind of stasis, like a ship. It's, uh, a little "alien," a little "Star Trek"-- J.J. Abrams style-- and a whole lot of tech." 

"Cisco did you see anything else? Like out a window or something that would give a location?" Clarity asked him. 

"No." Cisco replied with a shake of his head. "There weren't any where they were being held."

"You said tech!" Felicity exclaimed. 

"Yes, I said tech. It's an alien spaceship, Felicity. These guys aren't amateurs." Cisco told her. 

"Their technology... it's sophisticated, And annoying and I can't sense it well enough with my powers to get a lock on them." Clarity admitted looking to her shoes. Which is the whole reason why Cisco and her had needed to come here. 

"Yeah, but--but--" Felicity started to protest, Curtis cutting in. 

"I think where she's going is if we had some we might be able to download some Intel off it, like, including everyone's location." 

"Oh my god." Clarity leaned against the rail fingers gliding along a nearby keyboard. "I've been spending all this time trying to find their tech with my powers, and I didn't even think of trying to use my original super power on any of it. I'm such a glitch. I should have, that could work. Assuming we can track down a piece to hack into and can understand any of it."

"Yes." Felicity nodded her head. "Now your getting it. You really have been gone awhile, but it's okay nothing wrong with playing catch up." 

"Hold, please." Cisco told her walking over to his bag. 

"Yes." Curtis cheered. 

"That's what I meant. Thank you." Felicity told Curtis. "Clarity and I are just a teensy bit out of tune. It's been a long time, our brains are still syncing with each other, but we'll be back on the same wavelength in no time." 

"Of course." Curtis nodded. "I completely understand." 

"Always got my back." Felicity told him. 

"Of course I do." He replied. 

"What about this?" Cisco walked back over with a piece of tech in hand. "I took it off the Dominator ship that crashed in Central City." 

"You what?!" Felicity exclaimed. 

"Cisco, you beautiful genius." Clarity smiled at him. "This is exactly what we need." 

"We're gonna hack alien tech." Curtis grinned. "This is seriously the best day of my entire life!" 

-meanwhile in the dream world- 

"Oh my gosh, look Sara, that tree has blue lights! That's gotta be lucky!" The dream world version of Clarity grinned, pointing to a tree with blue Christmas lights. 

"I'll take your word for it pachirisu." Sara smiled, "C'mon, hop in your poke ball. Time to sneak you in. Laurels going to be out here in a few seconds." 

Clarity pouted looking at the open empty suit case, "It's going to be dark in there." 

"I know, and I'm sorry." Sara stroked her cheek. "But you won't have to stay in there for long. I promise. My luggage is getting sent straight to my room. 3 minutes tops." 

"Okay." Clarity climbed into the suit case curling up real small so she would fit inside. "It's cozy in here." 

"Hmm," Sara hummed in amusement stroking a hand through Claritys hair. The brunette leaning into her touch. "I love you." Sara leaned down pressing a kiss to Claritys lips, holding the top of the case open about to close it. 

"I love you too," Clarity replied, staring straight into Sara's eyes as she said the words, smiling softly up at her. 

"You're sure you can breathe in there? You promise?" Sara checked one last time just to be safe. 

"I promise, like you said It's only a few minutes and we poked air holes." Clarity replied, sure of herself, but at the last second she hesitated stopping her from closing it. "Sara...you aren't sneaking me in like this cause you're ashamed of me are you?" 

"No, Clarity never." Sara denied. "I just don't want to upstage my sisters wedding by bringing a fiancè home that none of them have ever met. I can't be stealing the spotlight from her on her big day. You understand that, don't you?" 

Clarity nodded with a tender smile, "Laurels lucky to have a sister like you." 

"Well, pretty soon she'll have a sister like you too." Sara smiled, eyes flicking to look out the back window. "Laurels coming, be a good girl for me and don't make a sound. As soon as the weddings over I'm going to tell my family all about you." Sara zipped up the case. Clarity getting engulfed in darkness. The case slid into the trunk back seats pushed back into place. 

"God." Laurel complained hefting the large suitcase Clarity was in out of the cars trunk. Clarity wincing, as she was slammed onto the ground. "How much luggage did you bring?" 

"Thank you." Clarity heard Laurel whisper to a maid, Clarity feeling herself being rolled. 

"What, do you think you're moving in?" Laurel asked her sister. 

"Oh! I wish." Sara replied. 

"Ha ha ha!" Laurel laughed at her sister. "I miss you." 

"I miss you, too." Sara replied. 

And that was the last thing Clarity was able to hear before she was rolled out of ear shot. Hands covering her mouth, willing herself not to make a sound as she was dragged upstairs to Sara's guest room. The suitcase bumping up each and every stair. Finally when all movement stopped Clarity listened intently, hearing no footsteps of any kind, she unzipped the suitcase stepping out. Then she went over to Sara's other suitcase where she'd hidden her surprise for the blonde, starting to enact her own secret phase 2 of the plan getting changed. 

Clarity humming to herself as she dusted off the bureau in Sara's room. Her eyes in this world were back to the normal color she'd known for all of her pre-particle accelerator life. The Blue feather duster in her right hand clearing away dust that had gathered on the beautiful wood surface making it shine. Clarity having changed into a maid costume. 

"Well, someone's not in uniform." Sara commented looking to Laurel as they arrived in her guest room, surprised to see Clarity out of the case, not that Clarity heard with her music blaring in her ears. The maid costume was a surprise, though it wasn't one that Sara was exactly against. "Thought all of Ollie's maids had to wear those gray ones?" 

"Oh, she must be one of Tommy's. He offered to extend the services of some of his since there were going to be so many guests staying here for my big day." Laurel guessed having no idea that Clarity'd been snuck inside. 

"Oh, how noble of him, after he's missing your wedding." Sara crossed her arms with a roll of her eyes. "Thanks for your help, but I can handle things from here, Laurel." 

"Alright, Get yourself settled in. I'll see you at later at the rehearsal party, love you." Laurel told her sister walking off leaving Sara alone in the room. 

"Love you too," Sara called after her sister before she shut her door closed, locking every lock that the door had to offer. 

"Clarity, Laurels gone. You can stop cleaning now, sweetie." Sara told Clarity, not that she heard. Sara tilted her head to the side, eyeing Clarity up and down, then realized she couldn't hear on account of her earbuds. The youngest Lance getting treated to a little show as Clarity danced as she cleaned. If you could call what she was doing dancing. Shoulders shimmying awkwardly, hips rolling and shaking in little jerky movements as her heels stayed planted firmly in place. In short, it was bad, like really bad, like Sara should probably go bleach her eyes bad, but the blonde actually found it amusing, entirely adorable really. Sara watching til Clarity did a twirl and saw her. 

Clarity shrieked jumping as she saw Sara dropping the feather duster her eyes wide, a headphone falling out of her ear. "Oh my god, what are you a ninja!? How did you get up here so fast?" 

"Sorry," Sara replied, cracking a smile. "I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't want to interrupt your jam session. It was pretty cute." 

"Well, considering that you are my fiancé, I suppose your allowed to watch me a little." Clarity held up her left hand a glittering blue ring on her finger. Clarity leaned forwards giving Sara a kiss, the one turning into two. Sara linking their left hands together. 

"Hold that thought," Clarity pulled back from Sara, Clarity was going to go for the door but paused. Wrong way, and she turned to the window opening up the curtains inner layer, letting the moon light in. Clarity getting bathed in a blue light from the moons glow. The thinner set of curtains on the outside still blocking peoples view from below. Just then Sara got flashes from reality, all of Clarity. 

"Hey, you okay?" Clarity asked walking over to her in concern.

"Yeah," Sara nodded, grabbing Claritys hand once more pulling the other woman into her lap. "I was just remembering how we first met...." 

"Hm, right. Sure you were." Clarity laughed arms wrapping around Sara's neck. 

"No, no. I was...It was a year ago I was in Thea's club. Verdant. I was in the basement," Sara got another flash of reality, only this time it was mixing into the context of the dream world. Sara remembering when she had first seen Clarity, the real Clarity, coming down the verdant basement stairs in leather shorts and blue sequin top, chesnut brown hair down instead of up. The floodlights of the basement having created a spotlight on her bathing her in light, Sara herself having been sitting shaded in the dark.

"I'd been bar tending that night, I went on break and went down there for some quiet and then later the door opened again, and I looked up and there you were walking down the stairs in a pair of short shorts and this sparkly blue top." Sara smiled widened as she spoke. "You were with a friend, a blonde, and you were talking. The two of you didn't have enough money to pay your bill, your friend didn't want to ask her rich fiancé, so you'd worked out a deal with Thea that you'd fix the computer she had downstairs...then you saw me, thought I was a ghost at first. We got talking, and...well, I could show you the rest of what we did." 

"Hm, maybe another night..." Clarity gently pushed Sara to lie back on the bed, the younger Lance smiling up at her as she repositioned herself so she straddled her. Sara's hands resting on the outer sides of Claritys upper thighs squeezing softly as Clarity got herself situated. "...I have other plans for us right now." Clarity twirled the feather duster in her hands. Smirking as she clicked a button, the thing roared to life, vibrating in Clarity's hand. 

"You've really thought of everything haven't you?" Sara smirked, watching as Clarity ran the feather side against the exposed skin of her chest smiling coyly down at Sara. 

"Of course, you know I always have the perfect accessories." Clarity replied a devious look in her eyes. "Costumes included." 

"Yes, you do," Sara grinned flipping them over. Clarity giggling as she bounced against the bed, the blonde snatching the feather duster from her hand. "Clarity Springs, using that brilliant brain of yours to make such a naughty thing."   
Clarity's breath hitched as Sara ran the handle across her body avoiding the places Clarity really wanted Sara to go. "Deviating from our plan. Whatever am I going to do with you?" 

"Hm." Clarity feigned thought, pecking Sara's lips stealing a kiss. "You could play with me..." Clarity ran her nails lightly along the back of Sara's neck sending shivers down her spine. "or you could punish me..." Clarity whispered, breath hot against Sara's ear, nipping lightly at it. "Either way, whatever you choose, the answers yes. I want to, I want you, and..." Clarity bit her lip. "You know...I love you. A-and that's all a-assuming that you want to keep going. I know I kind of sprung this on you so if you want to stop..."

"Hey, Shh Clarity, I want to." Sara smiled down at her brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I love you too, I've got time to have a little fun." Sara bent down capturing Claritys lips in a searing kiss. Clarity all but melting into it. Sara couldn't help but think that things couldn't be more perfect right now. 

-meanwhile back in real world-

"What's that?" Felicity asked as Curtis walked over to the work bench, Cisco, Felicity and Clarity were all working on. 

"I like to call it my 3PO processor." He stated proudly. "I am fluent in over 6 million forms of communication." He mimicked C3PO 

"And it speaks Dominator?" Cisco asked him. 

"I didn't specifically program it for that, but in my defense, I didn't know the Dominators even existed." Curtis replied.

"Fair point." Clarity nodded. "A for effort though. A universal translator should make things easier. Usually I have Gideon to help with that, but since we're not on the waverider or at star labs, we gotta improvise." 

"Let's see if it works." Cisco plugged it in, Clarity felt the device hum to life. 

"I feel like Elliot in "E.T." "It's working, it's working!"" Curtis grinned looking at a tablet. 

"Your tech guy quotes movies, huh?" Cisco asked Felicity. 

"Yeah." She replied. 

"Real original." He sighed. 

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! No, no, no no!" Felicity, Cisco, Curtis and Rory all spinning away. Clarity acting fast pulling the chip out separating them with her lightning before anything could fry beyond repair. Though there was a menacing crackle pop as she did it holding each piece in her hands. Sparks shooting out of both ends raining down onto the table. 

"Clear! We're clear, Uh everything's fine." Clarity breathed setting the steaming items down. 

"What happened?" Rene asked gesturing to Clarity. "Did miss sparkle fingers do something?" 

"I was stopping it from exploding." Clarity replied. "You're welcome." 

"We made an idiot move. That's what happened." Cisco replied, hissing as he poked one. 

"Hey, no touching." Clarity told him. "It's not safe for you yet. They're still steaming." 

"We tried to plug human tech into a Dominator power source. Of course it overloaded!" Curtis complained.

"If it was future tech it would stand a chance, but the dominators tech is too much for this century's to handle." Clarity shook her head at the steaming tech on the table. "I thought maybe it would be just advanced enough to work on its own, but I was wrong, it's not enough, it won't hold the power without something to help it." 

"We need a regulator, ok, something that can handle the Dominator juice." Felicity pointed out. 

"Van Horn Industries was working on a prototype for NASA over a year ago. Maybe they perfected it by now." Curtis suggested. 

"Oh, yeah. They perfected it all right, so much so somebody's already stolen it. According to SCPD reports, it's a doctor named Laura Washington." Felicity announced. 

"Doctor? That doesn't make any sense." Curtis protested. 

"Doctors aren't exempt from villainy. Trust me." Clarity told him. "Think about it, it makes perfect sense if they cut her funding and she's been self experimenting." 

"I still don't get it." Curtis frowned in confusion. 

"It does if she's been artificially augmenting herself with stolen technology because why would the universe make anything easy?" Felicity complained, spelling it out for Curtis. 

Clarity scoffed indignantly as she looked at the same thing Felicity was from another laptop. "Cybernetic knock off...." Clarity stormed away from the computer sickened unable to look at it any longer, "...jesus." lightning crackling along her arms. Someone was giving themselves powers. Someone was actively trying to give themselves powers just like hers. She might actually throw up. 

"What is it?" Rory wondered. 

"It says here implants give her enhanced strength, stamina, and electricity-based powers." Curtis replied walking up to the laptop Clarity'd just been on. "Well, that's nothing we can't handle." 

"That's everything we can't handle." Felicity frowned. 

"For you, maybe, not for me. I can take her down, but this is..it's just mind boggling to me" Clarity replied. "How could someone do that to themselves?" 

"Like it's that hard for you to see." Rene glared at Clarity. 

"Come on, Felicity. I mean, this might be our only chance to find Oliver and everyone else." Curtis told her. 

"That's why I'm calling in reinforcements." Felicity picked up her phone. "I'm not letting Clarity go after the crazy doctor alone with a bunch of new guys. No offense to you boys but we have to get this done fast." 

-meanwhile back in dream world- 

"Excuse us." Laurel told Ray guiding her sister away from the billionaire, Clarity still safely hidden up in Sara's room. 

"Yeah." Ray nodded returning his attention to Felicity who was texting on her phone. "Any word from Clarity? Can she make it?" 

"Yeah, yes." Felicity nodded. "She'll be here in a minute. Apparently, traffic was crazy. I can't thank you enough for getting her an invite." 

"Anything for my fiancé." Ray replied, looking at Felicity like she was his entire world. 

"Are you sure you prefer girls?" Laurel asked Sara as they walked away. "He was hot."

"Sara?" Laurel looked at her sister, who'd suddenly stopped walking. "Sara, what is it?" 

The younger Lance was staring out across the room. Crystal blue eyes transfixed on Clarity, who was not hiding up in Sara's guest room like she was supposed to be. Sara seeing her dressed up to the nines hair cascading in perfect ringlets, held back on the left side by a jeweled barrette. Dress hugging her in all the right places as it sparkled in the light. Clarity none the wiser of her staring once again, though this time it was because she was looking down texting on her phone. That bright smile on her face taking Sara's breath away. Memories of the real world flashing in her mind, quick snippets of Clarity wearing different party outfits for missions, but none as perfect and stunning as the one the dream world had provided her with. 

"Sara?" Laurel asked again stepping in front of her breaking whatever spell Sara had gone under. 

"It's your rehearsal, Sis. You enjoy it. I'm sure Ollie'll be here soon." Sara promised her all but shoving her drink at Laurel, grabbing two fresh ones. "I have to go take care of something. I'll only be a second." 

"Hel-woah, what is up with your eyes?" Sara asked in alarm whatever pick up line she was about to use on Clarity dying off as the Glitch looked up from her phone and her abnormal blue eyes were revealed. 

"Huh? Oh, nothing really. I got dust in my contact lens's earlier and these were the only ones I could find. They're from Halloween. They look freaky don't they? I don't know what I was thinking. I'll go take them out. I did bring my glasses, not that they really match my dress, but-" 

"Hey, no don't." Sara held out one of the drinks to her. "I just wasn't expecting it or for you to even be down here. We agreed you'd stay up in my room." 

"I know but Ray got me an invite and I haven't seen Felicity in forever lately. I couldn't say no. Please don't be mad at me. It just...it sounded like so much fun was happening down here and-" 

"I'm not mad, Clarity. You can enjoy the party if you want, have fun with your friend. I didn't realize Felicity was even going to be here...I never meant to make you feel locked up. I just can't spend all my time with you tonight no matter how much I might want to. Oliver's a no show, and I have to make sure my sister stays happy. It's the night before her wedding and I owe it to my sister to be there for her. I didn't want to bring you down here and just leave you alone drinking at the bar. I know your not comfortable with new people and talking to strangers is pretty much all I'm doing tonight. I thought you'd rather be up in my room comfy in your pjs working on designs." 

"You don't have to explain, Sara. I know your just trying to do right by your sister. It's an important time for Laurel. Don't worry about me, I'm a patient girl. I'd wait til the whole universe ends to be with you." 

"I don't deserve you." Sara sighed taking her hand pressing a quick discreet kiss against it. Her lips quirked upwards into a smile.

"Yes, you do." Claritys protested, before the two separated, walking off in separate directions. Clarity to Felicity and Ray, and Sara back to Laurel. 

-meanwhile back in the real world-

"You should have taken him up on his offer to carry you." Curtis told Rene as he drove up on his motorbike. "It was awesome." 

"Nobody's carrying me anywhere." Rene protested. 

"Yeah, and because you decided to be stubborn and ride your motorcycle we wasted valuable time waiting for you." Clarity put her hands on her hips, the Glitch now wearing her new suit mask included since they were in public. "In this line of work you have to learn to work with other people." 

"Don't got a problem working with people." Rene protested, shutting off his bike throwing a dirty look Claritys away. The relaxed smile dropping from Barry's face. Rene having very much implied that Clarity was not people. 

"It's so cool Felicity reached out." Rory looked to Barry not wanting Rene to ruin things for him or Curtis. " It's awesome to meet you." 

"Yeah." Barry nodded. "Well, wait till you meet her. 

"Hey, everyone!" Kara greeted landing atop a truck hands on her hips. 

"Hey!" Clarity glitched atop the truck to greet her, the two fist bumping. "Thanks for coming. I take it you cased the area?" 

"Whole block, twice since you said we had time to kill." Kara replied. 

"Oh, I had enough of this."Rene decided the smile dropping from Supergirls face as she heard. Barry, Clarity and Kara all exchanging looks. Just from Claritys eyes both Barry and Kara could tell this guy had been giving her a hard time. 

"Yo." Barry called following after him, Clarity just behind him. "You want some company?" 

"Not really." Rene replied. 

"Too bad." Clarity replied. "It's stupid going in by yourself. You don't have to like someone to work with them." 

"Lady, do you ever stop? I don't want you here, any of you. I can do this on my own. I've had enough of this." Rene replied over his shoulder his grip tightening on his gun. 

"Ok. Um, so what exactly is it you've had enough of?" Barry asked him. 

"Nothing." Rene replied. "I just didn't know there were flying metahumans now." 

"No sign of Washington." Kara hopped beside Barry and Clarity. 

"I can sense her, I think. She's up ahead. She's generating double the electric current that a normal human would. It's why she needed the regulator." Though her comment went ignored as Barry kept talking. 

"Yeah. But Uh, Supergirl's not a meta. She's an alien." Barry corrected Rene. 

"Oh, I'm one of the good ones." She assured him with a wave of her hand. 

"There are no good ones." Rene replied. "No good metahuman's either." 

"How can you say that?" Clarity frowned at him. 

"Easy, I talked." Rene replied 

"Hey. What's your damage, man?" Barry asked hands on his hips, both Kara and Clarity having their arms crossed over their chests. 

Rene took off his mask, facing them as he holstered his gun. "My damage is that people like you three have the power of gods, yet you think you can make the world a better place just by putting on a fancy costume." 

"That's not true." Clarity protested. "Not even close." 

"No." Kara agreed with Clarity. "We--we think we make the world a better place because w--well, we do." 

"Yeah." Barry nodded agreeing with the women. 

"Look around. Moment he showed up, metas start appearing everywhere." 

"Actually I was around before him." Claritys held up a hesitant finger. "Like almost 9 months or so, but he was flashy and got a lot atten-" 

"Whatever. I don't care. Meta's are on you then." Rene snapped in reply, looking to Clarity then Supergirl. "Cause it's not no coincidence. Now you show up, and we get aliens. Superpowers are evil, man, and I don't want anything to do with them or with either of you three." 

Rene walked through the door, but Clarity glitched in front of him. "Wait."

"Did you not hear a word I just said?" Rene snapped shoving Clarity away from him, Clarity tripping over her own two feet hitting the ground not expecting the shove, elbows holding herself up floor looking at Rene with wide eyes, frozen as his gun pointed in her direction though his finger remained on the guns side away from the trigger. "Girl I don't want your damn help." 

And then the dumbass got blasted across the floor, sent flying into some machines. "Honey, That's no way to treat a woman." The evil Doctor sneered, Claritys attempt to save him thwarted by his own stupidity, or maybe it was his bigotry. So hard to tell with how closely linked those things are. 

-meanwhile back in the dreamworld-

"Laurel, I--" Oliver paused as he stepped inside the room. Laurel in her wedding dress, Sara already in her bridesmaid dress.

"Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Sara told him eyes icy as she glared. 

"Or skip out on the rehearsal dinner?" Laurel added. 

"I--I know. I said I was sorry." Oliver tried. 

"In a text." Sara frowned at him. 

"Sara, can you give us a few minutes, please?" Oliver asked, wanting to be alone with Laurel.

"You're lucky I'm not a trained assassin or anything." Sara sighed as she walked past Oliver out the door. She walked down the hall, smiling as she saw Clarity, in her maid outfit disguise once more. 

"And here I thought I wouldn't get to see you sneaking around in that little maid outfit one last-" Sara was cut off as Clarity closed the distance between them pulling the assassin into a passionate kiss. Sara caught off guard at first, actually almost losing her balance but she had great reflexes and corrected herself before she could fall and take her fiancé down with her. Clarity ending the kiss only when air was absolutely necessary. 

"Not that I'm complaining but...what was that for?" Sara wondered cupping Claritys cheek in one hand. The brunette grinning ear to ear still wearing those Halloween contacts from last night, eyes shining as they looked at each other. "Do I look that hot in my bridesmaid dress?" 

"No, I mean yes, Obviously, rose gold looks amazing on you, but that's not why I kissed you. I just got a call from Smoak Technologies." Clarity clutched onto Sara's shoulders, heels clicking against the floor. "I got offered a job there. They're going to give me an interview." 

"That's amazing, Clarity. I'm so proud of you." Sara smiled, absolutely thrilled for her girl. "C'mon, Let's go outside. There are a lot of people roaming the mansion today and, I know a spot in the garden that's pretty secluded."

"I didn't even know you applied to Smoak technologies." Sara shook her head, sitting Clarity down on a bench behind some tall bushes. 

"I didn't, but at the party Ray was talking about hiring Felicity and I if he got Queen Consolidated and someone must have found out how good we were." Clarity grabbed Sara's hands. "If I get the job, then you don't have to pick up your life to move to Central. I can come live here in Star with you. We-we can get an apartment together and-and paint our front door blue and get married, and have dinner with your family, and be the coolest aunts and babysit for whatever nieces and nephews Laurel and Oliver have, not necessarily in that order but-" 

"It sounds perfect, Clarity." Sara leaned in to kiss her but before Clarity could return it she heard sounds of fighting pulling back. 

"Hey, do you hear that?" Clarity frowned at her. 

"It's coming from over there." Sara got up. "Stay here." 

"But-" 

"Stay." Sara pleaded. "I'm just going to check it out. Someone probably just got into the liquor early. I know how to handle drunk guys." 

Though as it would turn out it wasn't just a couple of drunk guys, Sara did a lot more than simply check it out and Clarity did not stay like she was told to, too worried about Sara to sit still and look pretty.

"How did I do that?" Sara asked hand shaking, having just taken down slade. Clarity running up to Sara scared that she'd been hurt seeing her trembling hands. 

"Sara? Sara! Oh my god, are you hurt?" Clarity fretted over her. Easing the sword out of her hand dropping it on the grass.

"I-I'm fine." Sara replied, shifting closer to her. 

"Hey, okay...it's okay." Clarity murmured, taking the hint, hugging her in her arms. Clarity rubbing Sara's back. "You saved them. Your a hero." 

"I don't feel like one." Sara shook her head pulling back from Clarity only enough to look at her. 

"You don't have to feel like one to be one." Clarity replied, taking her apron off wiping the blood off of Sara's hands, and then she laid the apron over the dead guys helmet because it was kind of creeping her out. "We should get inside, if we're found near the body...it won't be good for the wedding." 

"The wedding doesn't matter." Diggle replied. "But we should move." 

"Everybody back inside." Oliver decided leading the way with Diggle. Clarity and Sara trailing behind. 

"What's going on? Who was that guy? Are you in a gang or a mob? Do you owe money to a booke? Do you live a double life? Why'd he want to kill you? Are you in trouble? Did you get my future wife and her family wrapped up in something sinister? I swear if Sara's going to get hurt now because you dragged her into something-" 

"All right, alright slow down." Oliver started. "This is hard enough to explain without a million questions from the help." 

"Well, start trying." Sara demanded, holding Claritys hand in hers. The not glitch walking just behind her. "And she's not the help. She my fiancé and she asked you some questions." 

"You're what?" Oliver asked in surprise eyes squinted in confusion and disbelief. "I didn't even know you were in a relationship." 

"No one does. We were planning on telling people after the wedding, but you say the wedding doesn't matter so, what's going on?" Clarity asked curiously, searching for answers. Hopefully ones that would help Sara. 

"We think--we think we're in some sort of shared hallucination." Diggle told her, seeing as how Oliver was to floored to answer. 

"What? That's crazy." Sara protested. "I mean, not as crazy as me knowing Kung Fu, but it is definitely up there." 

"Actually, I thought your Kung Fu was more hot than crazy, or maybe crazy hot." Clarity smiled, at her. 

"That wasn't Kung Fu. That was Jete Kune Do, and I think that you learned it in a spot called Nanda Parbat." Oliver told her. 

"What?" Sara threw her head back in confusion. "Nothing you are saying is making sense. None of this makes sense." Sara threw her arms out looking to Clarity miserably. "Except for you." 

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Clarity promised. "We'll figure this all out. Together. Whatever you need. I'm your girl." 

Sara nodded her head. Clarity's embrace like the greatest comfort blanket in existence as she wrapped an arm across her shoulders. Sara nodded at Oliver to continue. 

"All right, Sara." Oliver took a step towards her. "What is the last thing you remember?" 

"I don't know." Sara replied. 

"Yes, you do, honey." Clarity protested. Fingers gently closing Sara's eyelids. "Just think..." 

"Uh, driving here for the party. Clarity singing Katy Perry songs the whole way." 

"I mean, before you came here yesterday." Oliver corrected. "What is the last thing that you remember?" 

"Sara and I spent the whole day planning how she was going to keep me under the radar." Clarity answered. 

"I was asking Sara." Oliver replied, and Clarity pouted, she'd just been trying to be helpful. 

"You remembered something. Come on. Sara, come on, concentrate... Concentrate." Oliver instructed the assassin as she recalled earlier events. 

"There was a fight. It was 5 of us, and then-- and then we were taken." Sara answered. 

"Taken where?" Diggle asked. 

"I don't know." Sara replied. 

"Well, all right. There were 5 of us. Who were the other two?" Oliver asked arms crossed. 

"Ray Palmer and--and Thea." Sara answered. 

"Not me?" Clarity asked, squeezing Sara's hand. "W-Was I not there?" 

"Uh..." Sara concentrated harder, her memory muddled but she remembered Clarity smiling at her. Eyes the abnormal blue color they were now with the contacts. "No," Sara blinked a bit. "No, you were there, Pachirisu. I stared right at you." Sara told her. "I forgot to count myself in that count. It was six. Clarity was there too." 

"Well, as far as dreams go this ones not so bad." Clarity rested her head on Sara's shoulder as the assassin held her close. 

"Yet." Sara petted Claritys head stroking her fingers through her hair. "I mean, if this is some kind of dream or shared hallucination, then how do we wake up?" 

"By getting out of here. The Smoak Technologies building." Diggle suggested. "Maybe the reason why that place seems so strange is because that's the way we get out of here... Wherever here is." 

"I think your right." Clarity agreed pulling up her interview email scrolling to the bottom her eyes widening holding up her phone. "Because I have the code to get in." 

-meanwhile back in the real world- 

"What do you want?" Doctor Laura Washington demanded finger outstretched towards Rene. 

"You stole something from Van Horn Industries." Rene replied, hefting himself up off the floor. 

"You mean this?" The Doctor asked gesturing to the regulator on her arm. 

"That's exactly what we're looking for." Clarity nodded with a smile. "Thanks for pointing it out. Any chance you'll just give it to us? It would really make everything easier for everyone, yourself included. I have a big fight later and I'm trying to save my energy." 

"Yeah." Rene rolled his eyes at Clarity's friendly attitude towards the cyber Doctor. "It ain't a choice. Hand it over." 

"Or what?" The Doctor scoffed at him. 

"I'll take it from you." Rene replied head tilted to the side. So beyond done with super powered people today. 

"I doubt that." The Doctor replied going to fire at Rene again. 

"Sorry, but I have to agree with the crazy Doctor robot lady. It's really not that simple." Clarity protested getting up from the floor. Signaling Kara and Barry in the other room. Throwing up a forcefield the doctors arm. The blasts meant to be fired at Rene uselessly hitting the little lightning bubble Clarity had made around her hand. "The regulator is infused into her body. It has to be removed surgically. If you rip it out of her she'll die from the overload. Her body'll fry or explode or maybe even both." 

"All the more reason." Rene replied. "One last meta wannabe that you created off the streets." 

"She didn't create me darling." The Doctor replied. "I make myself. Do you want to give up? She can't protect you forever." 

"I don't need her to protect shit. I'm just getting started."

"So am I." She replied, the electricity bubble breaking as she made a stronger blast. Clarity glitching in front of Rene to absorb the blast not wanting him to get hurt. Barry running behind her to get Rene out of the way. Clarity glitched, all around the cyber woman she swung wildly trying to hit her not that she could with Clarity randomly popping up everywhere. Clarity hitting her with quick jabs. Barry raced over throwing in speed punches of his own, Clarity glitching beside Kara working on putting her hair up realizing she'd forgotten to put it in a high ponytail like she usually did. Her hair having gotten all in her face. 

"Hey, do you want a hair tie?" Clarity offered, extending a spare metallic silver hair band out to Supergirl. Noting the way her hair had blown in her face when she landed. "Cisco makes them special." 

"Wow, Thanks, this is cool." Kara took the offered item with a smile. She attempted to put it on only it broke after two seconds. "I-oop." Kara watched the hairtie fly through the air and land god knows where. "My hair says no." 

Clarity cracked a smile, "It's okay it happens. Is mine crooked?" She pointed to the back of her head.

"Uh," Kara looked at it. "No, your good. Oh, hey he's tagging us in." Kara flew away to punch the bad robot Doctor lady as Barry tagged her hand. Kara punched the woman sending her flying over to where Barry had run to, the Speedster punching her again sending her flying but not as far. Clarity glitched above her flipping down wards kicking her into the ground a crater forming underneath her. Clarity glitching back a few steps so she didn't land on her. 

Clarity held out both her hands, Kara, Clarity and Barry all fist bumping each other, blowing it up afterwards all their fingers wiggling like the nerds the trio were. Sparks flying from Claritys fingertips. 

"That was awesome." Rory exclaimed as him and Curtis walked in. 

"Yeah." Clarity tightened her ponytail. "It was nice having help. I was going to shut her down or drain her but I didn't want to hurt the regulator. She won't be waking up anytime soon. When I kicked her I sent a shock to her nerves in her arm, she won't feel pain for a few hours."

"There's the regulator. She seems pretty attached to it." Curtis laughed. 

"Maybe just remove it." Barry told him. 

"Ahem." Curtis cleared his throat bending down to do just that. 

"Thanks for the save." Rene told the three. 

"Seriously dude?" Barry asked sounding tired gesturing to Clarity, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Don't act like I didn't see you push her before. That's wasn't cool." 

"Whatever. Won't happen again." Rene crossed his arms. "Wouldn't have pushed her so hard if I knew she was that light." 

"Is that all you have to say?" Kara asked hands on her hips. "Because I have super-hearing and you said a lot of not nice things to Clarity too. At least say your sorry to her ." 

"I don't want him to apologize if he's not going to mean it." Clarity crossed her arms.

"Good. Cause I don't do apologies, sweetheart ... never will. But if superpowers are a thing, it's good there are guys like you to help the world." Rene admitted which is as close to an apology as they were getting. "You know, the green guy would have kicked my ass if I talked to him like that." 

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. We know. Yep." Barry and Kara nodded. 

"You would have deserved it too, but instead of kicking your ass, and because i'm a forgiving person, I'm offering you a word of advice. If you ever meet a meta willing to help you, to save you, to work with you don't treat them like dirt under your shoe. We might be meta-but we're still human. None of us chose to have these powers, hell Barry and I both got struck by lightning."

"It's true." Barry muttered nodding along to Clarity's words . 

"Some of us pray every night to whatever deity is out there that we'll wake up the next morning and they'll be gone and we'll be normal again. That we'll have our old lives back. You have no idea what it is we have to go through day to day. The adjustments we've had to make with our lives. The sacrifices that our abilities have cost us. The loved ones that have died or left us not even because of the life we lead or because we decided to put on a fancy costume but simply because we're metahumans. We're dangerous I'm not arguing against that. But you have got to stop blaming people for things out of their control. Don't blame the actions of a few bad people on every meta you come across, especially not the good ones and there are good ones. Because they don't deserve it. They don't. I accept that I'm not getting an apology from you. That's fine, I don't expect you to lose your bigotry after a single mission. But I did not deserve to be treated the way you've been treating me. I should not be forced to feel like I have to hide when I'm among people who I consider my friends. I shouldn't have to explain myself after every little thing goes wrong. I shouldn't have to feel like some kind diseased person because you keep your distance from me and back away anytime I get near you. I shouldn't have to feel the need to look back over my shoulder to make sure my teammate doesn't put a bullet in me. I did nothing to you except exist. Breathe the same air as you for less than an hour. I did not deserve it! Next meta you meet do better." 

-meanwhile back in the dreamworld-

Clarity and Sara had changed into normal clothes. The two women walking into the party hall. In search of Ray. 

"Uh, oh he's right there." Clarity pointed discreetly to a corner. 

"I see him." Sara nodded, the two walking around malcolms table and up to the billionaire genius. "Ray, I need to talk to you." 

"She means we." Clarity added smiling at Ray. 

"Oh, hey Clarity I thought you went home." Ray smiled, lookin to the blonde. "Sara...Right?Uh, H-hi. Um, this is my fiancée Felicity Smoak. Who Clarity already knows." 

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Oh, you're Laurel's sister, right? What are you and Clarity doing together? Oh my god did you two hook up last night?" 

"Yeah." Sara nodded. "Can I steal him for a second? 

"It'll just be a second, Lis. Promise." Clarity smiled. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ok." Felicity nodded Ray being pulled aside. 

"Ray, doesn't this all feel weird to you?" Sara asked him. 

"A little. Clarity texted Felicity that she was going home. Why's she with you? Did you two really hook up? Why am I so surprised by that? I'm getting such a strange feeling like I should do a toast." 

"Forget about Clarity for a second." Sara snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Focus. I need you to think." 

"She's not my fiancée. My fiancée's name is Anna--or was. Felicity dumped me for Oliver who you once slept with and whom your sister is most certainly not marrying because..." Ray trailed his eyes wide. "What's happening?"

"You're remembering." Sara told him.   
"It's a long story, but Oliver, Dig, Thea, you, me and Clarity are all in some kind of shared dream world. The people who put us here made it happy, the worlds stickiest honey trap, to keep us here. We have to leave. Dig's outside he'll explain everything." 

"Okay." Ray nodded his head. 

"Alright, he's done. Clarity, let's get Thea." Sara grabbed her hand once more. "Sorry, Felicity, Ray Uh has a work emergency" The two going to break the news about the dream world to the youngest Queen, but as it turns out she'd already known for some time now. 

"Speedy." Oliver walked over wiping at his eyes. Having just said goodbye to his parents. 

"She knows, Ollie. She knows, and she doesn't want to go." 

"The better question is why would you want to?" Thea asked. 

"Because none of this is real." Sara replied as if that was obvious. 

"It's real enough, ok? It's--it's better than our real lives. In--in this life, Laurel is alive, my parents are alive." Thea protested. 

"But those are not your parents." Sara insisted. 

"They remember the only lullaby that would actually work to put me to sleep. They remember every day of my life, ok? They even smell like them, Ollie--" Thea tried to persuade her brother. 

"They're not them, Thea. I want them to be, but... But they're not. Where are John and Ray?" Oliver asked turning to Sara. 

"They're waiting outside." Sara replied. 

"Give us a few minutes." Oliver requested. 

Sara nodded putting her hand on the small of Claritys back. Guiding her away towards outside. "The six of us are real but everyone else...they don't even know they aren't real. Can you imagine? What's going to happen to them when we leave?" 

"Always asking the big questions aren't you." Sara smiled fondly shaking her head. 

"Don't tell me you aren't curious." Clarity replied. 

"We aren't sticking around to find out." Sara told her. "Maybe it's best not knowing." The two joining Ray and Dig outside. A few moments later Oliver joined them but Thea wasn't with him. 

"Where's Thea?" Dig asked. 

"Thea's staying." Oliver replied. "Have you explained to Ray what we have to do?" 

"Yeah. Apparently, we have to get to an office tower that my non-fiancée doesn't own, which is a little strange. All that coming from a guy who's been having memories that he's able to shrink." Ray spoke up. 

"Well, whatever we're doing, we have to do it fast because whatever the Dominators have done to us, they would have built in safeguards. They're probably manifestations from our memories designed to keep us here." Just as he said it Oliver was shot with an arrow right in his shoulder. 

"T-That is a lot more bad guys." Clarity gasped taking two steps back behind Sara. 

"They're not real." Oliver announced. 

"They certainly look real. Let's not get into that right now." Thea announced walking down from the house. 

"Speedy?" Oliver looked to thea Yeah. I had a change of heart, ok? Like I said, I can't lose my family again. 

"Your father's still alive, Thea. Your real father at least." Malcolm called meeting Thea 

"Unfortunately, this is gonna be a little less satisfying for me than killing your sister." Damien taunted Sara. 

During all the fighting that took place Clarity hid behind a column scared out of her mind. No villain appearing for her to pair off with, no powers to defend herself with. Clarity yelping as she saw a shadow loom over her and she whirled around throwing a punch. Which Sara easily caught. 

"What are you doing hiding back there? Why didn't you use your powers we could have used your help." Sara frowned at her.

"I..." Clarity's eyes were wide. "I, Uh, don't have them here. Didn't want to get in the way." 

"Ollie?" Laurels scared cries tore Sara's attention away from Clarity. "Sara, Sara, what's going on here?"

"Laurel, look. I can't explain, but I have to go. We have to go." Sara gestured back to Clarity, though she meant the whole group, Laurel didn't take it that way. 

"What? No. No. You're just running off with some girl? Now? Sara, it's my wedding night." Laurel protested tears of betrayal in her eyes. "How could you do this to me?" 

"She's not just some girl, Laurel." Sara protested softly. "Not to me. What her and I have is real...and as much as I love you, and want to honor you, and have you in my life again. I'm done putting you before her. I have to move forwards with my life." 

"Alright, then, then she can be your plus one. Okay. She's invited to the wedding. You can sit right next to her, we'll move some seats around. Whatever it is, we can fix it." 

"Look. We can't." Sara hugged her sister one final time. "Some things you just can't fix." 

With that they all left piling into a car. Waiting a few extra moments for Oliver to have his own goodbye with Laurel before they were off. Clarity sitting in Sara's lap in the passenger seat giving directions to Oliver as he drove. Dig, Ray and Thea in the back. They reached the building in no time. All was going well. Clarity typing in the code to get in the building opening the door with a click. 

"After you my love." Clarity bowed stepping aside to let Sara through holding the door for her. "Oh and other friends." She added smiling at the other four. 

"You know your not actually fiancé's right?" Ray asked uneasily. Boy were things going to be real weird back on the ship. Ray walking through with Diggle and Oliver. 

"They aren't out of the dream world yet. Let them dream." Thea protested. "I've seen relationships built on way less than that." 

"Thanks Clarity." Sara smiled walking through the door. Clarity giggled going to follow, but she walked into something with a thud, bouncing back onto the sidewalk into a puddle landing right on her bum. 

"Huh?" She muttered in confusion getting back up, lightning crackling behind her in the sky. Thunder booming over head. Water dripping down her legs. She reached out a hand in front of her gasping in horror as a blue forcefield lit up the doorway. As soon as she drew her hand back it vanished. She tried stepping towards it but the forcefield lit up again. 

"No," her voice trembled. Clarity pushing and clawing at the forcefield in vain. "No, no, no!" She punched it and she went flying backwards, Clarity rolling onto the street the arms on her leather jacket tearing in several places. Her dress ripping at the side. "This isn't happening, this can't be happening." 

Clarity ran back up to the forcefield. The others were out of sight. 

"Sara..." Clarity hit at the forcefield, tears in her eyes as she stepped back from it. "Sara!" She shrieked the blonde's name as thunder boomed. 

"Clarity?" Sara rounded the corner. "What are you waiting for? C'mon, let's go. Everyone's waiting." 

"That's the thing..." Clarity's voice cracked lower lip quivering. "I-I don't think I can." She raised a hand placing it flat out in front of her and the forcefield lit up. 

"Oh my god." Sara breathed eyes widening."Ray." She went to tap on a non existent com that wasn't there. "Damnit." Sara hissed to herself, spinning around yelling down the hall. "Ray! Ray, get over here! We have a problem!"

Ray came running back from the end of the hall, confused. "What's wrong?" 

"Someone must have set off the buildings security system when we walked in, cause there's some forcefield and now Clarity can't get in." 

"Oh," Ray replied darting around the computer. "Don't worry, Clarity, I'll have this all fixed in just a-Huh." Ray stopped typing blinking as his fingers stilled. 

"Sara...the forcefields still there." Clarity poked it. 

"Ray, what is it? Why'd you stop?" Sara asked. "It's still up." 

"Nothing. No reason." Ray's fingers slowly slid off the keyboard. "It's just that this building it isn't real. It isn't even really meant to be here. It's a flaw in the dominators program."

"So?" Sara demanded, but Oliver interrupted before he could reply. 

"Guys, what's going on? John's not doing good we have to go." Oliver told the both of them. 

"Clarity, can't get through." Sara replied. "Ray, Cmon keep going. We have to hurry." 

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, but I can't. There's nothing to hack into. That barrier it isn't apart of the building. It's a part of the dream world." Ray told her, "The buildings not keeping her out. The world is keeping her in." 

"Okay, fine, then-then we break through it. Clarity, you're more than strong enough. I saw you fight supergirl, like you two were having a fun day shopping and the rest of us were getting tossed around like old clothes. I don't even think you know how powerful you are. It's so easy to forget, but you have to remember now. You can shatter this to pieces, pass through it. They're doing this with tech your the most powerful thing in this world right now." 

"Sara, I don't have powers here." Clarity shook her head voice breaking. 

"You do, you do there's lightning everywhere just hold up something metal, have it hit you. It'll trigger your powers." 

"That's insane!" Clarity protested. "No way am I doing that. Why would I do that? I'm not getting hit by lightning." 

"Claritys right it-it wouldn't work. There's no dark matter here. It wasn't just lightning she got hit with. I'm sorry, there isn't anything we can do for her now." Ray shook his head. 

"No, no we are not leaving her here!" Sara snapped. "Clarity your body has to be hooked up to a machine or something. Use your powers in the real world to affect this one. Okay? Just focus. I know you can do it." 

"She can't." Oliver frowned as he looked at Clarity a realization dawning on him. 

"Okay, Ollie your Mr. tough guy thing isn't going to work right now. She needs encouragement and that is not encouraging." Sara snapped. 

"Clarity, what do you remember about yesterday? Last thing you remember?" Oliver asked her walking forwards. 

"W-what?" Clarity cried hand resting against the forcefield. 

"Tell me the last thing you remember before coming to my house." Oliver repeated slower this time. 

"Uh... f-fighting. There was a fight." Clarity replied. 

"Sara said that earlier." Oliver denied. "Something else, something that hasn't been said already." 

"I.." Clarity looked down at her shoes letting out a choked up sob. "...I can't, I don't know, I don't remember. Please, just help me, I.." She looked back over her shoulder at the darkening sky. None of the street lights were turning on. Clarity whimpered, curling into the building in a small attempt to shield herself from the world outside. "...I'm scared of the dark. Sara, please. Don't leave me out here." 

"Sara," Oliver pulled Sara behind a column so Clarity wouldn't be able to read their lips. "She isn't real." 

"What? No." Sara protested. "I remember her standing there outside with us. Clarity was there." 

"You didn't at first." Oliver argued, his voice surprisingly gentle much like it had been when he was talking to Thea earlier. "She was outside, but she wasn't beamed up."

"No, no you're wrong." Sara told him. 

"You were right the first time. There were five of us." Oliver insisted voice gentle yet firm. "You didn't forget to count yourself." 

"Ollie no." Sara denied tears gathering in her eyes. 

"You wanted there to be six. Because the truth was too horrible for you to bare." Oliver continued on. "This world is a lie, Sara, she is a lie. It's time for you to wake up and listen to your head. See the truth that's right in front of you. She doesn't remember the real world, she didn't fight with us out in the courtyard, and the Clarity that I know might seem helpless at first glance, but she isn't. Look at her, Sara. Really look at her and ask yourself." 

"Sara...Sara please. W-where'd you go?" Clarity begged, voice small, hands pressed up against the forcefield. Soaked from head to toe.

"Is she real?" Oliver asked lowly. 

Sara didn't reply that time, looking at Clarity her heart shattering and that was answer enough for Oliver. 

"We have to go." Oliver looked to Ray. The two men went walking down the hall. Sara going to follow but she stopped as Clarity called out to her. She couldn't ignore Clarity. Not even a fake one. 

"You can't come with us and I think by now, deep down, you know why. It's not the forcefield. It's you." Sara paused turning to face her. "I'm sorry, Clarity." 

"No, but...that, that doesn't make any sense." Clarity protested tears in her eyes. "E-everyone else has been trying to get you all to stay. Laurel, Oliver's parents, Felicity, but I've been doing the opposite. I've been trying to get you all to go. So, w-what does that make me? A flaw in their program like this building? Is that all I am?" Clarity asked tears streaming down her cheeks. "Am I just a Glitch?" 

"No, no," Sara stepped through the force field outside into the rain cupping Claritys face between her hands. Brushing her tears away with her fingers. "Clarity, you are so much more than just a Glitch." 

"What's gonna happen to me after you go through there?" Clarity asked, the rain soaking into her clothes, Weighing her down. The brunette feeling like she could just melt into the street. "I don't want to die. I-I'm not even real I-I know but-"

"Clarity-," Sara's lips crashed against hers, grip tight, desperate. The assassin pouring everything she had into the kiss. Everything she'd forced herself to bury down because Laurels killer was still out there. Everything she suppressed because they had a mission that always seemed to be too important. Everything that she kept close to her chest because she didn't want to scare Clarity away because she was as skittish as a deer, especially lately. Everything Sara felt that she deserved but was too scared to act on because of all her darkness. Sara broke the kiss and the two pulled apart their breathing ragged, just enough to look at each other. "-You are always real to me. Always. And you aren't going to die." 

"I-I'm not..?" Clarity whimpered, jumping, shivering in Sara's arms as a loud boom echoed over the sky. The dream world was collapsing. 

"No, you aren't... You... you're going to live in my heart. Forever." A sob escaped Claritys throat at Sara's words. "Because..." Sara looked right into Claritys abnormal eyes their eyes locking together. "Because you are my light. You're the Clarity that I see in my dreams at night. The one I hope to see in my bed the next morning when I realize what I'm feeling is too good and I am so disappointed when you aren't there, but this isn't the end for you. You'll see me again, in a new dream. I promise." Sara wrapped her pinkie around Clarity's. 

"Then why does this sound like goodbye?" Claritys voice cracked. 

"Because I have to tuck my feelings away and leave you here. I have to wake up. I'd stay with you if I could, you've made me happier than I have ever been in my life, but out there in the real world, there's another Clarity, My Clarity, and she needs me. She's a lot like you. Intelligent, bubbly, cutest girl I have ever seen." Clarity let out a tearful laugh. "She's stubborn, powerful, incredible and beautiful, but she's also a little broken, with scars that you know are there but still don't expect to find. She doesn't show it often, tries so hard to hide it, but sometimes she says things, or there's a look in her eyes, a smile that's not quite right, and I know she's not okay. I don't know what's wrong but I've got to be there for her. No matter what it is, because I know there's some part of me that loves her it's why I love you so much. She's where all my feelings for you come from." 

"Then go." Clarity eased her back through the forcefield, loving her enough to let her go. Hoping to whatever god ruled this digital world that she would be safe in Sara's head somewhere when this was over. "Go, while you still can." 

Sara nodded, turning around running to the top floor. Not trusting she had enough time to take the elevator. The dream world crumbling, everything pixelating as Team Arrow started waking up one by one. Sara second to last through the portal. 

"I love you, Sara." Clarity whispered her skin peeling away revealing a glowing blue, the world eating itself inwards towards the center, til Clarity was the only thing left her body glitching as it rippled with electricity, "I love you." Pixels consumed her and then the dream world went dark. 

-meanwhile back with Clarity and the rest of team arrow- 

"Any luck with the regulator we took off cyber-woman?" Rory asked, everyone still in their super suits save for Clarity who'd changed back into her normal clothes finding the process therapeutic. 

"Hmph. Cyber-woman? I think I'm starting to like you guys." Cisco grinned. 

"Right? Now that I think about it she was upgrading herself." Clarity laughed putting on her hat. 

"The regulator worked, but my translator did not. The only thing I got back from the Dominator tech was soup." Curtis answered holding up his iPad. 

"What?" Felicity took the iPad from him. "Well, no, no, no. This--no. This just looks random." 

"Maybe we have to play crazy scrabble? Unscramble all the code." Clarity peered at the tablet. "Not that the others even have the time for us to deal with random code." Clarity ran a finger over the words scrolling down." 

"It's not. It's Gematria. Gematria is the numerology of--" Rory started to explain but Felicity cut him off. 

"Of the Torah. How did I not see that?" Felicity mentally kicked herself. 

"Your Jewish ancestors will forgive you, Lis. Today has been really crazy. We're dealing with aliens who are so keen on domination that they're calling themselves the dominators. It's a lot to process especially when they have our friends." Clarity pointed out. "C'mon let's get to work." 

"For the gentiles and those of us who actually had social lives in high school, what the hell are you talking about?" Rene demanded. 

"In Hebrew, each letter possesses a numerical value. Gematria is the calculation of the numerical equivalents of letters, words, or phrases." Rory explained. 

"You mean, the Dominators' language is based off the Old Testament?" Curtis asked.

"Or shares commonalities at least. You wanted proof of a divine plan to the universe, right?" Rory asked him. 

"Guys, I'm getting references to 5 Terran captives here, ok? The signal's coming from--that's not possible. Negative 3.127 latitude, Negative 23.7987 longitude." Felicity frowned in confusion. 

"That doesn't make any sense. Geographical coordinates don't have any negative numbers." Cisco looked at the tablet 

"Not on earth they don't." Clarity whispered, to herself taking a picture of the coordinates with her phone. Texting Barry to pick her up walking away from the others. 

"I mean, they do. Only when-- Oh, my God. I think I know where they are." Felicity looked back expecting to see Clarity but she was already gone. Barry speeding in and speeding out with her taking her back to Central City. 

"I think someone's one step ahead of you." Rene told Felicity. Meanwhile Clarity was already piloting the jumpship back to the waverider. Glitching herself to the bridge as soon as it docked, heels clicking against the metal floor, sitting herself down in the pilots chair adjusting her hat. 

"Gideon, set a course for the coordinates on my phone. Play some badass chase scene music and Inform Nate and Amaya that they should strap in. We're rescuing Sara and the others." Clarity gripped the handle thrusting it forwards. Piloting the waverider from the time stream into space. Gideon showing her the path they have to follow like a glorified outer space google maps. Nate and Amaya both strapped in behind her in seconds. 

"Clarity, Uh, I don't mean to be a backseat driver but you just passed the dominator mother ship." Nate commented peering out the waverider window. 

"Course, that would be pointless. They aren't in that ship anymore. What do you think all those tiny ships are rushing to chase after?" Clarity asked him, fingerless gloved hand on the blue ball rotating the ship. The waverider picking up speed. 

"Creator, my sensors indicate that the dominators are intending to incinerate the rogue ship." Gideon informed her. 

"Well, we can't have that now can we?" Clarity smirked. 

"What are you planning on doing?" Amaya tightened her grip on the her seat straps. Clarity's flying skills were fast and wild. Miles apart from how Rip, Sara, or even Mick piloted the ship. 

"Wahoo!" Clarity yelled, momentarily ignoring Amaya, as she spun the ship using the underbelly of the waverider to scatter the three dominator ships apart out of triangle formation. Their death laser shut off. Then she threw out a hand taking hold of the lightning inside the three ships and flung them back away towards the cluster of dominator ships further back. Using her other hand to steer the waverider towards the rogue dominator ship. She put her hand down on the control pad tapping a few buttons, activating the tractor beam pulling the ship up into the ship and punched it time jumping away. 

"That is what I was doing." Clarity turned to finally answer Amaya with a smile, roller coaster straps lifted up only to see Amaya looking green and Nate looking scared shitless. The historians eyes blown wide. 

"You two okay?" Clarity asked. 

"Your crazy." Nate replied. "Like actually crazy. I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes." 

"Thank you." Clarity smiled hopping out of the Captains chair hacking into the dominator ship speakers at the console leaning against it. "This is the Tardis code name Waverider. To all five humans on the tackily designed dominator ship, please exit the craft at your earliest convenience. Crew members will be there to assist you and everyone gets a complimentary welcome home hug once they hit the bridge. Oh, and Oliver there will be no exceptions so prepare yourself ahead of time." 

"I need to go lay down." Amaya shook her head still feeling nauseous. 

"Oh, okay then just you, Nate." Clarity waved a hand.

He gawked at her. "What? Why do I have to go greet them?" 

"Because I said so." Clarity replied. "Now go go, shoo shoo." 

As soon as he was gone Clarity jumped all around cheering to herself at a job well down. Sparks flying from her fingers as she twirled around. She threw her hat up into the air. 

"Oliver..." Nate greeted the group of five where he leaned against a wall. "Nice clothes. Shopping at Alien Gap?" 

"Not funny." Oliver replied to the historian, sounding just as enthused about the hug he was going to get from Clarity. 

"Well, lucky for you guys, the Waverider has a machine that replicates old clothes and weapons." He turned to Thea. "Hi. I'm Nate Heywood." 

"Hi. Thea, and--and this is exactly twice as many spaceships as I ever thought I'd be on." She sighed. 

"Well, actually, it's a time ship." Sara corrected. 

"How'd you find us?" Oliver asked. 

"I didn't." Nate replied. "Your nerd army back on Earth did. Clarity just glitched onto the ship and took charge. This rescue was," Nate sucked in a breath. "It was all her." 

"I'm gonna take Dig to the med bay, have Gideon fix him up." Sara volunteered, because really after what she'd just gone through with that simulation she wasn't ready to see Clarity yet. This hadn't been some hot fantasy dream like usual, it had felt too real, too lifelike, she had to pick up the pieces of her heart before she could face her again. 

"Whoever Gideon is." Dig grumbled, though he didn't question why Sara hadn't offered to take him before. Sara was thankful for it. 

"Do not let her hug me." Oliver told Nate. 

"Yeah, sure man I got your back." Nate nodded. 

" Oh...Get...Out!" Thea exclaimed as she saw the bridge only to get attacked in a hug by Clarity. The glitch moving on to hug Ray and then finally turned to Oliver. 

"No." Oliver shook his head. 

"Yes." Clarity nodded at him, smile growing. 

"No, Clarity, I'm not a hugger. I appreciate the gesture but no thank you." Oliver told her firmly. 

"Alright, alright I won't give you a hug." Clarity turned away. She smiled spinning around wrapping her arms around him. "But I will give you one from Felicity!" 

"Thanks for the save." Oliver complained looking to Nate sighing as he wrapped his arms around Clarity. 

"No problem." Nate replied, preferring Oliver's wrath to Clarity's. 

"Except for all of our other problems." Ray added. 

"Like what, Ray?" Oliver asked him. 

"After we woke up, I got a look at the tech the Dominators were using to keep us under. They're using a neuromorphic interface similar to how I manipulate the atom suit." Ray informed the group. 

"That not good." Clarity frowned. "They're species is telepathic. If they were using that who knows what they could have been searching your minds for." 

"And--and wait. What does that mean?" Thea wondered. 

"I--I think the shared hallucination was to keep our minds occupied while the Dominators--" 

"While the Dominators what?" Oliver demanded. 

"Well, while they probed our subconscious. I'm guessing looking for Intel. Wait. Maybe they didn't choose us at random. Maybe they chose us because we couldn't fight back." Ray suggested. 

"Because none of you are metahumans." Nate realized. 

"That explains why they didn't take Barry or I. They had clear shots, we were wide open to get tractor beamed." Clarity added. 

"Bigger question-- what Intel were they after? What is their plan?" Oliver wondered. 

"Klic-clac-to Nick-lava shack-too." Ray recalled. 

"Gesundheit." Thea told him. 

"It's what one of the Dominators said to another. Heh. Sounds like the beginning of a not-so-funny joke, but, Gideon." Ray ordered. 

"Translating." Gideon announced. 

"Ugh, God I missed you, Gid." Clarity patted the console. 

"Did you ever think that our lives would really get this weird?" Thea asked Oliver who shook his head no. 

"The phrase loosely translates to "We are nearing completion of the weapon."" Gideon translated the phrase for them all. 

"What weapon?" Nate asked. 

"I'm afraid I have no idea, but I'm tracking the Dominator mothership you escaped from, and it appears to be on a direct course for Earth."

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And that was Invasion pt 2 peoples!!!! I had such an amazing time writing this one! Invasion pt 3 will be coming soon!! So stay tuned! Before I shut up, and let you answer questions I just wanted to take a second to tell you all how much I appreciate you all. Every vote makes me smile, and every comment you leave really just makes my heart soar. You all inspire me so so so much and I just wanted you all to know that. Okay! With that said here are your questions peoples, Tiff out! Peace! 

1\. What did you think of the dream world? Be honest! 

2\. What did you think about Clarity flying the waverider herself for the first time? 

3\. Did you like seeing Kara, Barry and Clarity work together? Why or why not? 

4\. What did you think of Clarity and Rene's interactions? 

5\. What are you hoping to see happen next chapter and why? 

6\. Was this chapter as good as you were hoping it would be? Yes or no? And Why!!??

7\. What do you want to see Clarity do more than anything? 

8\. What were your favorite moments this chapter and why were they favorites? 

9\. What's your favorite crossover in the arrowverse? 

10\. What is it about my writing that you like? Why do you keep coming back to read this story? 

11\. What episode are you most excited for me to cover in season 2? 

12\. How are you doing? And How was your thanksgiving? 

13\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant, and or tell me!


	17. Chapter 16: Invasion pt 3

Surprise!!! Pt 3 already!!! Enjoy!!! 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

"I can't believe that you guys escaped an alien spaceship. Key words: alien spaceship. I have questions." Cisco freaked, barely holding back his excitement as he barraged Oliver and the rest of those who had just been on the waverider the second they got in the hangar. 

"They can wait." Oliver replied to Cisco, looking to Nate. "Thanks for helping me get my sister home." 

"Yeah, man." Nate nodded looking down. Truthfully, he'd just taken her home to try and make a move on her, but unfortunately for the man of steel it did not pan out. Thea turning him right down. But Oliver didn't need to know all that. Nate didn't want broken knee caps. 

"What's our status?" Oliver asked Barry getting down to business. 

"Nothing," Barry sighed scratching at the back of his head. "Since the Dominators paid their little visit to mess with our heads." 

"Why would they do that?" Nate asked in confusion. 

"Save their forces, show off their superior mental capabilities with a single small team. Bide time while they gather strength." Clarity suggested. "Why waste their own troops when they can use their enemies power against them? But even then there has to be more to it than that. This has all been too carefully planned out to just be some tactic to scare us into submission. They took all of you and stuffed you in those pods for a reason." 

"What if they were trying to pit us against each other, in order to gain intel about meta-humans?" Ray suggested. 

"And then when they saw none of us were going down easy enough they weren't getting the results they wanted and decided to snatch some non meta's and get the info directly from your heads." Clarity nodded along. 

"Man, I wish they would just send us an IM with a questionnaire." Felicity complained. 

"Yeah, that would be nice." Clarity laughed. "Too bad the dominators are too busy building a weapon instead of making a list of demands." 

"Well, metas pose the biggest threat to their invasion. It would make sense they'd want to get to know their enemies." Kara thought about it. 

"By kidnapping people." Stein reiterated Claritys point. "Perhaps they were searching your minds for potential meta-human vulnerabilities." 

"I think it's time we return the favor." Oliver decided. 

"What do you want to do? Kidnap one of them now?" Diggle asked. 

"Ever since we fought off that one ship, they've kind of been in short supply." Barry pointed out. 

"Infiltrating the mothership would be suicide. After your guys breakout they're going to be expecting retaliation. They'd be ready and waiting. We'd have to find a dominator, isolated out of the loop somehow, but in the know enough to know what they're planning." 

"Actually, I know where to find one." Nate strode up to the screen rubbing his pointer finger at his chin. "I've been reviewing old Army footage of their first encounters with the Dominators, and I think I pegged the fight to...Redmond, Oregon. 1951." Nate played a recording for everyone to see. 

"You're suggesting we travel to 1951, abduct a Dominator, and interrogate it to determine their intentions." Stein frowned, disapproving. 

"They kidnapped us." Sara pointed out. "Seems fair." 

"Fair doesn't make it right," Clarity shook her head. "But...they aren't giving us any other choices so..." 

"Time travel." Cisco grinned. "I'm definitely in." 

"Okay, hold on, though. Professor Stein and Caitlin have been talking about a way to take down the Dominators. They could probably use your help." Barry pointed out. 

"Pass." Cisco replied. 

"Yeah, I mean, I'm with him, mostly 'cause I just don't want to lose my geek cred, but time travel!" Felicity squealed. 

"Okay." Nate rubbed his hands together. "Shall we, Clarity?" 

"What? Oh..Uh.." She looked nervously at everyone else feeling put on the spot. "...I don't know, Nate. I think I might be better off staying here." 

"There's no sense in keeping the three techteers apart. Clarity, go. Go have a good time with your friends. I know how much you missed them." Sara told her, if she was looking for an excuse to get Clarity away from her because looking at her now just kept reminding of the Damn dream world version and what she never had who could really blame her? 

"I mean yeah I do, of course I do, but there are more important things to do right now. You said it yourself, Sara, this isn't a social call. Time travel is just another mode of transportation for me at this point. I don't want to go. I think it's better if I stay. What if you guys end up needing me?" 

"We'll be fine." Sara insisted. "We'll call you."

"See? Cap says your good to go." Nate clapped his hands together with a grin. This was it. It was going to be the one. He could feel it. His first solo mission with Clarity. Just him and her. 

"No you know what? No, no, Sara's not in charge right now. She passed that up. I am and man, I'm sorry but we need her here." Barry protested. "If the dominators spring an attack we can't be down, Clarity." 

"Fine." Nate ran a hand through his hair with a sigh."I could take Amaya and Mick." 

"Do it." Oliver nodded his head. Still back seat leading. 

"Yeah!" Felicity cheered to herself. 

"Okay." Barry sighed, turning to face the group as Felicity and Cisco ran off following Nate. Clarity watching them go with a smile. "And, uh, the new president called, which would be cool under different circumstances, but she wants to meet with us." 

"She?" Clarity smiled. "The new presidents a she? Yes!" 

"Let's bring, Clarity, Ray and Sara as backup." Oliver nodded. 

"What about me?" Kara asked. "I can do backup." 

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Oliver pulled Kara aside. 

"I don't know." Barry shrugged at her as Kara looked at him for help the group going to walk towards the monitors to give them privacy but Clarity paused as Sara grabbed her arm pulling her silently from the group off to the right behind the Star labs van. Clarity looking back at her in confusion. 

"Clari, I need a favor." Sara started forcing herself to let go of Claritys arm before she made the fatal mistake of pulling her close. She wasn't hers to be touched or held, she reminded herself. She never had been, not in the real world at least. Which really sucked because Clarity had been such a clingy touchy partner, in a good way that Sara had really liked. 

"Okay, yeah, sure anything." Clarity replied, her arms crossing, left hand resting on the spot where Sara's had just been. "But since when do you call me, Clari?" 

"Damnit," Sara cursed herself at the slip up. Sara having used that nickname heavily in the dream world. "That's not important just listen to me." 

"Okay." Clarity replied softly fingers tapping lightly against her arm. 

"Please, stay here," Sara told her. "and don't-don't ask me why." 

"What? Sara, no way. I've got a chance to meet a female President." Clarity protested. "That's so rare. Why the hell would I stay behind?" 

"Clarity, don't ask me that." Sara replied. "I said please." 

"Well, I want a reason." Clarity replied. "Why don't you want me to go? What's the problem with me going? I don't understand. What did I do?" 

"You didn't do anything." Sara shook her head muttering to herself. "That's the problem." 

"What?" Clarity glitched around to Sara's other side. "Sara, I-I worked my ass off to save you and the others from the dominators. I've been putting everything into training with Kara. How can you say that-"

"That's not what I meant." Sara replied raising a hand to silence her. "Look, your still a legend and I'm still Captain. As Captain I am ordering you to stay here. No more questions. End of discussion. Good talk. Glad thats settled." 

"First this was a favor and now it's an order?" Clarity demanded. "Are you kidding me? Sara, you do not have authority over me. This isn't just a normal mission that you can bench me on. Why are you being like this? What did the dominators screw with your head-"

"Yes!" Sara exclaimed, "Yes, they screwed with my head! And they messed with my heart. Threw me in a world where Laurel was alive, and- and you were..." Sara trailed off, blinking as she recalled the dream world Clarity. 

"I was what?" Clarity asked, voice stunned into a softness just above a whisper. 

"It doesn't matter. It's over now." Sara replied voice firm, reminding herself more than she was reminding Clarity. "Look, Clarity, it kills me to do this, but your right I can't make you do anything you don't want to. It's why I was so gun ho about you going with Nate to the fifties. I thought maybe if you wanted to go it would make things easier. But if you aren't going with the other nerds I need you to stay here. I can't be around you right now because every single time that I look at you I see her, and what we had but we didn't, and I know it's not fair for you to miss out because I can't keep it together, but I'm not as cold and unfeeling as I used to be. I wish to hell that I were because then maybe it all wouldn't hurt so bad, but I need time to process, time away from you. Give that to me. Please, Just-just give me that because it is all that I'm asking you for. Time apart before we're stuck together on the ship for however long til our next mission." 

"Okay..." Clarity relented. "I-I'll stay here."

"Thank you." Sara murmured her hands resting a top of Claritys crossed arms, forcing herself to tear herself away and draw her hands back. "I'll make it up to you somehow, I swear." 

With that the two groups left Clarity and Kara alone in the Hangar. Stein and Caitlin went to go make a device to use against the dominators. Clarity was offered the chance to help with that, but it was a little out of her wheel house. As good with tech as she was Clarity wasn't about to sign up to make a torture device. Even if it was going to save the world. It turns out Clarity and Kara didn't have to wait long for them to return. Barry racing past them, Oliver riding just behind him on a motor bike clearly trying to catch up to the speedster as he called his name. The two women exchanged a look before they were flying and glitching respectively to see what was up and help Oliver. 

"Barry, Barry stop." Kara landed in front of the speedster hand on his shoulders. "What is going on?" 

Barry shook his head at her, prying his cowl off, rubbing at his face. Clarity looked to Oliver who got off his bike. "The dominators are going to drop a meta bomb, it'll wipe out all meta human life, who knows how many regular people too." Oliver relayed the new information to her. 

"What? Why would they want to kill all the meta's?" Claritys asked in confusion. "We haven't done anything to them." 

"That's not true." Barry shook his head. "I did, Flashpoint, it did something to them." 

"If Barry could do that then they must feel that all meta's are a threat to their planet. Just look at you, Clarity. You went toe to toe with me just fine and I'm kryptonian." 

"Is that impressive?" Clarity asked really having no clue. 

"Very." Kara told her.

"It's all because of me. This is all my fault. That's why I'm going to turn myself in. If I do that then they'll leave. It's what I was running to do before you stopped me." 

"Barry, this is crazy. We need to talk about this first." Oliver protested. "What do you think the dominators are going to do to you when they have you? There won't be time to stage a rescue. They will kill you on the spot. What about your family? Everyone who has shown up today to help you? Who's going to protect your city if you're gone?" 

"I'm going to be leaving it in good hands." Barry replied looking to Clarity. 

"What? Barry, no absolutely not." Clarity protested. "I never agreed to that. This city, it doesn't love me like it loves you. I still don't even have a coffee at Jitters named after me. I'll never be able to do it all even with Caitlin and Cisco. I'm nowhere near as fast as you are." 

"Hey, you don't have to be fast, you just have to be Glitch. I trust you to be the hero this city needs, and we both know that you never needed the city's admiration to do that." Barry placed his hands on her shoulders. "You were well on your way to becoming Central City's hero before I started making headlines and that was without Cisco and Caitlin when you were being all mysterious keeping under the radar. It'll be different, I won't be there but Cisco and Caitlin they will be. You'll be team Glitch, it has a nice ring." 

"Barry, your asking me to quit being a legend." Claritys protested. "I'm telling you I can't. Time travel...I'm not ready to give it up. I'm not just going to let you die." 

"Tell Iris I love her, okay?" Barry requested. 

"Barry, everyone's inside. Are you really doing this without saying goodbye?" Kara told him attempting to by some time a way to get through Barry's thick skull. 

"They deserve an explanation." Oliver added playing along like he'd let him leave after the goodbye. Let Barry think he'd be in the clear.

"This isn't up for debate. It's not even a close call. I mean... Turn myself over to the Dominators, they leave the rest of the world alone. Simple." Barry told the group now inside. Kara, Clarity and Oliver mingled among the crowd of Supers. 

"No, it's not simple." Felicity protested. 

"Barry, it doesn't matter what you've done. You can't do this." Diggle told him. 

"It's been an honor to know all of you, to fight alongside of you." He looked to Clarity, "Now it's up to you to keep our home safe." 

"No!" Clarity glitched in front of him blocking his exit. 

"Get out of the way, Clarity." Barry told her. "I've made up my mind." 

"No." She replied, "Barry, I know it's been a while, that I've been gone, but we're still hero partners. Flash and Glitch, alright? And a good partner doesn't let the other run to their death because they're trying to accept a rotten deal that the dominators might not even honor. You are not gonna get dominated not today." 

"You can't stop me, Clarity." 

Barry tried to walk past her but instead she trapped him in a hug with her super strength. "Your not allowed to get killed by aliens." 

"It's not up to you." Barry told her phasing out of her arms. 

"Barry!" Oliver's voice boomed and Barry stopped. "I'm not letting you leave." As if that made a greater difference than Clarity trying to keep him there. 

"No offense, Oliver, but you and what army?" Barry turned to face him. "Clarity's not gonna cut it." 

"This one." Kara announced gesturing to the group of supers present. 

"See? It's not just me." Claritys told him smiling thankfully at their group of friends. 

"Listen, Red. I don't like you. But Sparky does, Snart did. And when you got a crew, you don't take a hit for the rest." Mick told him. 

"That was actually pretty inspiring." Barry grinned with a little laugh. "I mean, up until the point that Mick compared us to a bunch of criminals, but..."

"According to the Dominators, we might as well be." Amaya replied. 

"And maybe they're right. Maybe we do more harm than good, but this is our chance to find out." Nate told him. 

"We're not letting you sacrifice yourself." Cisco walked up to Barry. "There's no way. I don't care if that's what it means to be a hero. You're not a hero to me. You're my friend." 

Clarity pulled both Barry and Cisco into a hug. The boys returning it. 

"Yo. Guys. You know that ship that landed in Central City?" Jax and Sara rushed into the room, the team flash hug breaking apart. 

"It's opening up." Sara announced. 

"Here we go." Oliver said hands on his hips. "Everybody suit up." 

A few minutes later everyone was scattered to fight. Felicity manning the screens like the cyber queen she was. "I'm Reading reports of ships opening all over the world. Oh, frak." 

"I feel it." Clarity turned looking to the sky where she stood on a rooftop having just finished getting suited up. "That is not a nice hum." 

"Talk to me." Oliver commanded. 

"I can't put it into words." Clarity replied. "Other than its a bad tingle." 

"Felicity, what is she saying?" Oliver asked utterly confused. 

"Something from the Dominators' mothership just broke atmo, and, not to get too technical, but it's really, really big and falling to Earth really, really fast." Felicity replied.

"It's the meta-bomb." Barry sighed. 

"They're dropping it in the middle of the city!" Clarity exclaimed. "Central's never gonna survive the impact." 

"Why would the uglies drop ships on us if they're just planning on blowing us up?" Felicity wondered. 

"Because the ships were a distraction to keep us from stopping the meta-bomb." Oliver answered. 

"Too bad, 'cause we're gonna stop it." Cisco announced over the line Sara and him on the waverider. "We're gonna stop it, right?" 

"Let's hope." Sara replied tapping buttons piloting the waverider in the bombs direction. 

"Hope's not enough. I'm on my way." Clarity announced glitching after the ship in the direction of the meta bomb. Stopping on the ground directly underneath the darkening circular shadow.

"Whoa. Damn, that's big. I didn't think it was gonna be so big." Cisco complained. "What are we gonna do?" 

"You got me. I only know how to stab, punch, or skewer things." Sara replied. 

"Well, it's good that I'm here then because I can do a whole lot more than that." She gathered her lightning to her hands and shot her lightning upwards, it crackled along the underside of the bombs outer shell. Clarity holding the bomb with her powers, electricity channeling through to her muscles. "Okay, definitely can't do as much as I thought! Guys, a little help!" 

"This thing has to have a tractor beam, right?" Cisco asked Sara. 

"Yep." Sara nodded clicking a few buttons activating the tractor beam. 

"It's slowing down, but, like, barely." Cisco groaned. 

"Thank you, Cisco. I haven't noticed." Sara replied as the ship rumbled and sparked. "Strap in. Glitch, you okay?" 

"No, I can't keep doing this forever." Clarity winced struggling to even keep herself standing as she held the thing pushing against its bottom with her lightning. Clarity focusing her lightning forming the shape of two hands, Clarity trying to better hold it in that form. "But your helping." 

"Firestorm, if you're done playing with your friends out there, we could really use your help." Sara told him over the coms. "Glitch can't help us hold this thing up much longer."

"I'm on it." Firestorm replied turning flying in their direction. 

"Good work planting Professor Stein's nano-weapons, but we still got Dominators all over the country. This looks like a job for Supergirl." Felicity announced over the coms. 

"Thanks, Felicity." Barry's voice chimed in from the coms. "I'm not the least bit insulted." 

"Ah, sorry. I meant Supergirl and Flash. This is totally a job for the both of you. That's what I meant. Supergirl and... Flash." 

"Firestorm, we're holding it up." Sara told him. 

"But, like, barely." Cisco added. 

"Not helping, Cisco." Sara told him. 

"What are you even complaining about!?" Clarity yelled, sweat dripping down her brow her muscles screaming. "The ship and I are doing all the work!" 

"Sorry." Cisco apologized. 

"Just keep it up, Clarity. Firestorms inbound." The second he landed Sara was ordering him to transmute the bomb. With an order of, "Firestorm, do it now!" 

"Do what?" Jax asked as he landed on the bomb. 

"Your special trick move!" Clarity exclaimed falling to her knees unable to stay standing any longer. Clarity's arms shaking above her, the lightning hands she had made starting to lose their shape. Jax's added weight certainly wasn't helping things. 

"I believe Ms. Lance and Miss Springs intend for us to transmute the meta-bomb into something harmless." Stein explained to Jax. 

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Jax replied placing his hands on the bomb starting to try to transmute it. 

"All right, devices are being planted. Let me know when I can bring the pain." Felicity's voice crackled in through the coms but clarity could barely here as her own lightning roared louder. 

"Come on, Firestorm." Sara encouraged, the waverider struggling to keep the bomb up as Clarity's lightning started weakening. 

"Oh, yeah thanks for the encouragement. It's not like I'm not doing something hard too." Clarity strained to keep her arms above her head, her knees and feet digging into the cement forming craters in the street. Tears in her eyes as her body trembled from the effort of it all. 

"Uh, that's my glitch! C'mon girl keep it up." Cisco cheered her on. But the worry in his voice made his cheer lack luster. 

"Oh don't give her a sympathy cheer. That's just mean." Sara told him eyes transfixed down below. 

"Grey, I can't do it, man. It's too big." Jax shook his head. 

"What!?" Clarity shrieked at him, voice trembling laced in exhaustion. "Jax, no pressure but you literally have to! Kara and Barry are way out of town. We're the last defense, we're the strongest ones left it has to be us. We can do this, just focus!" 

"Still waiting on that signal." Felicity's voice crackled in. 

"Do it!" Oliver ordered. 

"Done." Felicity answered clicking the button. 

"It's working." Oliver announced. 

"What about the superhero bomb?" Mick wondered. 

"Working on it!" Clarity yelled, electricity surging crackling across her body. Which ached from the strain she was putting it under. "Firestorm!! Do your thing already! My arms are going to give out any second and this thing'll plummet." 

"I can't! I can't do it!" Jax shook his head. 

"You must, Jefferson. I have a daughter. Her name is Lily, and she's counting on you. She's counting on both of us." Stein revealed to his other half. Together they transmuted the bomb....into water. 

"Oh Shi-" Clarity didn't have time to finish her swear. Clarity barely having enough time to close her eyes and cover her head. The Glitch screaming in pain as an avalanche of water descended on her. Clarity on the receiving end of the mother of all splashes courtesy of firestorms transmutation. Completely fried, and drenched, Clarity slumped forwards passing out from the pain and exhaustion of it all. Everyone's gazes were transfixed on the dominators leaving ships, if only one person, just one of Claritys friends had been looking down, if they had they would have seen a flash of red lightning flash by her and whisk her away. Eobard Thawne had taken her. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And this was invasion part 3!!! I got through the crossover! Do you know what this means!? Do you!? I can put Clarity through utter f**king hell now! Eobard's entering the picture front and center! I've waited years for this and I can finally do all of it!!!!! Mwahahahaha strap in glitchlings, Things are going to get real fun...for me. 😈

1\. What did you think while reading this chapter? 

2\. How did this chapter make you feel? 

3\. What did you think of Clarity holding up the bomb? 

4\. Eobard has Clarity and no one knows🤯😱 thoughts on this!? 

5\. How do you think everyone is going to react to not being able to find her? 

6\. What do you think is going to happen next chapter? 

7\. What did you think of my version of the crossover? 

8\. Anything else you want to ask, rant and or tell me.


	18. Chapter 17: Claritys missing hours

Woohoo! Here's chapter 17!! Sorry, I know it's been a little bit of a wait but I had finals to work on and to study for. One was seven hours long, yeah you read that right seven, it was insane, but now I'm free! And after giving my brain a much needed rest I'm back to writing Glitch once again. 

Oh also, also and this is highly important this chapter includes a trigger warning. I don't think I get too graphic with any scenes, I think I tend to keep this book pg 13 if I had to give it a rating, but Thawne does...a lot to Clarity, things get rather intense and I'd rather be safe than sorry and warn you all about it now. 

So without further ado.... you have been warned, let the trauma begin😈.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

"Uh, who is that?" Malcolm Merlyn pointed a finger to Clarity pausing in his knife sharpening. He'd just been recruited by the Speedster, brought to the vanishing point with Damien Dhark. Eobard walking into the remains of the vanishing point which now acted as their hide out. Clarity held bridal style in his arms, the Reverse Flash taking care to cradle her head with his arm so it wasn't just hanging in the air. The cowl of his suit already down across his back. 

"Even better question, what is she doing here?" Damien Dhark spoke up eyes calculating. "I don't know how you do things in the future but in my century the whole point of having a secret lair is to keep it secret." 

"Relax, Damien, our present state of residence is secure you have my word." Eobard replied. 

"But not our package." Malcolm noted setting his knife down. "Which it would seem you have failed to retrieve. Unless, I've lost my eye sight as well as my hand." 

"Yes, that reminds me. I thought you were out to snatch our amulet back from those so called legends and instead you come back with the woman who almost nabbed me in the park back in DC." Damien narrowed his eyes. "The one you were so sure was going to ruin my entire plan that you came up with a separate one just to get her out of the way." 

"Their ship wasn't idling as it should have been. An unforeseeable change to the timeline occurred, one which I didn't anticipate. Fate's tricky, and time is fickle. There are changes which are still rippling through history, through time, throughout every era except here," Eobard explained to the other two. "But in finding out that information, an opportunity presented itself to me that I could not refuse." 

"And what opportunity might that be?" Malcolm asked, carefully eyeing the unconscious Clarity in his arms. "To the victor goes the spoils, but it seems to me that you haven't won anything yet. That's why you brought me into the picture isn't it?" 

"Which is why I'm going to ask again." Damien spoke up taking a step towards Thawne as the Speedster wasn't taking her to the torture room they'd set up instead heading in the direction of his own personal quarters. "What is she doing here?" 

"All in due time gentlemen. For now, she is neither of your concerns." Eobard replied, not even sparing the two a glance as he walked to the lavish bedroom he had made for himself in the vanishing point setting Clarity down on the silken sheets. Turning away from them both to stare out the door, chin lifted as if daring the two to come any closer to the room, to Clarity. The two stared back at him, uneasy. 

"Don't disturb us." Eobard gave one final command and clicked the door shut, locking it for good measure. The room he had salvaged for himself used to be used for torture so it was already sound proofed. He had no need to worry of anybody walking in with the locks he had repaired, and for good measure he'd already installed camera's in all four corners of the room, recording everything. 

"Now then," The speedster turned back to face the unconscious Clarity, biting his gloves, pulling them off with his teeth. "You and I have a lot of catching up to do don't we?" 

Not that Clarity replied, still out cold from all the trauma she'd endured. Her body was exhausted. Holding up the bomb hadn't been easy, training with supergirl had been the first real workout that she'd had in ages and the avalanche of water courtesy of Jax and Stein hadn't helped anything at all. 

"Oh, Clarity." Eobard murmured with a sigh, tenderly stroking Claritys cold wet cheek with his hand, he rested it there smiling lightly as her lightning crackled against his hand.

"It astounds me how you never seem to learn. That's what irritates me the most. You're intelligent even if you aren't as smart as me and yet, I find myself wondering now more than ever how you could be so reckless with yourself. Standing under a bomb that could have crushed you-!" Eobards grip shifted, fingers harshly pressing onto her chin and cheek. Rage filling his eyes as he looked at her helpless form. "And where was the Flash, hm? Good ole Barry was nowhere to be found. He just left you, all on your own to clean up his mess." Eobard's grip slackened, and he let her go as he rose from the bed again stepping away with a tension deep in his shoulders as he started taking off the rest of his suit changing into a pair of black jeans and a yellow shirt.

"Casting you to them, letting you get in the way, using you like a human shield. He would've been halfway around the world when that went off and you...you could have died. You would have died if your pal firestorm hadn't come to help." He spun to face her again, a towel thrown over his shoulder as he crawled back over to her. "If it had been me out there, if I had been the Flash." He phased her out of her supersuit as well as her undergarments leaving her in nothing at all. It wasn't good for her to be in wet clothes even if Cisco had made them as water resistant as possible and fast drying. 

"I would have been right at your side." Eobard swore to her as he started drying her off with the towel. Eyes roaming over her body, pale skin looking slightly reddened from the abuse it had suffered from the water, hands caressing every inch of her as the towel slid across her skin. The sound of static crackling throughout the room as her lightning crackled in random places. "Running circles, creating a vortex around that sphere so you wouldn't have had to lift a finger. So, you would never have to risk your life." Eobard stroked a hand in her hair, his fingers curling into her dripping chesnut brown locks. "I am never letting you go, Clarity, you are mine." 

-meanwhile back in the present-

"Woohoo! We beat em, guys!" Kara flew around in circles doing loop de loops in the sky. The kryptonian unable to contain her excitement. Her first superhero crossover was a rousing success. She couldn't believe they'd succeeded in taking the dominators down, or at least making them scared enough to retreat for hopefully ever. 

"We sure did." Cisco grinned hitting the back of his chair as he got out of it. 

"Is it too early to celebrate?" Felicity grinned, the it's voice chiming in from the coms. "Cause I feel like we should celebrate." 

"We've earned it." Oliver nodded as he helped Dig off the ground. 

"Damnit." Sara cursed as Clarity didn't answer her coms. The assassin having been trying to get through to her for the last twenty seconds and for Sara that was twenty seconds too long.   
"Ollie you're gonna wanna hold off on that party. Glitch is unresponsive. Flash, Supergirl, she needs to get to somewhere dry and fast. Firestorm drenched her. Again." 

"What? You guys!" Ray berated. "You can't keep doing that to her." 

"It was an accident, man." Jax protested. 

"That's what you always say." Mick grunted as he narrowed his eyes towards the sky. 

"We're on our way." Barry replied with a sigh. "It's gonna take a few seconds to get back. I'm in Tokyo." 

"Guys, we've got a problem. Clarity, she's not down," Jax corrected looking around as he landed in the giant puddle seeing no sign of her. "She's not even here." 

"What?" Sara asked in confusion. "Where the hell could she have gone? There's no way she could glitch after getting drenched like that." 

"Unless she glitched herself down below the street before she got hit. Sewer waters nasty but it would have been less water to get hit by." Cisco suggested leaning against Sara's captain chair. 

"No, I don't see anyone in the sewers." Kara frowned as she used her x Ray vision. The kryptonian hovering just underneath the waverider. "And it doesn't look like she got washed down the street either." 

"Gray, we didn't transmute her did we!? Are we standing in her?" Jax lifted up a foot the two unmerging. "Tell me we didn't just turn Clarity into a puddle." 

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Jefferson," Stein replied, "We can only transmute inorganic matter. We cannot transmute a living breathing organism which Miss Springs most certainly is. Something else must have happened. Perhaps she found a split second to Glitch away or even found the strength to Glitch as the water came down on her, as brutal as that may sound I have no doubt that she'd be capable." 

"Felicity, Camera's." Oliver ordered. "Check CCTV footage. We need to see what happened, give us a clue to where she might have gone." 

"Way ahead of you." Felicity replied squinting at her monitor screens trying to see what happened. "Or ten steps behind. It's no good, Clarity fried the camera's around her and any others that were lucky enough to survive got wiped out when firestorms puddle pelted the street." 

"So, you've got nothing?" Caitlin asked her. 

"There's got to be another way to find her." Oliver insisted. "Claritys not one to just up and vanish." 

"I put a tracker in her suit." Cisco informed the blonde. "I never activated it yet, but if we're lucky her powers might've sparked it to life." 

"Uh, yeah it did but she shorted it out just as fast." Felicity slammed her hands down on her keyboard. "No signal." 

"Wait so there's no signal cause Clarity broke her tracker?" Nate asked in surprise. 

"That or there's no signal because she's out of range." Ray countered. 

"No, no that tracker is good for everywhere on earth, m'kay." Cisco frowned to himself. "It's just a little tricky making glitch proof tech. The tracker was just a prototype." 

"What if the tracker is still working. What if she isn't on earth anymore? Could the dominators have taken her?" Diggle asked, grunting in pain as he'd moved his arm the wrong way. 

"Taken a captive when they were retreating? No, they're too smart for that. They wouldn't." Kara replied. "Meta's pose enough threat. After this I doubt they'd want to do anything to anger this earths heroes." 

"Trackers a bust. Let's not waste time people. Clarity's beyond soaked. We need something else." Sara's voice crackled over the coms. She tried to keep her worry out of it but the assassin really couldn't help it. 

"Positrons." Ray spoke up tapping a few buttons on his suits arm. "She gives them off naturally like dandruff." 

"Oh, yeah." Caitlin agreed. "If we pick up her trail we can find her that way or...oh boy." Caitlin frowned as she stared at the twisty blue lines all over the city. The monitors showing quite the map. 

"What is it?" Stein asked, recognizing the tone in her voice to be bearing bad news. 

"She's been glitching all over the city." Barry shook his head as he skidded to a halt in the puddle next to Jax. "It'll be like trying to find a needle in a really windy overlapping haystack." 

"Not to mention her trails too fresh to differentiate the old positrons from the new ones." Cisco added rubbing at his head pulling at his hair as Gideon mirrored the screen in the hall to the console. 

"Great, so your saying there's nothing we can do to narrow it down?" Jax complained. "We just have no way of knowing where she is? Did you all see how much water came crashing down here no way is she okay after a hit like that."

"If I had something of Clarity's I could use one of my Ashe's to track her scent." Amaya suggested. "I'm not sure if it would lessen the search time, but I don't plan on standing around. As much as we both have our differences we're still teammates. No matter the era she's still JSA and so am I." 

"I have no idea what the JSA is, but I've got her clothes back here." Felicity's voice chimed, the IT girl carrying Claritys clothes and shoes back over by her desk.

"Yeah." Nate nodded after exchanging a look with Amaya. "That'll work."

"Then everyone get searching. It's all hands on deck I don't care how hard you got tossed around by those aliens." Sara ordered. "I don't like the idea of Clarity being alone when she's injured. Fan out, nobody rests til Glitch is found." 

Sara tapped off her com turning to Cisco. "In the meantime, Cisco, do you think you can get a vibe on her?" 

"I don't know, maybe. I would need something that has a strong connection to her." 

Sara stood up getting out of the Captains chair. "Follow me."

-meanwhile back at the vanishing point-

"I was beginning to think you may never wake up." Eobard looked to Clarity as he laid beside her, head propped up on his hand. "Did you miss me?" 

Clarity's mouth parted as her breath trembled. Her abnormal blue eyes widening as she turned her head to see Thawne. The feel of the silk sheets beneath her made her momentarily stop breathing, one tiny little word escaping her. "No.." 

She scrambled, twisting away leaping off the bed. Dropping onto her knees as her legs gave out underneath her too drained to stand. She looked back over her shoulder at Thawne a whimper of fear escaping her. No, no this wasn't happening. What was going on? How was he here? Where was she? Where was here?It didn't matter. She could figure it all out later. She had to go. She had to get away. Now, she had to move! 

She started crawling towards the door as fast as she possibly could. Crawling from a speedster yeah like that would work but she had to try. She had to get away. If she didn't...Clarity didn't even want to think of what would happen if she didn't. It didn't matter how drained she felt or how much her body was stinging. She had to get away. She had to. 

"Come on, please...please no, no, no." She pushed against the locked door, it was a miracle he'd let her get that far. She clawed at it nails scraping against the metal as she tried to glitch through it, her perfectly polished nails chipping and breaking from her attempt to tear a hole open in the metal, something, anything to aid in her escape, but she was too drained, her entire body stung, she was too weak to get out of there. The only time she'd felt this out of power was when she'd been time scattered. She desperately used every second, every ounce of strength that she had, barely glitching her nails through the door as Eobard grabbed her. 

Clarity screamed in anguish legs kicking, her arms swinging, as Eobard came up behind her, and lifted her off the ground. His arms circled around her middle her back against his chest. 

"Now, now, Clarity, no need for hysterics. Settle down, I'm not going to hurt you. Quite the opposite." Eobard promised pressing a kiss to her temple. 

"No! No! No!" She shrieked, twisting her head away, channeling whatever electricity she had left in her body trying to shock him, as hard as she tried, at Claritys current power level it did nothing more than tickle him. He threw her back on the bed, super speeding on top of her in a flash of red lightning. His hand covering her mouth to silence her. Clarity able to do nothing else but stare back at him quivering in fear. 

"You knew I was coming for you sooner rather than later, Clarity. Don't seem so surprised." Thawne told her, slowly removing his hand. "I know you got my note at the bar. You were stunning in that velveteen dress." 

"You can't exist. You aren't real." Clarity protested softly. "This isn't real. I'm dreaming, I got abducted by those aliens...this is a dream." 

"Oh, don't be so dire. I rescued you from them." Eobard told her. "Barry's the one that left you to die." 

"That's not true. He wouldn't do that." Clarity shut her eyes attempting to shock herself awake but she was already in so much pain, and her lightning was low on power. "This is all a dream." 

"I can assure you this is all very real. I can be patient but I don't like to be. Originally I was going to stay away until my plans were finished. It took everything I had to stay away before now, seeing you in you're pretty little dresses. Looking so fuckable all the damn time how could I resist fate delivering me the chance to have you again?" Eobard moved his hand stroking her cheek. Clarity tried to turn her head away shutting her eyes as she flinched at the touch. "And so much sooner than I anticipated." 

"Don't touch me." Clarity told him, meaning as a command, but she wasn't in any position to command anything. The feel of his hand on her skin being a huge wake up call. Thawne had her, he had her, this wasn't a dream this time. She was too drained to fight back. She couldn't remember how she got here, but it didn't matter. This was happening, it was real, she couldn't deny it anymore. 

"You seem to have forgotten who you belong to My Glitch. I rescued you, I saved you, and we both know what the hero gets from the woman he saves. Remember who made you the hero you are today. Without me controlling your life you'd be nothing. It's time I remind you just how much you need me." Eobard leaned down pressing his lips to Claritys, capturing her in a forceful kiss. His weight holding her down, his body already started vibrating and Clarity couldn't stop the scared little sob that escaped her throat as he started tearing off the clothes he'd put on her earlier. 

"No, no, Stop-I-I don't have my implant anymore!" Clarity wriggled underneath him trying in vain to slip out from underneath him. Her mind racing, as she tried to think of a way to stop him, to end this before it began. Eobard tying her hands above her head as he did the first time. She didn't have enough energy to fight back, it was worse than wearing a dampener, there was something about wherever they were that was making her feel queasy and sick, had she been here before? She had..but it was hard to focus on anything else except for Thawne and what he was about to do to her. She couldn't even glitch herself out from underneath him let alone through that locked door. She had to make him want to stop and this was the only thing she could think of. Worst of all, it was the truth and Thawne wasn't one to use a condom. He knew where she'd been more or less and clearly the speedster didn't have any health concerns. She'd been extraordinarily lucky the first time it happened, but the little rod she'd gotten implanted in her arm to prevent pregnancy had long since been expired and thus taken out by Gideon. Clarity had been meaning to get another one, as they were only good for four years, but she hadn't had the time. She wasn't actively dating or having sex right now. She didn't think of it while on the Waverider. "You can't do this. You'll get me pregnant. I'm not having a kid without being married first. You can't. I can't. We can't do this. Stop."

"You aren't religious, Clarity." Eobard protested looking at her like she grew a second head. "If you were there'd be a cross around your neck instead of a heart."

"I don't want kids." Clarity stressed tears in her eyes, trying in vain to get her wrists free from the silk bindings. At least, she didn't want to have kids with him. Truthfully, she did want to be a mother someday. She hoped she'd make a good one, she wasn't exactly sure she would be, but she'd try nonetheless when the time was right. When the person she was with was right. But not now, not with a rapist speedster. 

"Eo..." Clarity couldn't even bring herself to say his whole name. "Please." 

Eobard paused thinking her words over, he smiled down at her raising a vibrating hand.  
"Thinking ahead, I admire that. Perhaps in another reality. But fortunately, for us, for now, I can fix that."

"Wha-!?" Clarity screamed and thrashed as his hand phased inside her body. Tears springing to her eyes, streaming down her cheeks as she felt something inside her tingle strangely in all the wrong ways. Something inside her body was vibrating right along with his hand. What was he doing!? White hot pain flaring through her lower half, it diminished as he pulled his hand back. Clarity didn't know what he did to her. She didn't have time to ask, or figure it out because less than a second later Eobard was having his way with her. 

The Speedster littered her body with loving marks that Clarity didn't want. Doing things that Clarity never wanted him to do ever again. Touching her in places that speedsters hands should have never gone the first time around and certainly shouldn't this time. Making her feel things, pleasures that made her disgusted with herself, shame settling somewhere deep inside her, bubbling to the surface right along with her tears that she couldn't help but shed. To experience this a second time, there were no words. 

Finally, after raping her for far too long, so long that Clarity couldn't walk even if her strength did miraculously return. With his appetite momentarily fulfilled Eobard decided to head back to work on his plans, forcing one last possessive kiss on her lips and then he'd sped away in a burst of red lightning phasing through the locked door leaving Clarity alone, dirtied, and broken. 

-back in the present-

"Boss, somethings not right about this." Mick shook his head, working on picking the lock to Claritys apartment talking to Sara over the coms. The assassin and Cisco still on the ship. Everyone else searching the city. 

"Yeah, we're letting some thief break into Claritys apartment." Cisco protested arms crossed not likely the idea one bit. 

"Cisco, Mick has his uses," Sara replied running a hand through her hair the two walking in the direction of Claritys room on the waverider. "She might have glitched in there and dosed off or something. No space goes unchecked. If Mick wants to help then he can help. This is probably the most helpful he's been in a few missions. I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth." 

"I ain't doing this for you." Mick protested, rolling his shoulders. "Just got nothing better to do." 

"Hey, just checked the place." Barry phased out the front door, Mick falling on his ass from his crouched position dropping his lock picking tools with a clatter glaring up at Barry. "Top to bottom, she's not in there. Oh, hey sorry man." Barry held out a hand to him. Not that Mick took it the arsonist preferring to get up by himself. 

"Breaking in." Mick grunted at Barry, glaring at the speedster. "Snart would be proud." 

"Barry, check my place." Cisco told him. "It might be a long shot but it's closer from the bomb site than Clarity's." 

"On it." Barry replied speeding off. 

"Mick, Clarity's place just got cleared." Sara told the arsonist as if he didn't already know that. "Go to Jitters." 

"I don't want a damn coffee, Blondie." Mick grunted. "Not til Sparky's back." 

"I meant check to see if she's there." Sara sighed, clicking her com off swiping her hand to Clarity's door. Cisco and herself walking into Clarity's room. 

"Is there anything I can do to assist you, Captain?" Gideon asked Sara. 

"You're doing more than anyone already, Gideon. Just keep it up." Sara replied, the Ai already running multiple searches trying to find Clarity. 

"This is so Clarity." Cisco grinned, looking around Claritys room. At her sparkly gray rug, fuzzy desk chair and other accenting pieces. "Oh, is that a lava lamp? I've never seen one like that. It's so weird." 

"Focus Cisco." Sara berated. "You're here to vibe not check out her digs on the ship." 

"For someone who didn't want to be in charge your giving an awful lot of orders." Cisco noted. 

"Problem, Cisco?" Sara asked him. 

"No." Cisco shook his head. "But I think you might have one." 

"I don't want to talk about it." Sara replied, crossing her arms. "I just want to find Clarity." 

Cisco nodded. "So, should I start picking up random things or...?" 

"Uh, no." Sara shook her head walking over to Claritys desk opening a box. "You should be able to vibe this." Sara held out a tiny silver jewelry box. The same one that she had brought back with her from the forties. The one that Todd had gotten her for her amnesia day anniversary. "It's her treasure box, it's got all her most meaningful trinkets inside." 

If Cisco had opened the silver box he would have seen the charm bracelet child Gideon had made her. The one Rip had gifted back to her. The broken blue wire ring that Mick Rory had once crafted for her, the one that Snart had snapped in two to try and get her out of meta dampening cuffs. A pressed blue flower petal taken from the vase of flowers Sara had once set on the table when she made her breakfast after she had a night terror. A broken screw taken from the first time her and Jax fixed something together on the Waverider. The box top from her first ever box of boo berry cereal she had shared with Ray. The remains of the queen of hearts, a playing card burned beyond repair from when Clarity had lost control of her powers and gotten so excited that she'd beaten both Snart and Stein at a game of poker. And lastly, a piece of polished fulgurite from her time as Zyrsa of the Zorcai Isles. 

Cisco inhaled sharply as he vibed Clarity the instant his fingers so much as grazed the little box. She was sitting in a dark metal room, wearing an oversized yellow shirt red lightning circling around her. Cisco gasping as the vibe ended. 

"Cisco, hey what did you see?" Sara asked him reaching out to steady the disoriented team flash member. 

"I know where she is." Cisco replied tapping his com. "Barry, forget my apartment get to Star labs." 

-At the vanishing point- 

Clarity looked up expecting to see Eobard as the door opened again, and yet she was unpleasantly surprised as Malcolm Merlyn and Damien Dhark walked into the room. A pale yellow dress was in Damien's arms, bright neon red lacey undergarments sitting atop the clothing pile. Clarity tried to cover herself up, doing the best she could with her arms and a repositioning of her leg. Eobard having taken the sheet away after she'd tried to crawl underneath it after round 2 of her raping. 

Damien's voice sounded muffled to Clarity. She wasn't really listening to him monologging about how he didn't condone Thawne's behavior, not to Clarity, but in general. Talking to Malcolm about how he was going to have a daughter of his own one day and if anyone laid a hand on her he'd kill them and all that good stuff, but of course he didn't do anything to actually help her. He didn't say anything that was going to get her out of this situation. He wasn't about to jeopardize his partnership with Thawne. Malcolm was the same way. Clarity was familiar to him, but he couldn't place where he'd seen her. Besides, Clarity wasn't either of their daughters. Neither man gave a damn what happened to her, not really. If anything, they were reveling in the torture this must be for her. Clarity only tuning back in as the clothing pile was placed directly in front of her on the beds edge. 

Clarity looked at the clothing items. They might as well have not even have given her a dress at all. The vibrant red bra and panties would be clearly visible below the pale dress. It would basically be see through. 

"I won't wear that." Clarity whispered curling just a bit more in on herself. Desperate to be covered up, but not wanting it to be done in such a way. She didn't want to wear his colors. She refused to dress like his personal slut. "Get me a different dress."

"Would you rather stay naked?" Malcolm asked her. "Because I'm sure that can be arranged. A shred of dignity is being offered here. Take it. You won't be getting more. This is more than generous." 

"What my friend here means to say is that you are in no position to argue as you are well aware. Mr. Thawne isn't known for his patience. He expects you to be ready when he returns. Now you put on that dress like a good little girl," Damien forced her to look at him, Clarity having been looking away from both of them until that point. "Or there'll be consequences." 

Clarity's eyes widened. Thawne was gone? If he was gone then now was her chance. But she had to distract them, had to make them lower their guard so she could escape. She was weak, but she'd been trying to save the little energy her body was producing. Clarity having been syphoning Thawne's lightning in tiny imperceivable amounts when he'd been all over her. She might have enough to Glitch. Not enough to get away from a speedster, but maybe enough to keep herself from being grabbed by Malcolm or Damien in her escape. She looked at the clothes on the bed, she wasn't going to run out naked if she didn't have to. She grabbed the bra and panties intent on putting them on. She turned her back so she faced away from the two. 

"Uh Uh." Damien told Clarity wagging a finger as she went to turn away to put it on. "Face the camera, Thawne was very clear in his instructions." Clarity slowly turned around, figuring if she played along they might lower their guard at least a tiny amount. She needed all the surprise she could get if this was to work. 

"Now what kind of face is that? Smile." Damien told her gesturing to the corner of the room where a camera was, and had been recording everything.

Clarity did smile, her lightning crackling across her as she gained an idea to buy herself an escape route. Her lightning wasn't as strong as usual supercharged and yet weaker than ever at the same time, curious how far a tiny amount of her power could go wherever in the future she was being held, and nevertheless it was enough that the yellow dress burned right off her into a pile off ash on the bed. "Oops." Clarity innocently replied, looking past them to the closed door. She wouldn't waste energy trying to open it. She had to make one of them open it, split the two up and then she'd make a break for it. Hopefully a new dress would be reason for that very situation. 

"Now what?" Damien whispered, him and Malcolm turned around in a huddle. "If she's not dressed by the time Thawne gets back he's gonna skin us both in the blink of an eye. I don't think you can pull off that look." 

"We can't torture her. If he sees a single mark on her it's game over for both of us, and I don't have time to force her mind to cooperate." Malcolm replied. 

"We have bigger problems than her cooperation the dress is gone." Dhark hissed nodding back to the ash pile on the bed. 

"Technically his orders were that she is to wear his clothes." Malcolm walked over to the dresser Thawne had put in his room pulling out a yellow shirt and black sweat pants. 

"That'll do." Damien nodded. "Put those on, and don't even think about doing what you just did." 

Clarity looked at the clothes wheels turning in her head. Okay, so that didn't exactly work, but Thawne still wasn't here. She was low on power but in this place it looked as if a little could go a long way. Maybe she could glitch herself long enough that Damien or Malcolm couldn't touch her. Now was her only chance, who knows if Thawne would ever leave again. It had to be now. Clarity threw the yellow shirt on and picked up the pants suddenly tossing them at Damien her lightning flaring across the sweats burning them Damien getting ash in his eyes as a result. Clarity sprinted through the open door glitching right through Malcolms fingers as he tried to grab her. 

"Stop her!" Damien yelled rubbing at his eyes, Malcolm rushing over to the non lethal weapons to help him aid in her capture. Not that he knew what most of the fancy future tech was or did. 

Clarity looked around frantically. It was worse than she thought. She was at the vanishing point. There was no where to go, nowhere to hide. Unless...she looked at a computer that seemed to be operational. Could she...no that was crazy... although looking at Malcolm striding towards her she didn't have a choice. She was not sticking around to get raped again. Thawne would surely put a dampener on her and if he did that it was game over. She ran over to the computer making to dive, but she made the mistake of looking Malcolm's way and he flashed her, mistaking the memory device for a stun gun. Clarity successfully glitching herself into the Internet, riding the cyber waves sensing for Gideon, but she passed out within seconds. Body all but on autopilot as her energy latched onto a signal from Gideon. 

When Clarity came to, it was mere hours after she'd disappeared to the rest of the team. They had an hour before the President was calling a press conference to congratulate the supers. Barry was crouched in front of Clarity looking beyond concerned, his cowl pulled back the flash covered in sweat. He'd been running around for hours nonstop trying to find her. They were in the time vault. The signal she'd latched onto having been American Gideon that remained in Star labs, not the one from the Waverider. 

"Barry..." Clarity sat up slowly wincing in pain. Her body stung, and ached. Her lower area felt particularly sore. Though really everything hurt, and her head was pounding. She felt dry, though she also felt a wetness between her legs which confused her. Her head felt incredibly fuzzy. "What happened? How did I get here?" 

"I don't know." 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Aaand that was chapter 17 folks! Stay tuned for chapter 18! It'll be out soon I promise!! Oh, and don't forget to do the questions please! While votes are nice and always appreciated anyone can press a star button. I want to know your thoughts, opinions and whatever else you have to say. Your voice matters to me and I truly love hearing (or well I suppose reading) all that you have to say. You all inspire me so so much. Have a glitchin day! Tiff out, Peace!! 

1\. What did you think of this chapter? And how did you feel while reading it? 

2\. Thoughts on the Clarity And Eobard scenes? 

3\. What did you think of Clarity being able to time travel herself back to the present through the web? 

4\. Oh no! Clarity has no memory of ever being abducted because she got flashed! (Though there's lots of scary evidence on her for her to realize something happened) Thoughts on this? 

5\. What would you like to see happen next chapter and why? 

6\. How do you think your preferred significant other for Clarity would comfort Clarity about all that Thawne has made her suffer? What do you think they'd do to help her feel better? 

7\. Without saying either of their names describe your otp in this story

8\. Without saying either of their names describe your favorite brotp in this story 

9\. Next chapter the invasion crossover finally concludes! Thoughts on my version of it? 

10\. Was this chapter worth the wait? Or did you find it to be a let down? Be honest. 

11\. If Clarity were to get a pet what do you think it should be? 

12\. How are you doing? The world is crazy right now, I know. 

13\. Anything else you want to ask, rant and or tell me!


	19. Chapter 18: Better Left Unknown

"Barry...w-why are we in the time vault?" Clarity stuttered out repeating her question as she looked at her old teammate. No memory of anything after being hit by all that transmuted water. 

"Everyone's been going crazy looking for you. I just called off the search. You disappeared for hours, Clarity." Barry told her. "Cisco got a vibe of you. I just found you passed out here." 

"What? N-no, that's not-oh my god! Where's my suit!?" Clarity exclaimed, sheer terror rushing through her as she saw that she was not in the new super suit Cisco had made her, but instead a yellow shirt that was most certainly a man's size, and no pants or bottoms to speak of apart from her panties. Yes, it was long enough that it looked like a short dress on her but that wasn't the point. "W-why am I wearing this? Who changed me!?" She looked to Barry for answers but he looked to her mouth opening and closing unsure of what to say as he was just as lost as she was. "How did I get here? What happened!?" 

"I don't know." Barry grabbed her arms firmly, but gently. Clarity looking nothing but distressed, Barry unsure of how to really help her. "Okay? I don't know, but we'll figure it out together. I promise." 

"C-Cisco's gonna be so mad at me." Clarity's lower lip started to quiver looking like she was about to cry. "I lost his suit. He-he just gave it to me. It-it was brand new and-and I don't know where it is." Because of course Clarity's first concern was disappointing her friends, it wasn't like she didn't have another million concerns about herself to focus on. Oh, wait. Yes, she did. "I can't remember where I was. Where was I? Why can't I remember?"

"Hey, hey shh," Barry pulled her gently into his chest in a consoling hug. One arm resting across her shoulders, the other on the back of her head. "Cisco's not gonna be mad. He'd much rather lose the suit than lose you," Barry stroked a hand through her hair. "And we almost did...Clarity, we're going to find out where you were, just...just calm down. We're going to figure all of this out. You, me, and all of our other friends." 

"Okay.." Clarity sniffled reaching back to the console column. Her hand hitting the circular center button. As she pressed down on it to help herself up, Barry on her other side because she seemed a little wobbly at first. Suddenly, a recorded video feed roared to life on the wall as Clarity accidentally accessed the files. 

"Oh my god." Barry eyes widened, his arms dropping from Claritys side as he went to touch the controls. They saw recordings of all of them, but the thing about these recordings was that Clarity and him seemed to be what the camera's were focusing on. Each Thawne's obsession in drastically different ways. One in which he hated and the other in which he loved. Each obsession fueling the other in a codependent toxicity that lived in Thawne's mind. 

"He was watching u-us, w-watching me." Clarity drew back away from the console as video footage of the hall, and the square where she held the bomb lit up the screen. Lightning started crackling across her arms, and down her legs. She stepped back, stumbling over her own two bare feet barreling into the wall clinging to the raised brail like balls her breathing picking up speed. "Recording...here, he was here. Right here, w-watching." 

Clarity fisted a hand in her hair, the other twisting into her shirt. She looked down, tearing her gaze away from the screen and she realized, she was wearing his colors. Her breathing increased to an even faster pace. "O-off." She tugged harshly at the shirt, whimpering as she caught sight of the red bra that was underneath, lightning crackling to her hands intent to burn the shirt off, but Thawne's shirt was pretty lightning proof, as it was made out of a special material for speedsters. 

"What?" Barry turned to her having been so taken in by Thawne's video set up that he'd zoned out consumed by his thoughts. 

"Off!" Clarity screeched, a high pitched shrieking cry escaping her as tears streamed down her face overflowing almost instantly as Clarity did nothing to try and suppress them, hands stuck in the fabric, fingers trapped in the tiny holes she'd twisted and burned into it. "Off! Off! Get it-! Barry off!" 

"Okay, okay, just stop-stop glitching, I can't-!" Barry tried to help her but she was glitching the shirt right along with her in her panic. "Clarity Stop, you have to have to stop, I can't help you if you glitch. Just take a breath." 

Clarity did take a breath, and another, another, faster, faster, and faster. Her breaths much too short and close together. Clarity tugged desperately at the shirt collar, it felt like she was being strangled. Her chest was heavy and tight as if there was a great weight pressing down on it. As if someone was on top of her, though that was currently impossible as she was standing upright and Barry couldn't even touch the shirt she was wearing let alone her. Even so, she could feel her heart racing Clarity fearing it would burst out of her chest and make a run for it on its own. She couldn't stop glitching, her lightning crackling across her despite Barry's pleas. Clarity knew he would help her if she stopped, but she couldn't. Her powers weren't responding, she had no control. At least that's how she felt in that instant. There wasn't anything wrong with her powers. There was something wrong with her. 

"Clarity-!" In Barry's struggle to help free Clarity of the shirt the speedsters elbow collided with her head in the single instant he'd been able to grab the shirt, and completely accidentally, her head hit the wall as a result. Just like that the Glitch was knocked out once more. 

"Cait," Barry tapped his com, holding Clarity in one arm guilt and concern mixing across his face. "We need you here. Now." 

When Clarity came to a few hours later, she was lying in a hospital bed in the Star labs medbay having been changed into fresh clothes. Caitlin was nearby sitting in a desk chair watching a press conference on tv. Clarity sat up and frowned at what she saw on the screen. It was live footage of the hall, all of her fellow heroes were standing in a line on the stage. The president giving an inspiring speech about heroics. She should be up there, she should be with them, and instead she was stuck lying in bed recovering from all the hits she'd taken over the day. 

"Oh good, you're awake." Caitlin's attention gained by the bed creaking as Clarity plopped back into the pillows. "How are you feeling?" 

"Pretty lousy, honestly, but mostly just stupid." Clarity replied fiddling with the sheet. "I shouldn't have freaked out like that. Thawne had camera's stashed everywhere of course we missed a bunch of them, I really overreacted." 

"You woke up missing time in strange clothes and then discovered you were being watched even if it was just by camera's we didn't know about." Caitlin pointed out. "I'd say a panic attack is the appropriate reaction. Barry should have had you slow your breathing." 

"He tried." Clarity shrugged looking down at the new clothes she was wearing. A Star labs sweatshirt and sweatpants. She took a peak under her shirt breathing in relief as she saw one of her blue bra's and not the neon red one. She looked to Caitlin. "Did you change me?" 

"Yeah." Caitlin nodded. "And there's something you should know. I didn't peak too much but when I was checking you over, getting you into those clothes looking for injuries besides water damage-" Caitlin gestured to the blue Star labs shirt and gray sweats she now wore. "There weren't any other wounds other than some surface level marks, but I noticed or well I found," Caitlin sighed, sitting down in the rolling chair beside her clasping her hands together. "I cleaned you up it's all off you now, but there was semen, Clarity, and it wasn't just in the underwear." 

"There was-no that's not," Clarity breath trembled, gripping the sheet tightly. Desperately trying to remember what happened and though the memories wouldn't come she couldn't ignore the facts she had. She was wearing yellow and red, the camera's were active in the time vault. He was back and he'd...Clarity couldn't finish the thought. But she couldn't be sure it was him could she? Not without her memories. She wanted more proof, more evidence. Maybe it wasn't even Thawne. What if Dhark was trying to mess with her? Just like with that Martini back in the 80's. It was unlikely, and Thawne having had his way with her again was far more likely she had to admit, but Clarity was going to cling to whatever other theory she could. She didn't want to face what that might mean. 

"Could you run a dna test on it? ID whoever..." Clarity looked down at her lap. "...left it?" 

"I can try if you want me to," Caitlin nodded. "But without another sample to compare it to there isn't much I can do. I'm not telling you any of this to upset you, but I just thought you should know." Caitlin's voice was gentle. "Sometimes when a severe trauma is suffered the brain suppresses the memories to protect oneself from further harm." 

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Clarity asked her picking at her nails. 

"No." Caitlin shook her head. "If you want to keep it a secret I won't tell anyone. Doctor patient confidentiality." 

"You're a really good friend, Caitlin. Thank you." Clarity smiled at her though it didn't quite reach her eyes. 

"Us team flash women have to stick together." Caitlin replied. "Are you hungry? I think we have some pudding cups down stairs. I could go grab you one. They're chocolate." 

"Please." Clarity nodded, glad for the comfort food. A few minutes later Clarity was dining on a rich creamy chocolatey pudding cup. 

"Oh-oh my god." Caitlin dropped the syringe she was filling. "Are those secret service agents? Guys does anybody know why there are secret service-" Caitlin didn't have time to finish her question into her com as the president came walking into the cortex fresh from the press conference they'd just been watching on tv. Striding right up to the foot of Claritys bed, Clarity mid bite into a spoonful of chocolate pudding, now unsure whether to finish moving it to her mouth or to place her spoon back down into the cup. Though the spoon chose neither of those options as Clarity missed her mouth entirely and got pudding all over her top. 

"I presume that you're the Glitch." The President addressed her, hands clasped in front of her. 

"Uhhuh." Clarity replied, blindly trying to find a napkin, her hand not finding any, Clarity awkwardly tried to swipe the glob off her top with her finger though that just smeared it around. Clarity wincing as she sucked whatever part of the pudding she could off her finger. 

The president smiled eyes flicking down then up. "Your fellow heroes informed me that you could not attend the ceremony due to injuries suffered during the battle. I just came here to thank you personally. You did this country a great service. It will not be forgotten, neither will the efforts of your compatriots." 

"Yes, yeah, right o-of course Madame President." Clarity smiled shaking her hand with her left hand because her right was kind of just smeared with spit. "Thank you for uh thanking me, this is...honestly I don't think I have the words, honor doesn't really cover it I don't think." 

"The honor is mine. The world thanks you." With that said the president spun on her heel and walked out all of her secret service agents following. 

"Holy crap!" Caitlin exclaimed the second she left. "Clarity!"

"I just slopped pudding on myself in front of the President. I don't know whether this is the best or worst day of my life. I'm leaning towards worse. What did I even do to deserve a personal thank you?" Clarity asked just as Barry came to change out of his suit and put it in his rightful spot. 

"Well, Sara, Kara and I were talking and they both mentioned something about you being kind of bummed about not being able to meet her. So, we hooked you up. We didn't call ahead because it would've spoiled the surprise. Cait's got no surprise face." Barry pointed at Caitlin.

"Yes, I do!" Caitlin protested swatting Barry on the arm. 

"Sorry, Caitlin but you really don't." Barry replied, spinning around drumming on Claritys hospital bed. "If I go grab you a shirt free of pudding you going to come celebrate with everyone?" 

"If you give me another recharge yeah." Clarity nodded her head. "But actually I want jeans. I'm not partying in sweats, Barry. I've got standards." 

"Well I'll go raid your apartment closet. Back in a second." Barry told her the speedster returning seconds later with a dress, jacket and shoes for Clarity. The Glitch changing into the outfit after one last recharge from Barry. 

"Barry, wait." Clarity caught his hand before he could speed away. Caitlin having left already. "Before we go, I'm probably leaving after the party. I want to have that talk now." 

"Talk?" Barry asked eye brows raising, fingers pointing downwards in his pockets. "Right now?"

"Yes, talk now, though it's not going to be long cause I do want to get to the party while there's still champagne. I really think I could use the drink. What did you think losing a couple hours of my memory, holding up a bomb, our friends getting kidnapped, being mind controlled by aliens and going toe to toe with a kryptonian in a spar would make me forget about what you did?" 

"Uh," Barry hesitated for a second. "No..but are you sure you still need to talk about it? I was kind of hoping you'd already forgiven me by now. I made a mistake, I know that but it won't happen again. I was thinking with my heart, not with my head." 

"I already have forgiven you, but I won't forget what you did. You're smarter than that. You should know better. I can't believe that you'd be so careless to try and change a fixed point, but all that doesn't matter. We can't go back and fix it now, so, I have one question for you, Barry. Just one and you need to tell me the god's honest truth." 

"Yeah, okay." Barry nodded his head in reply. 

"What happened to Thawne?" Clarity asked clutching at the edges of her blue jacket sleeves the material soft against her palms. 

"Thawne? He...oh my god." Barry eyes widened in realization. 

"He what Barry?" Clarity asked stepping closer to him. 

"He ran off, after he killed my mother again. He ran off. I was still reeling from everything. I-I didn't think, I never realized-" Barry started but Clarity cut him off. 

"That was all I needed to know. Don't beat yourself up about it. Thawne would enjoy that. Now that we know for sure he's alive we can deal with it." 

"Clarity, I'd offer to help but there's another speedster we've been dealing with here. Calls himself Savitar, self proclaimed himself the god of speed. I can't leave the city to go hunting for Thawne. I don't want him controlling my life anymore, maybe the best thing to do is just let him go and catch him if he ever shows his face in Central again." 

"Maybe." Clarity replied something inside her feeling like it was about to break. Barry was leaving her to deal with Thawne alone. He'd let him go and now she had to deal with it alone? It wasn't fair, but at the same time she couldn't fault Barry for wanting to protect the city. He seemed to be doing such a good job without her here. "Let's go party." 

"Whoo!" Felicity cheered as she popped the top off the champagne, everyone gathered around in the hall.. the two having made it just in time. "Whoa." Clarity jumping back from it as a little sprayed out of the bottle. 

"Keep the danger bubbles in the bottle, Lis." Clarity pleaded with a little laugh, lightning crackling on her hands. 

"Sorry, Riri." Felicity replied turning to her with the bottle, "Here you probably need some of this more than anyone." The IT girl pouring Clarity a plentiful glass. 

"Thank you." Barry told her as Felicity poured him some. Oliver echoing that thanks a second later with a glass of his own stepping away from the group. 

"Hmm, hmm?" Sara waved her flask of whiskey around to the hard liquor drinkers. Though she didn't make eye contact with Clarity, so the glitch took that to mean she wasn't invited. Sara must still need space. "Let's go drink."

Clarity watched her go, her glass cracking near the top edge from her lightning as her champagne flute glowed with it. Kara tapped her shoulder gaining Clarity's attention. The kryptonian nodded over to where Barry and Oliver were standing. Clarity smiled at her, doing her best to push the thought of Sara being so distant with her out of her head. Clarity nodding her head at Kara the two women rushing after the boys. 

"Hey, hey. Guys." Kara rushed up between them, Clarity giggling as she clung onto Kara's arm. 

"Hey." Barry greeted his eyes flicking to Clarity as she was taking a huge sip of her champagne. "Whoa that is very fast.." 

"Told you I needed a drink." Clarity replied. "Nothing like fizzy bubbles that burn to brighten my mood. Speaking of you don't need this Mr. you can't even get drunk off it." Clarity snatched Barry's glass pouring some of his into her's. Passing it back. 

"Wow, thanks Clarity." Barry rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Really feel the love."

"Your still my hero partner whether I'm team flash or not and that means sharesies." Clarity grinned in reply. 

"Clarity, how are you doing?" Oliver asked after a few seconds of silence. "Barry told me you might've been targeted by someone."

"Better, I think." Clarity replied twisting her glass before Oliver could see the crack in it placing her hand over the spot. "Whatever happened I got away, it's over now and You know I helped stop a bomb so that's pretty cool." 

"Either of you three ever save the world before?" Kara asked looking between them. 

"Mm-hmm." Barry hummed. 

"Last year." Oliver answered. 

"Though it took a whole other year or so to take that baddie down. He got resurrected and things got so crazy. It's actually how the legends got formed." Clarity told her, smiling as she thought back to their early adventures. 

"It doesn't get old, does it?" Kara asked them all. 

"Nope." Barry agreed. "It sure beats screwing up the world." 

"Hey, you are too hard on yourself." Kara protested. 

"That's what people usually tell me." Oliver admitted. 

"And for good reason, I'm sure. But, back on my Earth, it's just me and my cousin. Between the two of us, we're more powerful than..." 

"Yeah, everybody in this room combined." Barry finished for Kara.

"I don't know Barry you and I got kind of close ish to taking her down during that spar." Clarity nudged him, they hadn't really been that close but Clarity could dream. "We're pretty strong ourselves." 

"No, no. That's the point." Kara explained further. "That's what you've all proven here. Meta-humans or not, superpowers or not, you are Earth's mightiest heroes." 

"This earths maybe, but there are probably others where we're not." Clarity swirled her drink around in her glass. 

"Um... I owe you an apology." Oliver turned to Kara. "Keeping you at arm's length was the wrong move, and... Well, the truth is that this Earth could probably use a Supergirl." 

"Well, that's... that's funny, 'cause I was just thinking my Earth could use an Oliver Queen. I know you said you don't get unnerved... [sighs] But if you did, I think hardship is what makes us stronger. That's probably why these people look to you as their rock."

"And Barry's the goo that holds us all together." Clarity poked the speedster a tiny shock escaping her finger. 

"You guys feeling the group hug?" Barry grinned stretching his arms out. 

"No." The smile dropped from Oliver's face looking at Barry murderously. 

"You can't get out of this one, Oliver. I really want one." Clarity was already pulling the archer in. 

"Come on. Come on." Kara grabbed his other arm. 

"All right." Barry grinned the four of them all circled into a cozy group hug. When the four pulled apart Cisco approached them. 

"Cisco, about the suit-" Clarity started. 

"I already made you a spare. It's in a bag in your room, boots and mask included." Cisco pulled her into a hug. "I can replace the suit, but not you so don't go disappearing again." 

"I'll do my best." Clarity replied pulling back from him wiping a tear from her eye as she smiled. 

"Hey, Kara." Cisco turned to the kryptonian. "I made you something." Cisco passed her a present box. 

"What? Cisco." Kara grabbed the box. 

"Your just giving everybody presents aren't you?" Clarity smiled at him. 

"Yeah." Cisco nodded. 

"What, uh... What is it?" Kara took the device out looking perplexed. 

"Oh, it's a... It's an inter-dimensional extrapolator." Cisco explained. 

"Oh, I..." Kara was still unsure of what it was. 

"It creates small breaches, so you can use it to cross over to our universe any time you need to." He continued on with his explanation. 

"Oh, my God. That's amazing." Kara exclaimed completely excited. 

"I also included communication functionality, so if you ever need any help, you can always contact the team. But, the thing is for emergencies so I stole both of your phones and tricked them out." 

"You tricked out my phone!?" Clarity exclaimed grabbing her phone from him looking elated about the upgrade. 

"No way." Kara grinned taking hers as well. 

"It'll work through time, space even across earths. I figured you two ladies might want to keep in touch." 

"Hey, Skirt. Call me. Sparky'll give you my number." Mick told Kara as he passed by. 

"Don't give her his number." Sara advised coming up on Claritys other side. "That's not a good idea." 

"I wasn't going to." Clarity replied.

"He might steal your phone to message her." Sara advised. 

"Nobody knows my passcode." Clarity protested with a laugh as Kara walked away to tell off an agent. 

"2008 the year you met Felicity your freshman year at MIT." 

"One person knows my passcode." Clarity amended blinker in surprise holding her phone close. "How did you know?" 

Sara hesitated, it was the same one dream Clarity had. Sara'd really only meant that as a guess. "I have my ways." The assassin cryptically replied as Kara returned. 

"You ready to see if Cisco's gadget works?" Barry asked Kara. 

"Ready." Kara nodded walking outside.   
"And remember, if you guys ever need me, I'm just a call away. You can reach me by extrapolator or Clarity's got my number." 

"Same here." Oliver told her, Clarity giving the kryptonian one last hug before she went to stand back with Barry and Diggle. Sara and Oliver standing together. Kara clicking the device and stepping through the portal. 

"It's weird to think that all of this started with the two of us. You ever think what it would be like if we never got on that boat?" Sara asked Oliver. The two just out of ear shot from the trio behind them. 

"I don't know if I have to think about it. I mean, maybe the Dominators showed us what our lives would have been like." Oliver replied. 

"I know it was a prison, but in a way..." Sara trailed off. 

"In a way, it was a gift." Oliver finished for her. 

"It might've been," Sara agreed eyes transfixed on Clarity who was laughing at something Barry said. "But now it feels almost like a curse. Dangling a life in front of us that we were never truly meant for. Loves that we were never meant to have." 

"For me, maybe." Oliver countered. "But not for you." 

"Ollie." Sara protested giving him a look. "It wasn't real. None of it was real." 

"She might not have been, but the dominators didn't make you fall in love, Sara. They took advantage of something that was already there, festering. It could have set you up with Nyssa or some random girl or guy you had a one night stand with but it chose Clarity. You chose to be with Clarity. Forever judging by that rock that was on her finger. I didn't even give your sister that nice a ring and it was our wedding."

"Yeah well, she deserves the best." Sara defended her dream choices. "And maybe that's not me. Not in this reality. With all my darkness, all my baggage to force her into that even if she chooses I..." Sara trailed, "I want to be with her, but I don't know if I should." 

"Sara, if I have learned anything from being with Felicity it's that you shouldn't waste a second. So this life is a little stranger, but it could still be a life with her. Don't push her away because your scared things won't be perfect or like you dreamed them up. If your really lucky to have a light in your life, to have found that person that can still harness the light inside of you don't let her slip away or you'll live to regret it." Sara and Oliver shared a brief hug. 

"Stay out of trouble." Sara told him, Clarity giving her friends a few quick hugs before she rushed after Sara. The last legends to leave the party. 

"Yeah." Oliver nodded watching the two go. "Something tells me I won't be the one that needs to worry about that."   
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Chapter 18 already!! I hope you enjoyed it peoples! Chapter 19 is going to be out real soon!!! Don't forget the questions as they fill me with much joy and inspiration! 

1\. Thoughts on this chapter? How'd it make you feel? 

2\. Were there any moments in this chapter you liked in particular? If so what were they and why do you think you liked them? 

3\. Were there any moments in this chapter you disliked in particular? If so what were they and why do you think you disliked them? 

4\. Is there anything your confused on that you'd like me to explain? It can be from this chapter or a previous one. Just curious because if you have questions I'd be happy to answer. 

5\. What do you think is going to happen next chapter? 

6\. What other fandoms are you into? 

7\. What do you think is the best thing about this story? 

8\. What do you think is the worst thing about this story? 

9\. Which legend do you think is most protective of Clarity? 

10\. How do you think Claritys going to be doing next chapter? 

11\. If you could kill Thawne how would you do it? 

12\. 2020 sucks. Agree or disagree? Plus how are you doing? I Wanna know!

13\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant and or tell me!


	20. Chapter 19: Ignorance isn’t Bliss

"Okay." Ray groaned having just been slammed into the floor by Nate. "New suit's good, but I think it needs those modifications Cisco mentioned."

"It's a poor hero to blame a super suit." Nate protested steeling down offering Ray a hand. 

"Eh, exoskeleton." Ray corrected getting into a fighting stance once more. "Come on, let's do this. I wanna get the kinks worked out before our next mission." 

"What's the rush?" Nate asked. "I think I'm doing a pretty good job picking up your slack. Clarity's too. You saw me in the old west." 

"We scientists have a name for that phenomenon. It's called beginner's luck." Ray replied. "Don't forget you got shot there." 

"Ooh, yeah, but I stopped a train." Nate replied the two about to resume their spar when Sara interrupted them. 

"Hey!" Sara yelled walking into the Cargobay Jax at her side. "What do you think you're doing? Clarity's trying to rest and you two are making one hell of a racket. These halls echo, keep it down. I don't want her disturbed." 

"Uh, s... sparring." Nate stuttered out. "But we shouldn't have to dial down our moves cause of her. She literally told me she's too good to train with me so I'm done waiting around for her. I'm a fightin machine." Nate threw a few air punches in front of him. 

"Yeah, he's helping me calibrate the new suit since Clarity said she wasn't up for it." Ray told her. "Besides someone's got to train him and sparring is the best way." 

"Last time y'all decided to spar, you wrecked my cargo bay."Jax objected, looking between the two wondering if both their iq's had dropped or something. The cargobay wasn't a training space. 

"Yeah." Nate laughed looking to Ray for a high five. 

"Hey!" Sara berated voice raised once more. "That's not something to be proud of. You stranded yourselves and Clarity in Japan and caused a whole mess of things to go wrong." 

"Yeah, but then we made them go right." Ray did a double thumbs up grinning at Sara. "And Claritys aberration was arguably worse than ours. Myths are wicked important to some cultures." 

"Ugh." Sara groaned as she looked between the two boys. "If Clarity tells me she can't rest because you two are making too much noise the both of you are done. I mean it. Don't make me come down here again."With that said she departed the cargo bay with Jax. 

"Don't you make me come down here again. I'm gonna come down here again, I'm watching you." Ray and Nate mimicked Sara together mocking her in goofy voices. 

"Hey!" Sara gave one last yell pointing at them disapprovingly with a glare as she returned. "Don't test me, I may be a reformed assassin but I know where you two sleep and I have skills the both of you would rather go your whole lives not knowing. Keep. It. Down." Sara turned heading back down the hall to Jax. 

"What is going on with them?" Jax asked as Sara caught up to him once more. 

"You don't have any brothers or sisters, do you?" Sara asked Jax, side eyeing him as they walked. 

"Nope." Jax replied hands shoved in his pockets lightly shaking his head. 

"Sibling rivalry. Nothing to be too worried about." Sara sighed as she heard a loud crash. The boom reverberating across the ship. "As long as the ship stays in one piece." 

"This is why I'm glad I'm an only child." Jax snickered to himself. 

"Speaking of only children I'm going to go see how Clarity's doing." Sara told him veering away from Jax walking down the waverider halls until she reached Claritys room. She raised her hand to knock on the door pausing as Gideon spoke to her. 

"She doesn't want visitors right now." Gideon informed Sara. "It would be best if you came back later." 

"I won't be long Gideon. I just want to make sure she's doing all right." Sara replied. 

"I assure you that she is fine, Captain Lance. Please come back later." Gideon told her. 

"Alright..." Sara sighed turning away but paused as she heard the sound of something shattering inside Claritys room. "Gideon, what was that?" 

"Nothing to be concerned of, Captain." Gideon replied. 

"I'll be the judge of that." Sara muttered, raising her hand once more her knuckles rapping against the metal of Claritys door, Sara hissing to herself as a bolt of lightning shocked her hand. Sara taking that shock to be a silent "come in" from Clarity. She swiped her hand on the door panel but the door wouldn't open. 

"Gideon, let me in." Sara ordered the Ai. 

"Apologies but my creators orders outrank yours." Gideon replied. "She doesn't want to be seen by anyone at the current moment. It's best you come back later." 

"I'll let myself in then." Sara muttered pulling out her knife, jimmying it behind the hand swipe panel, disconnecting it from the wall. The metal rectangle hanging awkwardly in the air. Sara started cutting wires until she heard the sound of something unclicking. Sara forcing the heavy doors open slipping inside the room. 

"Clarity, hey look I know you don't want visitors. But I'll be quick, I heard a crash-" Sara slid the doors shut behind her turning around to look at the room. "-so I just came to-" Sara froze, her mouth dropping open words dying off at what she saw. Clarity was stripped down to her bra and underwear. Her body was littered in hickeys. They were over her stomach, her sides, her back, her neck, her legs, her arms, her chest, they were all over her. The clothes she had worn earlier having covered everything from view. Clarity's fingertips whirred with her lightning, pressed against one of the marks Sara watching as it faded away in response to the light shocking. Her mirror was shattered in front of her, a scorch mark in the frame. Tears falling softly down the glitch's face. 

Clarity whimpered jumping lightly as she saw Sara. Quickly grabbing her sheet to cover self so Sara couldn't see. Clarity backing up away from her the material smoking lightly under her grip as she held it close to her. "Get out!"

"No." Sara didn't make any move to leave. In fact she just took another step forwards Clarity. The Assassin blinking trying to fight down whatever surprise she was feeling. She'd expected Clarity to have knocked over a glass of water by her bedside table. For her to be lying in bed half asleep, not this. Never this. "Clarity...what happened?" 

"You weren't supposed to let anyone in, Gideon! Keep everyone out! I told you." Clarity's voice cracked, ignoring Sara's question. "I told you to keep everyone away!" 

"Miss Lance was insistent." Gideon replied. "She broke the swipe pad to your door. There was nothing I could do." 

"T-the locks that easy to break?" Clarity stuttered shifting uneasily looking at her door like it was nothing more than a flimsy piece of paper. If Sara got in that easily...how easy would it be for him..? A chill ran up Clarity's spine. She wasn't safe, nowhere was safe. 

"I'm sorry, I heard the mirror shatter and I..." Sara swallowed, tucking the knife she used back into the pocket of her jeans. "...I got worried. I'm sure Jax can fix it in like five minutes."

"No," Clarity shook her head in protest taking another step back. "I-I'll fix it myself." And she planned on giving it one hell of an upgrade too. She wanted it speedster proof. How she was going to do that she was unsure, but she didn't think she was going to feel safe until it was. She'd figure it out. "Just go away, please. I want to be alone."

"Clarity," Sara stepped towards her, blue eyes darkening as a cold rage settled within her. The blood lust that she was usually so good at keeping in check these days threatening to overtake her. "Who did this to you? Tell me what happened." 

"I...I don't know." Clarity shook her head gripping her sheet tighter over herself. She had a suspect, an inkling of who it had been but she couldn't know for sure. She wasn't even sure if she wanted it to be Eobard. Was it worse to be raped by another person or the same one? She couldn't decide either way it made her stomach churn. "Please get out." 

"Clarity-"

A step forwards. A look of concern. 

"Sara stop-"

A step back. A feeling of unease. 

"-I'm not leaving-"

A step forwards. Outstretched arms.

"-please just go away-" 

A step back. A crackle of lightning.

"-I won't leave you-" 

A step forwards. The distance closing. 

"-I'm not asking you to be here-"

A step back. Eyes begging through tears. 

"-you don't have to ask-" 

A step forwards. Arms circling.

"-I don't want you here-"

A step back, and a stumble, Clarity went down the sheet falling off her as she tumbled to the floor. Sara having been shoved back away before she could complete the hug. Tripping over the long sheet, her feet getting tangled in the material. Clarity bracing herself on her hands. Clarity shutting her eyes letting the tears fall. "I don't want you to see me like this."

She really didn't. Not Sara. Not the rest of the team. Not anyone, but especially not Sara. She'd only been about to change into some comfy Pj's to relax in when she caught sight of the marks in the mirror. Freshly horrified by them as that wasn't what Clarity had imagined when Caitlin said she had surface level injuries. The marks did more than just sicken her, she was repulsed, disgusted, someone's mouth had been on her-she wanted to claw them off, burn her skin if she had to, the marks had to go, anything to get them off, rid herself of the evidence he had left. Luckily a low level pulse of lightning into her skin seemed to work instead, but the process was slow, time consuming, she had to do each mark individually. She'd already been at it for more than an hour before Sara walked in. 

If Clarity felt that way about herself how must Sara be feeling about her? To see her in this way, used and dirtied, trying to clear away the evidence that she'd been touched by someone else. The shame she was currently feeling was enough to overwhelm her, bring fresh tears to her eyes that horribly stung her face. Sara wouldn't want her now, how could she? 

"Who did this, Clarity? Give me a name, there's no sense protecting them." Sara insisted, beyond concerned for her. "I know you like to forgive people but not...not in this instance, just look at yourself." 

"What? No-I'm not protecting anyone, Sara. I-I really don't know." Clarity protested as she hugged herself. "....I didn't want you to see me like this. I still don't, I don't want anyone to know."

"Know what?" Sara asked her. "Talk to me, I'm right here. You don't have to deal with this alone. I know I said I wanted space but this is different. I don't want you isolating yourself from me when your hurting. I want to help you, let me help, tell me what happened." 

"A-After the bomb went off.. the water came down on me and everything went black. When I woke up I was in the time vault with Barry, and-I didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry anyone. I don't remember what happened, but I woke up in-in clothes that weren't mine and-and in my, in the, there was...There was enough evidence to know...I-I was raped again." 

"Again?" Sara asked, her heart squeezing painfully. What the hell did Clarity mean by again? When the hell did the first time happen? "Clarity..." 

"I don't know how but I got away from him. Whoever he was, somehow, I got myself to the time vault. I-I rescued myself, I got out. We time jumped away, we're in the time stream but-but I don't, I don't feel safe." Clarity shook her head. "I-I've been feeling like someone's been watching me wherever we go. The 40's, the- the 80's, I thought I was just freaking myself out-" Clarity wiped furiously at her eyes as the sobs escaped her. "But my instincts were right and I didn't trust them and-and I'm such a stupid little Glitch." 

"Hey, you are not stupid. This guy waited til you were vulnerable, Clarity, when you were defenseless and alone. There wasn't anything you could have done..." 

"Maybe not this time but..the first time it happened. The first time I was...I might as well have asked for it. I-I went to his house. Wells..dr. Wells but...he wasn't really him. It was the middle of the night, short dress, high heels, my phone was even dead cause I shorted it out on the way there. I didn't tell anyone where I was going. He let me in, I called him my hero, must've gave him some ideas. He locked the door to his bedroom that should have been a clue. He didn't want us disturbed. I just wanted to help him walk again, but it turns out he didn't have any trouble at all because he was a speedster from the future. He had us all tricked for months, the world for years." 

"There was no way you could have known he wasn't who he said he was Clarity." Sara shook her head. "None of what happened is your fault." 

"I should've sensed his lightning, the speedforce running through his body, but I-I wasn't anywhere near my level now. My powers weren't as fine tuned as they are now. My sensing abilities are stronger than they were. At least, I was starting to think I was stronger than I was, anyways, but now, I know I'm just that stupid little glitch who makes a mess of everything. I'm never going to be more than that. It's all I'll ever be." 

"Clarity no, that's not-" Sara went to protest but cut herself off as an alarm blared through the waverider. 

"Excuse me, but Dr. Heywood's seismograph has detected an aberration." Gideon announced to the entire crew at once. 

"We better go see what happened." Clarity started pulling on her clothes from earlier. 

"Clarity, you can stay in here if you want to. You don't have to go. You're exempt from the meeting."

"No, I have to go. If I don't everyone's going to know that somethings wrong. I never miss a meeting. I have to go. No one knows I was abducted, they just think I glitched myself to the time vault after the bomb drop and that's what I want everyone to believe. It's what you were supposed to believe." Clarity wiped at her eyes grabbing her make up peering into her mirror shard trying to cover up how red and puffy her face had gotten from all her crying. "But you know now, and if you really want to help me you won't tell anyone. I don't want anyone looking at me differently, giving me the pitying worried look that you are now. This stays between us, Captain confidentiality. Promise me, Sara. You won't tell the rest of the team." Clarity held her pinkie out towards Sara. 

"I promise." Sara replied wrapping her pinkie around Clarity's. 

"Good, now let's go see what the fuss is all about," Clarity nodded glitching them both to the bridge. 

"Who installed the alarms?" Mick demanded walking in. 

"That'd be me." Nate raised his hand. 

"It's not a good sound choice." Clarity rubbed at her ears walking up to the console. "Gid, shut it off, please. It's hurting my ears." 

"Right away." Gideon replied the sound switching off. 

"We should kill him." Mick decided glaring at Nate as he put on his glove walking onto the bridge. 

"I'll change the alarm noise later." Clarity promised him. 

"Kill the machine. That works too." Mick nodded his approval. 

"We got another one?"Jax asked the last the legends to arrive Stein at his side. 

"Yeah, and judging by these readings, it's a major one." Nate replied staring at the screen.

"Is there really cause for all this alarm? Perhaps the aberration isn't as large as we think." Stein protested. 

"It's probably bigger." Clarity leaned towards a screen. "Gid?" 

"The temporal tremors originate from Union Station in Chicago, Illinois, October 17th in the year 1927." Gideon announced to group. 

"That's fantastic." Stein grinned as everyone gave him strange looks. 

"It doesn't sound it." Clarity shook her head biting at her thumb nail, holding her jacket closed. Jax hit Steins arm. 

"I-I mean, I've always wanted to visit the roaring '20s right in the middle of Prohibition." Stein did his best to cover for his earlier comment. 

"That means no drinking." Mick looked to him. "That's not good."

"Well, actually under Capone, Chicago was a hot bed of vice. There was illegal drinking, gambling, prostitution." Nate pointed out to sway Mick. 

"Well, then, let's fire up a tub and get there." Mick changed his mind. 

"Grab your fedoras, we're going to the 1920s." Sara grinned making her way over to the captains chair. 

"Actually Sara..." Clarity spoke up pulling her Jacket tighter around herself catching Sara's hand. "I Uh I think my fedora's going to stay on the shelf this time." 

"You want to miss out on the twenties?" Ray asked in surprise. 

"First training now the mission too?" Nate echoed in agreement. "You're not much of a team player are you?" 

"Nathaniel." Amaya berated. "Don't say that. She was just injured by a tidal wave of water." 

"Hm, well I'm just saying practically every mission we've gone on so far she's tried to get out of it some how or she just disappears and bails. Back in the forties she didn't want to go inside the symposium and then walked away. It happened when we were in Japan, she disappeared for hours when she came here to get the tapestries. She disappeared in the old west when I was stopping the train-she didn't even see it, she went awol at the dinner party in the 80's, and she disappeared after the bomb got turned into water. It's not cool. Why doesn't she have to show the same amount of dedication to this team that everyone else does? You're playing favorites." 

"I'm not playing favorites." Sara protested her chair rotating around to face the group. "Claritys going through a tough time right now." 

"Why because she lost Rex? So did Amaya." " Nate pointed out. "You don't see her trying to dip out. Why is Clarity even apart of this team if she doesn't ever do anything? She almost never helps on a regular mission. She's a bad teammate and you're letting her slack off, Cap." 

"I wouldn't call her bad necessarily," Ray protested. "But she has been less dependable than usual. It's really saying something when we can rely on Mick more than her." 

"You wanna say that again, Haircut?" Mick glared though no one could really tell if he was insulted by the comment or if he was standing up for Clarity. 

"Not-not really." Ray looked away from him. 

"That's the better move." Jax agreed patting Ray's shoulder. 

"If you want to stay on the ship, Pachirisu you can go right ahead. Don't listen to them. Just rest, you took on a lot of damage. Call if you need anything and I mean anything, okay?" 

"Okay." Clarity nodded. "Thanks Sara." 

Clarity glitching back her room. The first thing she did was magnetize her doors shut. It wasn't a lock exactly, but at least no one could burst through it now like Sara had. She stripped once more and went back to removing the marks left on her body, every blemish disappearing under her lightnings touch. By the time she finally got every mark off her, the team had left the ship come back and left again. Only this time they returned with a severely injured Agent Ness. 

Clarity frowned walking into the medbay having heard the commotion when they got back. Munching on a granola bar with chocolate and cranberries. "They just let you take Ness? They didn't try to shoot at you all while you were leaving with him? They didn't try to fill him with lead so he couldn't talk? That doesn't seem fishy to you all? They clearly wanted him dead if they threw him in a river. Why would they just let you guys get away? It doesn't make sense." 

"It does if they thought he was good as dead." Nate shrugged. "You weren't out there." 

Clarity sighed shifting her weight. "Gideon, how's Ness doing?" 

"Special agent Ness has suffered severe hypoxia. It will take some time to reverse his brain damage." Gideon waking 

"You can undo brain damage? Why haven't you helped Rory out?" Nate asked the Ai. 

"Who says I haven't?" Gideon replied.

"Very funny Gid, but there's nothing for her to fix up there." Clarity countered. "Micks brain works just fine. No tweaking required." 

"All right, let's get serious. Obviously, Capone somehow knew that Ness would be the one to take him down." Sara crossed her arms looking at the boys.

"When we were at the docks, Capone said something about having new friends." Ray remembered. 

"Of course they're here." Clarity whispered to herself wrapping up her granola bar back in its wrapper her appetite suddenly gone. Already feeling sick. 

"But we have a bigger problem. I mean, another problem. This week, Ness and his team are supposed to obtain Capone's ledger from his bookkeeper. Now the IRS's case against Capone for tax evasion is completely dependent on that ledger." Nate told the three.

"Which Ness can't grab while he's lying here with brain damage." Sara sighed, why did things always have to get so messy. 

"Guess we'll just have to steal it ourselves." Clarity shrugged. "Or you guys will." 

"Exactly, which means one of us has to take his place." Nate suggested.

"Gideon, call everyone to the parlor." Clarity told her and everyone showed up save for Jax and Stein. 

"That's a stupid idea." Mick commented after Nate repeated his idea 

"It's pre-Internet. Nobody knows what Ness looks like." Nate argued. 

"Nate's right, I got this." Ray insisted.

"Actually, I was thinking I got this." Nate countered. 

"Well, yeah, I mean, if the mission was impersonating Brad Pitt, you'd be the man, but I think we can all agree if anyone here looks like a G-man here, it's me." Ray protested, walking around the table. 

"Well, we're in this situation, because you learned history from a movie." Nate glared back.

"All right, enough." Sara spoke up. "Ray, I'm sorry, but Nate knows more about this area than any of us." Ray sighing at Sara picking Nate the assassin turning to the historian. "What's the plan?" 

"Okay. So if Capone's ledger is anywhere, it's probably at his primary speakeasy, the Chelsea Club, so Ray and I will go to the Bureau, assemble Ness's team, lead him to bust the place up, grab the ledger." Nate summarized. 

"Great, take Rory with you." Sara ordered, and Mick coughed choking on his beer.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Does this face look like a cop to you?" Mick demanded. 

"If this were a JSA mission, we'd probably also send someone undercover at the club." Amaya 

"Like as a bartender, or a patron of some kind." Clarity agreed with Amaya. "Back ups always good." 

"Well, I'm not doing that either. I'm done playing dress-up." Mick protested. 

"Fine." Sara relented. "I'll go the club with Jax and Stein, and you can stay here, drink your beers, and watch over Ness. Keep Clarity company," Sara told him. 

"What about me?" Amaya asked curiously. 

"You can watch over him." Sara pointed to Rory. 

"What? Clarity's here why can't she?" Amaya protested. 

"She has other things to do." Sara replied walking away. "Sorry."

"Beer." Mick offered, holding out his bottle. 

"Not today, I need a clear head." Clarity replied walking off to tinker with her rooms door. Tossing Mick the rest of her granola bar that she'd barely eaten. She had to protect herself...

-in the medbay-

"You feeling all right?" Amaya asked Mick the two in the medbay, sounds of Claritys lightning echoing throughout the ship as the Glitch worked. 

"Fine." Mick grunted in reply. "Better than Sparky. Least I went out." 

"Clarity took a lot of hits earlier during the invasion, her staying in doesn't surprise me. She's tough but even she has her limits. I guess I'm just surprised you'd rather stay here on the ship than be out there. 1920 Chicago seemed like your kinda town." Amaya pointed out. "You know, when I was younger, I always wanted to be a police officer. I didn't care that I was a girl. I just really wanted to wear a badge." 

"Cute." Mick commented. "The bad guys have all the fun, you know." 

"It doesn't look like you're having much fun right now." Amaya observed walking out of the medbay. 

"To think our parents thought you'd make something of yourself one day." A young female voice drawled. "Looks like they were wrong." 

"Ember." Mick gasped at the sight of his younger sister looking just like she did on the day before she died. "Amber." Mick corrected himself softly, Ember had been her nickname that he gave her, Amber was her actual name. "...must be losing my mind." He hit at his forehead as if the pain would make her dissipate away, seeing your dead sister was definitely a sign of going nuts. 

"It's okay there was never much to lose was there?" She drawled shoving her hands in her blue hoodie pockets, leaning in the doorway. "Why else would you be here following orders like some well-trained guard dog? They've got you off the leash and your still sitting on your ass. Somethings wrong with this picture, Micky. That's why I'm here, to make you fix it." 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
That was chapter 19 everyone!! Chapter 20 will be out very soon!! Merry Christmas in case I don't update until after it!! I love you guys!! Happy holidays peoples!! 

1\. If you could give Clarity something for Christmas what would it be? 

2\. What do you feel for Clarity? And why do you feel that way about her? 

3\. What do you think Clarity needs in a relationship and who do you think would fit the bill? 

4\. What presents do you think Clarity would give the other legends for Christmas? 

5\. Are you excited for Christmas? What are you hoping to get this year? 

6\. What did you think of this chapter? How did it make you feel? 

7\. Clarity's going to see Eobard next chapter! What do you think she's going to do? 

8\. If each legend was a kind of Christmas decoration what would they be? 

9\. Are there any time periods you'd really like me to create an original legends mission for? 

10\. What do you think of Nate and Claritys interactions? 

11\. What did you think of Mick seeing his sister instead of Snart?

12.How are you doing? Covid is horrid. 

13\. Anything else you want to ask, rant and or tell me?


	21. Chapter 20: Beyond Absolution

"This whole Capone aberration was a distraction. Darhk and his speedster pal knew it'd attract our attention." Nate stated the obvious sitting on the stairs, him Ray and Jax just got back to the ship. Mick, Amaya and Clarity having just been summoned to the bridge to hear the bad news. 

"I told you it was too easy at the docks." Clarity hugged herself. Why hadn't she gone out there? Why had she stayed on the ship? Now both Sara and Stein were captured by Dhark and...She couldn't even think his name. If she did she felt like she'd throw up. Why them? Wouldn't he try to take her? Unless he was using Stein and Sara to get to her. Yes, of course that was it. He wanted her back so he took them. 

"But why kidnap Sara and Stein? I mean, what could he want with them?" Jax asked walking into the room carrying a long silver case. 

"Still trying to work that one out." Ray admitted walking towards the console. 

"To try to get to me." Clarity guessed, voicing her thoughts from a mere moment ago crossing her arms. "They're bait." 

"You?" Amaya asked in confusion. "Why would they try to get to you?" 

"Yeah, that was a pretty quick conclusion." Nate frowned. "Don't you mean get to us? As in the whole team?" 

"No, I mean just me. I-" Clarity hesitated, taking a shaking breath. "I didn't glitch myself to the time vault, I mean I did, but I didn't go straight there. Truth is between the time I went missing after that bomb went off and when I was found I don't know entirely know what happened. I have no memory of it." 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ray frowned, having no idea how much Clarity had left out of that recount. 

"I didn't want to wreck the celebration and then this aberration popped up. I can't remember anything concrete. But I do know I was taken, taken by the speedster and...I've been getting this feeling like I've been being watched almost everywhere we go. He wants me back, he's trying to lure me out whoever he is..." Clarity told a half truth not yet ready to tell her friends the whole story. Maybe she never would be. It was bad enough Sara did know. 

"We're not gonna let him get anyone else. I don't care who he is." Jax slammed the silver case open. "You should stay on the ship if he's after you too. We can handle the rescue. We aren't giving this son of a bitch anything he wants." 

"You all right, Jax?" Amaya asked circling around the console arms crossed over her chest. 

"I'm pissed." Jax replied as if that wasn't obvious from his case handling. "If he took Clarity and she got away that means he's taken three of us. That's three too many. We lost Rip after we got time scattered we aren't losing anyone else. I'm sick of losing people." 

"Let it go, kid." Mick told him from where he sat in the Captains chair. "There's nothing you can do about the speedsters. Tell him, Sparky. You worked side by side with Red for awhile." 

"Speedsters, are incredibly fast in everything they do. It's not just them moving and running it's thinking too. We have no way to effectively slow him, I.." Clarity bit her lip shaking her head. "I don't know what chance we have." 

"Speedsters generate lightning when they run. Can't you just control his?" Amaya asked. "Use his own power against him." 

"No, he's already expecting that and even then I-I can't get a grip on it. A speedsters lightning is like generated from this thing called the speedforce, and when a speedster runs it like summons it? Kind of like a lightning sweat, which I honestly can't explain, but point is it moves faster than normal lightning. I can only touch Barry's because he lets me. He purposefully slows himself down for a second, and the times he doesn't I only get lucky or absorb what he throws at me. I can't compete with a speedsters well...speed." 

"We'll see about that. Long story short, Rip had a secret armory. Me, Clarity, and Grey found it alongside future Barry's message about the oncoming war. If this weapon does what I think it does, we'll stop him dead in his tracks." Jax took the gun out of the case to hold it in in his hands. "This'll knock him right out." 

"It's not enough." Clarity protested. "It'll stun him for a second at best, maybe three seconds if we're lucky...Ray we need nanites. Like you made for Oliver's arrows. They won't be permanent either but they'll last longer a few minutes maybe." 

"I don't have the equipment to make them here Clarity and even if I did Sara and Stein don't have that kind of time. It took me weeks just to create a small batch." Ray replied. "We're just going to have to put a little more faith into that gun Jax found. Don't over think things it's going to work. We don't need it to last very long." 

"Do you even know everything that a speedster can do? We're going to be screwed." Clarity exclaimed though in reality it was really only her that was going to be screwed. "We need a hell of a lot more than a few seconds of inhibited speed."

"It doesn't matter how many seconds he's slowed. I have fast ashes of my own. This speedster killed Rex and kidnapped our friends." Amaya crossed her arms. "We need him in the brig before dawn." 

"Woah, woah wait we're bringing him on the ship? Are you insane!? The brig isn't equipped with meta dampeners, it isn't suitable for long term incarceration. We cannot bring him here." Clarity protested all the lights on the ship sparking at once, flickering as Claritys breathing sped up. "He can't be here, okay? He can't. He can't, he can't, he can't, he can't-" Clarity protested, hands crackling with her lightning. "Nothings ready! We're not equipped! My room door doesn't even lock anymore!" 

"He's not gonna be in your room, Clarity, calm down. Even if he were to escape he'd probably steal the jumpship or run off the ship to save his own skin." Nate told her. 

"You don't know that." Clarity grabbed her other hand holding them close to her chest as she wrung them together. "He could go straight there. You don't know. Don't say that like you know." 

"He'll be secure in the brig. I can probably secure one of these puppies up above the door so if it opens it'll blast him and trigger an alert." Jax checked the gun over. 

"There see Clarity? That'll cover the dampener problem. Everything's going to be okay." Ray told her. "We'll get Sara and Stein back and lock that speedster up in one swoop. It'll be easier than you think." 

"Yeah, well, that's all well and good, but we still need to get Capone's ledger back, otherwise history's screwed." Nate reminded the group.

Clarity backed up and glitched herself into the console. She couldn't listen to that insanity anymore. Stumbling out of the ships systems catching herself on her desk. She grabbed her phone hands shaking as she frantically started a group chat with Cisco and Barry. Which was quicker than scrolling to find an old one. Fingers flying across her phone screens keyboard. Halfway through a text message in all caps when her phone got a text from an unknown number. It was an address, 31 Fort Dearborn Drive, with today's date and year and a time only 15 minutes away. Instructions to get ready and go. To make sure to dress nice. It wasn't signed, but Clarity knew who it was from. It had to be him. She'd never changed her number. Why would she? He'd been erased. 

Not two seconds later she got another text. Wear red lipstick not pink. 

A third text came in, and it decided it for her. She had to go. If she didn't show up there in 15 minutes he'd kill Stein and Sara. Clarity couldn't let that happen. It wasn't a bluff either, Thawne had no problem with taking lives. To him Sara and Stein had already been dead for centuries. Clarity got ready, hurriedly having Gideon fabricate outfit G-420. No time to think about herself and how bad this decision might end for her but they were her friends. She needed to save them. Even if it meant sacrificing herself. 

As soon as she got the clothes on she put on some red lipstick, not her preferred color but if she didn't follow his instructions to the letter...she couldn't jeopardize her friends safety. And this was good actually in a way, at least that's what she was trying to tell herself. Doing her best to psych herself up. If she was keeping Thawne or whoever the speedster was busy then the rest of the team could help rescue Stein and Sara. 

As soon as she was ready she called herself a taxi. Once she was a block away from the place she got out paying the driver, glitching into a random street light popping out behind the building where she felt a familiar energy signature. There he was. All of Claritys suspicions confirming themselves in one instant. Eobard Thawne standing in front of her wearing a nice suit,the fedora taken off his head held to his chest. A bouquet of roses clutched in his right hand. A smirk on his face. "Beautiful as ever, and fashionably late. Don't worry about your friends it was anticipated."

"You exist." Clarity breathed, clutching tightly onto her shawl holding it closed a scorch mark underneath her heels. Everything in her telling her to glitch away now, that this was a mistake, but she was doing this for Stein. For Sara. Their chances were better if Thawne was otherwise occupied. "It is you." 

"Did you doubt it was? I know Malcolm did a number on your short term memory, but surely he didn't effect long term as well." Eobard asked, walking towards her holding out the flowers. As he passed them to her Clarity saw there was a single blue rose tucked into the center. Teensy white flowers nestled around it. As soon as her electricity coated hand touched the paper the flowers that were wrapped in it set on fire. 

"I Uh...I don't know. Maybe? I never expected to see you again." Clarity replied, plucking the blue rose out of the bouquet before it could be burned as well dropping the rest of it to the ground before she could burn her hand. Stay calm Clarity, just keep breathing. The others will come for Stein and Sara soon. She had to stay strong. To keep it together. She could lose it in her room back on the waverider, but not here, not in front of him. She was in enough danger as it was and she didn't need tears obscuring her vision. "Last I recall, you were erased. I couldn't be sure it was you. It could have been another speedster who knew you." 

"I'm not friends with many speedsters. They always think they're faster than me. Still struggling with your control I see." Eobard sighed like a professor who's student had just failed a final. "It's a shame those were expensive." 

"They would've died anyways. I saved them from a slow death." Clarity replied, eyes flicking over to the candle lit table just behind Thawne. If he was literally anyone else Clarity would be endeared by having gone through all this trouble. But the romantic setting just made her want wretch into the nearest trash can. 

"They're only flowers." Eobard replied, "Easily replaceable. Unlike you, good help is so hard to find these days." 

"Can we sit? These heels aren't the kind I'm used to wearing." Clarity tapped her heel on the ground. 

"Perhaps, or maybe you're unsteady because you're still regaining your energy." Eobard ran around her in a circle, building up speed generating lightning, before Clarity could think about glitching the hell of of there he threw a lightning bolt at her. Clarity having no choice but to absorb the blast, lest Thawne set fire to the warehouse behind them where Sara and Stein were being held. Both of them just out of reach. So close and yet so far. Clarity breathing hard getting into a fighting stance after he stopped in front of her. 

"Easy, Easy." He held up a hand for her to settle down. "That wasn't meant to be an attack." He pulled out her chair. "Just trying to help you regain your strength. You never should have left when you're still healing." 

Clarity frowned as she sat down not wanting any part of him inside her ever again. Not even his lightning. "What is all this? Why tell me to come here? Are you going to abduct me again? Was this a ploy to lure me from the others?" 

"No." Eobard replied, "No, I never abducted you, Clarity. I rescued you, all your so called friends left you there defenseless. Lying in the street. I couldn't stand by and watch you suffer." 

"Don't act noble. You just wanted your hands on me." Clarity accused nearby street lights flickering. "I may not remember exactly what you did, but I figured out enough already." 

"I got ahead of myself before, I admit. My feelings may have overwhelmed me, but that is not a mistake I will be repeating. The timing for us to be together wasn't right. My current plans have me far too busy to give you the attention you deserve, but that will change. It will. I promise you I'll make it a reality soon enough." 

"Thawne, We've got trouble. You were wrong. The Legends are springing a rescue." Damien leaned out the back door. "They're already here. Though you seem to have caught one already."

"She's not trespassing, she was invited." Eobard looked at Clarity amusement shining in his eyes. "Her friends however were not. Best move up the plan." 

"Eo.." Clarity swallowed thickly. She had to buy them more time. "We just sat down together." 

"I'll be right in Damien." Thawne told him standing up buttoning his suit coat turning to Clarity. "Keeping me distracted while your friends perform a rescue. Clever, if not a bit two faced, but a deal is a deal. I am nothing if not a man of my word. You know that. Wait five minutes for me to get my associates away and you can have your friends back relatively unharmed." Eobard walked around the table Clarity sitting completely still not wanting to jeopardize Stein or Sara's return. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "And Clarity." He gripped her chin harshly forcing her to look him in the eye. "If you ever forget me again there will be consequences." 

With that said Eobard ran away lightning trailing behind him. Clarity let out the breathe she was holding. "Okay, Clari...screw the five minutes. Your friends need you. You've been brave...just hold it together for a little longer. Get them out of here, get you out of here, nowhere's safe but the further from him the better." 

Clarity glitched through the door and snuck down a darkened hall. Though it was hard being sneaky in her bright dress and clickety heels. Stealth had never been her fortè. 

"Clarity!? What are you doing off the ship?" Amaya asked as she caught sight of her. A speedster gun in her hands. 

"Trying to be a distraction but you guys drew too much attention." Clarity hissed in reply. She held up a hand a ball of lightning lighting their way. "Sara's close, this way." 

"Sara? Sara!" Clarity rushed over wrapping her arms around her in a hug. The Assassin still tied to a chair. 

"Clarity, you shouldn't be here." Sara berated. "The speedster is here." 

"I know, I just...you would've done the same for me." Clarity smiled at her. Sara tilted her head the best she could do to return the hug what with her arms bound. 

"Sara? Are you okay?" Amaya asked her as Clarity burned the ropes off Sara with her lightning. 

"I'm fine." Sara replied. "We need to find Stein." 

Mick Rory was already doing just that. Walking down the hall his gun pointing in front of him as he trekked down the long hallway. Ray and Nate off hunting for the ledger. As he rounded the corner he was greeted by the "ghost" of his sister once more. 

"Careful Micky a girl could lose an eye." Amber smiled as she zipped up her blue hoodie. 

"Ember." Mick growled lowly. 

"This isn't your business, Micky. No sense getting yourself filled with led in 1927. Bullets work the same now as they will years later. So, some uppity schmupity professor and a blonde hardass who likes barking orders got nabbed by Capone. They aren't worth your life. They'd leave you to die if the roles were reversed." 

"Any sign of the professor?" Amaya asked Mick through the coms. 

"Not yet." Mick replied eyes locked with Amber's. 

"We have Sara." Clarity told him, two fingers on her throat a finger on Amaya's com patching herself in to the feed. 

"Sparky?" Mick asked. "Thought you were staying safe on the ship." 

"Safety's impossible." Clarity replied. "Nowhere is safe, not anymore, I couldn't just sit around in my room while you all are out here. Might as well be productive while I panic." 

"Oh, that brings me back. You and I talking on our walkies while we snuck in the garage to get at the lighter fluid. You'd creep in, I'd watch dad. You thought I was a devil on your shoulder. That's what you thought I was. Yep, say is she the new me? That's almost cute, though a bit criminal isn't it? Replacing a Devil on your shoulder with an Angel. That do gooder will lead you astray. Down the wrong path in the wrong place. Oh wait she already has. Saving peoples a hero's job, nabbing people's nothing but a heist gone wrong. Best get out before someone notices you're here."   
Just then an alarm started blaring through the compound. 

"Ooh too slow, big bro." Amber laughed. 

"Hey, you found them." Ray and Nate stopped their frantic run outside. The historian making the comment upon seeing the three women with Stein. "Wait what's Clarity doing here?" 

"Nevermind that. Are you guys okay?" Ray asked in concern. 

"Yes, I'm fine." Stein replied, leaning on Clarity more than Amaya. "Albeit a tad fatigued." 

"Let's get out of here." Amaya said. "You can rest back on the ship." 

"Oh, whoa. Oh, my God, you're Al Capone. That's Scarface." Nate grinned in excitement as Capone stopped their escape.

"Yeah, I-I don't think he likes that nickname." Ray replied. 

"No?" Nate wondered, thinking it was pretty badass. 

"I don't like when people try and steal what's mine. How do you think it makes me feel seeing all you thieves on my property?" 

"Excuse me, I was invited." Clarity objected. "And I haven't stolen anything. People aren't property and you should spend money on taxes instead of on a suit with a low thread count."

"You were what!?" Sara asked. "Clarity never respond to a summons. Are you crazy?" 

"Always." Clarity replied, and Stein smiled beside her. 

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say not good. Clarity, don't piss off Capone." Nate pleaded. 

"Too late. See, the doctor used to give me these pills, said they would help calm me down. Then one day, I realized the only thing that makes me feel any better is killing. Time for some therapy."Capone opened fired. Clarity's eyes glowed guns started flying out of the bad guys hands. Nate shielding Ray from the few bullets that did fire. 

"Aah!" Mick body tackled Capone. His hat flying off his head. Clarity plucked her headband off her head and slid it onto the hat after she'd caught it in the air. Placing it on her own head. Pulling it off far better than Capone had. 

"Thank you for the gift, Mr. Capone. I've had a hell of a day. I've gotta say, a new accessory makes it just a teensy bit worth coming out here."

"Bitch! Give my hat!" Capone yelled. 

Stein kicked Capone swiftly in the head. "You do not speak to her that way." 

"Nice kick, Professor." Mick nodded at him as he got up. 

"Oh yes, Thank you, gangsters. Uh, Rather enrage me. They're quite vulgar." Stein replied, "If I may?"Stein turned to Clarity tilting her hat just a bit adjusting it. "Perfection." 

"Clarity, there are better times to accessorize!" Amaya called to her, Sara and Amaya getting done with beating the rest of Capone's men outside. 

"Whoo. Thanks, buddy." Ray told Nate after Clarity took care of all the guns outside. Contorting the metal into a giant ball and plopping it into the ocean with a splash. 

"Yeah." Nate nodded in reply. "Okay, Clarity glitch us home." 

"I can't I'm too drained sorry." Though in truth she was saving her energy. Something wasn't sitting right with her. How quickly Thawne left their "date". She could have sworn she saw Damien among the shooters. There was more to Thawne's plan. She was missing something. He was always ten steps ahead. 

"Let's go." Sara nodded towards a nearby car. Everyone piling in. Stein rested his head on Clarity's shoulder. "I assume you don't mind." 

"Not at all." Clarity replied, smiling at him. "You've gone through quite the ordeal...Clarissa would be proud of you. I know I am."

"You have no idea what that means to me." Stein smiled at her. 

They got back to the ship in no time at all. Everyone piling onto the bridge. "I've got you." Clarity assured Stein her arms wrapped around him, helping him to the bridge. He was insistent in not going to the medbay though. Stubborn old man. 

"Hey, Grey, Grey, you're safe now, it's okay. Grey." Jax strode up to his other half sensing his fear. Though strangely he didn't look all that afraid. But maybe he was hiding his fear as it was his daughter he was scared for. 

"What?" Stein blinked at him in return having been distracted by Clarity. 

"Grey?" Jax asked again. 

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't hear you. I'm... I'm... I'm little... A little discombobulated." Stein admitted. 

"Whoo! Well, that was close, but a win's a win, and we got the team back together." Nate grinned walking into the room with Ray. Amaya giving him a look at his statement.   
"Well, technically you and Rory got the team back together and Clarity showed up for some odd reason. The whole reason Jax stayed behind was to protect her but that turned out to be unnecessary." 

"And we got the ledger." Ray added holding it up. "Bro hug?" 

"Do it." Nate nodded giving him the go ahead. 

The two nerds doing just that. Broing out already. 

"Okay, I think this is all a little premature." Sara held up a hand to stop them. "We still gotta get that ledger into the right hands." 

"The ledgers not our only problem." Clarity frowned fist on her chin. "This...all of this was too easy. First he lures me from the ship and then he lets me go straight back with you guys? And They knew we were there and yet we got out of there no problem? No, no magic, no assassining, no speedster running around. No, no his game is chess. There's more to this. It's bigger, a distraction in a distraction in a deception. Nothing is as it seems. A manipulation in contemplation.." Clarity picked at the jeweled feather on her hat snapping the headband. 

"Someone's not stepping off the crazy train." Nate sighed, that sentence being more of a mutter to himself. "Just accept that the mission went fine. We got the ledger, everyone's home free. You don't have to be so suspicious just cause things went our way." 

"But Darhk was there I saw him slip back inside, and if he was still there the speedster didn't leave with them like he said he was going to. That doesn't seem suspicious to anyone else?" 

"They shot bullets at us, Clarity. They didn't just let us go." Ray protested. 

"But that's my point. All they did was shoot bullets. Bullets that hit none of us, bullets that we could easily survive. Something is up." 

"It was dark out." Nate shrugged. "Nothing is down. Relax, have a drink. Amaya tell her." 

"We still don't have the speedster in custody." Amaya pointed out. "It's far more likely he's moved onto his next target. We've foiled his plans with Capone and his attempts at killing Sara and Stein." 

"Who's now added Malcolm Merlyn to his team of time travelling psychos. And he wanted the amulet that I took off of Darhk in 1987." Sara listed. 

"What would someone with the speedster's power want with ancient artifacts?" Nate wondered. 

"To be able to do something he can't already." Clarity surmised. "That amulet has secrets. We need to find out what. We're too many steps behind. I-" Claritys headband snapped, the jewel flying across the room magnetizing to a wall. Capone's hat burning right off her head from her lightning. "I can't see his endgame." 

"Perhaps... Perhaps I should take a look at the amulet. I may be able to unlock some of its mysteries." Stein spoke up.

"All right." Sara nodded. "In the meantime, everyone else just take a breather. The ledger can sit here for a bit longer. We all need a break. We've earned it." 

Clarity glitched to her room. She checked the doors. They were still magnetized together. She took off the dress and her heels. Off to the incinerator they went. Clarity changing into the outfit she'd been wearing earlier. Jeans while clingy and not her preferred choice, felt like a safe option. 

"Pull it together, Clarity." She whispered to herself. "Maybe they're right...but then again," Clarity paced back in forth. "I...I need a drink." She decided rubbing at her forehead leaving her room heading to the kitchen. Amaya was already there. 

"This speedster, Rex's killer. You know who he is d0n't you?" Amaya asked her.

"I don't want to talk about him right now Amaya. I just came in here for a beer." Clarity replied. "My mind is spinning. Nothing is right about this. I'm missing something, something huge. I know it." 

"You think beer tastes like piss." Mick commented as he walked in. 

"It does, I guess I'm just in the mood to torture myself today." Clarity grabbed herself one grimacing at the taste. But it was something she knew she wouldn't get drunk off of. At least not by drinking one. If she didn't want to finish it she knew Mick would gladly take it off her hands. 

"Ah, so you didn't get a chance to kill your boyfriend's killer, huh?" Mick asked looking between the women, sticking a lemon wedge into Claritys beer. A small attempt to make it better for her. 

"Rex was never my boyfriend. I gave him up. He was in love with Amelia. I'm not her anymore." Clarity sighed looking to Amaya. "You two should've gotten more time, but I was in the way." Clarity tapped her nails against the bottle. "Always in the way. Always, always, always in the way, way, way." She muttered to herself eye brows furrowed. She was in the way of Thawne's plans. He lured her off the ship, gave her a false sense of security, that he was leaving that he would be gone, but if he never left that means he was still here. But why got through all the trouble of making her think he'd be gone? 

"Must want to kill her too then?" Mick nodded to Clarity looking at Amaya questioningly. No, he wasn't trying to kill her, Clarity pushed that thought away watching the lemon swirl around in the bottle. He was obsessed, his fixation wouldn't allow it. She was like a jewel to him, no an artifact, like that amulet. One he wanted to preserve, protect, use for himself. 

"It's not vengeance I'm after, Mick." Amaya protested. "It's justice and Rex loved her too." 

"He killed Rex cause of me..." Clarity whispered in realization pieces suddenly clicking. "..it was a win win. Rex had what Thawne thought was his. Me, the amulet." 

"What are you talking about?" Amaya asked in confusion. 

"You-you were right. What you said, w-when you first came on the ship. You were right. I brought him to you. Wait brought him-oh my god." Clarity slid the beer over to Mick. "Have it, don't get too drunk. This isn't over." 

"Right, right." Mick nodded staring after Clarity watching her go turning his attention back to Amaya. "Well, for what it's worth, you looked good tonight. Being a bad guy suits you." 

"Thank you." Amaya smiled giving him a hug. The first person besides Clarity to give him one. Well, first person besides hookers but that was neither near or there.

"Um, I'm hungry." Mick grunted breaking the hug walking away. 

"Oh what is that second base? What's after that? Hand holding? Watching the sunset just the two of you." Amber teased. 

"For a figment of my imagination, you're really beginning to be a pain in my ass." 

"It's a sisters duty." Amber stated proudly. "Listen, I totally understand. She's got a hot bod and she's a badass, but not all cutesy and frilly like replacement me."

"She's just a friend," Mick insisted. "The one friend I have, since my last friend blew himself up. Sparky ain't a replacement a for you. I don't have family any more." 

"Whatever you say." She put her hands up. "But I'm going to give you a little sisterly advice If you don't mind." 

"From my dead sis? Pass." Mick objected. 

"This animal chick is gonna go to her grave and she's taking you right along with her. You Wanna be like your buddy Lenny fine, make the sacrifice play like a dumb little hero but don't forget what team your playing for or you'll regret it." 

"Jax! Jax, Stein. He's felt off to you. Hasn't he?" Clarity asked. 

"Yeah," Jax nodded looking "What the hell?"

"Fuck." Clarity swore jumping back from the screen stumbling over her own to feet falling back into the console glitching herself into the ships systems.

"Sara, stay out of the library." Not that she heard Jax. Clarity's lightning already crackling disturbing the coms. 

"He's here! Thawne's here, Gideon!" Clarity started breathing faster. "My-my door doesn't lock, all my friends are...I-I don't know what to do. I knew we weren't in the clear but-" 

"Breathe." Gideon told her placing her hands on Claritys shoulders. "Just breathe. You must calm yourself. He cannot touch you in here." 

"The teams out there." Clarity protested. "Sara just walked into the library with him. She's in trouble, they're all in trouble. He's going to kill them." 

"Perhaps," Gideon nodded. "But if you remain in here he has no chance of taking you again. You are safe here." 

"Since when do you call him Jax?" Sara asked Nate, who had just come to get her out of the library. All the lights in the parlor started flickering. The ship was shaking, rattling. Never had it quaked like this before. 

"Actually, it's, uh, it's pretty urgent." Nate gulped gesturing around at the chaos. "We should go now." 

"Okay." Sara nodded, and just then Clarity burst in through a nearby light. Lightning surging across her as her fist connected with Steins face breaking his glasses sending the old man crashing to the ground. Clarity skid to a stop standing between Thawne and her friends. Sara and Nate having been knocked to the floor by the force of Claritys punch. But that didn't stop her from shaking, the glitch trembling in fear. His body vibrated and Thawne was revealed. "Ow." He glared at Clarity looking more annoyed than anything else as he stood up. "Those were really his you know." 

"I'm never falling for your tricks again." Clarity spat teeth gritted, eyes glowing. "I'm not the naive little girl you lured into your bedroom anymore. I won't let you hurt my friends ever again!" 

"Oh Clarity," Thawne smiled at her in amusement. "When will you learn? I'm not here for your friends." 

"Clarity!" Sara yelled as Thawne ran out with her. Clarity's tried to Glitch herself but Thawne had vibrated to match her frequency. He had her thrown over his shoulder Clarity struggling and squirming under his arm. Til a shot from a speedster gun sent them both hurtling to the ground. Clarity screaming in pain as the high speed impact with the wall broke her right leg. 

"Jax move!" Clarity yelled at him gripping her leg. "Run!" 

"Don't worry Clarity I got this fool." Jax denied still holding the speedster gun at him. 

"My speedster weapon. Impressive." Eobard commented. "Unfortunately for you, the effects are only temporary." Eobard had him by the throat in less than a second before Clarity could do anything. 

Clarity glitched herself closer, unable to stand her blood pooling out on the floor seeping from her leg. but if she could just glitch Jax. If she could get him out of there...

"Uh, Uh, Uh, my sweet." Thawne held up a finger at Clarity. "Behave yourself stay right there or I'll snap his neck. We both know who's faster between us don't we?" Clarity froze. 

"What did you do with Stein?" Jax struggled. 

"Oh, I wouldn't waste my energy worrying about him right now." Thawne replied. 

"Whatever you're gonna do, do it now." Jax grunted. 

"In a rush to die, are we?" Thawne asked. 

"I wasn't talking to you." Jax grunted and Ray grew to normal size. Ray shot at Thawne but he scooped Clarity up and kept running. 

"He's headed towards the bridge, come on." Jax told Ray the two rushing after him. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Clarity!" 

"What the hell is he doing in there?" Jax demanded as they heard the sounds of Claritys screams. 

"I'm not having you bleed out. Hold still." Thawne told her as he tied a piece of his shirt around her leg. Tight to slow the blood loss. "This wouldn't have happened if your friends weren't so trigger happy. Fortunately," Thawne got up walking over to the console. "I have some trigger happy friends of my own." 

"Cloaking shield disengaged." Gideon announced to everyone. 

"That's not good." Ray frowned. 

"Cargo bay door now opening." Gideon advised.

"That is definitely not good." Jax replied. 

"The speedster just locked himself inside the bridge with Clarity." Ray told Nate. 

"Great, so we got him trapped." Nate grinned. 

"Call me an optimist." Ray scoffed. 

"And by the sound of it, he's letting his buddies onto the ship." Jax noted.

"Guys, could use a little help here." Sara commented pinned down running out of ammo.

"Okay, Nate and I will help Sara hold them off." Ray suggested. 

"I'll guard Ness." Jax replied. 

"What about the speedster? Well, he's after to amulet, so all we have to do is just keep him in the bridge...

"Where did Clarity go?" Nate leant in looking around. "She had one job keep him in there."

"Dude." Jax complained shaking his head running to guard Ness.

"Let's just go help Sara." Ray replied. 

"What are you doing?" Amaya demanded as Mick grabbed her pulling her into a corner. "Capone's men are taking over the ship." 

"We got bigger fish to fry, honey." Mick told her as a blur of red lightning flashed past them. "Sparky's in trouble." 

"Rex's killer?" Amaya grabbed the speedster gun on the floor. 

"He's tossing the ship. He's looking for the amulet. Thinks Sparky's gonna tell him where it is to keep us all safe. It's only gonna be a matter of time before she runs out of false places and he finds it." Mick told her as he grabbed her. 

Then how do we stop him? What would a criminal do? 

"Run." Mick replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Ah, yes." Mick grinned as he put a box in his back. Thawne whooshing in Clarity held by her waist. Thawne the only thing keeping her upright.

"Hey, I stole that fair and square." Mick objected. 

"This belongs to me." Thawne replied. "As does she." Thawne opened the 

"Surprise." Mick grinned grabbing Clarity, pulling her to him as Amaya blasted Thawne. 

"I remember you." He looked at Amaya rising up from the floor. "You're here because I killed that moronic leader of the JSA. Mr. Rex Tyler was it? Don't worry, you'll be joining Mr. Tyler soon enough." But Thawne's watch started beeping and he dropped Amaya to the floor. 

"Time to go." He ripped Clarity out of Mick's arms. Taking her with him to the bridge. Abandoning his task of killing Amaya. "Malcolm have you gotten our item?" 

"Working on it." Malcolm replied coughing rubbing his throat. 

"You take the amulet but you leave Clarity and give us Stein back." Sara looked Thawne in the eye. "Do we have a deal?" 

"Lucky girl." Thawne pressed a kiss to Claritys temple. "Until we meet again. Sorry about the leg." 

Thawne, Malcolm and Capone's men left. Sara taking Clarity right to the medbay to see about that leg. Then she went to go get Stein. Ray and Nate returning both Ness and the ledger to the right time and place. Back on the ship Mick was eating in the kitchen. 

"There's the brother I remember." Amber grinned. "His stomach where his brains supposed to be." 

"Shut up." He told her.

"Who are you talking to?" Amaya asked.

"Nobody." Mick replied.

"Anyway, I thought I'd find you in here. That speedster hit you pretty hard, huh?" Amaya pulled him down to look at his wound. "Grabbing Clarity from him probably wasn't the smartest move." 

"I got a thick head. What's that?" Mick pointed to what was in her hand. 

"A little present for keeping me alive, as well as Clarity, and for helping me almost get Rex's killer. Open it." She told him and Rory pulled out a bottle of booze. "I lifted it back at Capone's warehouse." 

"You stole it." Mick grinned. 

"You were right. The bad guys really do have more fun. Not that you're a bad guy." Amaya kissed his cheek and walked out of the room. 

"Wasn't that just darling? But was it worth the effort? All that for a peck on the cheek and bit of booze? The speedster could have killed you for protecting them, Micky. Then where would you be?" Amber asked him. 

"I'll be dead like you." Mick replied to her. "I didn't protect you. That's not a mistake I'll make again. Even if I die." 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Here was chapter 20!!! Chapter 21 should be out soon!!! I can't believe I'm already on chapter 20! Feels like I started book 2 just yesterday.

1\. Thoughts on the Eobard and Clarity scenes? 

2\. How'd this chapter make you feel? 

3\. I started writing a Christmas special for Christmas but never finished it in time. Should I still finish it up and post it? Like do you guys still want it even though Christmas has passed??

4\. Poor Clarity just can't catch a break. What do you think is going to happen for her next chapter? 

5\. Rip or well Phil next chapter! You excited!? 

6\. Thoughts on Micks interactions with his sister? 

7\. What was your favorite Christmas present that you got for Christmas? 

8\. Do you still like answering these questions? Do I put too many? Do they still interest you? 

9\. What do you think has been Claritys most fabulous outfit so far? 

10\. How do you think the other legends'll react to Clarity having been raped? How long do you think she can keep it secret? 

11\. Do you love this story? Like this story? Dislike this story or hate this story? And why do you feel this way? 

12\. How many updates do you think I can squeeze in before New Years? 

13\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant and or tell me!!


	22. Chapter 21: Can’t catch a break

Here's chapter 21!! This'll probably be the last update of 2020! So I hope you all have a good New Years! 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

"Sara," Clarity limped over to the assassin's bed having just glitched into the blonde's room. Her leg had been healed quite a bit by Gideon in the medbay, just enough that the glitch had no need for crutches or a cast. Though it had dulled to an ache which Clarity could deal with."S-Sara.." Clarity stuttered shaking her awake. However what she couldn't deal with was the creeping feeling that she wasn't safe. She couldn't shut her eyes. Not alone in her room, which is why she found herself invading Sara's. 

"Ugh, what is that noise?" Sara complained pillow going over her head. "Clarity, turn it off and go back to bed, Pachirisu. You can handle it." 

"Nate's um, playing music... I asked him to turn it lower already, he switched from the waverider speakers to a boom box, I'm not sure it helped, but that's...that's not why I'm here." Clarity admitted lifting the pillow from Sara's head peaking under it. The assassin looking at her with one eye open the other scrunched closed. Sara looking beyond tired. "I Uh, I don't feel safe in my room, well I mean I don't feel safe anywhere right now actually but.... I don't trust my powers to keep my door shut while I'm sleeping and um, at-at first I was gonna go to Mick, but he sleeps in the nude and Thawne pulled me out of his arms and..." Clarity sighed. "..and you don't care. Anyways um I was wondering if it'd be okay if I slept here...with you. Just...just for tonight um, unless that offers off the table."

When she didn't get an immediate reply from Sara she back pedaled. "This-this was stupid, i'm stupid, go back to sleep, I'm sorry-" Clarity turned away, but Sara grabbed her wrist hand sliding down to her hand. Squeezing it. 

"Stop saying sorry. You aren't stupid, I'm just tired." Sara told her. "Come here." The Assassin slid over, turning on a bedside light just for Clarity. Sara helping her into the bed, getting her all tucked in. "Leg okay?" 

"Mhm, fine." Clarity hummed getting comfy rolling onto her side snuggling under the blanket. "Thanks." 

"Good, now go to sleep, Clarity." Sara smiled getting comfortable once more. 

"Is that an order, Captain?" Clarity breathed shutting her eyes. 

"It is and if you defy it I'm gonna screw you into next week." 

Clarity's eyes shot open. "What?" 

"What?" Sara asked in reply. 

"I-What did you say?" 

"I said go to sleep." Sara replied peaking an eye open to study her. "Are you okay?" 

"Fine. Just more tired than I thought. You'll stay on your side? Yeah?" 

Sara cracked a smile. "Do I need to build a pillow wall between us?" 

"No, I trust you, though actually maybe yes? Better I accidentally burn pillows than you. It's my powers I don't trust.." 

Sara grabbed some extra pillows from the foot of her bed and wedged them in the space between them. "Goodnight Clarity, get some sleep." Sara yawned shutting her eyes. One hand on the knife under her pillow like always. 

"Uh...Sara?" Clarity whispered. 

"Mm?" Sara asked not even opening her eyes. 

"Can I have a knife?" 

"You've got superpowers." 

"Please, can I have a knife?" 

"They're not blue." 

"They don't have to be. Sara, I want one. Please? I'll feel safer." Clarity pleaded. 

"So cute," Sara blindly felt around for Clarity's face patting at her forehead. She rolled over reaching up to a crevice and pulled down a silver knife passing it to Clarity. "Here. You only get one." 

"Thank you." Clarity whispered hugging her knife close. Her phone resting right next to her pillow. Clarity curling up on the bed. Now if only she could sleep with Nate's pounding stereo. She didn't want to use her powers to stop it that would be rude and they were just starting to kind of get along too. Clarity didn't want to ruin that by starting a fight and shutting off his music. 

Stein walked past Sara's room where the two women now tried to slumber and headed into the kitchen. Intent on retrieving some 3 am coffee. Not his favorite but he was getting one of Jefferson's absurd cravings for the caffeinated beverage. He lifted his mug Mick's voice gaining his attention around the corner. 

"You're my sister. Best one I could have asked for. I love you, girl." Mick raised his beer to the open air. Spinning around as Amber nodded to Stein. 

"What did you hear?" Mick accused the genius. Glaring murderously. 

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. Though... Though if I did, I suppose I... I might be flattered on Miss Springs behalf." Stein struggled. 

"I wasn't talking to you. You weren't meant to hear that." Mick glared. "Neither is she." 

"Perhaps you've had enough to drink for one night." Stein suggested. 

"That's the point. I haven't had enough." Mick grunted as Stein cautiously approached the table. 

"So if you weren't talking to me, then..."

"Amber." Mick grunted. 

"Amber who is-" 

"I've been talking to Amber. My little sister." Mick answered. 

"Oh, I see video calling back home. I wasn't aware that you had a sister-" 

"I don't. She's dead." Mick replied. "I've been seeing her lately." 

"You... You've been having hallucinations of your dead sister?" Stein asked slowly. 

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you." Mick warned. 

"I believe you." Stein replied. 

"You can fix me." Mick realized. 

"Me?" Stein asked, his coffee threatening to spill. 

"You're a doctor." Mick insisted.

"Of nuclear physics." Stein protested. 

"Same thing." 

"Mr. Rory, I can't..." 

"You can fix me, but you can't tell anybody about it. You got that?" 

"Yes." Stein nodded scared out of his wits. 

"You got that?" Mick yelled this time. 

"Yes." Stein mumbled, saved only by Nate calling an emergency three am meeting. 

"I'm cashing in that miss a meeting pass." Clarity groaned with a yawn. "I haven't even closed my eyes yet.." 

"No, no not this time." Sara shook her head. "If I'm getting up so are you missy. You don't get to enjoy my bed when I'm not in it. That's just not fair." 

"But Sara." Clarity whined. "I just got comfy." 

"Cause I warmed it up for you. Cmon, Clari," Sara sighed pulling on a gray hoodie. "We can go back to bed after." 

"I'm sick of trying to figure out Eo's plan. I wanna sleep," Clarity hugged Sara's pillow. "I need to recharge...I don't want to think anymore. I just want to sleep." 

But Sara dragged her out of bed and to the meeting anyways. The assassin literally having to lift the uncooperative glitch up into her arms and carry her to the parlor with her. 

"Longinus is the name generally associated with the Roman Centurion who pierced the side of Christ during the Crucifixion." Nate said as he walked around the circle office table. 

"Yeah," Jax yawned where he leant against the desk sitting in a chair. "He was blind and got the blood of Jesus in his eyes, and then he could see again." 

"Look at you." Nate praised. Sara rolled her eyes two fingers resting at her temple. It was too early for this. Sara rubbed Claritys back with her right hand, a double effort to both soothe Clarity while Thawne was talked about and to keep her awake, the glitch seated in her criss crossed legs, head resting at the crook of the assassins neck. The knife Sara'd given her still in her hand. Barely keeping her eyes open. Clarity hadn't been lying about that recharge. Sara idly wondered when her last decent night of sleep had been. 

"What? I went to Sunday school." Jax defended himself. 

"Now that blood allegedly got on the medallion and empowered it and the spear with magical powers." Nate continued. 

"Well, why does the Legion of Doom want the medallion?" Ray wondered. 

"Legion of Doom"? Sara objected holding up a hand. 

"Losers of deadmen's better." Clarity murmured. 

"Yeah." Sara nodded. "Sure it is, Clarity." 

"Though not accurate since it's name came from an old cartoon." Nate grinned. 

"Don't ask." Ray told Sara with a sigh. 

"Well, according to legend, the medallion calls for the spear and basically takes you right to it. The spear is also known as the Holy Lance or the Spear of Destiny." Nate explained. 

"Hey, hold on, this all just sounds like an Indiana Jones movie." Sara objected.

""Raiders of the Lost Ark" is the reason I became a historian. Did you know that?" Nate grinned. "Can't go wrong with the G man." 

"Nope, but I bet you didn't know I got into computers cause I wanted to try and build R2." Clarity smiled sleepily. "He was blue and I wanted to make a friend. But I never did. Could never find the right parts when I was little. Guess I might've kept that dream alive with you yeah, Gid?" 

"Indeed. Though I would say I'm a step up." Gideon confirmed. 

"Okay, so the Legion wanted the medallion so they could get the spear." Jax surmised. 

"But what do they want with the spear?" Amaya wondered. 

"Well, the spear allegedly has the power to rewrite reality." Nate replied, At the word Reality Clarity lifted her head. Thawne had said that word to her. 

"But how's that different from us traveling through time and making changes to history?" Ray wondered. 

"Changes to history cause timequakes and aberrations, which we can undo. Changes to reality, however, those are permanent." Nate explained. 

At that final word tears welled in Clarity's eyes and she started crying. The tiny sob loud enough for all the rest of the team to hear drawing their attention. Clarity curling in to Sara, crying into her hoodie. Too tired to deal with this, still so upset over what happened to her. Over what might happen to her. Over what would happen to her. 

"Woah, woah, hey pachirisu. Shh..." Sara held her close. "It's okay, I've got you. Nothings permanent yet."

"I'm screwed." Clarity protested. "I'm gonna be so screwed." 

"Sure yeah, We're all gonna be screwed if the legion gets away with this." Nate shrugged. 

"She meant literally," Sara sighed, oh so tired. Too tired really to even think about what she said. That is until the room went dead silent as the true gravity of the assassins words settled in. No one spoke a word though they all stated at Clarity with varying expressions. Clarity even stopped crying pulling back to look at Sara with the most betrayed crushed expression. Whatever trust they had crumbling in a single instant. After Sara'd said something she hadn't even really meant to say. "Clarity I..." 

"Don't." She muttered getting up off her sliding onto Rip's desk instead. Pulling her knees up to her chest. "I can't...I can't right now."

"Can't what? Explain?" Nate asked softly sounding gentler than anything Clarity'd ever hear him say. Guess the Tinman did have a heart afterall. 

"She doesn't have to explain anything, man." Jax replied giving Nate a look. 

"Uh, she kinda does, just a little bit." Nate replied nothing but concern on his face. "I mean maybe not right this second but like a bomb like that can't get dropped and not be talked about." 

"Jax is right. You don't need details to imagine what happened. Not that any of us are imagining that now just that we could if we needed to and not that we're going to but we all if it were absolutely necessary could just fill in the details-"

"Ray" Amaya shifted her weight. "Stop talking." 

"Sorry, I'm a little sleep deprived." Ray frowned to himself.

"We all are." Sara sighed. "Look, It happened when she got taken. If your looking for details she doesn't have any." 

"Death is the only justice for that speedster." Amaya said decidedly.

"Death can't stop him." Clarity objected. "Death's not enough. He can outrun it, he shouldn't exist but he does. I don't think he can be stopped." 

"Great." Sara sighed more to herself than the rest of the team. She wished she could give a clarity a taste of her own optimism right now, but she was much too tired and she wasn't feeling all that optimistic herself either. "And I just handed them over the medallion."

"Whoa, in exchange for Grey's life. Any one of us would have made that call." Jax protested. 

"Would Rip?" Sara wondered. 

"No, The only people Rip ever actively tried to save were Miranda and Jonas. We had to bend his arm every time to help when one of us was in trouble." Clarity recalled fingers rubbing against Rips desk. "He would've sacrificed Stein no question just like back in Russia." 

"I was going to kill him back in Russia too." Sara reminded. "I made the opposite choice. No one even had to convince me this time. What does that say about the person I've become?" 

"You haven't changed." Clarity protested. "You're still the same person you were a year ago. There's just more good left in you than you thought there was." 

"Must have one hell of a light around to bring it out." Sara smiled at her. Though Clarity didn't return it the glitches eyes cast downwards to her lap as she picked at her pajama shorts. 

"Everyone's tired." Ray spoke up. "Why don't we all get some rest and pick up fresh after we've all gotten some sleep?" 

Everyone murmured in agreement the meeting disbursing. 

"Clarity? Hey, you're going the wrong way. My rooms not down there." Sara frowned at her as the glitch made to go down the opposite hall. 

"Rip's room still locks. I doubt he'd mind given the circumstances." Clarity replied, "Here's your knife back. I don't want it anymore." 

"Clarity, keep it. If it'll make you feel safer-"

"It'll probably cut me in my sleep." Clarity denied, Sara could see the hurt in her eyes. The betrayal of spilling her secret. "I shouldn't expect more from it than it's capable of doing. It can reflect the light that shines off it just fine, but it's always just going to be cold and deadly." 

"Clarity, hey, wait a second," Sara's fingers rested against Clarity's arm. She tried to push down the words Clarity had just said to her. Sara knowing full well it wasn't the knife Clarity was talking about. "Do you want a good night hug?" Sara held her arms open. 

"Not tonight Sara." Clarity replied turning away. "Thanks anyways." 

Sara sighed, watching her go. Her arms dropping. Damnit. What the hell had she done? Clarity refusing a good night hug was like Mick turning down his morning beer. Sara trudged back to her room and laid down in her bed once more. Tossing the pillows away, destroying the pillow wall she'd made for Clarity. Though now even with her comforter and blanket her bed just felt cold. Sara eyed Clarity's phone that she'd left on the bed. She was right about to pick it up and bring it to her, try to make an excuse so she could see her and somehow make what she did back there right, but it glitched away before her eyes. Sara sighed to herself rolling onto her back. There went that idea. The assassin shut her eyes but her sleep was anything but restful. 

Meanwhile, Clarity sighed as she sat down on Rip's bed looking around. Forgotten phone clutched in her hands. It was a strange mix of futuristic and western. Just like Rip himself. He had Knick knacks hanging on the walls, souvenirs from his travels. He did like collecting things. 

Clarity laid down on the bed, on top of the comforter pulling Rip's dark blue blanket over herself as she rolled onto her side. A picture of Miranda and Jonas on his bedside table. Clarity sighed, as she looked at it. "I'll find him someday you two...Gideon's scanning the timeline for his bodies electrical signature again. I'll do more, I will...just right now, I have to deal with Eo...ugh, what am I even telling all this to a picture for? You two probably already know where he is." Clarity laughed to herself. "I really need some sleep."

"I do still have recordings Rip made for Jonas when he was small if you would like a bedtime story." Gideon informed her. "It might help ease your mind." 

"That sounds nice, Gideon. Thank you." Clarity smiled shutting her eyes.Clarity falling asleep halfway through Rips tale. Gideon switching off the hologram once Clarity was asleep. 

"Sleep well, creator." Gideon told her shutting off all the room lights save for one. "I will watch over you." 

A few hours later after the legends had gotten some shut eye they stumbled upon Darhk and Merlyn's trail. The two having killed two bikers League of Assassins style in Hollywood, the year 1967. Clarity had even decided to go out on this one. Her leg was feeling better and she wanted off the ship. With Eobard having invaded it, it didn't feel like a safe haven any longer. It wasn't quite the 70's, but the late 60's would have to do. 

"Is the professor all right?" Amaya asked Jax, Stein having elected to stay back on the ship with Mick.

"Uh, depends on what you mean by "all right." He's helping Mick with something. I don't know. He's being kind of quiet about it." Jax replied with a shake of his head. 

"Mick's the same way." Clarity added as she adjusted her denim rose hairtie. Tightening it. "He just said it was nothing I had to worry about and to have fun out here. I hope he's okay..." 

"Stein'll take care of him if he isn't." Sara replied. "Whatever the problem is." 

"Well, I hope he figures it out soon, 'cause if the Legion of Doom is here..." Ray started. 

"Really like how the name's catching on." Nate grinned to himself. 

"Well, I mean it is catchy." Clarity replied to him. 

"We're gonna need Mick and Firestorm to take the Legion down." Ray finished.

"Let's figure out what's going on first." Sara sighed. 

"Nothing looks out of the ordinary and I'm not sensing any future tech. Whatever they have on them is to small to sense at this distance." Clarity replied. "Are we sure they aren't just having a henchman's day out and this isn't some kind of trap we're walking into?" 

"Look, all I know is Gideon said the motorcycles Darhk and Merlyn stole are here." Nate replied. "Whether it's a trap or not we have to stop them from doing whatever it is that they're gonna do, cause it won't be good for us, the timeline, or reality." 

"What, so we're just supposed to walk around until we see a sign that says, "this way"?" Jax objected throwing his arms out. 

"Good idea." Sara nodded to a sign that said legends. 

"Guys, trap! Seriously? We're just walking right into it?" Clarity complained rushing after her friends. 

"If we're expecting it at least we're prepared." Amaya replied to her. Clarity groaned in annoyance. She wanted them to be careful not this!

"Malcolm and Darhk are up ahead." Clarity told everyone sensing the two villains now that they were closer. "Just past that rail." 

"She's right." Amaya confirmed. "I can hear them talking." 

"Oh, my God. It's Rip." Sara realized as they all stopped in front of the railing. Looking down at the paved driveway below. 

"But...it can't be.." Clarity whispered in confusion. The electricity in that guys body feeling nothing like Rips did. Wheels turned in Claritys head. Unless he was in hiding? But from what? Them? Why go through the effort of changing his electrical signature? Clarity didn't even know that was possible. And what was with that haircut? "...No way..." 

"Don't worry. We got you, Rip." Ray told him. 

"Who the hell are you guys?" Rip asked in an accent that sent all of Claritys remaining hopes of it being Rip crashing to the ground and to think she thought that haircut had looked wrong, the accent being much worse. That wasn't Rip. Maybe he was a distant relative? Just like how he was related to Arthur Darvill. 

"We don't have time for this." Damien complained Merlyn and Darhk shooting at the legends. All of them hopping over the rail save for Clarity who focused lightning crackling in her eyes. Frowning as their guns weren't overloading-they should be exploding! 

"If your trying to tamper with our weapons don't bother." Malcolm taunted Clarity. "Thawne made them special just for you." 

"See for yourself!" Damien declared firing on Clarity, aiming right for her. Clarity went to glitch intent on having the blast simply pass through her except it didn't. Clarity cried out in pain as the red laser beam hit her. It didn't pass through her like it was supposed to. Burning through the denim shirt she was wearing. Clarity falling through the metal rail landing on the paved driveway below her back slamming into the concrete. 

"Clarity!" Nate rushed in front of her steeling up to shield her from any more blasts the two fired. Ray was already at her side helping her sit up right. Her skin reddened but unburned. Though the same couldn't be said for her shirt. 

"Nate! Be careful don't hit the civillians." Clarity called out to him, and Nate did his best to follow her instructions and aim the blasts away from Rip and his friend but it wasn't as easy as it looked. He needed more deflection training. Especially since he did hit the guy with Dark hair and glasses who was now holding his arm. The guys running off with a declare of no movie is worth your life. 

"Get Rip out of here." Sara called to the team after she hit Damien in the face with his gun. Sara getting kicked back into the concrete wall behind her. 

"Hey, come on, we gotta go." Jax rushed over to Rip, but he was uncooperative to say the least. Hitting Jax with whatever rolled up paper was in his hand. 

"What the hell, man?" Jax replied ripping the thing out of Rip's hands running away from him as cop cars started to come. 

"Fall back." Sara yelled, and Ray scooped Clarity up in his arms. Running around the building with Nate to 

"Rip's about to get arrested. Clarity time for him to disappear. Glitch him over here." Sara ordered. 

Clarity held out her hand in Rip's direction, her right arm hooked around Ray's neck, but she screamed not a second later. A red glow surrounding her tears rushing to her eyes from the sudden pain. She stopped trying to use her powers the pain subsiding. "I-I can't...he's on his own." 

"Everyone back to the ship. Now." Sara ordered. Wasn't this turning out to be such a great day?

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Chapter 21!!! Onto 22!! Happy New Year's Eve everybody! Book 2 is flying! Book 3 is going to be here before anyone knows it!! Even me haha! It's been one hell of a crazy year. 

In other news as part of my New Years resolution I'm going to start writing original stories. You don't have to read them, but if you'd like the option to check them out the account is @trichard2022 . Right now only my original poems are up, but the original stories first chapters are going to be posted soon. 

Alright now enough about my non glitch plans. Here are some questions about this chapter! 

1\. Thoughts on this chapter? How'd you feel about it? I wanna know!

2\. Did you have any favorite moments this chapter? If so what were they and why? 

3\. Did you like Claritys 70's outfit? Yes, or no and why? Be honest. 

4\. What do you think is the best thing about this story? And why? 

5\. What do you think is the worst thing about this story? And why? 

6\. Thoughts on Sara and Clarity's interactions this chapter? 

7\. What do you think is going to happen next chapter? 

8\. Any other fandoms you'd like to see Clarity in? Or characters that you want to see her interact with from other fandoms? 

9\. Is there anything that you think I could improve on in this story? 

10\. What do you think would happen if Glitch, Wonder Woman and Supergirl got trapped in another dimension together? 

11\. What episode in season 2 are you most excited for me to get to? And why?

12\. What is your New Years resolution? 

13\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant or tell me?


	23. Chapter 22: Scatter-brained

"Well, that went apocalyptically awful." Ray commented with a sigh the legends all boarding the waverider once more.

"Don't have to tell me." Jax agreed rolling the paper he'd taken from Rip in his hands. 

Sara pointed to Nate and Amaya. "You two start checking records, find Rips mug shot and see where he got taken." 

"On it." They chorused splitting off to go to the library. 

"I can help them." Clarity told Sara tapping Ray's shoulder to be set down. 

"No, you are going to the medbay. You got shot." Sara replied and tapped Ray's other shoulder to signal that he should still carry her. 

"Sara, I'm fine." Clarity insisted. Ray still carrying her, not that he minded at 120 pounds she wasn't all that heavy for him. Though he did wish he would stop getting mixed signals. "I don't have to go to the medbay. The blast didn't even burn me. It just got my shirt."

"It doesn't matter if it burned you or not. Whatever you got hit with is affecting your powers. Gideon needs to scan you and figure out what's wrong." Sara told her. "Rip can wait til you're checked out." 

"That guy isn't Rip. His electrical signature is completely different." Clarity said, looking at one of her hands. "He could just be Rip's ancestor." 

"You don't know that for sure." Ray pointed out. "He could have found a way to mask it somehow." 

"But why would he mask it? Does he not want us to find him?" Clarity wondered as Ray took her to the medbay, everyone following and filing into the room. Mick, Nate, Amaya, and Stein the only ones not present. Ray setting her down into the second medbay chair because Clarity didn't like the first one. 

"Don't know, but whether it's him or not the legion of doom is after him. We gotta protect him." Jax insisted putting the cuff over Claritys wrist. 

"Gideon, Clarity got hit with something. Check her out and see what's wrong." Sara ordered the Ai. 

"Right away." Gideon answered beginning the scanning process. 

"Sara, nothing is wrong with me. I'm telling you I feel completely-" 

"Oh dear." Gideon remarked after a few seconds of scanning. 

"...fine?" Clarity asked her statement coming out like a question not expecting that reaction from the Ai. "Gid, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"A brief scan of your system indicates that the weapon you were struck with has drawn the electrons in your body to the outer surface level of your skin." Gideon answered. 

"Oh my god." Ray's eyes widened at the news. 

"What? Is that bad?" Sara asked in confusion arms crossed over her chest. 

"Yeah, it-it's um, it's really bad." Clarity answered sitting up in the medbay chair. "I naturally give off positrons like all the time. When I use my powers my positron production increases significantly." 

"How significantly are we talking?" Jax asked from where he stood arms crossed. Playing with the rolled up paper he'd stolen from Rip. 

"About triple the rate at rest, I think. It's been a while since I've checked my production levels." Clarity replied pulling off the denim flowered gloves she wore. Biting at one of her nails. 

"Okay, but why are more positrons bad?" Jax asked completely lost. 

"Normally they aren't, typically they don't hurt anything, but now I have an electron field bubbled around me." Clarity frowned at the medbay screen scan. 

"And that makes a difference?" Sara guessed. 

"It makes a huge difference." Ray answered so Clarity wouldn't have to explain everything by herself. "Electrons are positrons antiparticle. When they collide they annihilate each other, and create photons." 

"So the photons are the problem?" Jax asked.

"No, not exactly. It's not the photons that are hurting me. Photons are essentially just light particles, but the point where positrons and electrons annihilate and collide that's what makes the red light flash, and makes me feel like I'm burning alive for a few seconds. It's the reaction itself that takes place. The actual creation of the photons themselves thats causing me pain when I try to use my powers." 

"Wait if you're bodies electrons keep destroying themselves aren't you going to run out?" Sara asked Clarity. "What happens if someone runs out of electrons in their body?" 

"The atoms that make that person up become unstable and that person would die. But we don't have to worry about that. Eo... was meticulous as always. The same thing keeping the electrons to the surface of my skin also attracts fresh electrons to take the destroyed one's place. The cycle should stop once the electrons revert back to where they're supposed to be in my body. It'll happen naturally, the field will shrink until it snaps back. In the mean time I just can't use my powers." 

"How long until your back to normal?" Sara asked. 

"According to Gideon's calculations, If Clarity doesn't use her powers 24 hours give or take." Ray answered. "But if she uses her powers that 24 hours starts over and she'll be hit by the energy from the collisions again." 

"In other words there isn't anything we can do about me other than wait." Clarity slid out of the medbay chair. "We have to find this not Rip guy and protect him from the legion. If he's an ancestor Rip could get erased from existence and god knows what that could do to all of us. No Rip means no legends." 

"Let's make sure that doesn't happen. I already got Nate and Amaya researching where the police took Rip. We'll spring him, and then..." Sara trailed Jax cutting her off. All four of them walking onto the bridge. 

"We'll find out what the hell is going on with him. Dude tried to bludgeon me with this... non-lethal weapon." He held up the rolled up piece of paper that stilled remained in his hand. 

"What's wrong with him is he's not Rip." Clarity insisted hopping up to sit on the console. "No british accent, bad hair way too long hair, questionable fashion choices, actually that last parts pretty on brand for Rip but if it were Rip Hunter he wouldn't have just hid behind some car with that other guy while we were all fighting. He would have joined the fight and tried to help. Threw a few punches at the very least. Rip Hunter is not a coward and that guy...it just can't be him." 

"Look, we don't know how long he was in 1967." Ray insisted. "He could be suffering from time drift, which is why he doesn't remember us." 

"Maybe, but Rip's a pretty seasoned time traveler. He's built up one hell of an immunity to its adverse affects. I don't think getting stuck in 1967 would do him in like this." 

"The question is how?" Sara insisted both her hands raised. "How did he even get here?" 

"Well, he could have time-scattered himself like he did with us." Ray suggested. 

"Nah, he sent us his final message after scattering us. He wouldn't have been able to use it for a second time." Jax denied crossing his arms as the trio stood around the console. 

"And if he had been able to do that, somehow trick the system and give it a power boost. Gideon would have already told us by now." Clarity pointed out. 

"Indeed. I would have." Gideon agreed. 

"Well, he got here somehow and so did Darhk and Merlyn." Sara added. 

"Darhk and Merlyn are easy. Thawne can time travel. He probably dropped them off. He's stronger than he looks he could have carried them both and set them down in 67 within one shot." Clarity frowned, "But I don't think he's here right now. Which is good considering my uh predicament." 

"The Legion of Doom." Ray nodded. "They seem intent on taking you out first. Back in the 80's, kidnapping you, and now here." 

"I'm not calling them that." Sara told Ray. "Clarity can tell us all about that speedster friend later. Right now we have to focus on Rip." 

"Okay." Ray sighed with a nod of his head. 

"But if they came to 1967 looking for Rip-" Sara began. 

"No." Clarity protested cutting Sara off. "I don't think they came here for Rip specifically. Why would they? Their plans would go smoother without him in the picture. They're tracking the spear." 

"That means..." Sara began following Clarity's train of thought. 

"The medallion must have led them there." Ray realized. "Rip has the Spear of Destiny."

"We gotta bust him out of jail before they get to him first." Sara told the trio. 

"Okay, I'll change my shirt." Clarity nodded sliding off the console. "It'll take me two seconds and I'll be good to go." 

"Woah, woah, woah. No, absolutely not. You are staying on the ship." Sara told her. "I'm taking Stein and Rory."

"Rip got arrested. There are camera's everywhere in a police station like that. If Rip is in there I'm going to need to hack their systems and delete the footage. All I have to do is fake a few reports and they'll think he's been shipped off to jail in Albuquerque. The legion won't know we have him. Merlyn and Darhk will go on a wild goose chase." 

"Fine you can hack it all from here." Sara denied. "And give me the fake reports before I go. I'll plant them while I'm there." 

"Sara their systems are too slow. They're too old. I have to be on site. I can't use my powers on this one." Clarity emphasized. "I have to do it manually, my laptop isn't going to connect to their systems in time. Even with Gideon helping me." 

"Which is exactly why you aren't going." Sara told her. "You're not going off this ship until you can use your powers again. I want you here. Safe until you can protect yourself in the field again." 

"Safe? You want me safe? My room door doesn't even lock anymore because of you. My rapist just created weapons that can neutralize my powers for days at a time. Darhk and Merlyn probably even just have the prototypes right now and you want me to be safe? There's no being safe. There is no feeling safe. Safe is a mental construct designed to create a false sense of security which I really cannot afford. Safe isn't a thing that I get to be anymore." 

"Clarity-" 

"Safe are you kidding me? Where Sara? Where in the hell am I supposed to be safe?" Clarity continued. "How? On the ship they invaded with ease? In Gideon's systems that Thawne could shut down and force me out of? What do you want me to do hide in Rip's goddamn cereal cabinet stash place til you come back? There is no place on this earth or another, in all of time and space across the multiverse that he couldn't find me. There is no safe. Not for me. I've accepted it, you need to too. I'm going." 

"Well, even if you won't feel safe I'll still feel better if you're here and not out there. You're a liability in the field without your powers. " Sara replied. "At least the medbay is right there if you need it in case something happens." 

"Sara, I'm telling you that you need me on this." Clarity insisted. "If I don't go now, they'll know we have Rip and then they'll come for him later. If I brave some danger now I'll have a hell of a lot less to deal with later." 

"I'm telling you that you need to stay here." Sara told her using her Captain voice for good measure. 

"You aren't listening to me!" Clarity exclaimed voice raised teeth grit. It took everything in her to keep her powers shoved down. 

"I am listening, Clarity, you just aren't hearing me. You've been through a lot of trauma recently. I let you go out there today and you got hurt again. I'm not risking you. You can't fight assassins without powers. You're a decent fighter, but you aren't anywhere near league level and they will crush you. I'm not giving them any free chances to hurt you or take you. I won't make that mistake again. You're staying here." 

Clarity whirled around with a frustrated shriek spinning on her heel going to her room without another word to the assassin. Slamming the doors shut behind her. The heavy doors sliding closed with a bang. "Fine, you know what Gid? She won't let me go with them then I'm going by myself." 

"Are you certain that's wise with your current condition?" Gideon asked sounding concerned. 

"If I don't cover our tracks the legions going to be on us and I can't go through another boarding. Not without my powers. I have to get ahead of them, buy us time, buy me time. Right now we're like 9 moves behind and I have to be 10 steps ahead by last week. We're playing his game now, Gideon. Nothing is safe. We have to be smart about every move we make." 

Clarity changed her clothes switching her shirt and jeans. Found a pair of socks with little r2's on them and slid on a pair of her sneakers. Then she braided her hair into a different style, the action meant to soothe herself just a bit. She swore Gideon to secrecy once she was all done clipping one final light up light saber hair clip into her hair then she left the ship. Walking into the police station at sunset. She approached the front desk with a smile fiddling with the white bracelet on her wrist. Her thumb sliding over the R2 charm. She was ahead of the game she could feel it.

"Excuse me, Officer, I'm not sure if I'm at the right precinct. But I got a call and was told that my boyfriend was being held. Could I see him? Please?" 

"It's against protocol.." The officer started slowly but trailed off as Rip's yells rang throughout the precinct. Something about him being innocent and that there's been a mistake.

"Is that him?" The officer asked sighingly looking tired like he really really really wanted a smoke. 

" 'Fraid so." Clarity nodded, smiling softly nodding in reply. 

"Ten minutes. No physical contact whatsoever. You'll need to leave the purse out here." The cop told her gesturing to the blue bag. 

"Of course." Clarity smiled dropping her purse down. "But you wouldn't mind keeping it over there would you?" Clarity pointed to the desk near the filing cabinets. "I don't want it getting stolen or knocked over. A friend made it for me." 

The cop nodded grabbing the purse and setting it down on the desk. He gestured for her to follow which she did. "Gasmer, your girlfriends here." The cop opened the door and Clarity stepped inside. 

"Girlfriend?" Rip scratched at his head as he looked down at the desk. Lifting his head looking up in annoyance. "Man I don't have a-ah.." He trailed off eyes widening. "Uh...hi?" 

"Hey ," Clarity waggled her fingers. "If we could have the room please?" Clarity turned to face the officer. He nodded shutting the door walking off. Leaving Clarity with Rip. The Glitch wasting more time pulling down shades to give them some privacy. Peaking out through the blinds to make sure none of them were listening in. 

"Not to be rude, but who are you? Didn't I see you get shot today?" Rip asked her in confusion. "How are you alive?" 

"Oh, yeah that was me. Those kind of bullets don't really hurt me. Sorry for the theatrics just now. I was going to pose as a lawyer but they would have asked for a bar card and" Clarity patted down her jeans. "I'm fresh out of fake id's. Didn't think to have Gideon make one for me before I left. I was kind of rushing to get here before anyone else." 

"Before anyone-Who else is coming??" Rip demanded. 

"My friends and the people who tried shooting at you. That was attempt one, I don't mean to scare you but they're going to come after you again." Clarity revealed. "But don't worry my friends are going to spring you and I'm going to throw them off your trail." 

"Oh my god," Rip sank down in his chair hands rubbing at his face. "This isn't happening. This can't be happening. I smoked some bad weed." 

Clarity couldn't suppress a laugh at that. 

"Oh," Rip dropped his hands to look at her incredulously narrowing his eyes. "Oh, You think that's funny." 

"I do, yeah. Sorry, you just you look a lot like a friend of mine and just imagining him getting strung out..." Clarity shook her head lightly. "...but you aren't him. He's nothing like you." 

"Whats he like?" Phil asked drumming his knuckles on the table. "This guy who looks like me?" 

"Oh, Stubborn as a mule." Clarity replied hopping up to sit on the interrogation table swinging her crossed ankles. "Driven, intelligent, he really liked working alone, but I think he always appreciated the help when it was offered. He'd get so invested in whatever he was doing. Whether it was baking some scones or collecting vintage cereals. Him and I'd stay up late doing research together...he'd get so frustrated." Clarity's nose scrunched through a smile. "Especially when we just couldn't find what we were looking for. He'd swipe everything off his desk and start tearing papers apart. First time he did it, I was sitting on his desk typing on my computer-I thought he was gonna swipe me right along with his stuff!" Clarity shoved his shoulder lightly and Phil cracked a smile. "But he didn't and he apologized. That was one thing about Rip. No matter how often he'd lie his apologies were sincere. He could be a bit of a dick but he was a pretty decent guy." 

"You sound like you really like him. Were you two..." 

"What? No, god no, he was married, and he had a kid and he only ever had eyes for his wife. He was devoted to his family and I am not a home wrecker. I don't do crushes on married men, that's just wrong. Cheaters never prosper and all that jazz. But even if he wasn't married he wouldn't exactly be my first pick for a romantic partner. He drove me up the wall most of the time, practically all the time. We'd argue a lot and I mean a lot. All in good spirits mind you, but sometimes it wasn't. After the way my last relationship turned out...after everything that's been happening...there was always something about him that I could never fully trust and low and behold He uh, he left us, the crew, the team whatever we're called and then I found out a lot of secrets he was keeping from me and the rest of our friends. We've been trying to find him. He has answers that only he can give me and and Sorry, I've been talking your ear off haven't I? I guess I miss him more than I thought."

"I hope you find him, your friend, get your answers." Rip told her. 

"Me too." Clarity agreed. "Any burning questions for me?" 

"Just one. Where'd you get your shirt?" 

"My shirt?" Clarity looked down at the Star Wars shirt in confusion. "Right...it's 67 not 77.... good thing your not, Rip. You'd kill me for wearing this, uh my uh friend is really in the know and uh, she saw a few character designs and she made it for me." 

"Groovy." Rip nodded making a mental note to tell George he needed to keep his ideas a little closer to his vest in the bedroom. If he was spouting his ideas to every girl he was sleeping with someone was going to steal his movie and then where was he gonna be? 

Meanwhile back on the Waverider, Amaya and Nate, had just informed Sara of where Rip was being held. It having taken both of them longer than Clarity. As they were trying to figure it out through the campus records when they should have just checked the nearest police station. The assassin on her way to the kitchen to collect Stein and Rory. 

"And ever since, I've had... the fear of giant toads." Mick told Stein as they sat in the kitchen. He tried to ignore Amber who was sitting on the table between them. Laughing her ass off about the time he failed biology because he couldn't bring a scalpel near a frog without throwing up. 

"Mr. Rory, while I appreciate the thoroughness of your insights, perhaps we could focus on the issue at hand." Stein pleaded as he now knew much more about Mick Rory than he ever wanted to. 

"I thought shrinks liked mommy talk." Mick replied. 

"Oh they do!" Amber clapped her hands together. "C'mon Mickey keep spilling your guts." 

"I'm not a shr... You know, I think I've heard enough on that subject." Stein decided correcting him would do nothing to help either of them. "Now, when did you first encounter the apparition? The ghost of Amber, when did she first appear?" 

"Back in Chicago." Mick answered. 

"Can you remember anything specific? Something that might have triggered the vision?" 

"She said something about fixing me. That things weren't right." Mick replied. 

"Why do you think she'd say that?" Stein wondered. 

"I don't know. Maybe she's..." Mick trailed off as he heard footsteps approaching. Sara walking up to them. 

"Captain, hello. How..." Stein stammered. "What can we do for you?" 

"It's Rip." She answered. "Here's here in 1967." 

"That's astonishing." Stein marveled. "How?" 

"We don't know, but Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn are after him, which means you two cannot sit this one out." Sara told them. "Clarity got shot. She's fine but she can't use her powers so she's benched." We're already one person down. We can't be three." 

"Of course, my apologies. I was just helping Mr. Rory with his... migraine." Stein lied, very unconvincingly. 

"Yes, I... I have a very bad headache." Mick hit at his head. 

Amber laughed, shaking her head. "Sure hit yourself some more. Make the problem worse idiot." 

"Well, you're gonna have to suck it up, 'cause I need your help breaking Rip out of jail." Sara told him. 

"What's he doing in prison? And how do you plan on breaking him out?" Stein demanded. 

"It involves you playing a shrink. Do you think you can do it?" Sara asked him. 

"If I must." Stein replied, they all went to the fabricator to change into their disguises and then high tailed it to the police station where Clarity already was not that any of them knew that. 

"Good day." Stein greeted the officer at the front desk. 

"Can I help you?" He asked looking up from a clipboard. 

"Yes, I believe you have one of my patients in custody." Stein replied.

"Name?" The officer asked lifting a page on his clipboard. 

"His name..." Stein began trailing off as he realized he had no idea what identity Rip was using. 

"Gideon, a little help?" Nate asked the Ai arms crossed as he stood at the console. 

"According to his mug shot, he was booked as "Phil Gasmer""" Gideon answered.

"Phillip Gasmer." Stein answered the officer. "It's imperative that he be released into my custody immediately. He suffers from delusions of being pursued by futuristic spacemen." 

"Oh, yeah. That guy. His girlfriend's already visiting. Girl must've called you on her way here. This way." The cop nodded towards the back of the station. 

"Rip's got a girlfriend?" Ray asked in surprise his voice chiming in over the coms. 

"Damn, thought he was just going to stay a widower forever." Jax remarked beside the genius. "Good for him." 

"Yeah, until we have to break them up to bring Rip back on the ship." Nate pointed out. 

"Clarity?" Sara demanded as she set eyes on the Glitch sitting on the interrogation table. Her back was facing them, but Sara recognized those meticulously weaved chesnut brown curls anywhere. 

"Wait Claritys there? Sara told her to stay on the ship." Jax recalled. 

"Guess she didn't listen." Ray replied.

"But what's Clarity doing there?" Nate asked looking to Ray. "Did you know she left the ship?" 

"No." Ray shook his head. "But on the bright side at least we don't have to worry about breaking anyone up. She must've used the whole girlfriend thing as a cover." 

"Why hello Sara." Clarity hopped off the table. "Sorry, Phil my ten minutes are up. But I'll see you again very soon. Promise." 

"Hey wait-!" But it was too late Clarity had slipped out past the guard. "Shit.." 

"When we get back I am going to kill her." Sara muttered to Rory which did nothing but make Phil panic. Not realizing that had been sarcastic. 

"Astonishing. It's really you." Stein marveled 

"Yeah, it's me." Rip complained with a wave of his hand. "Who are you?" 

"I'm your doctor, Mr. Gasmer. I'm here to take care of you." Stein replied. 

"I have never laid eyes on you before in my life." Rip pointed down at the table as he spoke. 

"Memory problems are a part of the delusion. I'll have to admit him. He can't be treated here." Stein told the officer who nodded walking out of the room. 

"No, don't leave! This man is not my doctor. Go ask that woman she'll tell you-!" Rip pointed at the direction Clarity had gone off in. Backing himself into the corner. "I am not crazy!" 

"Hey, I know, I know. It's okay." Sara walked up to him. "Look, my name is Sara Lance. This is Mick Rory and Martin Stein. It seems like you've already met Clarity Springs. She's with us. We're your friends." 

"Three of them are." Mick corrected. 

"No, You're one of them. You just said you were going to kill her! Help!" Rip yelled at the top of his lungs. 

Clarity winced as she heard Rips yells. Clearly the team was only panicking him. She sighed walking over to her purse. She knocked it off the desk, "accidentally" crouching down next to it but froze as she sensed two familiar electrical signatures. Clarity gasped dropping her file folder to the ground fake paperwork that she'd just pulled out of her purse falling everywhere. Merlyn and Darhk were already here. She couldn't glitch away and planting a file was pointless if they were charging in guns blazing. Clarity slid under the empty desk, hugging her purse tightly to her chest. Luckily they didn't see her, stabbing the front desk cop. Clarity hiding as Sara's words wrung in her head. She wasn't any match for an assassin without her powers. When it was clear the two weren't coming back Clarity rushed over to the fallen cop. Putting her hands on his wound. Blood seeping through her fingers as she tried to put pressure on it. No one else having seen him go down. 

"Hey, hey just hang on. I'm gonna get you help. You're going to be fine." Clarity told him, voice quiet and whispery, she was going to glitch him to the nearest hospital, before she remembered she couldn't. Either way it was too late. Merlyns strike had been too precise and he was dead within seconds. She felt his body stop humming. She would never get over that feeling. Clarity trembled, this wasn't good. Not only were Darhk and Merlyn on the teams tail but she was in the middle of the precinct with fake documents, a license from years into the future, and a dead cop next to her. His blood quite literally on her hands. 

"I'm sorry..." she whispered closing the cops eyes, grabbing her purse from the ground. She walked calmly down the hallway til she was out of any of the cops lines of sight. The other cops didn't notice her, too invested in their paperwork and phone calls. Then she started sprinting once she was out of sight as she felt her friends were heading towards the roof.

Clarity reached for her ear but frowned as there was nothing in it. "No, no, no..." She hissed at herself as once again she hadn't brought her com. She had to warn the team! 

Clarity bolted for the nearest set off stairs. Darhk and Merlyn already occupying the elevator. Running up the multitude of steps as fast as she could. Her legs were burning, and so were her lungs, she really relied on glitching too much. But she didn't stop, she didn't pause, she tripped on a stair and scraped her knee but pushed herself up right away and kept going.   
Clarity burst through the roof stair doors. She sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her. 

Merlyn and Darhk were in between her and the ship. She froze skidding to a stop heart pounding, eyes flicking between the two assassins and the ship. Sara was just getting on, back turned to her, even if the blonde ran to help her Clarity knew either one could make a fatal strike before Sara could get back over to her. She clutched her purse tight in her hands. 

What was a Glitch to do? 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Aaaaand that was chapter 22 peoples!! Haha Gotcha! I love it when I do cliff hangers but then again you guys already knew that by now. It's 2021! how are y'all feelin? Stay tuned for ch 23!!!

1\. Thoughts on Clarity this chapter? 

2\. What do you think is going to happen next chapter? 

3\. What did you think of Claritys interactions with Sara? 

4\. What did you think of Clarity's interactions with Rip Uh I mean Phil? 

5\. Any thoughts on Amber? 

6\. What did you think of Clarity's outfit? 

7\. Is there anything you really really really wanna see happen in this book? 

8\. Not related to Glitch but I've been thinking about writing a cobra Kai fanfic based on season 2ish season 3 ish with a new Oc. Interested? Yes or no? 

9\. Between Nate, Ray and Clarity who do you think is the biggest George lucas fan? 

10\. Are you liking my coverage of season 2? 

11\. Who are you most excited for clarity to interact with in book 3? 

12\. It's 2021! Any goals for the year? 

13\. Anything else you want to ask, rant, and or tell me?


	24. Ch 23: Too close for comfort

Okay so once again this chapter gets pretty freaking dark. As such there's gonna be a trigger warning. I repeat TRIGGER WARNING Rape gets talked about. You've been warned. on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy the trauma. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Clarity swung her purse at Malcolm, knocking his prosthetic hand right into his face. The force of the swing knocking him off his feet.   
Clarity sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her. Skirting around Merlyn just out of Darhks reach bolting for the ship. She threw her purse at him knocking the gun out of his hand sending it sliding away. Though that stopped him from shooting her with that gun he seemed intent to snatch her. Darhk was right behind her. Sara was right she couldn't fight him, if she could just outrun him, get to the ship. She felt his fingertips brush against her back. She urged her legs to go faster, they were already screaming at her from running up all those stairs but she pushed herself anyways because she had to. 

She threw herself over the rail leaping off the building. Arms outstretched as she dove for the open hanger doors. Sara was reaching out a hand to help her, catch her maybe if she couldn't clear the distance. The assassin's other hand throwing knives at Damien with precise accuracy. To slow him down, help her somehow. Sara's fingertips brushed Claritys, blue eyes locking. Clarity thought she was in the clear, only to feel a hand reach out and circle around the back of her bra using it like a handle. Damien's hand fisted into the back of her shirt. The villain yanking her back with all his might throwing her onto the rooftop. Clarity rolling across the ground with a cry of pain. Back and head hitting the metal railing with a clang. Both Malcolm and Damien stepping on her back to hold her down as they raised their guns. 

"Clarity!" Sara yelled her name, about to jump down then and there, but Malcolm was already shooting into the cargo bay. Sara having no choice but to brace and find some cover or get shot. Stein and Jax couldn't merge, Nate steeled up just a bit too late and was lying unconcsious. Everyone else on another part of the ship. 

Clarity looked up at the ship, her friends pinned down by the blasts. The cargo bay getting riddled with scorch marks. She could hear Malcolm and Darhk laughing to themselves. They were enjoying this... they were having fun trying to hurt them. She couldn't glitch, if she used her lightning her positrons would collide with the electrons. She would only end up hurting herself. There was nothing she could do. She was caught, her friends were getting shot at and it was all her fault. 

Amaya vaulted herself off the top of the waverider, the 40's hero smart enough to realize the cargo bay was no longer a viable exit. Gideon having informed her that the team needed assistance. She'd crawled out the jumpship doors, invisible as her chameleon Ashe allowed. She made the leap flipping and rolling until she came into a standing position. She landed on the roof of the building summoning the Ashe of a gorilla which roared in anger. Amaya threw both Darhk and Merlyn in opposite directions smacking them both with so much force it was likely they'd have cracked ribs. She scooped Clarity up and summoned the Ashe of a kangaroo jumping back to the ship. 

"Gideon, I've got her! Go!" Amaya ordered, Gideon shutting the cargo bay door the waverider flying off time jumping away. Amaya setting her down everyone else getting up from their covered positions. 

"Well, that went well wouldn't you say?" Stein remarked. 

"Nothing like getting shot at by assassins." Jax agreed rubbing at a scorch mark. "This baby's gonna need some polishing up again." 

"Everyone alright?" Sara looked around at everyone. 

Nate held up a thumbs up from where he lied on the floor unharmed. "Peachy keen, Captain." 

"Good." Sara nodded turning her attention to the rest of the team. "Mick get Rip to the medbay so Gideon can scan him. Ray, professor, you're both coming too. Let's see if we can figure out what's going on with him." 

"Sara I-" Clarity began hesitantly, reaching out in her direction, but the assassin's sharp tone cut her off. 

"Don't Sara me." Sara hit Claritys hand away, the words dyed off from the Glitch's lips at the look in Sara's eyes, clutching onto the hand that had been swatted. Sara pointed at her eyes narrowing. "I'll deal with you later." 

Sara striding off behind Mick, Ray and Stein without another word to her. 

"You okay?" Nate asked Clarity as he sat up. 

"She...she's never looked at me like that before." Clarity stared off in the direction the assassin went. Which didn't really answer Nate's question, but Clarity wasn't exactly sure how to put what she was currently feeling into words. She expected Sara to be mad at her. She directly defied her. But she hadn't even asked if she was okay...hadn't asked if she wanted to help with Rip. 

"Yeah? Well, this is the second time you went awol on her." Jax reminded already beginning to sprits the metal to get rid of the scorch mark. Futuristic cleaning supplies sure were useful. 

"Last time was different. She's never given me a reason to before now..." Clarity replied, eyes blinking for a second. "Uh, I'll-I'll be in my room." 

"That's probably wise." Amaya nodded to Claritys hand which she was still clutching. "Do you want to put some ice on that first?" 

"What? Oh no, it-it doesn't hurt." Clarity assured her though she made no move to let go of it. "I just...what I really want is to be alone right now." Clarity went to walk down the hall but paused. "Oh and Amaya? Thank you for saving me." 

"You would have done the same had our positions been reversed. As Todd would have once said, JSA sticks together. It's what Rex would have wanted as well. I know we were never the best of friends-" 

"We were friends?" Clarity raised an eyebrow at her. 

"-best of Teammates." Amaya amended with a bit of a smile. "Next time you go off on your own. Let me know." 

"I just might and um, Maybe we could train together. Sometime when my powers get back...you know like we used to, but without..." 

"Without fighting over Rex?" Amaya finished with a smile. "I'd like that, Clarity." 

"Me too." Clarity agreed, and with that said, she turned down the hall resuming the walk to her room. She didn't bother closing the door, it's not like it would lock without her powers anyways. Waiting was probably the worst part. It felt like death was coming for her. That look in Sara's eyes, cold, angry, if she didn't have a handle on her bloodlust these days Clarity was sure she would have been on the ground getting strangled. In approximately ten maybe twenty minutes what surely felt like an eternity to Clarity, Sara came walking into her room. 

"What were you thinking!?" Sara demanded changed out of her nurses disguise into the normal clothes she's worn to the 60's earlier that day. The assassins voice raised to the verge of yelling, her voice quieting into a lower stern tone as she saw Clarity flinch. "Were you thinking?" 

"Of course I was thinking." Clarity protested softly, fingers gently rubbing the hand Sara'd swatted away as it rested in her lap. Eyes cast downwards as she rubbed the top of her left foot behind her right ankle. "I just don't have the luxury to listen to the wrong call being made anymore." 

"The wrong call?" Sara demanded hand on her hip. "You think I made the wrong call in rescuing Rip? What I was supposed to leave him at the station for Darhk and Merlyn to torture?" 

"No, Phil had to be rescued-" 

"Then what was wrong? Leaving you behind? Because I left you behind on the ship for a reason Clarity. You know that. You never should have been in that police station. You put yourself in danger when you didn't have the means to protect yourself. If Amaya hadn't been there they could have kidnapped you or killed you and done god knows what to the rest of us. You jeopardized yourself, you jeopardized the mission and you jeopardized this entire team." 

"I know! Okay? I know!" Clarity lifted her head. "But Sara, you were going about it in the wrong way. I had to do something! Don't you get it? If you had just done it my way, the right way, we could have been ahead of them. We could have had him and they would never have known. We'd finally know something that he didn't." 

"They sure as hell know we have him now. Don't they?" Sara stepped forwards. "You went out for nothing. You put yourself in danger for no reason. Your way isn't always right! Your so called plan didn't even work!" 

"Because the timing was off! It would have worked. My plan would have worked if you had just backed me up. If you had trusted me enough to go out with you guys it would have. I wouldn't have had to waste time getting Phil's personal details to fill out the forms. You could have fed them to me from that room and I could have finished typing, hell I could have actually made it to a computer and gotten out before Merlyn or Darhk even made the front doors." 

"Or they could have caught sight of you and decided you were the better hostage. Oh wait, that's exactly what they did!" Sara reminded leaning forwards. 

"What do you want me to say, Sara? I'm sorry? Well No, Not this time. I'm not. Not about leaving the ship. You didn't give me any other choice. I did what I had to do." 

"You didn't have to do anything. I had it under control." Sara crossed her arms. "I had a plan. The only thing you had to do was stay on the ship." 

"Your plan wasn't good enough!" Clarity exclaimed. 

"It was for everyone else." Sara waved a hand towards the door. "I'm not throwing away a perfectly good plan just because one person disagrees. Even if that person seems to think that they're the be all end all of having ideas around here." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clarity asked head tilting.

"I don't know." Sara shrugged throwing her arms out. Tongue swiping on the inside of her cheek, watching her shoe step down on Clarity's rug before she looked at the glitch once again. "Maybe Rip used to rely on your plans a little too often. Now you've got this idea stuck in your head, that you have to make a plan better for it to be good. For it to work. But that's not remotely true. It's not your decision to make, Clarity. It is not your job to come up with a plan. It's the captain's and that's not you." 

"That's not me." Clarity repeated the statement softly as if she was trying to figure out the words. Almost as if she didn't understand. 

"That's right. That's not you. It won't ever be you. Because you don't have the heart to do what I'm about to." Sara narrowed her eyes. "Until you can learn to do as your told and follow the plan the team agrees on, your benched. Until your powers come back you are benched. As long as this speedster is out there, you are benched. I don't care how powerful a meta you might be. How much you could help in the field. I don't even want you working coms." 

"What? Wait, Sara no...no that's a mistake. That's wrong you can't do that. That's not the right call." 

"I can and I will. I'm Captain. I don't give a damn if I'm tying one of our hands behind our back. I want you here. I want you safe. Your too close to this. Trust me, Clarity. This is for your own good." Sara turned on her heel pausing as Clarity spoke again. 

"I don't trust promise breakers." 

"Clarity, I was sleep deprived." Sara said, as she threw a hand down against her thigh sighing as she looked at her. "So were you. I didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out. Everyone was going to find out eventually." 

"No they weren't." Clarity replied. "No one ever did last time it happened."

"Well maybe they should have. You should be happy it's out. Nate's treating you nicer now. Not trying to get in your skirt anymore. That's good." 

"Don't tell me how I should feel. You don't know what I'm feeling. It wasn't your secret to reveal. It isn't your trauma to tell." 

"Yes, I do, but you're right. It-it wasn't my trauma..." Sara sat down in front of the brunette. She looked down at her lap taking a steady breath. She'd never told anyone the truth of what happened on the Amazo. Not Oliver, not Nyssa, not Laurel, not anyone she loved before. It was something she was sure she'd take with her to the grave...again, but Clarity was hurting. As angry with her as she'd been, as worried she still was, she couldn't let her think she was alone in her pain. 

"Clarity, when the gambit went down I was in nothing but my lingerie and this see through robe. I might as well have not even had it. I was out in the waters for days no idea how many until this ship pulled me on board." 

"Ship? Wait...I thought you were on Lian yu?" Clarity asked sliding down from the bed to the floor so Sara wouldn't have to crane her neck. 

"I was...about two years later. First I was On the Amazo.." Sara corrected. "Thought I was saved til I was thrown in a cell. The men on that ship, they hadn't seen a woman in...I couldn't tell you how long. They'd flash me, cat call, tell me to take it off. Some guys were just looking at me and they'd laugh as they got themselves off. I was terrified backed myself up against this wall I was sure I'd get tetanus from. I don't know if I was shaking cause I was cold or if it was because I was afraid that they'd break down the cage door and make good on everything they threatened to do to me. I didn't dare go near the bars, until this one guy he offered me this pathetic looking piece of bread." 

"You didn't..." Clarity frowned knowing a trap when she heard one. But she wasn't judging, Sara'd been young at the time. 

"It looked stale as hell, but I was starving. I'd never missed a meal before so like an idiot I completely fell for it, got close to the bars that's when one of them ripped my robe off me. Never saw it again god knows what he and his buddies did to it. Another one grabbed my head, just smashed my face right up to the bars...it wasn't the bread I got in my mouth. He was intent on giving me a real dinner, at least that's what he called it. Thought my teeth were going to chip on the metal bars. Like a gentleman he made sure I ate every last bite, didn't stop til I swallowed."

Clarity held up a finger for Sara to pause. The glitch moved over to her desk and opened a drawer filled to the brim with candy. She searched through it before she found what she was looking for crawling back over to the assassin holding out a blue rasberry lollipop. Sara laughed at the offered candy.

"Anyways," Sara swished the candy around in her mouth, the blue rasberry taste was really strong not that Sara was complaining about that fact. "That was when I realized the cage wasn't to keep me in. It was to keep them out. I cried for hours, I think it might've been the first time I died, or at least there was a part of me that did. Not my innocence that was already gone, but something else." She took the lollipop out of her mouth waving it in the air as she narrated the rest of her tale. "They dragged me out of the cage, I guess they'd found the key, I was convinced that was it. They'd rape me and toss me over. Let the sharks eat me. So much for surviving a shipwreck. Good job, Sara." 

"And then you got saved by dolphins and ended up on Lian Yu?" Clarity asked looking hopeful. 

"We were in the north China sea, Pachirisu. It wasn't Hawaii. No dolphin rescue for me. Right when I thought it was all gonna be over that they'd toss me into the water. Dr. Ivo stepped in. Brought me to his quarters. Promised his men wouldn't be able to touch me any more so long as I helped him. Gave me clothes, not my size, but I wasn't complaining. We were going to save the human race together. I learned so much from him. It was kind of like having my own personal tutor. He taught me Biology, chemistry, even a little tech stuff." Sara nudged Clarity's leg, winking at her as she finished her lollipop biting the rest of it off the stick. "But I wasn't really safe." Sara swallowed down the pieces.

"One day, I was looking down into a microscope and I felt his hand on my breast. He pressed himself up against me from behind. I froze. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell him no. He would have thrown me back to the crew or use me as his next experiment. Not sure which would've been worse. I'd thought he was my salvation, and it turns out he'd just wanted me for himself. I know what your feeling Clarity. I've been there. So if you want to make things even tell everyone the story of how the Captain almost got gang raped and was fucked against her will by some certifiable doctor looking for some super soldier serum....I'd rather you didn't but if you do, if that's what it takes for you to trust me again....okay." 

"Breaking our trust even more isn't going to fix it." Clarity picked at her nails. "I won't tell anyone." She bit at her lip. "Is there anything else you wanted to share?" 

"No, that-that was it." Sara got up with a sigh. This wasn't how she wanted to leave things with her. "I just don't understand how you could risk yourself like that. You know they're here. You know they want you or that this speedster does. You know they know your powerless right now. You could've hacked in from the ship." 

"No, I couldn't have. Not in enough time. That was the whole problem." Clarity insisted sitting down on her bed once more. 

"Don't tell me you couldn't have." Sara snatched up Claritys laptop placing it in her lap. "Because you could have. Your the most skilled hacker I know, and that includes Felicity." 

Clarity stared at the blank screen in front of her. "I...what am I supposed to do with this?" 

"Prove it." Sara challenged. "Prove to me you couldn't have hacked it remotely and-and I'll consider letting you be on coms next mission. You really have to try, I want to actually see you doing it, okay? I'll time you." 

"Right, hacking. Yeah, I'll Uh, get right on that." Clarity chewed on the inside of her mouth. Skin rolling between her teeth as she lightly bit down. She lifted the laptop and looked around her feeling all around the bed as she searched for something. 

"Clarity, what are you doing?" Sara asked in confusion pausing the timer on her phone when she realized the glitch wasn't typing. 

"Nothing, I'm just um, looking for the remote." 

"The remote...? For the computer?" Sara repeated slowly. 

"Yeah...that's not. I don't need that um, I think I need to run gid's thingy so she doesn't crackle spark away." Clarity stared at her computer, but her brain felt fuzzy. She couldn't remember how to do anything on it. Which one was the on button again? She ran her finger along the laptop's side. When that didn't work she tapped at the camera with her pinky as if that would turn it on. 

"Captain sorry to interrupt but Miss Jiwe is calling a meeting. She claims that it is quite urgent." 

"We should probably-" Clarity yelped as Sara tugged her into the hall the two walking to the parlour where Nate, Ray and Amaya were already waiting. Clarity clutching onto her laptop settling herself down on Rip's desk. 

"Alright, Amaya, You better make it fast. Something's wrong with Clarity." Sara frowned at the group eyes flicking to the Glitch as she clutched her laptop. "She can't remember how to use a computer. I think she really hurt her head on the roof." She looked to Clarity. "If you needed the medbay you should've said. I don't care how mad I was that doesn't matter when your hurt." 

"It's not just her, it's them too." Amaya nodded to Nate and Ray who stood on the other side of the table. "Her memory loss was caused by no head injury. Apparently this Mr. Lucas is an aberration."

"He's not the aberration. The Legion of Doom scaring him is the aberration." Ray corrected. 

"An aberration that directly affects our lives." Nate complained. 

"And its going to destroy Gideon if I can't remember what freaking command key I use to momentarily rewrite my floaty number scratch as Barry's." Clarity exclaimed laptop in her lap the screen not even turned on. "I can't remember how to do it." 

"Floaty...wait do you mean code?" Ray looked at her confused. 

"Yes! Yes that," Clarity nodded.

"Why wasn't that program already running?" Nate wondered in confusion. 

"I turned off all non essential programming so Gideon could focus on finding Rip. But I guess it seems pretty essential now..." Clarity swallowed. 

"Okay, calm down." Sara told the trio turning to Amaya. "Take it back." 

"Gideon thinks that the Legion's attack on Mr. Hunter's film set caused this George Lucas guy to quit movie making. As a result, he never made some movie about space battles or another one about an improbably handsome archaeologist." Amaya explained. 

"And we care about this because...?" Sara asked trailing off. 

"In the unaltered timeline, Both my Creator and Dr. Palmer see "Star Wars" as children, and are inspired to become an inventor and technological savant respectively. Likewise, Dr. Heywood chooses to be a historian after seeing "Indiana Jones" instead of becoming a yoga instructor." 

"Oh, man." Nate complained. 

"You think that's bad? I'm...Gideon what do I do?" Clarity wondered realizing she didn't know. 

"You're an interior decorator." Gideon answered. 

"Oh, you know I kind of like that actually. It's like fashion but for homes." Clarity smiled hugging her laptop feet tapping on the ground. "I take it back, I like my job." 

"Wait, so you're telling me that because some film geek drops out of school, my master hacker, my inventor and my historian are now essentially useless?" Sara demanded. 

"Yes. Hey! Sorry...." Nate, Ray, and Clarity all objected at the same time. 

"If the aberration is not corrected, yes and I'm afraid if my creators program remains inactive I'm to be added to the useless list once time cements. You all will be stranded." Gideon informed them all regret in her tone. 

"We need to fix this now. Before we're stuck in the sixties and you all lose your powers." Sara ordered. 

"I fear you may already be too late. As of today, George Lucas is no longer enrolled in film school." Gideon informed them, already slower in gathering information than normal. 

"Ray, Nate, Amaya go fix this mess." Sara ordered. "Keep that geek in school." 

"Clarity, not you." Sara reprimanded her grabbing her wrist to stop her from hopping off the desk and leaving. "You're benched, three times over maybe even four now that your heads all screwy." 

"What? But Sara this guy was obviously a big deal to me before. Why can't I-"

"Because I said so. You are not leaving this ship. This time I'm staying to make sure that you do. So sit down." Sara told her sitting in Rip's desk chair looking at her pointedly. 

"What are you going to do cuff us together?" Clarity challenged. 

"If that's what it takes." Sara replied. "Do I need to?" 

"No..." Clarity muttered, sitting back down on Rip's desk pulling her laptop onto her lap once more tapping at her keyboard with her two pointer fingers as she pouted. Staring at her reflection in the blackened screen eyes looking at her black shirt. Something used to be on it besides the splash of colors but for the life of her she couldn't remember what it was.

"You're killing me, Clarity." Sara groaned resting her head on the glitches leg reaching over pressing the power button for her. The tell tale sound of her computer starting up chiming around the room. 

"I-I was going to press that button next." Clarity mumbled pulling her hands back from the keys. 

"I'm sure you were," Sara pulled back rubbing her thigh. "You just try to remember your password. Okay..." Sara rested her hands on the desk and smoothed out the papers before her. No one had the heart to move any of them. The space was getting dusty save for the spot Clarity'd always sit in. Sara picked up Rip's pocket watch. Wiping the dust off it she opened it up. She expected to see Miranda and Jonas inside, and she did, but their picture had been moved behind the clock side of the watch. In the picture side, was a picture of the team. It seemed they were really Rip's family now. 

"Huh." Phil looked around the parlour, as he walked in Sara snapped the watch closed placing it down. She'd ordered Jax to look after him. Take him to his quarters try and spark some memories but it seemed like Jax must have gotten side tracked. "Groovy office." 

"It used to be yours." Sara answered lifting her head. 

"It kind of still is Rip's." Clarity looked up shutting her laptop. She couldn't remember her password. "We haven't changed a single thing in here." 

"Come on, none of this is bringing back any memories for you?" Sara asked turning towards him. "She's sitting on your desk. Tell her it's not a chair. Make her move."

"Hey, I'm comfy on the corner." Clarity protested pouting at Sara's suggestion. 

"Listen, lady, I-I wish that I could be the guy you want me to be. "Rip," but I am not." Phil insisted. "I don't give a damn where she sits." 

"Random question, Phil, how do you feel about Doctor who?" Clarity asked leaning forwards. 

"It's incredible. I think I was actually inspired by it to make my movie. The time ship anyways. Why?" 

"No reason, just curious." Clarity smiled at him twisting to face Sara. "See? Definitely not Rip. There is no world in which Rip Hunter would be praising that show. He'd be first in line to have it cancelled and he basically just called the waverider the tardis. Rip would never admit that to me. Ever." 

Sara groaned pinching at her nose. "Clarity, that doesn't prove anything." 

"Of course it does," Clarity protested. "Rip loathes Doctor who." 

"I take it you three were... pretty tight?" Phil interjected awkwardly, unsure if he should leave or stay. It was weird getting talked about like you were your character. 

"Yeah, he saved my life." Sara nodded to Clarity. "Hers too." 

"Actually, the last thing Rip did was condemn me too a lightningless Isle where I was starved for power and was on the verge of death for months so...I don't think that's strictly true. But then again he did go to the forty's for me..." Clarity trailed as she played with her hair. 

"Cool." Phil nodded awkwardly. That had seemed very complicated, and he was glad he wasn't this Rip person. 

"Just ignore her." Sara protested, growing annoyed that Clarity wasn't helping her get through to him. "You.You saved my life. I was lost. You came, you recruited me, you gave me purpose." 

"Oh, it sounds like Sandra. She's the hero of my... my movie. Well, one of the heroes Clarellia's arguably one too, but she doesn't have a lot of time for fighting. She's a pacifist and afraid of her powers. She just gives them the plan in the beginning, she talks to Sandra in her dreams, inspires her gives her strength, one scene gets pretty steamy and Uh then she shows up at the end to save everyone with her storm goddess powers." 

"That's weird that..." Sara started looking to Clarity. 

"What? Two female heroes?" Phil challenged. "Get with the times, lady." 

"No, no sorry just the name.... Clarellia? Seriously? Was Crystal taken? Or you know..." She gestured to herself. "Clarity?" 

"Clarellia's not like most people. She's different. Special. Wanted her name to reflect that." Phil shrugged. "Crystal that's the name of a stripper, and Clarity's kinda cute, but Clarellia? That's the name of a woman fallen from the heavens with the wrath of god in her hands." 

"Wrath of God?" Sara raised an eyebrow with a laugh of disbelief. What had Rip been smoking?

"Yeah, you know. People believed storms happened because God was angry with them. He'd strike down all those that angered him with his power. Lightning it's an element of divine purity. Clarellia, she was graced with it, not that controlling such a wrathful power is easy for her. But someone had to have it, something felt right about it being her. It's one of the only things strong enough to destroy the spear." 

"I'm sorry?" Clarity's amused smile fell from her face as she looked at him. "What?" 

"God's divine wrath." Phil repeated. "It's one of the only things strong enough to destroy the spear." 

"Lightning's capable of destroying the spear?" Clarity looked to Sara with widened eyes. 

"Or empowering it beyond measure. The translation Rip found has a double meaning. That's the catch 22. Clarellia could either be the teams salvation or their damnation. Makes her doubt herself, she's got self esteem issues."

"Clarity, make that benched times five. If what he's saying about the spear is true then you might just be the break we're looking for" Sara told her. 

"Sara Cmon. Are we even sure any of that is even real? I mean it's a movie. He probably wrote it when he was high." Clarity squinted at her just as Jax came in the room. 

"Yo, we're all in this movie. I mean, it's different versions of us, but this is definitely the team." Jax walked in Phil's script in his hands. "Like on, uh, page 89, my character, Max, he saves everybody... and then look page 97 Clarellia tears Kruella a new one because she's sick of her giving her grief. Sounds like Clarity and Kendra to me." 

"Hold on. You're telling me that this burnout used repressed memories to write a screenplay?" Sara asked, Phil looking quite offended at the term. 

"That's not all. He's writing about the Spear of Destiny. How Rex had the medallion and he saw it when he went to forties." 

"Oh my god." Claritys eyes widened. "Rex knew about the spear?" 

"I don't know, script doesn't say. The spears the focus." Jax replied. 

"Which you had with you when you time-jumped off the Waverider." Sara looked to Phil who's stumbled back into a chair. 

"I don't know... what you are talking about." Phil insisted completed frustrated. 

"Yes, you do." Sara protested. 

"Come on, now." Jax pointed at the script pointing it in Rip's face. 

"What? She's right." Phil gestured to Clarity. "I tripped some acid and I just made it all up. The spear is the MacGuffin." 

"The what?" Jax and Sara chorused confused. 

"The sorcerers stone, the ring, the lightning bolt," Clarity listed off some examples. "You know that one really powerful object thing all stories have." 

"Clarity, that doesn't explain what it is." Sara shook her head. 

"The thing in the movie that everyone's trying to get." Phil explained. 

"Well, where is it?" Sara asked. 

"In the movie? It... It's in pieces. Rip just has a fragment of it. It's why Clarellia can't destroy it right away. It has to be whole to be fully destroyed. If even a sliver survives it could heal itself and be empowered with her magic energy." 

"What inspired you to write it that way?" Sara demanded. 

"I don't know. I was watching Doctor who and I just had this old piece of wood. I thought it'd be a cool movie prop." 

"Where is it?" Jax asked bending in front of him. 

"Uh, I gave it to my prop master, George." Phil answered. 

"Oh, great. George Lucas has the Spear of Destiny." Sara frowned. 

"Wait, but if he has the spear that means Darhk and Merlyn are going after them. Ray, Nate and Amaya have no idea. We have to warn them!" Clarity rushed over to the console pulling out a com sticking it in her ear only it wasn't working. It wouldn't even go on. 

"Apologies but it appears I've lost communication capabilities. It's started." Gideon informed them. "The half of my code that Clarity wrote is erasing." 

"Gideon can you still fly?" Sara asked. 

"Affirmative Captain." Gideon answered. 

"Then take us to their coms last signal. Now." Sara ordered.

"Right away." Gideon responded. 

"Clarity, stay here." Sara ordered. 

"But-" Clarity went to protest. 

"Stay. I'm not risking you." Sara placed her hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to make it benched times 6?" 

"No..." Clarity frowned back at her. 

"Then stay with Rip. That's an order. If you defy it, I'll...I'll make you wear ugly clothes for a week. Clashing colors, polka dots with stripes, orange overalls..." Sara leaned in real close. "Leggings and a crop top." 

"Urgh!" Clarity stamped her foot as soon as Sara walked away fists clenching fighting her powers down. "I don't only care about clothes you know!" That said...she did not want to wear ugly clothes for a week and Sara would do it too. Clarity despised leggings, and most crop tops. So she stayed with Phil inside as the fighting started. 

"This rescue mission is not going very well, is it?" Phil winced as gun blasts echoed in from outside. 

"I'm afraid not, Captain." Gideon answered. 

"Would you stop calling me that, please? I am not a captain. I'm just a regular guy." Phil complained to the Ai. 

"So was Captain Hunter. He had no superpowers, unless you count his courage, intellect, and honor." Gideon informed him. 

"Well, what would he do, huh? Your Captain, if he were here?" 

"He'd fight." Clarity tossed him Rip's spare revolver from his desk which he deftly caught. Phil's eyes widened. "Careful that's not a prop." 

"What am I supposed to do with this? I-I'm not going out there. I'm not Rip Hunter!" 

"I know." Clarity rested her hand on his shoulder. "I know you aren't. Your an entirely different man than he is. You electrical signature, your life experience, maybe even your age. No one ever really knew how old Rip was, I don't even think Rip knew himself, but anyways. Your different, you aren't him. Despite all of that...I need him right now. The team needs Rip. And your the best we've got. So, my question is, Phil your a good director, but how good is your acting?" 

Outside the ship Thawne just showed up to the battlefield turning the tide in the legions favor. 

"About time you showed." Merlyn complained. 

"Where were you?" Darhk demanded, sick of being treated like an errand boy. 

"Always busy, gentleman. And yet, never late. Where's my Glitch?" Thawne scanned over the legends. 

"She isn't yours man!" Jax protested and Thawne laughed in reply. 

"You know the last time firestorm decided to go against my plans, Stein lost his other half. I would hate for him to lose another. He was a friend, but that friendship has long since ended. So who do we kill first?" 

"That would be me." Phil announced sounding so much like Rip that Clarity almost actually thought it was him. 

"Captain Rip Hunter. It's been ages. I was beginning to think you were dead." Thawne greeted. Clarity tilted her head in confusion from where she knelt beside a crate. Rip knew Eobard? 

"On the contrary, for the first time in recent memory, I am finally, truly alive." Phil tried to cock the gun back but it wouldn't work. His British accent slipped and it was already back to american. "Oh, crap." Phil was really struggling by this point. His eyes flicked to Clarity giving away her position to thawne.   
"Hey, does this thing work?" 

Thawne, Damien and Malcolm started laughing. 

"That was a good try, Clarity. Almost had me fooled. Come out, I know your there." 

"Do something!" Clarity hissed at Phil. "I need a distraction. I have to move he knows where I am. Rip was never that bad at hide and go seek. You said you were good. First rule of acting you never break character!" Clarity's heart hammered in her chest. 

"Oh, screw it." Rip waved a hand as he cringed. "Gideon! Fire! Fire everything!" 

Clarity ran for the ship, but she tripped over broken brick. In that same moment one of Gideon's blasts hit a cable and two by fours dangled precariously over her. One slid out of the pile, it was going to crush her. 

"Clarity look out!" Sara yelled as the two by four went falling to the ground. Clarity gasped, her first instinct was to glitch which was a mistake. The increased positrons colliding with the electrons. Her skin flaring in a red light as she screamed. The beam was about to crush her. She didn't have time to Glitch away! She closed her eyes, expecting to get smushed under it at any second. She felt a woosh, a familiar surge of lightning, a whip of wind and instead of being crushed she was held cradled in Eobard's arms. Completely unharmed, but no way was he letting her go. 

In seconds he ran her to the vanishing point dropping her there. A few seconds later, he showed up with Phil and then with Malcolm and Darhk. Tears gathered in her eyes. As Thawne leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Tears silently escaping her eyes. Sara was right. 

She should have stayed on the ship. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Oh no!!! Thawne has Clarity again! And now he has Rip too or well he has Phil!! 😱😱😱😱😱   
Sorry this chapter took me forever I just really wanted to get it right and I think I did. Thank you all so much for your input, it really made the decision easier and it was great hearing what you all thought! In that Spirit here are some questions I'd like you all to answer! 

1\. What did you think of this chapter? Were their any moments that surprised you or you would have done differently? 

2\. So, Clarity can either destroy the spear or superpower the spear! Which do you think it'll be? Or will she be able to do nothing to it at all? And of course I want to know why you think this! Explain yourself! I know you all can, you're a smart bunch of people. 

3\. What did you think of Clarity and Sara's chat this chapter? Which of them do you think was right? Why were they right? 

4\. I don't know about you guys but Clarity forgetting how to use a laptop was just like the saddest thing ever for me. How about you? 

5\. Do you think my writing is still as good as the first book? Or has it deteriorated? Be honest with me. I'd like to know the truth. 

6\. Amaya saved Clarity back on the rooftop! Any thoughts on this? 

7\. Was gaining the medallion and piece of the spear worth the legends losing Rip and Clarity? Why or why not? 

8\. How's your Clarity ship doing? Are you sure you still want those two characters together? 

9\. What would be your Glitch crack!ship. Like not your otp or your brotp. But that one person you'd ship Clarity with for whatever strange reason that you can't put your finger on and it's kind of weird but you'd think they'd work. Mine is Gary Greene and Clarity 😋 like imagine it. 

10\. What do you think of the name Clarellia? It's a combination of Clarity and Amelia. 

11\. I'm thinking about making a webtoon about my original story, or maybe some comics about Clarity and the legends. Should I post a link when I make them or Nah?

12\. Legends season 7 was confirmed! You know what that means 7 glitch books! You all okay to stick around for a couple more years? 

13\. I love this story. And yes I know I'm the one writing it but like I love Clarity's story. I feel like it's fresh and different and maybe I'm biased but, idk do you guys love it too or is it just me? 

14\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant and or tell me!


	25. Ch 24: Dedooming the Legion

"You couldn't have got either of them. You know that, right?" Jax asked as Sara sat in the cargobay. Spear of Destiny clutched between her hands. "Everything happened fast, too fast for us to keep up with." 

"Yeah." Sara replied, but she didn't agree. She should have done something, try to make it over to her instead of just watching. The speedster was standing there for a few seconds that was enough time for a knife to make into his arm or his leg. But she'd just froze. 

"Look, Sara, you can't beat yourself up about this. Rip and Clarity they knew the risks coming out there." Jax insisted. 

"It is my responsibility as Captain to make sure that everyone gets back on this ship. Everyone. And I failed." Sara replied, they just got both of them back. How could they have lost them again already? 

"You call getting a piece of the Spear of Destiny and the Medallion a failure?" Jax demanded. "The Legion have nothing." 

"They have everything!" Sara snapped in reply standing up pointing at the floor. "They have Clarity...and they have Rip. We lost them, Jax. Again. We let them take her again. Let Rip slip through our fingers. We right there and we just watched." 

"But they won't have either of them for long. If I know one thing about you, it's that you don't give up. When you really want something, you are unstoppable, and God help anybody that tries to get in your way. We are gonna find them, and we're gonna bring them home." 

"Is that a promise?" Sara asked. 

"That's a prophecy." Jax replied. 

-meanwhile at the vanishing point- 

Clarity heard Phil's yells echo from down the hall. He was in a literal torture room, and yet she was once again in Eobard's quarters, which was arguably a torture room as well, but at least she had the freedom to move around the space. She'd heard Eobard ordered Phil to be strapped to a chair. Clarity only prayed she wouldn't get tied to the bed again as she eyed the silk wrappings hanging on the bedposts. 

She couldn't help but feel that this was all her fault. If she had just stayed on the ship like Sara told her to, if she hadn't come up with that stupid plan for Phil to follow they would never have been taken. They wouldn't be in this situation. And yet, here they were because of her. Clarity felt sick, dizzy, but it wasn't from her guilt. Her powers were surging and she was overwhelmed by them. Future tech was all around her, where had Eobard taken them? They were so far into the future... how had she gotten out of here last time? She'd been drained but now she wasn't. This much power...it was too much. She couldn't handle it, her body couldn't handle it. It was immobilizing. Spots of light danced in her vision, and there was a static taste that consumed every inch of her mouth, a buzzing in her ears that wouldn't stop, a tingle in the air against her skin. She felt awful. She wanted to go home. Lightning was taking over every one of her senses and pretty soon it would be the only thing she could sense. The only thing she'd be able to hear, see, taste, touch or smell. 

"You're burning up." Thawne noted, hand pressing against her forehead which was burning hot to the touch. "You need to symphon off some lightning before your powers over take you, but you already know that. Blast anything you want, I'll even let you take a shot at me if you think your fast enough." He smirked arrogantly daring her to try. Knowing she couldn't really hit him. She wasn't fast enough. 

"I can't use my powers." Clarity shook her head, truthful and yet resistant to do anything that Thawne wanted her too. Even if blasting him in the face or his dick with a bolt of lightning was very enticing. "Your lackeys shot me with that gun. If I use my powers...I get hit by the effects of the collision. The 24 hours restarted again." 

"You don't even have a half hour. Give me your hand." Eobard told her his hand outstretched for her to take. Palm turned upwards as if Clarity was going to give him her hand, but Clarity made no move to follow his order. 

Eobard sighed, hand dropping. "I don't have time for your stubbornocity, Clarity. Either we do this now or I do it when I come back. Judging from the state of you... your powers will have already overwhelmed you to the point where you've lost your senses." 

"But that's only happened at the..." Claritys eyes widened in realization as the light in her her eyes grew worse. She couldn't see anything anymore the light blocking her vision. "We're at the vanishing point aren't we?" 

"Clever as always." Eobard remarked. "I'll have to have Merlyn lock that information away later, but for now give me your hand, Clarity. Despite what you may think of me I don't enjoy seeing you suffer."

"Could've fooled me." Clarity replied. 

"Every second that you can't see, can't hear, can't touch, can't taste is wasted. I never want to waste a moment with you again do you understand?" 

"If I let you do it now...you have to promise me that you won't torture Phil." Clarity bargained voice pixelating, similar to it being autotuned, as her throat started filling with lightning. Her powers searching for a way out, an escape from her body as the electricity inside her grew. "He's clueless he doesn't remember anything." 

"Who the hell is Phil?" Eobard asked completely clueless to Rip's amnesia identity. 

Clarity nodded in the direction of Rip's screams as her answer. "Give me your word, Eobard. You won't torture him."

"My my you finally made your way to the end of my name." Eobard smiled at her. "Alright, if you give me your hand and let me syphon your power I give you my word that I will not harm Captain Hunter in any way." 

Clarity gave him her hand, wincing as he'd phased some kind of wire into her arm as if it were some kind of iv. Clarity watching her lightning seep into the wire bit by bit her vision starting to clear. "Where's it going?" 

"Anywhere it can." Eobard answered her. "This place is running on fumes. The time masters really pissed someone off." 

"Yeah...someone." Clarity muttered to herself recalling the last time she was here. Sara'd saved her then...maybe she'd save her again? The team had to be looking for her and Rip. But Eobard probably moved so fast that she hadn't left a trail of positrons this time. 

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Rip's voice echoed. Clarity looked to the sound. She wished she could glitch them both out of here right now but she didn't have a good enough handle on her powers. The only thing keeping her from being overtaken was the wire Eobard had just put in her arm. 

"Excuse me." Eobard raced out the room appearing in Rip's cell. Clarity rushed after him, surprised that the door was left unlocked this time. Was he letting her walk around the whole place? Clarity winced as the room spun. Her body trembling Clarity bracing herself against the doorway of the torture chamber. Okay it was official. She couldn't escape, not with phil, hell she couldn't even save herself, not in the state she was in. All this power and yet it was crippling her body. Adjustment could take months..years maybe. How had she managed last time she was here? Because she had less energy in her body at the time maybe she hadn't noticed? She couldn't remember. Her lightning was raw..it hurt. 

"Hey, man." Phil greeted Eobard as he appeared in front of him. 

"Welcome, Captain Hunter." Eobard greeted. 

"Right. You know I was bluffing, right? Clarity told you I was bluffing. I am not actually Rip Hunter. He's still missing, just ask her. My name is Phil. I am a full-time film student and part-time recreational drug user. Seriously regretting the latter." Phil gulped. 

"Oh, I know exactly who you are. I know that you're one of the protectors of the Spear of Destiny, and I know that you know where the other pieces are hidden." Eobard informed him. 

"I-I don't know anything. I-I-I-I swear. I am not Rip Hunter! Clarity! She's the one who knows, okay? Not me. She's one of them. Me? I am... nobody. I... I can't believe this is happening to me. You're gonna torture me, aren't you?" Rip asked in total terror. 

"Oh, I'm not gonna torture you, Mr. Hunter." Eobard shook his head. 

"No?" Phil asked in confusion. 

"No. They are." Eobard announced Merlyn and Darhk walking out the shadows. 

"You promised..." Clarity made her presence known. Eobard moved to keep her back away from Phil. Guiding her forcefully towards the door. 

"You don't want to see this, Clarity." Eobard told her. 

"You promised me!" Clarity objected. "You promised me he wouldn't be harmed!" Clarity grabbed the wire struggling to pull it out. Did she want to have her senses overwhelmed by lightning? No, but Eobard broke the deal. 

"No, no, you didn't listen." Eobard grabbed her hand, holding both her wrists tightly in his grip. "I said that I would not touch a hair on his head. I didn't say anything about the assassins." Eobard pointed back at them. 

"No. No, please, please. Clarity help! Please, please. Please, let me go!" Phil screamed in terror. "Let me go! Clarity do something! Help me! Get us out of here, you've got powers use them!"

"I'm afraid she's currently limited by her abilities. Make no mistake, she's just as much a prisoner right now as you are." Eobard looked to Phil. "She won't be saving either of you." 

"She just gets to be in the nicer room because he likes playing house with her." Damien remarked. 

"Yeah? Well. I say enough of that. You've had your fun Thawne. Quit toying with her. She should be tied up. She's a flight risk. She escaped here once before." Malcolm protested. "What's to stop her doing it again?" 

"Who's fault was it she got away again?" Darhk looked at Malcolm pointedly. 

"I seem to recall you getting a little dust in your eyes and being down for the count." Malcolm glared back. 

Clarity yelped as Eobard stuck her with a syringe faster than Clarity had even been able to register. "I just gave her a triple dose of a new formula I devised. A liquid solution that mimics the reaction of the laser guns I gave you. If she so much as thinks about glitching she'll be on the ground in seconds. Unless she wants to be sick with an incredibly high fever, have all of her senses stolen from her or experience the red searing pain of the serum...she'll have to stay wired.." Eobard fingered the wire he'd stuck into her arm with a little chuckle. "The body can only handle so much limitless power at a time." Eobards watch beeped. "I have to go. Clarity, go wait in our room. Go. Now." 

Clarity did as she was told, what other choice did she have? She had no hope of using her powers now even if she got herself drained down to a use able level.

-Meanwhile back on the waverider- 

"You're all idiots." Mick complained studying a chocolate frosted doughnut before he took a bite of it. "You never listen." 

"Excuse me?" Amaya asked. "I don't hear you offering anything useful." 

"Pot, meet kettle..." Jax complained as he glared at the arsonist. 

"Yeah, Mick. Given your glass house, you shouldn't throw stones." Ray told him turning around to face him. 

"Mixing metaphors isn't going to solve anything." Stein protested. 

"How about instead of bickering, we figure out our next move against the speedster and his allies." Sara spoke up, which in her mind was getting back Clarity and Rip. The only problem was that they didn't have any clues to go off of. 

"Legion of Doom" has a sexier ring to it." Nate tilted his head. 

"I'm not calling them that." Sara protested. 

"Losers of dead men?" Jax tried recalling Clarity's name for them. 

"That doesn't even make any sense they aren't all dead." Nate protested. 

"They will be when we're done with them." Amaya leaned against the console. 

"Guys, focus. It doesn't matter what we call them. What matters is how we get one step closer to stopping them." Ray protested. 

"And we need to figure out a way to rescue Clarity and Rip." Sara added as she gripped the console. "The speedster ran Clarity so fast there isn't a positron trail for Gideon to pick up on. We have figure out a way to find them and get them back."

"All you gotta do is trade the Amulet, and the Medallion, for the Englishman and Sparky. You give em both pieces for both crew. It's really simple." 

"The only thing is, I don't know how it works." Nate frowned. 

"Hmm. You're an idiot." Mick grunted. 

"You want to put an artifact that can rewrite reality into the hands of the enemy and we're the idiots?" Amaya demanded walking towards him. 

"Mm-hmm." Mick hummed as he nodded. "If you seem to think those trinkets are worth more than they are." 

"Forget about them there's no way of knowing where they are now. There's no trail." Amaya protested. "Our priority has to be identifying this speedster." 

"Of course you'd say that. I mean, he is the one that killed your boyfriend, so..." Jax trailed off. 

"He's at the center of this, and you can't defeat an enemy that you don't know. " Amaya spoke up voice raising. 

"Look, Amaya's right. And I hate to say it, but so is Mick." Sara admitted. 

"I'm not an idiot." Ray and Nate chorused together. 

"Not about being idiots. About using the Medallion as leverage. But first, we need to figure out how it works." Sara told Nate. 

"Well, in my defense, it's a mystical object. It doesn't come with a set of instructions." Nate tossed the medallion down on the console. 

"Maybe's that been the problem, approaching it from a mystical vantage instead of leaning into our strengths, which are..." Stein trailed 

"Technological." Ray smiled straightening up. 

"Exactly. And as it happens, I have a colleague in Central City whose knowledge might prove to be advantageous." Stein revealed. 

"Gideon, set a course for Central City, 2017. Jax, stick with Martin. And let's work on putting a name to our speedster." Sara ordered. 

-Meanwhile back at the vanishing point-

Hours had passed by and Thawne returned with a chess board. She'd tried asking about Phil again, try to see him somehow knowing he must be scared out of his wits. But, according to Eobard he was going through a mind therapy session and shouldn't be disturbed. The only plus side seemed to be that Thawne was insistent on playing doctor with her. Her body did not like being at the vanishing point again. It was sensitive too sensitive for him to touch without setting off the stuff he injected her with. Clarity never thought she'd be happy she was overwhelmed by her powers but it seemed like it was staying Thawne's hand. So his solution? Mind fuck her with a chess game. 

"What are they doing to him?" Clarity worried as she heard Rip's screams echo. "You said it was regression therapy!" 

"He didn't respond to the therapies." Thawne replied from his spot on the bed, lying on his stomach moving a chess piece. To think he actually had the nerve to be smiling. Enjoying playing with her. "Your move." 

"I don't want to play anymore. I want to see my friend. What are you doing to him?" Clarity demanded. 

"We're just trying to jog his memory that's all. I'll tell you what. If I win this game," Eobard gestured to the chess board. "Then you have to give me a victory kiss, but if you win then I'll let you go see your friend while I see what evidence the assassins have gathered from him. Sound fair?" 

"Not even remotely." Clarity replied. "But...your on." Clarity slid a piece forewords. 

"There's my good girl." Thawne grinned moving a pawn. 

It was an intense game, they knew how the other thought. What strategies they favored, which pieces they liked to rely on. Clarity knew she wasn't going to win. Thawne was a master at strategy, not to mention he was smarter than her. She had to do something drastic. Throw him off his game. Do something unexpected. She had to. She had to see Phil. Right now in this hopeless situation she'd do anything to make sure he was okay. So, when moving her pieces she leaned over the board bending low making sure he could see into the neck of her shirt, giving him a good look. It was enough to make him lose focus on his plans and she won. 

"You distracted me." Thawne accused. "That's cheating." 

"I evened the playing field." Clarity argued. "Let me see him. I won." 

Eobard chuckled, "Your cute when your desperate." He leaned in intent on kissing her, but the knock on the door interrupted him. 

"What?" He demanded glaring at Malcolm his arm swiping all the pieces off the chess board in his rage. 

"Damien's got something." Malcolm answered. "I assumed you'd like to stop playing house and come see." 

"One day my dear we won't have any more interruptions." Thawne sighed getting up putting his jacket back on. 

"Eo..." Clarity got up from the bed trying to follow, pausing as Malcolm blocked the way. "Let me see him. He isn't who you think he is...I have to see him..." Clarity struggled. "I'll, I'll wear whatever you want. I'll do whatever you want me to, I'll-I'll make out with you, just please. Let me see him." 

"Malcolm step aside." Thawne ordered. "She can tend to whatever mess Damien's left of him." 

"You're not serious." Malcolm frowned back at him. "Are you thinking with your head? She's a flight risk we can't just let her walk around. She should to stay secured in here." 

"I've neutralized her powers. She's been good so far. She can go see him for a few minutes." Thawne pushed Malcolm aside and pulled Clarity out of the room. "No touching his bindings. Don't make me regret this or I'll rip out his heart. Understand me?" 

Clarity nodded her head in reply. 

"Oh my god. Is that his tooth!?" Clarity paled, as Damien held it up to the light. She rushed into the torture room. Bending down in front of him. The villains too occupied with their discovered treasure to care. 

"Phil...Phil hey it's me. It's Clarity." Clarity knelt down beside his chair hands clinging to one of the arms. "Are you okay? We don't have long, he's not gonna give me a lot of time with you." She frowned at the blood dribbling from his mouth. She ripped the sleeve off her shirt dabbing softly at his face. Doing her best to clear the blood away. 

"I haven't heard you screaming." Phil muttered miserably. "Thought they took you somewhere else." 

"No, Thawne likes keeping me in his quarters. He's the boss, so the other two can't hurt me." Clarity's hand trembled lightly as she dabbed at the corner of his mouth, tears gathering in her eyes as she looked at him. "I am so sorry I got you into this. I never should have asked you to come out there." 

"Hey, no, god, please, please don't cry." Phil begged shaking his head. "Don't start crying and-and you're crying. Okay...uh...great...there, there...what are you crying for? You didn't just get a tooth ripped out of you. I should be the one that's crying. Stop crying...please, I don't like seeing you cry." 

"I'm sorry." Clarity sniffled, wiping at her eyes. "I just...I don't know how I'm getting us out of here. My powers aren't right, and...I just don't know what to do." 

"We'll figure something out. Maybe...maybe your friends'll come get us." Phil suggested. 

"Phil, I don't think they're..." Clarity gasped as her arm was grabbed and she was hoisted to her feet. 

"Times up." Malcolm told her.

"I'll be back...I promise Phil. Everything is going to be okay. Everything." That was the last thing she could promise before she was out of his sight and Merlyn was throwing her back in Thawne's room. Clarity hissing as she landed on the wire in her arm. She looked back at the door as it closed. 

-meanwhile back on the waverider- 

"All right. Let's go over this again." Sara turned away from all the speedster photos they had taped up. 

"I've already been over it, Sara." Nate sighed, hand rubbing at the back of his neck as he walked around the circular table. Trying to distance himself from her as he objected to her request. The captain having been having them research with not so much as a potty break for the last few hours. 

"Mm-hmm, again and again." Amaya agreed head lifting from where it had been resting on her hand.

"And again." Nate made his way around the table to stand next to Amaya. "We're obviously dealing with a new player."

"Whoever this speedster is, it's someone you and your friends haven't encountered before." Amaya insisted. 

"No, no, no. Clarity knew him." Sara shook her head as she paced. "That's why she was so scared...I could see it in her eyes, but she didn't want to say who it was. I should have pressed her harder, coaxed it out of her while I had the chance." 

"That gadget the speedster had to disguise himself was advanced technology and he made those weapons to take Clarity down, to have such a technologically sound mind he couldn't possibly be from the time periods we're focusing on." Amaya argued. 

"Which means the speedster's from our time or another earth. He's from the future, which makes sense, because speedsters can time travel." Nate suggested. 

"Then would the speedster need the Spear of Destiny for? He could just go back and change history himself." Sara snapped her fingers. 

"But not reality." Nate replied. "That's why he needs the Spear."

"Question is, what is the speedster trying to change?" Amaya wondered. 

"Or fix?" Sara clapped her hands together a final time. 

"Clarity's feelings for him?" Nate suggested. 

"Nathaniel, be serious." Amaya objected as Sara plopped down into a chair. Feeling as if she'd throw up the back of her right hand pressed to her mouth, left lightly resting on her stomach. That thought had never even occurred to her and it was sickening. Clarity in the hands of that monster...how could she have let this happen? Why couldn't the speedster have taken her? Two captains sounded like the better deal. So why'd he have to take Clarity? 

"I am, Clarity said the legion were after her. Maybe that's why." Nate suggested. "Maybe this speedster wants to change reality so Clarity will like be his evil girlfriend."

"That seems like a lot of work just for Clarity." Amaya gave him a dubious look 

"I'd change reality for a chance to be with her. How about you, cap? Would you change reality for Clarity?" Nate turned to Sara oblivious to her feelings. 

"Captain Lance, are you alright?" Amaya asked her. 

"Fine." Sara replied lifting her hand slightly from her mouth. "Fine, the speedsters after more than just Clarity. We have to find out what that something else is." 

"Why would a speedster need to change reality?" Amaya repeated is if asking the question another thousand times would change things. 

"Ohh. How many times are you gonna ask that question?" Sara demanded dropping her hand from her mouth. 

"Until we have an answer." Amaya replied. 

"She's right. Speedsters can time travel. So what's stopping him from changing history even without the Spear?" Nate pondered getting up from the chair he's been sitting in. "Unless he doesn't exist." 

"Okay, so what, he's a ghost?" Sara asked. 

"What if he's a Temporal Aberration? Just like..." Nate started only to be cut off by Stein. 

"Excuse me. Have any of you seen my daughter?" Stein asked walking into the room. 

"One second, Professor." Nate told him. 

"I'm sorry!" Stein protested. "This is quite urgent." 

"Look, what if instead of creating a person like you did with Lily, our mystery speedster erased himself from history?" 

"Why would he want to do that?" Amaya wondered. 

I don't know, but it would explain why we don't have any evidence of his existence. 

"Okay, so, we just need to ID someone who doesn't exist? Wait, Clarity told me..." Sara sat up eyes wide. "She saw someone get erased before! That has to be our guy." 

"Eobard Thawne." Stein supplied. 

"Um, is... Is he okay?" Amaya wondered looking at Stein in confusion.

"I'm fine. Eobard Thawne is a name. The name of a speedster who..." Stein swallowed as he thought back to the event. 

"Who what?" Sara asked searching for confirmation. 

"Thawne was erased from existence when his progenitor, Eddie Thawne, committed suicide in order to stop him. Originally he had camouflaged himself as Dr. Harrison Wells for fifteen years. He had all of us fooled. I lost Ronald the same day he was vanquished." 

"Which would explain why the Time Masters didn't have a file on him." Nate realized. 

"But if Thawne doesn't exist, then how?" Amaya wondered. 

"He was protected from his ancestor's death because he was a member of the Speed Force." Stein explained. "I believe Mr. Allen may have had a hand in his resurrection. It would explain the violent reaction Clarity had while we were first showing him the recording. She must have figured it out already. It's a little complicated." 

"A little?" Sara inquired.

"To be honest Miss Springs could explain the situation better. Her and Mr. Allen were far closer to him than I." 

-Meanwhile back at the vanishing point-

Clarity looked up as the door opened. She expected it was going to be Thawne but she was surprised to see that it was both Damien and Malcolm. 

"We're setting a trap for our speedster friend and you are going to help us." Damien announced throwing a dress down on the bed. Clarity looked at it. At least it wasn't see through. Downside it was pretty hideous. So hideous that it didn't even deserve to be shown let alone seen on her body. 

"Help you? You helped kidnap me and torture my friend." Clarity asked. "No way." 

"You want a shot at freedom don't you? You may be able to slip away if Eobard becomes otherwise occupied." Damien attempted to entice her. "We don't like having you here anymore than you like being here. You require far too much attention." 

"I seriously doubt that..." Clarity replied, wheels turning in her mind. "Would phi-Uh I mean Rip be coming too?" 

"We don't need him." Malcolm denied. "He stays. He'll be your reason to come back. Eobard's told us all about your bleeding heart. Insurance for our insurance. It's not our first time." Malcolm told her. "You hero's so sentimental about leaving no one behind." 

"So are you in or would you like us to torture Rip some more until you say yes?" Darhk demanded. 

"That won't be necessary." Clarity denied. "But I want to see Phil before we go." 

"You have three minutes." Malcolm told her. Damien ripped the wire out of her arm so she wouldn't dilly dally. 

Clarity went to see Phil, once she was dressed, told him that she'd be leaving but was coming back. This time while she was there singed the ropes around his hands slightly. "You should be able to get out of these now. Once you're free, wait by that computer over there." Clarity nodded off to the corner. "I'll only have two seconds so you have to be in that exact spot. No further. Understand?" 

Phil nodded. "What are you going to do?" 

"You'll see, just be ready Phil. I'm getting us out." Clarity promised. With that she left with Merlyn and Darhk to the bank in Switzerland. She took down the security defenses easy enough. Using her powers to power down the building which left Merlyn and Darhk to kill the security guards. Clarity did her best to prevent as many deaths as she could, but the two assassins were out for blood. She couldn't run when innocent lives were being taken. Even if she saved one person at least she was saving someone. 

"Oh, and for the record, this is how I wanted to approach things in the first place." Damien commented. 

"Only because you enjoy killing a lot of people." Merlyn protested. 

"As if you don't." Damien replied. 

"I don't." Clarity objected glaring at the two assassins. Good thing about not being as far into the future was she had better control over her powers now. They weren't anywhere near as overwhelming, and seeing as how she'd used the excess lightning to literally burn the formula he'd injected her with out of her body she was good to use her powers again. Now she just had to wait til the right moment to run, wait for Phil to be ready. 

"Cry me a River." Damien scoffed in reply not caring at all. 

"Hmm. All right, that's pretty impressive, Malcolm. But how did you get Hunter's passcode?" Damien challenged as Malcolm started typing numbers in. Holding a gouged out eye up to the retinal scanner. 

"It's not Hunter's. It's the bank manager's security override code. It only cost him three fingers." Though Malcolm frowned as the door wouldn't swing open. He'd just triggered the silent alarm. He hadn't been given the right code. 

"Congratulations you just called the cops on us. Rookie mistake." Damien laughed, before he stopped abruptly and pushed Clarity to the scanner. "Fix it now." 

Malcolm leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Or we'll tell Thawne what a bad girl you've been. You can imagine how well that'll go." 

"Just to be clear I'm doing this to save the cops." Clarity leaned her eye to the scanner pressing her hand to the keypad. "Eo'd believe me over you two any day." 

The silent alarm was shut off and she sent out a false alarm code. Then the door swung open. She entered intent on closing it on them and locking herself inside but she was shoved inside before she could. Malcolm yanking on her hair to drag her inside. 

"Does this look like a spear to you?" Malcolm demanded Damien as he pushed Claritys head down against the table. 

Clarity gasped as Eobard flashed in. She felt her hair freed, but now the speedsters hand was firmly around her waist. Clarity held pressed firmly up against his side. She felt his lips against her neck as he left a gentle kiss there. He used his other hand to hold the chip he'd stolen from Merlyn's grasp. 

"It most certainly does not. It's a mnemonic archive." Eobard answered. 

"I'm sorry, are we supposed to know what that means?" Damien demanded. 

"Since it won't be invented for a century, no." Eobard replied. 

"It's a Memory storage chip?" Clarity asked in confusion as she looked up at him taking a guess. The biggest grin stretched across Eobard's face at the question. He gave her a squeeze and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

"My beautiful girl is right. This device is designed to store memories. Rip Hunter's, I'd assume." 

-meanwhile back on the waverider-

"Guys, I think I just figured it out. Why a seemingly invincible speedster would need to take on partners." Nate realized getting up out of his chair. 

"By all means, Dr. Heywood, please enlighten us." Stein crossed his arms. He wanted to go find his daughter and now he was stuck in a meeting he couldn't seem to leave. Typical. 

"Okay. What if Thawne isn't just chasing us? What if he's running from something?" Nate proposed. 

"But running from what?" Amaya wondered. 

"Time." Nate answered. 

"Time takes time to harden." Sara agreed standing up. 

"And if Thawne ceased to exist the moment his great-great-whatever killed himself, then, maybe, he has to keep moving in order for his own nonexistence not to catch up with him. Phoo!" Nate mimed his brain exploding. 

"That doesn't even begin to make any kind of sense." Amaya protested the idea.

"I don't know, it could work. Professor, what do you think?" Sara looked to Stein. 

"Per the scientific method, there's only one way to prove it. You'd have to trap Thawne in one place and then see what happens." 

-Back with the legion + Clarity-

"What do you think you're doing?" Eobard looked to Clarity as the door shut.

"It wasn't me," She insisted, "I'm sick of being locked in a room with you. Between you and me this vaults a bit of a downgrade and there's no personal space." Clarity riggled trying to glitch out of his grip.

"We're renegotiating the terms of our partnership." Malcolm told him. 

"And it is going to be a partnership." Damien reiterated, Eobard pushed Clarity behind him as the assassin got closer. 

"We need a bit more of a guarantee that you're going to uphold your end of our bargain." Malcolm told him. 

"I'll guarantee you one thing." Eobard told him vibrating his hand. "If you don't open that door, I'll kill you." 

"Yes, but I'm the only one who knows the code to open it and your Princess can't do it unless she's on the other side." Malcolm replied, "At least that's what I conditioned her to do. One pocket watch, limited focus, took seconds." 

"Perhaps you can persuade our friend to cooperate?" Eobard looked to Darhk. 

"Me? No. I'd rather see how this plays out." He denied. 

"Aww. It seems you two have formed an alliance. There's just one problem." Eobard started. 

"That you're the only one who could give us what we want... Yes, we know." Malcolm nodded. 

"You're always so quick to remind us how much we need you, Eobard. But, clearly, you need us. You could have gotten in this vault all by yourself. Why didn't you?" Dhark asked just as Eobards watch started beeping. 

"It's one of the one things I haven't been able to figure out. You have me right where you want me. Yet you keep speeding off." Clarity crossed her arms. "I've practically been alone all day and you say you don't want to waste time?" 

"And for that matter... why would a man who can travel through time always be in such a hurry?" Malcolm pondered.

"We don't have time for this." Thawne looked to Clarity and then his lackeys. 

"Oh, I've got all the time in the world." Damien replied with a shake of his head. 

"Seems like I do too." Clarity agreed. "Escaping isn't an option while your here." 

"Okay!" Eobard yelled as he paced. "Okay, you two have made your point. I need you as much as you need me, all right and Clarity sweetheart I know our situation is currently not ideal for you, I'm doing the best that I can. You want to spend more time with your friend while I'm gone that can be arranged. But if one of you does not open that door, he is going to kill us." His attention shifted to Clarity. For the first time wondering why the hell she was here and not safe in her room at the vanishing point. "He is coming for me!" 

"Who's coming for you?" Dhark wondered. 

"It's not a who." Eobard denied. "It's a... it's a... A what? A thing." 

"What thing? Can you be a little more specific?" Malcolm asked him. 

"My ancestor killed himself in an effort to erase my very existence. Clarity, you remember you were there." Eobard stroked her face. "Told you I loved you." 

"I'm on the things side." Clarity breathed never having known how that sentence ended before now. Now that she did know...she didn't even know what to feel anymore. Almost numb to the news. She couldn't believe it and her she should've seen it coming. 

"You don't mean that. Even you wouldn't wish this on me." Eobard replied.

"Well, you look pretty spry despite it." Damien observed. 

"The Flash pulled me from the timeline. He held me captive for months and when I finally got loose, I found myself... pursued by something. I-I thought it was a time wraith, the monsters that hunt speedsters who mess with time. But, whatever is hunting me is... far worse than a time wraith. It can sense the Speed Force. And it's trying to kill me." 

"Interesting... so that's why you keep running out on us." Malcolm figured. 

"Huh. So you're kinda like a shark who'll die if you stay in one place." Damien realized. 

"It's about time the speed force stepped up its game for you. Thought maybe it didn't care but I guess it wants it's balance restored." Clarity smiled to herself. 

"This is nothing to smile about, Clarity. We are all going to die if you don't..." Eobard paled as the sound of screeching was heard.

"Zombie." Clarity's eyes widened as she felt it's lighting. It was just as it was in the civil war zombies. "It's a zombie. A speedforce zombie...but it's lightning it feels like...holy shit zombie zoom. Oh." Clarity laughed rubbing her hands together. "Oh. This is like a team flash big bad reunion." 

"Don't sound so cheerful. You absorbed my lightning back on our date in Chicago. It'll Probably sense my energy on you once it's done with me. But It's too late. For either of us. It's here. Ah, well, the good news is you two finally got what you wanted, you managed to balance our partnership. We're now all equally dead. Clarity, come here. Hopefully there's still time for one last goodbye kiss. You shouldn't have been dragged out here." 

The smile fell from her face as she realized he was right. Shit. Zombie zoom seemed less cool now. 

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. This isn't the first scary speedster that we had to put in his place." Damien told him. 

"We're gonna get you out of this bank vault, Eobard. But on one condition." Malcolm told him. 

"You stop treating us like lackeys." Damien ordered. 

"You think you can stop that?" Eobard scoffed. "Good luck!" 

"Was that a yes?" Malcolm wondered. 

"Yes." Eobard replied. 

"Great! Let's go to work." 

"Right, so, you say this thing is attracted to the Speed Force?" Malcolm asked. 

"What if you don't use it?" Damien proposed. 

"What are you suggesting?" Eobard asked. 

"That you stop running." Malcolm told him. 

"It wants your speed..." Clarity spoke up. "let's give it what it wants." 

"Your helping." Damien tilted his head in surprise. 

"Only because he's right." Clarity nodded to Eobard. "That thing'll come for me after him if his lightning hasn't cleared my system and Chicago wasn't that long ago. I can't take chances getting Phil and me away from you people if a zombie decides I've got more of his lightning than he's producing. I can't out glitch a zombie zoom especially if this guy can barely outrun him." 

"It knows I'm here." Eobard breathed, scared and panicked over the coms as he stood alone in a wide open space down the hall from the vault. "Clarity, get it away from me. Lure it away. Forget the plan. It won't work." 

"That's just you fear talking. It's funny I didn't think you could be afraid." Clarity noted. 

"That thing is unnatural, only an idiot wouldn't be terrified." Eobard insisted taking a shaky breath. "I'm glad your here. I've missed you. Missed this, though this isn't exactly how I imagined being out in the field with you." 

"I'm in position." Clarity remarked. 

"Good. Because we've only got one shot at this." Malcolm reminded them. 

"Huh, his lightnings red now. It used to be blue." Clarity observed from where she was crouched in the shadows. A ball of eobards lightnjng swirling in a forcefield of her own lightning. 

"Remember, as long as you stay still, he can't sense you." Darhk whispered. 

"Don't move." Clarity told him. 

"Easy, Eobard. Easy." Darhk whispered. 

The zombie zoom ran in front of Eobard. Malcolm shot and arrow at it and threw a sword which the speedster caught. Eobard speed punched him and he went skidding back. Clarity let Eobards lightning fly and the speedster slammed into the safety deposit boxes. Malcolm shutting the door, Clarity turning on the security lasers. 

"It won't stay trapped for long. We have to go." 

"We? We... Partners." Eobard confirmed. 

"Better." Damien replied. "Though not for her." Damien nodded to where Clarity was about to glitch into a computer, but Eobard caught her when she was a mere bolt of lightning. Actually pulling her out of the monitor as she'd been halfway in. 

"Not so fast my love. You're staying a while longer." 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Woo! Chapter 24 is done haha yay me! I'm so proud of myself!!!! Now then chapter 25 is going to be out soon!! And I can guarantee it's not gonna be what you expect. Here are some questions for you for in the meantime. Please answer them if you can it always means the world to me when you do! 

1\. Oh no, Clarity's escape attempt failed! Thoughts on this? 

2\. Any favorite moments this chapter? 

3\. What did you think of Claritys interactions with Rip Uh I mean Phil? 

4\. What do you think is going to happen next chapter? 

5\. Do you think Clarity's worth changing reality for? Yes, no, and why? 

6\. Remind me cause it's been a while. What's your clarity ship and why do you ship them? 

7\. What would your ship do for Valentine's Day together? Would they get each other gifts? What would happen? Tell me!!!!!

8\. What do you think of Claritys powers being so powerful in the vanishing point that her body quite literally can't handle it? Good or bad? 

9\. What episode are you most looking forwards to me covering now? 

10\. I finished the cover for book 3! What do you guys think? Be honest! 

11\. Are you excited for book 3? Why or why not? 

12\. How are you doing? 

13\. Anything else you want to ask, rant, and or tell me!


	26. Ch 26: The Lady of the Lake

(Okay so here's where things are gonna get interesting. Lots of original content in this chapter peoples and it's prettty long (probably should have broken it up but whatever I was too lazy to copy and paste and make a new chapter and change all the chapter numbers after this one) So, just some general facts, I switched the episode order around just a tad. The Camelot episode now comes before the Washington episode. (Don't worry not going to skip it. I love that one it's just going to be in like a chapter instead) and so as of now the team has absolutely no idea Rip is evil, Nate and Amaya haven't slept naked in a tent and Sara hasn't died again yet. Now that that explanation is taken care of...on with the chapter!!) 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

"Psst. Psst." Rip whispered softly shaking Clarity awake. "Clarity, wake up." 

"Phil?" Clarity murmured sleepily, head tilting as she squinted. How had he gotten out of his chair...?

"Not quite." Rip replied a small grin stretched across his face, sounding oh so British once more. It was then that Clarity really opened her eyes and realized his hair was cut into it's usual style. He was wearing a black duster jacket, probably the closest thing he could find to his brown one, it's collar flipped up all cool like. He wasn't Phil anymore, he was Rip. 

"Rip? Oh my god." Clarity breathed out leaning over to hug him. Though it wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do with Eobard tightly hugging her waist.

"Careful...they don't know I'm awake yet. If they did I gather they'd want to engage in another torture session and between you and me that's something I'd like to avoid. Now then," Rip straightened up looking around the space. He grabbed a pillow from the other end of the bed. "Let's get you out of here and away from these bastards, yeah?" 

Clarity slid out from under Eobards arm Rip putting the pillow in her place. Both holding their breath waiting in trepidation for the speedster to awaken but luckily he slept like a log. All that running from the zombie zoom must have tired him out. 

Rip grabbed her arm, Clarity bit into her hand to muffle the pained cry that escaped her as he pulled the wire that Eobard had put back in out. He dropped it down and wrapped his arm around her pushing lightly on her lower back where her scar was guiding her out of the room. He paused looking back at Eobard. The speedster smirked, actually having been wide awake the whole time. The two shared a wink before Rip left the room with Clarity. The Glitch currently none the wiser about his true allegiance. 

"In here, make it quick. Just a step, there we go. Easy I've got you. It's going to be okay now..." Rip helped her inside, Clarity barely keeping herself standing as her legs shook. Her senses were already going again, the lightning within her building up even faster. Dots of light dancing in her vision, a crackle in her ears, she could taste it in her mouth. 

"Won't they hear it start? Rip they have another one and Eobard he could run after us. They'll come after us, I-he can stop me from glitching into tech. There's-There's this gun they have that can neutralize my powers, where can we even go that they won't find us?" 

"Relax, I've already disabled the other one. Quite easy to do given that I invented it. Eobard likes to think he's the smartest genius there is but all he ever seems to do is steal others genius inventions for himself." Rip replied, flipping some switches as he sat down in the pilots chair. "Just keep your powers under control for a few more seconds and I'll get us somewhere safe." 

"Wake up! They're escaping!" Malcolm yelled to the speedster. The rumbling engine having woken him and Damien. Meanwhile Damien was already shooting at them not that it was doing any good. Rip had already activated the forcefield. 

"Rip, Rip he's coming!" Clarity gripped his shoulder in fright as she saw Eobard emerge from the room. The speedster even making a show of running towards them. 

"Hang on." Rip told her tapping a few buttons and then they disappeared through a portal narrowly escaping into the time stream. They popped out in Detroit the year 3000. Clarity gasped sliding down against the sphere's glass wall as her vision cleared. Her powers flared, but not as badly as before. She was still supercharged, her senses bombarded with the feelings of distinct electrical energies. From the smallest pair of headphones to the tallest sky scraper. From baby's yet to be born still inside their mothers to the oldest men and women alive right on deaths doors. This era was flooded with overpopulated areas and technological creation. It was a lot, too much to feel at once, so much so that it was dizzying. Her body was trembling much like it had so long ago when they visited 2166, but at least here she wasn't about to become blind and deafened and lose all her senses to her powers like at the vanishing point. 

"Rip, I don't mean to complain, I'm grateful we got out of there but I don't think here's a very good place to hide out from them. It's still a little much for me, my senses are in overdrive....can't we go further back than this? Please? There has to be somewhere better to signal the team from." Clarity pleaded as he stopped, parking the time sphere in some science building's landing pad. 

"We will." Rip confirmed, "There's just someone I have to see first. It's only a few items I have to procure and then we can travel as far back as you like." 

"Thank you...just please try to be quick? This far into the future I'm not feeling so good." Clarity rubbed at her head feeling dizzy. Head placed between her knees. "My lightning it's too much...." she winced as she curled tighter in on herself into a little ball. "Everything's so...agh, it hurts." 

"I'll be fast as a speedster." Rip promised. 

"That's not funny." Clarity objected, Rip's sentence only giving her another reason to want to hurl. 

Rip sighed, stroking a hand through Claritys hair on the top of her head getting her to look up at him. She looked pale and ashen, but her eyes were glowing bright as a star. Her powers currently much stronger than her body. "Just wait here. I'll be right back, Clarity. Five minutes." 

With that said Rip left the time sphere. Clarity just tried to breathe, she tried to focus on Rip. His electricity felt normal now that was a relief. She did her best to shut everything else out. Just focus on Rip. Let all the other hums and whirs fade away like back ground noise. She was only trying to help herself feel better, but then she felt something strange. The other person near Rip...it felt like Chuck. But no that couldn't be right...what would Dr. Midnite be doing in the future? She crawled over to the arm of Rips chair and hacked into the security camera's inside. She gasped in horror at what she saw. 

It was her old JSA friend, there was no mistake. But there was also no mistaking Rip driving a knife in him. Cutting him open, his blood pooling out on the floor. Clarity screamed she tried to Glitch out of the pod to help him but as soon as she pixelated she couldn't tell which way was up or down, left or right. Everything spun like she was trapped in a vortex. She hadn't adjusted to this time period yet. It was too soon to use her powers. She rematerialized herself and tried to open the pod door but it was locked. She gasped as her lightning only magnetized it making it even harder for her to open. Her powers she couldn't-she was too panicked there was nothing she could do. She took her hands off it with a tiny sob, hands shaking. She turned away and dove for Rip's chair. If she couldn't get to him maybe there was a medical team somewhere that could. 

Before she knew it Rip was back. Clarity so focused on trying to get a distress signal out to the local medics that she hadn't even noticed. 

"Oh, This would have all been much easier if you hadn't gotten curious." Rip sighed sitting back down in the time sphere. He tapped some buttons closing off the video feed. He shoved her back from the controls. There were tears falling from Clarity's eyes. "Should have known better." Whether he was referring to himself or Clarity would be a mystery. 

"You killed him.." Clarity's eyebrows furrowed as more tears gathered and escaped, her voice cracking as she exhaled sharply. "Chuck is, he was my friend and you murdered him in cold blood." 

"It was his choice to deny my reacquisition of his fragment." Rip replied. "I would have gotten you to reach into his leg and glitch it out had he been cooperative. No need for you to have to get your hands messy. I do know how you hate killing." 

"Why was he guarding a spear fragment in 3000ad? He's a blind man from 1940! Why are you acting like you've just done me a favor like you did when you killed the Pilgrim before? Why would...I..I...I don't understand...." Clarity's voice trembled. "How could you do this...? I was right all along. From the first I was right, I never should have trusted you."

"That may be true, but you don't need to understand." Rip replied reaching out stroking a lock hair behind her ear. Clarity felt something placed on the side of her head, felt electricity whirring inside of the device. Was he going to erase her memory!? She had to shut this thing off or overload-!!

"Now sleep." He ordered and Clarity slumped to the floor unconscious. Rip took the device off of Clarity before her lightning could burn it out with a smile. What a beautiful thing Dr. Midnite had created. He piloted the sphere into the time stream and video called Eobard. 

"You've gotten the first fragment?" Eobard asked a grin slowly stretching across his face. 

In the background he could hear Merlyn complain "Already!?" 

"I wouldn't be calling if I didn't. Unlike your other partners I'm in no way incompetent. The next fragment is in Britannia 300 ad. Clarity is in need of a new accessory fitting of the times, she got too curious for her own good." 

"That was to be expected. My Clarity's quite clever. Though I do admire your decision to use her. Manipulation is typically my game, Rip." Thawne chuckled to himself. "I'll dispatch Dhark to your location with the proper supplies. A flasher should handle her immediate memory." 

"Excellent, now I also need you to manufacture as many of these as possible." Rip sent over the plans for the device he used on Clarity. "We conquer the kingdom of Camelot and the spear fragment is ours. To do that we'll be needing an army. One that won't be asking questions." 

"Consider it done." Thawne replied. "I'll be sure to make a special one for my Glitch. I'll feel better about you galavanting through time with her if she's on a leash. I would hate to lose her

"Signing off." Rip replied switching off the video feed. What he'd really wanted to say was keep it in your bloody pants but Rip figured the speedster wouldn't have been too pleased with that comment. Best stay on his good side. Rip landed the time sphere down in the woods inside a cave. Moments later Dhark arrived with a time sphere filled to the brim with supplies. "Time travel truly is remarkable." Rip smirked to himself climbing out of the ship. No waiting time for once. 

"You going to cue me in to the plan this time, Rip? Or is that something only reserved for Thawne?" Damien challenged as he stepped out of his crowded pod. The asssassin was in no way pleased that he and Malcolm had been left out of Rip's little plan to spring Clarity and use her against the legends. 

"The plan is simple, but right now all you need to know is that I am taking Clarity to a ball and you are to lay low out here." 

"Your kidding." Damien frowned at him. "You can't just expect me to wait around in some forest while you galavant around with the upper class." 

"Certainly can." Rip replied, "Stargirl told me briefly of her plans to make Camelot reality, however I didn't stick around long enough to get a good look. I believe some reconnaissance is in order before we do anything that could potentially attract the legends. Wouldn't you agree?" 

"I wouldn't. I'm not waiting around here. While you take her to be the jewel of the ball, I'll find the fragment. The spear will be gone before we even need to create an army with you two diverting their attention. 

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Rip looked at him pointedly. "That's not part of the plan." 

"I'm not going to wait for you to lose a spear piece because your too busy showing Thawne's woman off to the royal court." 

"Remind me how many fragments have you lost exactly? Ah yes, that's right the only one that you've found." Rip recalled. "Unlike you I still have mine." 

"Make your point Hunter. It will do you well not to insult me." Damien glared. 

"In order for my plan to go smoothly Clarity must think that she is on the legends side of all this. If she sees you, so much as hears your voice then she will realize she's in the wrong, and believe me a pissed off Glitch is not good for anyone. We have to bide our time and this is the best way." 

"Bide our time for what? Why not just brainwash her now with the new gadget you found on your field trip?" Damien asked as he waved one at him. 

"It would be simpler wouldn't it? However alas, with the nature of her abilities she could short circuit the device and fry whatever brain is controlling it. Would you like to be pudding brained for the rest of your life? Or dead depending on how much she ups the voltage? Because I'd rather avoid that myself." 

Damien's momentary silence said everything. "If she's such a danger then why use her? She should go back to the vanishing point. Lock her in Thawne's room where he can play with his toy and we can do our jobs without complicating our plans to fool her." 

"In truth? It was getting to the point that the vanishing point couldn't withhold her power levels. If she'd stayed any longer I fear it would have been blasted apart the next time Thawne decided to get handsy with her." 

"Tell me you have a way to control her at least." Damien demanded arms crossed. "I can't be expected to wait out in the wood all day." 

"I do in a way. That's where this comes in." Rip smiled as he held up a tiara with blue stones though the largest in the center was clear. Eobard having made something special for Clarity just as he said he would. "Clarity wears this on her head all evening it'll syphon her lightning to charge it in imperceivable amounts. She won't even notice. Once it's fully charged, it activates and attacks specific points in her brain. It's too risky to link her with the other control devices, so she gets to be on her own. I won't bore you with all the technical details but it'll be like she's mind controlling herself into working with us. We won't even have to lift a finger Eobard's spent a lot of time figuring out her mind. Time for us to be off. Don't wander we'll be back when her tiara's charged." 

With that said Rip took the flasher, Clarity and a satchel full of costumes for them to change into. He set Clarity down by a glistening Springs. He hung Clarity's dress all nice on a tree branch placing her shoes underneath it. The accessories all placed neatly in a pile. He changed into his medieval attire before he flashed Clarity with the flasher memory device and went about waking her up. Shutting off the device and hiding it in his coat as she stirred. 

"Clarity? Clarity, are you alright? Last time I take you stumbling around the wood in the dark. You almost went into the springs." Rip acted all concerned as if she'd just fallen and hit her head. 

"Looks like a lake to me." Clarity replied peering out at the water rubbing her head. She felt upset, upset with Rip...why? She couldn't remember. The last thing she recalled was time jumping away as Eobard was running towards them. 

"Is it?" Rip looked at the water. "So it is. My mistake. Are you alright?" 

"I think so...my memories kind of....ugh, I think I lost time again." 

"Again?" Rip asked feigning confusion. 

"When Eobard kidnapped me the first time my memory got wiped in the escape or at least that's what I thought happened, but maybe there's something in my head. Eobard could've phased some kind of memory blocker in there. My brain must've been fighting the effects so I'd lose time later. Remember he took me err us." 

"Could've" Rip nodded as if he hadn't just erased her immediate memory himself. "I'm sure Gideon can do a scan when we get back to the legends but for now we have to keep ahead of Eobard. I've already called them. They're on their way." He lied through his teeth Clarity believing every word because what reason had she not to. In her mind he'd just helped her escape. "I already have one fragment. We need to find the other. The more we get the less we have. So get changed, we have the nearest kingdoms ball to infiltrate." 

Clarity did just that glitching into the dress and accessories. She did her hair as best she could in a pinch. Using the waters reflection as a mirror. Lastly she placed the tiara on her head. The second she did so the clear stone was starting to show a faint blue hue. 

"Rip, this isn't just any old kingdom!" Clarity remarked in awe as she set sight on the banners hanging from the castle wall. The two walking up the draw bridge. "This is Camelot. Like actual for real Camelot!" Clarity gripped tighter on his arm doing her best to hold in a squeal. "You didn't tell me I was going to be going to a ball in Camelot." 

"Didn't think it mattered." Rip replied. 

"Didn't matter? Some Brit you are. I'm going to meet Merlin. Oh, This is so exciting. Maybe he can show me some magic. I love magic! You know I've actually slept with a warlock before and he even left me some magic security," Clarity clutched at her dress over her upper right thigh, "now most guys leave you with a hickey day after but not him. Ugh, Can't believe I'm about to meet another one and Merlin like I know we call ourselves legends but there are actual Myths about this guy. Oh Maybe Merlin can give me some magic protection against Thawne somehow. That would be wonderful. I can't wait to meet him. This is going to be absolutely divine." 

"Actually you've already met and I'm afraid there won't be any real magic to be performed." 

"What?" Clarity asked utter disappointment rushing through her, smile faltering. Merlin had to be her second favorite warlock. "Why not?" 

"Because Merlin is actually...Her." Rip corrected nodding over to where Stargirl was dancing with King Arthur. Curtsying as the song ended. 

Clarity gasped at the sight of her old friend. She'd even momentarily forgotten the no powers in the past rule or even the no exposing your powers in front of no other people rule. But it didn't matter. To see a friendly face after being captive with Thawne it was too good to be true. Clarity glitched straight over to her pulling her into a hug. The tiara atop her head was already halfway filled and well on its way to reaching the top. Her excitement only making her lightning flow more. 

"Bullocks." Rip cursed under his breath. Leave it to Clarity to attract attention. Maybe he should have tied her up and set the tiara on her head and taken Damien instead. Well might as well search for the spear now while everyone was distracted. Rip decided to have a look in the armory. Perhaps Stargirl had hidden the weapon in plain sight. 

"Egads! A sorceress!" The king yelled in panic unsheathing his sword. "Men surround her before she does Merlin harm!" 

"Ames?" Stargirl's mouth dropped in surprise. She didn't need to even pull back. She knew what being in Clarity's arms felt like. It was a feeling she'd never forget. 

"Hey Ney, long time no see." Clarity smiled pulling back struggling to hold back her tears of relief. "I'd wanted to see Merlin but this is definitely better."

"How are you here?" Courtney asked in confusion. 

"Rip brought me. Same as you. Uh... I'd love to catch up but I think I'm about to get skewered by swords." Clarity whispered gesturing around at all the knights. "I think I got a bit too excited to see you." 

"Relax, I'll smooth this over." Courtney promised. "Then I'll get you a drink. They have best Ale here." 

"My lord, please lower your sword and have your wise knights do the same. There is no danger here." Courtney told the king. "Might I introduce my dearest friend," she smiled as she gestured to Clarity. "The Lady of the Lake." 

"A thousand apologies for the fright your grace." Clarity curtsied bowing her head unable to fight down her smile. "The joy at seeing my friend once more has made my...magics most excitable." 

"Understandable." The king nodded. "Merlin's company is most desirable. Please enjoy the festivities. You shall not be harmed. You have my word fair lady." With that the king walked off to dance with his Queen. Courtney pulled Clarity over to sit with her on the window ledge a cup of ale for each of them. 

"Still can't get over you wearing blue." Courtney marveled. "You look stunning." 

Clarity laughed, her tiara filling with more electrical energy. It was at 3/4 now. Only a quarter left to be filled. "Yeah well, A lot has changed about me since I've gotten my memory back."

"How's Todd? Is he alright?" Courtney asked. "Last time I saw him..." 

"He and Snart made it to their 80's. They got married, grew old together. Their happy, Ney, truly." Clarity promised. "And what of you? Are you happy here in Camelot?" 

"Yes," Courtney smiled in reply. "Though I made this place to keep my fragment hidden it's become my home. I've made a new family one who actually appreciates my opinions and of course the pretty gowns aren't so bad either. And your old family? They treat you well?"

"Very." Clarity nodded. "I miss them. I was taken from them, Rip too. We escaped and now we're waiting for them to get here. She'll find me. She always finds me." 

"Oh," Courtney swiped her hair to the side leaning towards Clarity tone teasing. "There's a she?" 

Clarity blushed lightning crackling in her cheeks. She rolled her shoulders a bit as she squirmed under Courtney's gaze. "Uh, you know there um there might be. There could be possibly...I don't know." 

"Oh Cmon you know." Courtney nudged her. "Tell me." 

"There isn't much to tell. Her and I, We're friends. Close, kind of have to be when your the only two girls on the ship, though she's not really that girly at least compared to me." 

"But you want to be more?" Courtney chided taking a sip of her ale. "More than friends?" 

"I don't know. Remember what happen when we kissed?" 

"Oh god, I wouldn't talk to you for a week afterwards and I cemented that I was into men. But that wasn't my question. Tell me this then what's she like?" 

"Any description I'd give wouldn't do her justice." Clarity replied. "Not really." 

"I'll get the information out of you. I get you drunk enough you'll sing like a canary." Stargirl smiled. "You'll spill all your secrets whether you want to or not." 

"Wha-drunk!?" Clarity demanded her tiara was full and now it was doing its job. "Are you seriously trying to get me drunk? He-he's -they're after me how could you!? I thought we were friends!" 

"Hey, don't warp my words, Ames. We are friends. I didn't mean it like that." Courtney told her speaking slowly. She could feel static growing between them. "Calm down."

"Oh, but I think you did." She stood up. "Because really your Amy's friend aren't you? I remember being her, I remember every second we spent together. But I'm not Amy anymore. I'm Clarity." 

"Lord King, we found this deviant snooping around the armory." The knights shoved Rip forward to his knees. The merriment of music stopping everyone growing silent. 

"Who is this fellow?" The king questioned. "An old consort of yours my dear?" He looked to the Queen. 

"No, my love. I've never seen him." The Queen denied. "Perhaps he is on the guest list." 

"Bring it forth." The king ordered. 

"He came with me." Clarity glitched stealing the ledger burning it. Clarity shocked the guards hold Rip and he grinned as he realized the tiara was working rising to her feet. "There's something we came here to get. Give it to us and we will show this kingdom mercy. Reject my demand and you shall become ash in the wind." 

"You were distracting me." Courtney looked to Clarity in hurt. "You're just after the fragment. I won't let you have it. It's under my protection. Now that you've shown your hand I will stop you from ever finding it." 

"You would if you remembered we were ever here." Rip held up the flasher up pulling it out of his coat and Clarity put her hand over his giving it a power boost. He flashed the entire room in one go. Clarity glitching them out of there. 

The next day back in Camelot the legends had arrived and were feasting with knights and Royalty. With no idea Rip or Clarity were here. Though they had discovered Rip had turned evil and killed Dr. Midite. The scene was too sloppy for Damien or Malcolm to have done it which meant Thawne had twisted him somehow. Plus he hadn't wiped the security footage. 

"Your tracking in the woods was excellent." Sara sipped her wine, envious of the Queens skills as they slightly outmatched her own. Maybe if she was as good as Guinevere she could track Clarity down wherever in time Thawne was keeping her. Clarity..she hoped she was doing alright. Looking at this Queen their hair the same shade, eyes blue but not quite right, she could almost imagine it was her. What Sara wouldn't give to talk to the real thing."There's not many people that can get the jump on me like that." 

"I was a warrior long before I was a queen."

"Why does it sound like you preferred that?" Sara tilted her head noticing the slight distaste as she said her title. Clarity on the other hand well Sara didn't think she'd be disappointed about being a queen. 

"Politics is not one of my passions. But Arthur is a true friend and ally, and I believe in his vision for a more just and peaceful kingdom."

"From what I see, Camelot lives up to its reputation. I have a friend who'd just about die to play a role in this court." Sara smiled just imagining Clarity in a fancy blue princess dress with puffy sleeves and a skirt that would make her look like a frosted cupcake with sprinkles, as if Clarity needed to look any more like a snack than she already did, twirling around as a group of strolling minstrels played. But instead she was god knows where with the man who...Sara couldn't even finish the thought taking a sip of her ale. 

"Where is this friend?" The Queen questioned. 

"Currently out of touch," Sara replied. "but I hope to find her soon. Where is the good king?" 

"On the hunt... no doubt chasing a boar through the brush as we speak." Guinevere replied. 

Though Arthur started to hunt boar he quickly turned into the hunted as the dark knight was after him. 

"Do your worst, knave." The King challenged as the dark knight threw him to his back. "I'd rather die than surrender." 

"Then you are an idiot." Damien replied lifting his face plate up. Pointing his sword at the fallen king. 

"You're not going to run me through." The king surmised. 

"No. We have something else in mind for you, Your Majesty." Rip replied coming out of the shadows holding his helmet. "You are going to serve in the name of the Queen." 

"Not the Queen." Clarity denied sticking to the shadows. Even in her current state of mind choosing to stick to the royal title given to her when she was time scattered. "The Zarysa." 

"Swear to her." Rip grinned as Clarity put the receiver on the back of Arthur's head with her powers. All that could be seen of her was her eyes cracklings with lightning and her crown. The rest of her hidden by brush and shadows. 

"I shall do whatever you wish of me." Arthur replied, the transmitter doing its job. "I swear it, on my life. I will not fail you your grace." 

"That's what I like to hear." Clarity smirked. 

Before long the four of them returned to the castle under the guise that Arthur had captured the black night. 

"Arthur's captured the Black Knight." Clarity heard a voice proclaim, possibly the Queen. 

"Arthur, I was beginning to..." Courtney strides up to him only for him to spin her around press her to his chest and put a knife to her throat. 

"Oh, sorry about the ruse, but I figure it was the only way to get inside. Oh! Hey, guys." Damien smiled. "I see you've met my friend Arthur here. And I'm sure you've been missing these friends of yours." 

"Give us a smile, Arthur." Rip ordered. Arthur smiled, just as Clarity glitched into the room. Having forgone her hall gown for armour with chain mail and silver scales. A black leather corset encrusted in Jewels that matched her tiara clung to her. Armored boots that went up to her knees framed her legs and the remainders of her ball gown skirt cut and ripped at the end. Now dangled just above her knees. Her tiara completing the warrior queen look. 

"Clarity!?" Sara's mouth dropped open in surprise. The rest of the legends all gasping showing expressions of shock. Ray letting out a little "oh my god" and Nate following up with "no way." None of the legends ever having expected her to be here and by the looks of it of her own free will. 

"I am the Zarysa of the Zorcai Isles. Do not presume to speak my name again unless you'd like to be cinders on the floor." Clarity ordered Sara, "I will be showed respect. Show me your devotion and I may forgive your insolent tongue. On your knees." 

"Not like this." Sara replied shaking her head slightly narrowing her eyes. Something was wrong with her. If they were back on the waverider and Clarity was in the right state of mind Sara'd be more than happy to dip under that skirt and complete that request. 

"You dare defy me!" A lightning bolt surged in Clarity's right hand as her nostrils flared. Teeth clenched in anger, in fury. Lightning cracked out the edges of her eyes. She could actually see lightning coming up her throat. Sara'd almost jumped back, actually almost did drop to the floor. Whether it would have been to dodge or kneel Sara was unsure. Though luckily her dress hid her shaking knees better than jeans ever could. She'd never heard Clarity so aggressive, so willing to kill. It scared her. But she stayed strong, for the Clarity who was still in there somewhere. 

"Now now Clarity. Settle down, you know Sara. Or don't you?" Rip smiled. 

"Arthur..." Courtney tried in vain to whisper to him. 

"The king has left the building. You don't get the reference? Ugh, pity." Damien remarked, adjusting Claritys tiara. It took everything in Sara not to hurl a knife at him right there. If he touches a hair on her head Sara was taking his off. 

"Basically, your king now does anything I want him to do, so if you don't him to spill your blood all over this floor, I suggest that you hand over your fragment of the Spear." Rip told Star girl. 

"My patience is running short." Damien remarked spinning from the legends to face Courtney. "The fragment... where is it?" 

"As long as I live, you will never have it." Courtney denied. 

"That might turn out to be shorter than you think." Rip told her.

A fight broke out, as Courtney got herself free. Clarity took down Nate with ease slamming him repeatedly into the floor and knocking him into Ray. Hmm Ah yes, she could use a sword. She thought as she spotted Excalibur still in the stone. She strided up to it. Easy considering the commotion was sticking to the front of the room. 

Clarity gripped the sword hilt. Lightning channeling to her muscles her foot digging into the rock she started to pull the sword out of the stone. Lightning flaring around her bouncing off her armour and the sword. Clarity started to see a light shinning inside the rock. That is until Courtney shot her and drove her away from it. Floating in the air glaring down at her. 

"You can't fly. I have the advantage." Stargirl pointed her spear in Claritys direction. "That sword is the kings and the kings alone. It is not yours to take." 

"I can't, but I didn't choose the armour for the knightly aesthetic." Electricity crackled across her as Clarity focused moving the metal on her body. Forcing it to hover into the air her body moving right along with it. 

"Impossible. You never-"

"It's quite amazing all the things you can do when your mind is cleared of distraction." Clarity replied sending a blast of lightning at her. Courtney flew back slamming into a wall. Clarity shot her lightning down to the sword. It magnetized to it and Clarity pulled. She held Excalibur in her hand and glinting on the top of it was the tip of the spear of destiny.as Clarity held it her lightning running along it, a rune appeared on the spears face. A mark of something ancient and powerful. 

"Would you look at that. Ha, what a day to accessorize. Stop! I have what we came here for." Clarity ordered. 

"Stand fast, or your king dies." Damien announced. 

"All I have to do is think it, and he slits his own throat." Rip declared having enough as well smiling at Clarity so it was in plain sight afterall. 

"I'd recommend you listen." Clarity floated back down to the trio, purposefully landing on top of the knight Rip forced Arthur to kill. "Thoughts travel so very fast it'd be a shame to lose the man and his blade. Now wouldn't it." 

"Ultimatum time. Deliver your other fragment to me by dawn, or I'll come back with an army just as obedient as Arthur here. Run and we destroy the kingdom before we chase you. Choice is yours... Camelot... or the Spear." Damien orders and with that they left Clarity glitching them away with a waggle of her fingers and a remark of "Toodles." 

"Someone tell me that did not just happen." Jax pleaded. 

"I'm afraid that it did." Courtney rose from the floor coughing up blood. "I've failed." 

"We'll get it back." Amaya replied. "I promise Courtney." 

"Well we can't give the legion our piece of the spear." Ray protested.

"No we can't." Sara agreed. 

"Then what do...we do?" Nate asked holding his ribs. Clarity definitely broke a couple. "If we leave with it they'll destroy Camelot. 

"We stay and we fight. I'm not leaving, not without that piece of the spear and definitely not without Clarity. That tiara on her head, The way Dhark caressed it. That has to be what's making her like this." 

"So we just have to get it off her." Nate nodded. 

"And break it for good measure." Ray agreed. 

"Yeah but that's easier said than done." Jax replied. 

"Nate, Ray you fight with the other knights. Jax get back to the ship. Hide the fragment and guard it with your life. We need Mick and Stein too. Courtney, Amaya, we take Clarity then we get the fragment." 

"Galahad, may you rest in peace, where sorrow and pain are banished. May the everlasting light of Camelot shine upon you." Queen Guinevere placed a sheet over sir Galahad in sorrow. 

"How do you know this Black Knight?" Courtney wondered as she walked beside Amaya. 

"His name's Damien Darhk. He works with the speedster who turned Rip Hunter against the JSA." Amaya answered. 

"Well, Rip's not the only one under their control now." Sara reached into a knights helmet and pulled out a receiver device. "Clarity is too. We have to save her." 

"That thing's dark magic has turned my king... my own husband into my enemy." Guinevere was distraught. 

"It's not his fault." Sara insisted, just like it wasn't Claritys. They couldn't be blamed when someone else was using them like puppets. 

"And yet I watched him strike down Sir Galahad with my own eyes." The Queen replied. 

"You have to believe that your husband can be saved, or else he will be truly lost." Sara told her. 

"Unless we stop the Black Knight's army, we may never find out." 

"My Queen, you must be strong. With King Arthur missing, the Knights of the Round Table will look to you to lead them." Courtney reminded her. 

"The mantle of king is Arthur's. Not mine." She denied going to walk away but Sara rushed after her. If she was going to save Clarity and stand a chance in the battle the legends were going to need Camelot's Army. 

"Guinevere, wait. Look, sometimes the mantle... it just falls into your lap. Trust me. I know that it's hard. You're clever, you're brave, and you are a natural born commander. I know you can do this." Sara told her and if she was talking a little to herself too who could blame her with what she just witnessed. Rip never had to deal with anything like this. 

"Hey, Sir Drools-A-Lot, prepare the rest of your tin men to get ready to march." Damien ordered as Rip, Clarity and Damien all sat on stead's. Clarity's horse was a gorgeous gray with a silky white mane. She sat menacingly atop it. "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. 

"Prepare your men, King Arthur, by the Zarysa's command." Rip ordered. 

"As you wish, my liege." He bowed to Rip. 

Clarity cleared her throat rolling her eyes. Her lip curling in distaste. 

Arthur turned and bowed even lower. Getting on his knees pressing his chin to the ground. "Apologies your divinity." 

"Proceed with the order." Clarity demanded and Arthur straightened up turning to his men. "Prepare to march." 

Who knew these things would come in handy? 

"Or that she could be such a bitch." Damien smirked looking to Clarity. 

"If you intend to keep your tongue never use that word to describe me again." 

"We should attack now." Damien was growing impatient. 

"Let me tell you how an ultimatum works. The so-called Legends have until dawn to deliver the Spear." Rip replied.

"A good ruler honors their arrangements. We will give them til dawn and if they don't deliver they will die screaming." Clarity insisted. 

"You don't actually believe that they'll hand it over, do you?" Damien looked to Rip. 

"Perhaps not, but meeting on a battle field is infinitely more wise than laying siege to the castle." Rip replied. 

"Right. I-I just thought that you would want my expertise. After all, I have already retrieved two fragments of the Spear, but..." 

"So have we, Damien." Clarity fingered her piece smiling as it flowed with her lightning. The spear tip still snugly fit on Excalibur. 

"Word to the wise, speak to me with respect. That little thing on your head doesn't control me" he turned from Rip to Clarity. "And I'm not afraid Thawne's little pet." 

"So, came to fight for an imaginary kingdom after all?" Ray grinned back at Nate his sword covered in his atom suit beam. Having created a light saber sword just as Clarity had. The battle having begun. 

"I came to fight for a friend." Nate replied as swords clashed and he steeled up. "A really dumb friend." 

Amaya, Courtney, and Sara all circled Clarity who laughed sinisterly Excalibur buzzing with lightning as she twirled it in her hand. "Hello ladies, care to dance with the Zarysa? I warn you it's likely you won't escape with your toes or your lives." 

"I'll get the fragment." Courtney tightened her grip on her staff. 

"I'll get the tiara." Amaya summoned the Ashe of a bear. 

"I'll get Clarity." Sara announced, with that said the trio sprung into action. 

Though it was not as easy as splitting up tasks. Right now Clarity wasn't weighed down by her sentiment, her fighting style was different too. Usually she fought more passively, but now all her moves packed real power behind them. Power that shot steaming holes into the ground. Powers that actually might turn them to ash. 

Lightning flew in all directions as Clarity expertly evaded all of Amaya's attempts to break her tiara. Clarity using Excalibur to ward off Courtney. It wasn't long before Amaya and Courtney got struck by her electricity Clarity shocking them until they passed out both women falling unconcsious. Sara dropping to her knees to avoid getting struck herself. 

"You think you can take my crown, my sword, my self? No...I am The Zarysa, and my reign has just begun. You will take nothing from me." Clarity vowed, "In fact, you won't even take any air to breathe for much longer." 

"Clarity...this isn't you. Please, wake up from whatever dark fairytale your minds trapped in. It's me. It's Sara, I'm here for you. Please stop, pachirisu. You don't have to fight anymore. You aren't alone, I'm not leaving, I'll protect you. I promise you, pinkie-" Sara cried out in pain as Clarity sliced her pinkie finger clean off. The wound already cauterized and steaming from the lightning. Her hand nastily burned. Sara looked down at her hand, now missing a digit, hand raw and red, her poor pinkie lying in the snow. The real Clarity would never. Her Clarity would never. Not ever. Yet still Sara couldn't help asking. "You'd actually hurt me?" 

"Oh darling for your impudence I'm going to do more than hurt you." Clarity vowed going to chop her head off. Sara sprung up sliding under the sword. Clarity was fast but Sara was faster. Even though Clarity had her fancy meta powers, Sara was still an assassin and she had skills of her own. Sara hit a few different points on her body and the sword dropped into Sara's hands. The sword stopped glowing and Sara thrusted the sword upwards at the Tiara the tip of the spear hit the Tiara's center Jewel. It cracked, lightning shot out of it and Clarity's brain received one hell of a shocking. The glitch screaming in absolute agony as her brain was fried dropping to the ground unconscious and steaming. Sara bent down to check her pulse thanking God when she felt one. She took the tiara off Claritys head and stamped on it until it was nothing but broken bits. 

"Damien..." Rip began seeing Clarity fallen. Sara holding the spear fragment. 

"Sorry, I don't do rescues." He replied. 

"What?" Rip's head snapped to him. "But Clarity..." 

"Her tiara's broken. She's lost to us. So is her fragment since you let her keep it out. Best get your fragment to the vanishing point for safe keeping. It's as you said she couldn't stay at the vanishing point any longer anyways. 

"Yes, yes your right." Rip nodded and rode off on his horse. The battle was won and Clarity was brought to the medbay to heal her injuries. The crowns neural shocking having awakened all of her memories that had been taken, Dr. Midnite's death, the first kidnapping... everything. Though she wouldn't realize that til she woke up. The team was almost ready to leave. Ray and Sara were the only stragglers. 

"You know, every good legend ends with a kiss." Ray whispered to Sara after he'd walked in on the two sharing a moment. 

Sara walked up to the Queen and she kissed her. Cupping her face in her hands. For a moment she'd actually imagined that the woman she was kissing was Clarity. Except she'd imagined for just a tad too long and said the wrong name. 

"Guinevere." The Queen corrected softly an amused smile gracing her lips. 

"Right. Sorry." Sara nodded shaking her head lightly. "Good-bye, Guinevere."

"It has not escaped my notice that another has shared your thoughts while we've been together. May I offer a word of advice?" 

Sara nodded her head in reply. 

"I am not the Queen who should have been kissed this night, though it was quite lovely. I believe you know this in your heart. Don't let those who oppose you keep you from the one you love. Doubt can be love's greatest enemy." 

"I don't doubt my feelings. I doubt she's ready for me to make them known. She's been so hurt by so much recently. I said something I was supposed to keep secret once before and if I tell her this now, if I show her how I feel...it might be too much to handle. I don't want her to break."

"Then wait for her until she is. If you know her to be worth it." 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And that was chapter 25! Finally! Next up is turncoat and then the episodes all go in order again once more! I'm making progress people!

1\. Thoughts on this chapter? 

2\. Did you like Clarity's outfits? Which did you like more? 

3\. What do you think is going to happen in book 3

4\. Think Sara's going to take the Queens advice? 

5\. Are you happy Clarity's back safe on the waverider? What kinds of things do you think the teams gonna do to comfort her? 

6\. Guess what Claritys gonna get Sara for her birthday next chapter. 

7\. She's got her memories back!? What's that gonna do to her!? Poor baby I'm so rough on her this book 

8\. Any favorite moments this chapter? 

9\. Whose your favorite legend to see Clarity interact with and why? What do you really really really want to see them do more than anything? 

10\. Name a snack food combo that resembles your Clarity otp. 

11\. Anything else you want to ask, rant and or tell me?


	27. Chapter 26: Christmas Surprise

"How long till Lily's interface tracks down another piece of the Spear of Destiny?" Jax asked him and Sara walking into the library. 

"I don't know. I'm beginning to think our supercomputer is not so super." Sara crossed her arms staring at the screen still no news whatsoever. It bothered her a little less than previous wait times since Clarity was on the ship once again, but that didn't mean she wasn't eager to get another fragment.

"I heard that. You try processing 1.2 zettabytes of data." Gideon replied. 

"Rip's probably planning something big with the Legion of Doom right now. The sooner we can locate another piece of the spear, the sooner we can set a trap and rescue him like we did Clarity." Jax said staring at the screen like that would somehow make it pop up an answer. 

"I could always reroute power to my sub-neural processing unit by shutting off life support." Gideon suggested. 

"Oh, you're lippy this morning, Gideon." Sara smiled. "I like it." 

"I wasn't joking." Gideon replied. 

"Keep chugging away with the power you have. I'm sure you'll find something soon. I'm going to go see if Claritys up to giving you a little power boost." Sara told the Ai. 

"I'll let you know if anything pops up here." Jax sighed leaning back against the desk. Sara nodded and left the room walking down to Claritys room only she was surprised the Glitch wasn't alone. She paused just outside the open door. 

"I cannot fathom how you could keep something like this to yourself for so long. You know you could have told anyone on the team." Stein spoke to Clarity, he was sitting in Claritys fuzzy desk chair. The Glitch was wrapped in one of her fuzzy blankets. The item resting over her shoulders. Both were holding tea cups plates filled with croissants, macaroons, and little tiny cookies beside them. "I can assure you Clarity none of us would have disbelieved you or anything of the sort." 

"No, I that's not it. That night or maybe it was morning at this point I'm not sure...But when he was done he told me I was going to distract Barry for a change. That I would be in the way like I always am but I'd be in Barry's way this time not his. He'd be so enraged with Thawne, so focused on me concerned about my safety, you know he wouldn't have left my side for a second and Thawne he'd get away with his plan. I knew if I told Felicity, or Oliver, or Cisco, or Caitlin, or you, if I confided with anyone I trusted at the time, word would have gotten to Barry somehow and I couldn't let Thawne win. So, I didn't tell. After he got erased I figured there wasn't a need to tell anyone you know?" Clarity wiped at her eye. "Your not supposed to be able to exist if you never did. I spent so long trying to convince myself that it wasn't him, that he wasn't back, That I was paranoid..... there was even a point where I hoping Rip had gone bad, just so it wouldn't be Thawne, really regretting that now though. Thawne's twisted his mind with something he found in a security deposit box." 

"Captain Hunter's current mental affliction is not your fault. Neither is anything that spineless speedster did to you." 

"Maybe not the second time, but the first? You don't go to the rich guys house in the middle of the night in a short dress and tell him no one knows you're there. That's just common sense, but I trusted him. I looked up to him. I wanted to help him. I thought we were friends. I let my guard down. I even let him bring me to his bedroom and lock us inside of it. That should have been a clue. The way he only agreed to it because he knew Barry didn't know I was there. I gave him the perfect opportunity. In hindsight, it's so easy realizing how stupid I was." 

"You thought he was paralyzed. We all did. For that matter you shouldn't have to worry about where you go or what your wearing no matter how late it may be."

"Your right I shouldn't but that's not how the world is." Clarity replied stirring more sugars into her tea nibbling on one of her cookies. "It's different for you. You don't have to carry around pepper spray in case the weird guy on the train is following you home or bring a special color changing straw to a bar because some guys roofied your drink and your in for a surprise if you don't check. You always watch it being poured, that's rule 1. The worlds dangerous for women. That's just how it is." Clarity paused as the waverider shook and trembled her tea spilling onto her rug one of her macaroons falling into her lap. 

"Speaking of dangers it appears a new one may have arisen." Stein sighed setting his tea down on Claritys desk. 

"Was that a time quake?" Clarity asked biting into the chocolate macaroon. 

"I believe so." Stein nodded. 

"Sorry to interrupt your tea time but we better check this out." Sara poked her head into the room

"I concur," Stein agreed getting up out of his chair. "That was a rather nasty quake." 

Clarity stood up setting down her tea. Her blanket falling off her to reveal her outfit of the day. Short black shirt, blue polka dot blouse with a floppy bow underneath a fuzzy oversized gray sweater that swallowed Clarity's hands. She wore gray socks that went halfway up her thighs and had on navy polka booties. She didn't meet Sara's eyes instead deciding to study her shoes and adjust her skirt. 

"You sure you're up to go to the meeting?" Sara asked her. Clarity nodded, eyes still cast away, fingers twiddling in her sweater sleeves that mushed together. She squeezed past Sara and walked to the bridge. Sara couldn't help the little sigh that escaped her head banging back against the doorway as she looked up at the ceiling. 

Ever since she'd woken up Clarity had been giving her the silent treatment. Not that Sara could tell why. She didn't seem mad, per say, but she didn't get why she didn't even want to make eye contact with her. Sara'd saved her and Clarity hadn't so much as given her a thank you yet, something Sara was quite used to getting from the Glitch. Luckily, there seemed to be something else for her to focus on. "Gideon, where's the origin?" 

"The shock wave's point of origin was December 25th, 1776." The Ai answered. 

"That's the night George Washington led the Continental Army across the Delaware." Nate announced as everyone filed onto the bridge. 

"I'm afraid not." Gideon announced. "General Washington was murdered that Christmas." 

"This is a trap." Sara leaned on the console. "It's Chicago all over again. Thawne and his buddies are trying to lure us into 1776." 

"Very effectively, I might add." Stein commented. 

"Yeah." Mick agreed as he ate a pancake he stole from the kitchen plopping down on the stairs leading into the parlour. Clarity sat a step lower beside him, sleeves flapping as she set her hands in her lap and Mick passed her a hash brown. Clarity's fingertips poked out of her sweater sleeves and she started nibbling on the offered food as she held it gingerly with her fingers. Mick gave her head an affectionate pat.

"You wish to speak, Mr. Rory? I noticed the death of our forefather hasn't diminished your appetite." Stein observed. 

"Mm, Washington's a punk." Mick replied waving his pancake making it wobble in the air. Clarity giggled beside him. 

"He led America to independence and became its first President." Stein replied incredulously. How could the arsonist say such a thing? 

"Well, without Washington, America wouldn't have democracy. Or "Hamilton"." Ray added as he sat down on Mick's other side with a little duster. There were rat droppings in his room. 

"If Washington's so cool, why his he on the $1 bill and Franklin's on the $100 bill?" Mick challenged. "Now he's cool."

"He is cool, but he didn't lead the troops across the Delaware in a sneak attack. Washington did. And, if that offensive fails, the American Revolution fails, and the United States ceases to exist." 

"Like I said, trap." Sara crossed her arms and she looked at Clarity.

"Well, surely you're not suggesting we do nothing." Stein frowned. 

"No, we have to save Washington. We just need to be careful about it. "Which is why, Clarity, you are staying on the ship." 

Sara waited for the protest, the objection of "but Sara I can help! My powers are back now!" And it never came. Clarity didn't even look up at her. She just nodded her head and kept munching on her hash brown. She was getting close to the end of it so she tugged on Mick's sleeve. Mick grunted and passed her another one. She needed it more than he did anyways.

"Let's buckle up." Sara sighed turning away to fly the ship when it was clear she wasn't going to object to anything. 

"Wait, how do we even know where to find Washington?" Amaya wondered as everyone filed into their seats. Except for Clarity she had decided to climb into the middle of the console and sit there for a change. She sat there legs criss crossed pretzel style, hands lightly resting on the black rim.

"I'm not even gonna ask.." Jax said as he looked in the Glitches direction. He tapped Steins shoulder jabbing a thumb back to Clarity. Stein gave him a what can you do kind of look. Once Clarity'd found a spot she liked there was really no getting her out of it no matter how strange it may be. 

"The night before crossing the Delaware, Washington was in Pennsylvania at the home of William Keith." Nate supplied sitting in his chair. 

"So we're just gonna break into someone's house on Christmas Eve?" Amaya asked. 

"Yep, just like Santa." Jax nodded.

"Keith would've thrown a Christmas banquet for Washington and his men." Nate explained. 

"Ooh, secret mission on Christmas Eve." Ray grinned. 

"Congratulations, Mick, you just became a private in the U.S. Army. Nate, Amaya, you two will pose as wealthy newlyweds eager to make a contribution to the revolutionary cause. Jax and Stein, quarterback the mission from the ship. I'm not leaving Clarity alone here. At the first sign of trouble, you Firestorm up and you Glitch wherever they are or with Gideon. Ray, I need you to miniaturize down in the ATOM suit..."

"A toy in a Christmas stocking." Mick remarked with a laugh. 

"And run reconnaissance." Sara finished as if Mick had said nothing at all. "All right, let's go save America." 

Once they ventured out into the world, that left Stein, Jax and Clarity alone in the ship. 

"Why am I always benched when we go this far into the past?" Jax complained. 

"You don't want to know the answer to the that, Jefferson." 

"Gideon, can you make some wrapping paper for me?" Clarity requested. 

"Certainly." Gideon replied. 

"Oh, yeah for Christmas presents." Jax grinned. 

"No. Not just for Christmas presents." Clarity replied hand on her hip. "For Sara." 

Jax looked at Stein confused and the old man just shrugged in reply once more. As he had no idea why Sara specifically deserved a present so much today. Perhaps because she'd been doing such an amazing job Captaining? 

"Speaking of Miss Lance, it hasn't escaped anyone's notice you've been quite silent around her. Any particular reason?" Stein asked carefully. Clarity frowned as she slid down the console's side. Boots hitting the metal floor with a click-click. 

"We won't tell her anything." Jax added as if that would be more incentive. "Coms are off, it's just us. We kept Barry's message a secret didn't we. You've got to talk to someone. Gideon's not enough." 

"I heard that." The Ai remarked. 

"Sorry." Jax replied but he wasn't really sorry. 

"That...that crown that was on my head..the one Rip tricked me into putting on, the one Eo made, it-it made me want to kill." Clarity started off slowly. "I've never felt that way before. I mean yeah there are days where I want to shove someone's head into a wall or just shock them so they shut up or want to punch someone in the face because they're being an douche but I'd never actually do it, you know? Violence like that hurting people for no real reason it's not my thing. They were always just passing thoughts things that I could just let go less than a second later or be like hey, that's mean you don't want to do that Clarity. Your better than that. It's okay, karma will probably take care of it for you. But this crown it's like it wound me up and suddenly those thoughts were actions and I couldn't make myself stop. It was instant. Once I thought it... I was doing it. I was so angry, and hurt and the most vile things were going through my head. All I could think about was that I wanted to win. For once in my life there weren't any boundaries in my way. I wanted to lead, to be worshipped, I wanted what I thought I deserved." 

"But now, now that my heads clear I-I just feel sick. Cause those desires I know their still there deep down. I know where they stemmed from. Did you know I still don't have a drink named after me at Jitters? I tell myself it doesn't bother me, I mean it's a stupid coffee, why should it? but it does. I did just as much as Barry. I-I was heroing 9 months before him. Was I being all flashy and showy like him? No, but a little appreciation wouldn't hurt." Clarity rubbed at her forehead. She was getting off topic. "There's this um, this thing that Sara said to me, about me not being Captain and fI can't stop thinking about it." 

"Perhaps you should talk to her about it." Stein suggested. 

"I would, I will, I just...I can't look at her without seeing that look in her eyes. The look when I.." Clarity winced rubbing her pinkie finger at the knuckle. "I tried to kill her. I wanted to kill her, how could I ever want that? It's Sara, why would I ever want to kill her? What made me think that hurting her wasn't enough like I'd done to Amaya and Courtney? How could I let myself do that? I didn't even try to fight myself for her I just...I let it happen and that's not fair. It's not right. She deserves so much more than that. She's been trying so hard to keep me safe and I know that and then I think I know better than her because it's Thawne, and then I don't and then I get in the way," Clarity's voice cracked. "And we lose. Sara hasn't said anything but we lost Rip and the spear fragment he got because of me. Cause she had to waste time getting me back here instead of going after them. Because I wasn't strong enough to fight myself and now the teams all going into a trap And." Clarity's lower lips quivered as she struggled not to cry, but her vision blurred and the tears started falling anyways. "And I don't know how to say sorry to her anymore!"

"Hey, it's okay. It's alright." Jax pulled her into his chest wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "Just let it out...that's it...that's good. Cry it out, Clarity. Just cry it out..." 

After a little bit Clarity sniffled, pulling back from the hug. "Better?" Jax asked her. 

Clarity mutely shook her head. "I'm not sure if I ever will be." 

"You will in time, Clarity. We will beat the legion and send Thawne scattering molecule buy molecule into non existence once more, but in the mean time you must stop blaming yourself. You cannot change the choices you've made though you can change the ones you will make. Trust in Sara, trust in us, and everything will work out. I promise you that. Now why don't you set to work on the Christmas presents and we'll monitor the mission. Something tells me you don't need the stress." 

"Okay." Clarity agreed. "But I'm not just doing Christmas presents." 

So Clarity went about wrapping presents for all of her friends. She hoped they liked their presents. Clarity paused in her gift wrapping as she felt future tech power on. She glitched to the bridge. "Guys somethings-" An Orange wave blasted through the waverider walls and Clarity hit the ground with a thud. The force of the blast knocking her to the ground. Her eyes were still open and they looked duller, almost dead. She was unmoving on the floor. 

"Clarity!" Jax slid to her side. He checked her pulse. He couldn't feel one but was still seeing her chest rise and fall. She was still breathing. So she was still alive that was good, but she was unresponsive and she didn't even so much as move her eyes to look at him because she couldn't. 

"What happened to the power?" Jax looked to Stein. 

"How would I know? You're supposed to be the engineer." Stein replied. "We have to get her to the medbay." 

They set Clarity down and then Nate was yelling that Sara'd been shot. Nate was carrying her he was about to drop her out of breath from running her to the ship. Jax rushed to take her. 

"Nathaniel." Amaya crouched next to him as he laid on the ground panting and out of breath. He held a thumbs up. 

"Come on, hang in there, Sara." Jax told her. "Hang in there." 

"Don't worry, died once. Wasn't a fan." Sara replied putting pressure on her wound. She looked to Clarity who was lying in the chair close to the door. She didn't like seeing her lying in the medbay chair like that. She was too still. "Her eyes what's-Is she okay?" 

"We have no idea." Stein admitted and Jax kicked him in the shin. Sara was shot! She didn't need to hear that!

"She's breathing." Jax told her. "She's alive." 

"We need Gideon's medical capabilities to extract the bullet and repair any internal damage." Stein frowned placing gauze pads on top of Sara's wound. 

"If we merge, we can use Firestorm's nuclear energy to repair the time drive and get Gideon back online. Then maybe Gideon can treat them both." 

"Brilliant." Stein agreed and Sara proceeded to watch them fail to merge. 

"What's happening?" Stein wondered because they'd never failed to merge before. 

"Whatever fried the ship must've done the same thing to our Quantum Splicer, like an EMP." Jax replied. 

"Which explains why Raymond is stuck in a miniaturized state. But not why Miss Springs was put into the state she is in. Emp's electromagnetic effects are equivalent to the effects of a lightning strike by all accounts she should be fine. If anything a pulse like that would only increase her power. She should not be...like that!" He pointed not really having the correct term for the state she was in. Comatose maybe? But the word didn't seem right.

"Well maybe it's wasn't an Emp. Maybe it was something that mimics some effects of one that they made to take her down and it took out anything that was giving off juice different than a normal person." Jax suggested. "Like tech." 

"Yes, yes Thats most probable Jefferson. Clarity's body produces far more electrical energy than the average person. That must be what happened." 

"Jax..." Sara spoke up voice already weaker than usual. "Clarity first you hear me. You take care of her first. Focus on her before me. That's an order. You fix her first." 

"Capt-Sara." Stein corrected himself. "You've been shot and you're losing blood. Your time is far more limited than hers-" 

"I don't care." Sara replied. "Can't you see how scared she is?" 

They looked back at the glitch. She hadn't moved, there was no indication of fear that they could see. Yet Sara could supposedly see something they weren't able to. "Sara..." Jax began. 

"Her first, Jax. She gets treated first or I stab the both of you and go lock myself in my room." 

"That's insane." Stein remarked just as Jax decided now was the perfect time to move every sharp object in Sara's immediate vicinity. Though he wasn't going to be able to get at any off her person. "If you do that you'll surely die. It's the whole thing we're trying to prevent!" 

"Then you better make sure my pachirisu's eyes get that twinkle in them again." Sara replied. "You're not doing anything to me before you save her." 

"I'll find another way to get Gideon online, and get through to Clarity and fix her up, you just... You just hang in there. She'll want to see you when she comes out of whatever's going on with her." Jax told the assassin. 

Sara smiled, "I'll wait for her, I'm not going anywhere." Sara pressed down on her wound just a bit harder. She was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Jax... it was Rip. He's here." 

"What? Just him? No, no, no, that's not possible. Why would he be alone?" 

"I don't know, but he must've formed some master plan to take all of our powers out of play to make things easier. He knows that he doesn't stand a chance against any our special powers, tech, or skills. He hasn't seen what Nate and Amaya can do yet. Their our best shot at getting Washington." 

"No, he could never..." Jaxbegan but Stein cut him off. 

"Well, apparently, he's started to, but our mission remains clear. We must save Washington." 

"And Rory." Sara gasped in pain. 

"That was implied." Stein told her as he leafed through a medical text book. 

"Whatever the Legion's done to Rip, we gotta get him back. We got Clarity we can get him too." Jax told them. 

"Jax, I'm putting you in charge." Sara told him. 

"Well... me? But, I..." Jax started to protest. 

"You got this. Keep her safe for me..." Sara looked to Clarity's immobile form and promptly passed out whether it be from the blood loss or the pain finally catching up to her. 

"Sara? Sara! Grey, do something." Jax panicked. 

"She's still alive. I'll try to stabilize her, but we need Gideon. And we must find a way to awaken Clarity. 

"I don't know how to be a Captain, man." Jax replied. 

"Yes, you do, Jefferson." Stein replied. 

"Okay." Jax sighed exiting the medbay with a blue flashlight. "Sara's still hanging on, and Grey's taking care of her. And she's put me in charge. Me and mini Ray will work on restoring the ship's power. You and Amaya need to rescue Washington so he can cross the Delaware." Jax told Nate and Amaya who stood in the hallway with a lantern. 

"Saving a President, a nation, and Christmas." Nate nodded his head. 

"And Rory." Amaya reminded. 

"That was implied." Nate told her. 

"Listen, Rip's out there too, but his brain's been scrambled by the Legion, so we need to bring him back. 

"I mean, if he's been brainwashed, then..." Amaya began. 

"No, we gotta save him. No matter what it takes. We saved Clarity we can save him too. We don't give up on our family. That's what this team is." 

"Okay." Nate replied with that the two were off on their mission. Jax devised a plan to turn the power on. But Sara'd taken a deadly turn to Stein was tasked with operating on her. Of course Rip picked that moment to show up to take the spear so now Jax had to fend him off, and to his credit Jax was doing one hell of a job of it. 

"Okay, please don't let this kill me." Jax pleaded as he turned the auxiliary power on. 

In the medbay, Stein had just finished operating on Sara. He paused when half of the medbay went dark, and almost dropped his surgical tools as he saw a being made of lightning, a perfect outline of Clarity's body being formed. Stein watched it glow and rotate until it hovered directly over her then it shocked her body. Which momentarily seized as it was struck. Clarity convulsing in the medbay chair as the power shot into her. The being dissipated Clarity's eyes regained their glow. Clarity started moving. Blinking and sitting up a hand rubbing at her head, she froze as she saw Sara. Her middle all blood covered. She was hurt, no she was dying. Her hum was getting weaker. She sensed Rip on board the ship and she couldn't feel Gideon. She woke up to a nightmare. Only this wasn't a nightmare it was real. 

"What did I just witness?" Stein wondered in awe. "It was astonishing." 

"I didn't have enough electricity in my body. That orange wave it pushed it all right out of me sent it I don't know where save for the tiny bit I could latch onto. My brain it didn't have enough electricity to send any signals to anything...I couldn't move, I couldn't see, definitely couldn't speak even hearing was hard. I could smell though which was really weird. Anyways, I absorbed all the excess the ship had once I felt the auxiliary power kick on...if I take more the back up'll shut off. Can I be closer to her? Please..?" 

"Of course, Clarity" Stein nodded helping her over into a chair beside the assassin. Which was quite hard Clarity barely had enough energy to stand. She sat by her side grabbing the assassins hand. The same one she'd hurt when she'd been mind controlled. She kissed Sara's pinky finger lovingly as she turned her hand to the side. Her thumb swiped lightly over the finger. Clarity felt Sara's fingers enclose around hers, she gasped with a tiny smile reaching down to stroke Sara's face with her other hand. The assassin leaning into her touch. 

"Aw." Rip interrupted and Clarity startled her hand jerking back from Sara's face. The assassin letting out a little cry of pain as Clarity squeezed her hand a bit too hard. "Well, I'm sorry to interrupt this tender moment." 

Stein went to punch Rip, but Rip saw it coming and knocked him out. Stein screaming before he hit the wall. Clarity's eyes glowed menacingly lightning crackling. 

Rip chuckled, "Quite the show Miss Springs," Rip strode up to her. "But we both know you lack the energy." He lifted her up by the throat. Clarity's legs didn't even kick, she couldn't move them. She tried shocking Rip and he chuckled in amusement. "Tickles." He tossed her behind Sara's chair Clarity groaning in pain on the floor. "Clari-ah!" Sara's call was cut off as Rip's hand wrapped around her throat. 

"Sara..." Clarity whimpered crawling over to Rip. "Rip, stop! Take me. Do-do that to me. You already shot her! Kill me, kill me not her. Do whatever you want to me..." she tugged on his pant leg. "Kill me, not her. She doesn't deserve it. I do. It's my fault we have those spear fragments. I betrayed you, I couldn't save your family! It's my fault they died an even worse death. Kill me!" 

"Oh Clarity, why would I ever kill you? Your too useful to us for that." 

"I-then take me back to the vanishing point. Eobard can have me, he can rape me, you can torture me, I'll power everything-I'll supercharge the spear." Clarity begged him. "I'll save your family again...I'll be good. I'll do whatever you want. Please, stop killing her. She's my friend, she...she's more than that! Rip please stop! Leave her alone!"

"You must stop groveling, Clarity. It really is quite unbecoming of a woman." Rip remarked making no move to let Sara go. Rip started laughing as Clarity tried shocking him again. It really did only tickle. 

"Get away from her." Jax told him racing into the room. 

"Not another step." Rip kicked Clarity off him her back slamming into the wall. "Now, one last time, where's the piece of the spear? Don't make me ask you again. 

"I'm not telling you nothing." Jax replied. 

"Very well." Rip started to squeeze tighter and he shot at Jax. Sara couldn't breathe. She was choking. Jax dodged rolling away. 

"There's no reason both of you have to die tonight." Rip kicked Clarity again as she started tried in vain to grab for his arm. "Stay out of this, Clarity or I'll drag you back with me when I'm done here." 

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. The piece of the spear's inside your telescope. Now just... just let her go. Rip. Rip, it's Sara. Come on, it's Sara." Jax pleaded. 

"You say her name as if she's supposed to matter to me." Rip looked down at Sara, but there was no affection in his eyes. 

"She does to me! She does to me! Rip, please no! Please, please, please!" Clarity sobbed. 

"She doesn't." He snapped her neck and Clarity screamed covering her mouth. It was the most sickening crack she'd ever heard. 

"No, no, no, no, no. Sara, Sara." Jax sobbed as Rip strode out of the room. Clarity screeched as Rip shot a few bullets above her head just for fun really. "Oh do shut up, Clarity. Your so much better to be around when you're quiet." 

"No.." Clarity clawed herself up from the floor. Clinging to the back of Sara's chair she hoisted herself to stand. It was probably the first real pull up she had ever done in her life. She leaned on the back of the chair feeling the hum in Sara's body dying out. "No..I won't let you go!" Lightning shot out of Claritys hands Clarity keeping the stream gentle but powerful enough to stimulate her brain. Clarity felt Sara's hum stabilize though it was weak. "Your not flying away from me to join the angels, Sara. My Canary's staying here. You're staying here, Laurel can wait. She'd want you alive. I want you alive, Sara. Live...for me, please?" Clarity begged as her voice trembled and she shut her eyes. 

"Jefferson?" Stein started to wake up. 

"I told him. I told him where to find the piece of the spear. He just killed her anyway." Jax fumed distraught. 

"Clarity's saving her." Stein gestured to the glitch. "Where's Raymond?" Stein asked. "If she can just keep this up for a bit longer." 

"It's too late." Jax replied. "It's a good effort but it's not gonna work." 

"Where are you going?" Stein asked him. 

"I'm gonna find Rip, and I'm gonna kill him." Jax replied. 

"No, Jefferson, wait. Clarity glitch after him!" Stein pleaded. 

"I can't save them both, and if I move....i'm not moving, I won't let her go." Clarity's lightning was weakening and she pushed for more. More than she should have, using so much she might just die right along with the Canary. 

"Raymond, if you can hear me, you must get the main power online. Without Gideon, I can't save Sara nor Clarity. She needs more electricity!" 

"Hello, Professor, my creator, how can I be of assistance?" Gideon greeted. 

"Gideon, thank God. Ms. Lance is, uh, how shall I put this..." Stein began. 

"Dead?" Gideon supplied. 

"Mostly dead. She's partly alive!" Clarity replied as if that was so much better. Her hands shaking besides Sara's temples. Her lightning was the only thing keeping Sara's body going and she was about to pass out. She needed to absorb more but she couldn't do both. 

"Delicate, as always." Stein remarked. 

"Luckily, her brain cells are still functioning. Remarkable job creator. Let's see what I can do, shall we? You can stop now." 

It was a good thing too. Clarity dropped behind Sara's chair. She fainted and now she was dying again due to a lack of energy. She'd poured everything she'd had into Sara.

"Dear lord, must you women keep doing this!" Stein panicked. "My old heart can't take this!" Stein ran for the defibrillator and he used it on her but it was no where near the amount of energy she needed. Which is how Sara awoke to Clarity dying on the floor. 

"Clarity! No, no don't do this to me. Gideon what do we do!?" Sara yelled to the Ai. 

"I can reroute power into her system if you place her in one of the chairs." Gideon answered sounding calm. Sara and Martin hefted her up into one of the medbay chairs. 

"Sara, you must stop Jefferson. I assure you Clarity will be fine but he has gone to kill Rip. Time is of the essence he won't listen to me!" 

"What!?" Sara demanded. She looked back down at Clarity who looked to be regaining color to her cheeks. She was going to be okay. "Damnit Jax..." Sara complained, leaning down to kiss Clarity's forehead before she ran off to stop him. 

"Don't." Sara told Jax arriving just in time to stop him. 

"Sara?" Jax asked in surprise. "What?" 

"Clarity, Gideon and Stein saved me. It looks like Rip put together a pretty good team. Will you put the gun down, Jax?" Sara asked him. 

"No." Jax replied still hold it up at Rip. 

"I think you should listen to your friend." Rip advised. 

"Shut up! He's with the Legion now. The Rip we know is gone." Jax replied. 

"You know what day it is, Jax? It's December 25th. It's Christmas. It's when we remember to be our best selves." Sara reminded. 

"Why are you protecting him?" Jax asked. 

"I'm not protecting him. I'm protecting you." Sara replied. Jax lowered the gun in annoyance just as bri study soldiers started to yell. 

"Speaking of Christmas miracles. The British are coming." Rip taunted them. 

"Too bad for you their too late. God bless The Us of A." Clarity glitched behind Rip. Rip turned around at the sound of her voice. As soon as he was facing her she punched him in the face sending him flying over Jax and Sara. He'd actually somersaulted a few times in the air before his face went crashing into the dirt. 

"Oops.." Clarity winced looking down at her hand shaking out her hand. "I think I-Uh put a bit to much energy behind that one." 

"You think!?" Sara asked hauling Rip up his face now all cut and bleeding. He never remembered Clarity to have that ability. 

"Are you kidding? Don't apologize for that it was awesome!" Jax exclaimed. 

"I was a little mad..okay maybe alottle mad. But he had it coming right? Mind control tiara, killed two of my friends...karma yeah?" 

"Definitely. Let's get him back to the ship." Jax told her. Clarity glitched them all back. Rip was thrown in the brig. Not even receiving so much as a bandaid for his bleeding face. The legends all disbursing to prepare for a Christmas festivities. 

"Okay so I know white is your thing but Christmas exception?" Clarity smiled at Sara walking into the library where the captain was. 

"I'll allow it." Sara nodded acting all serious before she broke into a grin and pulled her in for a hug. "Oh Clarity what am I going to do with you?" Sara wondered. "First your not talking to me and then your saving my life and then dying and then you appear out of the blue." 

"Yeah, about the no talking thing..." Clarity pulled back from the hug. 

"We can talk about it later. Right now, how about I make you a drink. An Apple tini, green for christmas?" 

Clarity smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, sounds perfect." Though while Sara was making the drink Clarity got distracted by Ray and Nate laughing down the hall. Christmas cheer spreading throughout the space. When Clarity looked back at Sara the drink was already made. Clarity hesitated. 

"You want me to pour you another one?" Sara raised a brow noticing her pause. 

"No." Clarity decided taking her expertly made drink. "No, I want this one." She hugged her drink close to her. 

"Gideon, is the American Revolution back on track?" Sara asked the Ai. 

"Yes, history has been restored." Sara and Clarity clinked their glasses together. "Though there is now a statue in the nation's capital that bears a striking resemblance to Mr. Rory." 

"He deserves it." Clarity smiled. "It's actually not bad." 

"No not at all." Sara agreed. 

"So, it's December 25th..." Clarity tapped her fingers on her glass. 

"Christmas." Sara nodded her head. 

"Happy Birthday." Clarity held up a piece of mistletoe above Sara's head but she swerved and kissed her cheek instead of her lips. The mistletoe burned away by Claritys lightning and Clarity held her out a little present box to Sara with a giggle as she pulled back. "Well go on you beautiful death defying thing you. Open your present. To be clear this is your birthday present not your Christmas one. This ones special just like you." 

Sara froze as she saw the little box. She blinked at it entirely stunned. 

"You only turn -212 once in your life. At least I think it's -212, might be -213 oh or maybe even -211. What do you do with that year you kicked the bucket? Add? Subtract? Divide by fraction? Oh is there a special ghost year type thing? Like you know how there are dog years and cat years, and bunny years? Are there ghost years? Why are you looking at me like that? This is a serious question." 

"You remembered my birthday." Sara's voice was soft. A look that Clarity really couldn't place on her face. 

"Of course I remembered your birthday silly. Why wouldn't I?" Clarity tilted her head. "It's an easy date I already remember. Christmas is my favorite and your one of my favorite people. See? Easy connection." 

"No one ever remembers my birthday." Sara held the present in her hands. No one except her immediate family and the Queens. Nyssa never exactly got the whole birthday thing..Clarity was the first person outside of her parents and sister in Sara didn't know how many years to give her a birthday present. "I stopped telling people when it was. How did you know? Did you have Gideon check? Did you hack my birth certificate?" 

"Uh, What? No, that's an invasion of privacy and you don't hack a piece of paper you hack into a system probably starling city records but anyways. I was at one of Oliver's Christmas parties and he mentioned it when we were dancing. I kept stepping on his toes, I think he wished you'd showed up. I kinda kept asking him about the attractive ghost girl in his cave." 

"Well this isn't fair. I don't know yours." Sara replied. 

"February 20th." Clarity replied. "6 days after Valentine's. Missed it by this much. I was so close!" Clarity pinched her fingers together. "We could have been holiday birthday buddies but alas. Now no more stalling. You see this birthday birdy. That's you." Clarity pointed to the yellow bird on the present box. "That means you pull the bow and you open the box." 

"Alright, Alright...oh my god." Sara's eyes widened as she opened the box and lifted out what was inside. "Clarity, how did...this was Laurel's. She...we lost it when we went camping one summer together when I was in highschool. How did you get this?" 

"It's not the same one." Clarity told her regretfully as Sara held up a bracelet that matched the necklace of her sister's she always wore. "But I found a picture of her wearing it and I copied it the best I could. I um, I even added a special feature." Claritys eyes glowed and the lights in the room went out. The stone lit up in a blue glow. The same shade as Claritys eyes glowing in the dark. 

"It's just a little reminder that...your sister's not the only one who ever believed there's light inside of you. Even when there's nothing but darkness there's light too. You might be this cold blood thirsty assassin but that's not all you are. You're caring, kind, smart and gorgeous enough to drop dead for." 

"Yeah. You know you are not allowed to do that anymore." Sara warned. The lights brightened once more as Clarity stopped dimming them. The stone returned back to its original shade. 

"But you're also worth it to live for. You're an amazing, Captain, an incredible friend, I just...I'm really lucky to have you in my life. I'm so glad you didn't die. Happy Birthday, Sara, Welcome back from the dead...again." 

"Woah we giving gifts already?" Jax walked in the room. 

"I've been telling you it's not a Christmas present." Clarity shoved his shoulder. "See you out there, Captain!" Clarity raised her glass with a grin.

Sara and Jax arrived shortly after. Now that everyone was gathered around the table they could begin their Christmas feast. 

"Well, would you care to do the honors? You certainly know your way around a knife." Stein carried the Christmas roast over to Sara.

"Well, the League never covered poultry, but I'll give it a shot." Sara whipped out her knife and stabbed the meat. Clarity applauded her with a laugh. Sara smiled down at her, her brand new bracelet on full display on her wrist. 

"I'm certainly glad to be human sized again." Ray breathed as he cut into his food. 

"Man, it's good to have you back. This Christmas dinner idea? It might be your best one yet. It makes it feel kind of like home." Jax grinned. 

"Yeah, right down to the drunk uncle." Ray pointed to Mick. 

"Careful, Haircut.I 'm your forefather now." Mick told him drinking a beer. 

"That's true." Nate agreed. 

"Hey, I got you a gift." Ray grinned picking up a cage passing it to Rory. 

"Ah." Mick smiled taking the cage. 

"Dude, the hell?" Jax asked. 

"A rat." Mick made kissy noises at it. 

"It's so cute!!" Clarity squealed, glitching over to lean on Mick and get a closer look. 

"Clarity that is a vermin." Sara remarked. 

"Oh you just get a bad rap cause you have a wormy looking tail, and aren't fluffy like the chipmunkses, but I know the truth and your a very cute boy aren't you Mr. Whiskers?" Clarity cooed at the creature. 

"Mm good last name. Needs a first." Mick decided with a nod and Clarity picked up some food to feed him. 

"Look at that sparky he eats like you." Mick nudged her and Clarity laughed. 

"We made friends." Ray smiled at the rat. He turned to Jax. "I got you something too." 

"No, no, no, no, no. If that's a mouse, then I'm good, homie." 

"Huh? Oh no you don't Raymond Palmer! No one out presents me on Christmas!" 

"What?" Ray blinked as Clarity glitched away and suddenly a rainfall of presents showered over all of them. Everyone had like ten each. 

"You know Christmas isn't about the gifts." Ray said slowly just looking around at all the box's Clarity'd wrapped. 

"Of course I do, but I just had so many ideas I couldn't pick so I went with all of them." Clarity replied. 

"All right, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and whatever people say who exist outside the timeline. Now, I know that it may seem like we don't have anything to celebrate. Rip's been brainwashed and the legion still have a spear fragment and there's still more to retrieve. Clarity and I both almost died today. There's a monument in Washington D.C. to Rory. But... we saved America, and we're gonna save Rip and get back the rest of the spear, because as powerful as the Legion may be, they don't have this. Family. And we all know nobody fights like family. Here, here. Cheers. 

"To family" the legends all chorused. 

"I got something I wanna say to you." Jax told Rip as he snuck into the brig. 

"Well, I'm a captive audience, aren't I?" 

"I was gonna kill you for what you did to Sara, but she stopped me, and I'm glad. Even gladder Clarity sent your face skidding into the dirt like she did. But make no mistake, you are not Captain, and this is not your ship. Not any more. So if you even think about hurting anyone on my team, I will not hesitate to end you." Jax vowed. 

"Feel good to get that off your chest, did it?" Rip asked him. Jax glared as he walked out of the room. Only to have Clarity glitch in front of his cell something hidden between her cupped hands. 

"Ah, Clarity hello, you just missed Jax." Rip greeted her. "Have you come to give me a death threat as well? I assume it'll involve your new found super strength and snapping my neck as I did Sara's. Though with your abilities you do have so many options to kill me with don't you?" 

"I don't want you dead, Rip. You aren't yourself right now. I know that and...I think somewhere deep down you know that too. I'm just here to give you your Christmas present." Clarity replied glitching through the cell doors she knelt down in front of him placing his watch in his hands. The one that held the picture of the team and Miranda and Jonas. "One that will hopefully remind you of why you have to fight their programming. Please Rip, I know it's hard, the hurt, the anger the way it twists the goodness in you. But I want you try to remember. Be the man Miranda fell in love with. The one Jonas adored. The one Hex befriended. Be the Rip Hunter I know is still in there somewhere." Clarity wrapped her arms around him. "Merry Christmas, Michael." With that said Clarity glitched away. In hopes that maybe his birth name would stir something good in him. She was wrong. 

"Gideon." Rip called to the Ai smiling as he looked at the watch. He opened it tearing out the picture of the legends stamping it under his boot. 

"I'm here, Captain." Gideon answered. 

"You always are." Rip smiled as he lifted his shoe. The picture nothing but shredded paper on the floor. He slipped the watch into his pocket. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And this was chapter 26! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it! I think it may have turned out better than I imagined. Anyways, I'm unfortunately not going to update for about a week or so now (I have three tests all on Thursday, 2 assignments due by midnight tomorrow, and a third assignment due Friday at midnight. So expect the next chapter to be on Monday, March 8th. Until then comment, reread and you know I hope this story helps you escape boredom as it does for me. 

1\. Should I have Nate and Amaya get together? Or Nah and just have him get with Zari 1.0 next book? And by next book I mean like develop a crush and friendship in book 3 and not be super rushed with their falling in love in book 4? Or should I have him just be with Amaya and never get with Zari at all and have Zari get with Charlie because technically Behrad and Charlie slept together so I like to think it means Zari and charlie slept together. 

2\. What did you think of what the not Emp did to Clarity? 

3\. Any favorite moments this chapter? If so what were they? 

4\. Thoughts on Sarity? This can be taken either as platonically or romantically.(I know not all of you ship it and that's okay) what did you think of their death scenes? Of the present Clarity got for Sara for her birthday? Of how Clarity actually listened and stayed on the ship? 

5\. What did you think of Clarity's outfits this chapter? 

6\. Are you disappointed you have to wait a week for a new chapter? (I am, college strikes again) 

7\. What do you think is going to happen next chapter? 

8\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant and or tell me!


End file.
